


Humanoïde

by ugheut



Series: High School Sweethearts [1]
Category: Jaden - Fandom, Justin Bieber (Musician), One Direction (Band), Selena Gomez (Musician), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: 2000s, 2010s, Alternate Universe - 2000s, Alternate Universe - High School, Childhood, Childhood Trauma, Depression, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, First Love, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Mind Manipulation, Multi, Philosophy, Psychological Trauma, Psychologists & Psychiatrists, Suicide Attempt, Summer Vacation, Teen Years, Thriller, mental manipulation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:48:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 23
Words: 78,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25906852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ugheut/pseuds/ugheut
Summary: Pattie, jeune mère au foyer, est inquiète du comportement de son jeune fils, Justin. Et plus les années passent, moins les choses ne se passent comme prévu pour ce dernier.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Justin Bieber/Original Female Character(s), Justin Bieber/Selena Gomez, Min Yoongi | Suga/Original Female Character(s)
Series: High School Sweethearts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2012221





	1. Prologue

Des années d'existence, pour en finir à là.

La nuit étant tombée, seul la lune éblouissait cette gravure en pierre ainsi que cette terre, qui cachait à quelques mettre sous elle, un cercueil.

Mais lui, face à cette tombe, n'avait pas l'ai de réagir. Il ne ressentait plus rien. Il avait beau essayé d'éprouver quelques chose, ne serait-ce le moindre bon souvenir qu'il partageait avec cette personne à six pieds sous terre, rien ne semblait l'affectait. Son visage était resté neutre, et son cœur aussi.

Il avait éprouvé tellement de choses ces dernières années que même si il essayait d'avoir du remord, ou de la pitié pour une personne qu'il avait tans chéri, il ne versera même plus une larme. « D'ailleurs, c'est quoi pleurer? » Repensait-il en ricanant de lui, pensant à son passé désastreux, en regardant le ciel, avant que ces yeux ne replongent sur le nom inscrit sur cette gravure en pierre.

Il se demandait donc tellement de choses désormais. 

Qu'étais-ce la vie, si nous ne vivons pas?

_Quel est mon but, si je ne vis pas?_

Mais au fond du lui, il savait qu'il devait accepter la vérité, et qu'il n'était rien d'autre qu'un...

**error 404**

**erRROR 404**

**REWIND**

**REWIND THE TAPE**

**REWIND THE TAPE RIGHT NOW.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nom du patient: BIEBER, Justin Drew
> 
> Né le: 1 Mars 1994, Toronto, Canada.
> 
> Troubles psychiques: A vous de voir.


	2. 0

Il ne voulait pas partir d'ici, il se sentait bien là où il était. Lui, et lui seul comptait, même s'il ne faisait rien de ses journées et qu'il passait son temps à tourner sur lui-même comme une planète, comme s'il était son propre monde.

Des mois qu'il devait s'y préparer, mais pourtant, il voulait rester ici, neuf mois de préparation pour être plus précis.

Neuf mois dans ce monde devenu étouffant pour lui mais si confortable, tellement confortable qu'il voulait y rester. Il s'était battu neuf mois pour se sauver, pour qu'au final, on le force à sortir d'ici? Non, il voulait rester là où il était, et cela, depuis la seconde de son existence.

Mais voilà que le mal vient être fait, en sortant d'ici il pensait que ça allait être la fin, mais ce ne fut pas le cas: Justin Drew Bieber est né.

Généralement, tout commence par là, non?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La vie est comme un début de fin, on naît bien pour mourir, pas vrai?


	3. 3

**« - Je n'y crois pas Jay, le petit a déjà trois ans. Il y a trois ans jour pour jour il a fait officiellement parti de notre vie et... Je l'aime beaucoup Justin. Ça fais trois ans que je suis devenue maman et j'arrive pas à croire que j'ai un fils. Quand je dis Justin est mon fils ça me fais toujours tout drôle, c'est incroyable. Dommage que tu ne sois pas là aujourd'hui.**

Patricia était au téléphone avec Jeremy, son petit-ami depuis le lycée. Ils se sont rencontrés là-bas durant leur année de seconde, ils étaient dans le même cours de sciences les mardis matins. Leur relation avait toujours été spéciale car Jeremy était le genre de garçon populaire, avec n'importe quelle fille à ses pieds. Mais c'était tombé sur Patricia, comme si elle était l'élue, car tout simplement il était tombé amoureux d'elle. Et puis un soir, la chose est arrivé dans un coin de Stratford. Pattie tomba enceinte, et quand elle lui avait annoncé la nouvelle, Jay ne savait pas trop quoi faire dans tout ça donc il avait presque fui. Presque, car fuir serait pour les faibles selon lui. Il avait peur d'assumer un rôle de père aussi jeune. Et puis après tout, Pattie pouvait avorter? Mais elle avait décidé garder le bébé, et il fallait croire qu'elle ne le regrettait en aucun cas, même si elle avait dût renoncer à sa bourse d'étude pour l'UBC.

À l'heure qu'il était, le petit avait déjà trois ans. Trois ans qu'un bébé alternait les familles de ses jeunes parents. Le père ne savait pas trop quoi faire de sa vie donc il était devenu en quelque sorte routier, et la mère n'avait aucun emploi. Donc certes, Pattie vivait presque seule dans un petit appartement, et n'avait aucune aide sociale.

 **\- Bon je dois te laisser chéri, je aller le réveiller, je te rappelle plus tard. Bisous,** puis elle raccrochait, en partant voir son fils de trois ans qui dormait encore dans sa chambre. Elle le secoua un peu, laissant ces petits yeux s'ouvrir peu à peu, toujours endormi, **coucou chéri, devines qui c'est qui va passer un superbe anniversaire chez mamie? »**

Il eu à peine le temps de comprendre que c'était son anniversaire qu'il sautait dans les bras de sa mère, ayant hâte de passer un "superbe anniversaire".

*

**« - Maman t'as grave gérée pour le gâteau !**

**\- Merci ma chérie, en même temps une occasion comme celle-ci se présente qu'une seule fois dans l'année.**

Pendant que les enfants jouaient ensemble dans le jardin, Pattie, Diane; sa mère; et quelques cousines de Pattie étaient en train de discuter silencieusement dans la cuisine. Parlant de tout et de rien. L'anniversaire de Justin se passait merveilleusement bien avec ses cousins et cousines éloignés, pour le bien de tous. Mais quelque chose perturbait Pattie et les autres convives.

 **\- Dis Pat',** lui disait Kathy, l'une de ses cousines, **c'est normal que ton gamin n'a presque pas adressé la parole à qui que ce soit depuis que nous sommes arrivées?**

 **\- Non ce n'est pas normal, mais pourtant il a l'air de s'amuser avec les votre,** lui répondait Pattie en regardant par la fenêtre de sa cuisine son fils jouer avec d'autres enfants. 

D'après certains livres qu'elle avait lus et la nounou de la garderie, Justin devait déjà savoir parler ou à construire des phrases, mais il n'a jamais sorti quoi que ce soit semblable à un mot depuis son existence.

 **\- Ouais c'est bizarre,** continuait Jess, une autre cousine, **mais il est tout le temps comme ça où il est juste timide?**

**\- Il est tout le temps comme ça, même avec moi. A la maison il parle presque jamais non plus, à croire qu'il est muet.**

**\- Oui, si ça se trouve il a vraiment un problème à s'affirmer,** recommençait Kathy, **t'as pensée à lui prendre un rendez-vous chez un orthophoniste par exemple?**

 **\- Non mais honnêtement les filles,** continuait ensuite Diane, **voir un orthophoniste à trois ans, vous pensez ça vaudrait vraiment la peine? Personnellement je pense pas, il est trop jeune pour comprendre le concept de ce genre de rendez-vous, il arrivera à parler par lui-même, ça viendra tout seul. »**

Sur ces dernières paroles, le groupe de jeunes femmes continuait de parler mais sur un tout autre sujet. Mais dans quelques mois Justin allait entrer à l'école pour la première fois de sa vie et cela inquiétait encore plus Pattie s'il ne parlait toujours pas.

*

Quelques mois s'étaient passés jusqu'en septembre et Justin n'avait encore prononcé aucun mot, ne serait-ce que "maman". Juste des articulations incompréhensible, mais non pas encore un son de sa voix semblable à un mot ou à une phrase. Et aujourd'hui, pourtant, était le premier jour d'école du petit Justin, donc sa mère l'avait plus ou moins chouchoutée avant d'entrer en classe avec les autres enfants.

 **« - Bébé chat, aujourd'hui tu vas à ton premier jour d'école et s'il te plaît chéri, ose dire un mot. Si ce n'est pas à moi ni à papa alors autant que ce soit à la maîtresse, d'accord? J'ai confiance en toi et tu verra, ça va être super,** ce dernier hochait positivement la tête avant qu'elle puisse l'embrasser sur son front.

Le petit garçon rejoignait donc le troupeau d'élèves rangé devant la classe qui était tous en train de pleurer car à cet âge-là, se séparer de ses parents devait être quelque chose de difficile. Sauf pour Justin, lui était resté neutre, se demandant pourquoi tout le monde pleurait autour de lui. Et quand ce n'était pas les élèves, c'était les parents qui s'y mettait, dont Pattie. Elle avait peur pour son fils. Elle savait qu'il comprenait tout ce qu'on lui disait mais que lui ne voulait rien dire, et la raison de ce silence regardait que lui.

Une fois que les enfants étaient rentrés en classe, les parents de ces petits êtres commençaient à se disperser dans les couloirs en allant vers la sortie de l'école. Pour ce calmer de ce petit choc émotionnel, Pattie sortait une bouteille d'eau de son sac pour en boire le contenu mais une personne s'est mise à la bousculer. Elle en avait partout sur son manteau désormais, heureusement qu'il est noir pensait-elle.

 **\- Et le pardon, il est pour demain?** S'exclamait la jeune femme envers l'autre femme qui s'est amusé à la bousculer sans s'excuser. Quand Pattie avait un truc à le dire elle le disait, sauf à une seule condition: que Justin ne traîne pas dans les parages.

 **\- Vu votre âge, c'est vous qui devriez vous pardonner,** disait la femme plus âgée en regardant de travers Pattie. **»**

Et elle avait compris à quoi elle faisait référence.

*Deux semaines s'étaient passés depuis l'incident de la rentrée scolaire de Justin, mais deux semaines aussi que ce genre d'incidents arrivait sur Pattie. A chaque fois qu'elle se rendait à l'école maternelle pour accompagner son fils ou bien le rechercher, il y avait toujours ces femmes, ce même groupe de femmes qui se considérait dans la classe supérieure, toutes étant riche sans faire le moindre boulot et surtout un mari qui était présent à la maison. Ce groupe de femmes, qui avait l'air si parfaites pour leurs âge, elles étaient en quelque sorte des modèles pour Pattie.  
  
Mais malheureusement, aucune d'entre elles étaient foutues de se mêler de leurs affaires, elles étaient de vraies commères, en point de juger Pattie à propos de son si jeune âge. Au final, ces bonnes femmes-là avaient beau être de bonnes exemple de femmes au foyer hyper soignées, mais elles ne valaient en aucun cas l'attention de Pattie. Elle était beaucoup trop intelligente et beaucoup trop logique pour se fondre dans leur masse de fausses poupées aux vies si parfaites.  
  
Mais Pattie les jalousait quand même, car face à elles, elle se sentait vraiment trop à la ramasse. Elle perdait peu à peu de confiance en elle alors que ces foutues femmes s'amusaient à jouer avec en lui laissant des sous-entendus ou des remarques indirectes à chaque fois qu'elle passait dans les couloirs. De vraies pétasses.  
  
Ayant marre de la situation, en ce mercredi après-midi de Septembre, Pattie s'était rendue chez sa mère à Startfort pour lui parler de tout ça, en espérant qu'elle me comprenne se souhaitait-elle, et aussi pour que Justin puisse voir sa grand-mère de temps en temps.  
  
 **« - J'te jure maman, à chaque fois que j'emmène le petit à l'école il y a toujours ces pouffiasses de parents d'élève qui s'amusent à me lancer des petits piques parce que je serais trop jeune pour être mère, déjà que je galère assez comme ça maintenant j'en ai marre. À croire que personne ne peut se montrer compréhensif.**  
  
 **\- Et bien il fallait y réfléchir avant d'agir avec Jeremy,** lui répondait sa mère en tricotant des je-ne-sais-quoi.  
  
 **\- Ouais, mais... T'as déjà pensé à quoi ressemblerais ma vie s'il n'y avait pas Justin avec moi? Il est tellement adorable, et je me serais tellement ennuyé.**  
  
 **\- Bien sûr, j'y ai pensé plus d'une fois pour être honnête et à l'heure qu'il est tu serais en train de profiter de tes années d'études à l'UBC.**  
  
 **\- Je ne le voyais pas trop comme ça, mais bon...**  
  
 **\- Chérie, je dis juste ce qui est, d'accord? Tu as à peine vingt ans et te voilà déjà mère d'un petit garçon de trois ans, tu galères à payer ton loyer et Jeremy n'est presque pas là, et en plus tu ne veux pas retourner à Stratford donc que veux-tu que je te dise moi? Que tu as fait le bon choix en gardant ce bébé? Sûrement pas.**  
  
 **\- Mais maman, je suis heureuse comme ça...**  
  
 **\- Tu prétends être heureuse parce que le petit est heureux, pas parce que ta vie te rend heureuse, médite bien sûr ça. »**  
  
Diane la regardait d'un air malicieux avant de reprendre son tricot. Elle était désemparée. Pattie, elle, restait silencieuse en regardant Justin jouer avec ses jouets dans le salon de sa grand-mère. C'était vrai qu'il avait l'air heureux comme ça, il était encore jeune, dans son monde, à imaginer des milliers et milliers d'histoires à travers des objets qu'il trouvera si inutile plus tard. Mais dans le fond c'est ce qui importait vraiment à Pattie, du moins c'est ce qu'elle pensait jusqu'à maintenant.  
  
En rentrant chez elle, les paroles de sa mère tournaient encore en boucle dans sa tête. Et tout en ayant Justin dans ses bras à regarder la télé, elle décidait d'appeler Jeremy. Elle avait besoin de se sentir rassurée.  
  
 **« - Allô, chérie? Ça va? **  
  
**- Hey, ça va et toi? **

**\- Je vais bien mais je sais que toi tu mens,** annonçait Jay, **car si tout allait bien tu ne m'aurais pas appelée. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? C'est à propos de Justin?**  
  
 **\- En quelque sorte, ouais. Mais selon toi, d'un point de vu neutre, tu penses que je suis une bonne mère?**  
  
 **\- Mais c'est quoi cette question? Évidemment que oui je le pense !**  
  
 **- Oui mais très honnêtement Jay, il n'y a que toi qui me laisse entendre ça. Tout le monde me renie à cause de Justin.**  
  
 **\- Et par "tout le monde", tu entends qui? Ta mère? Pattie lui laissait un silence en guise de réponse. Mais laisse là Pat', elle est juste complètement aveuglée par ton courage d'éduquer un gamin à ton âge, elle n'a aucune reconnaissance.**  
  
 **\- Si elle n'a aucune reconnaissance alors les autres fils de putains de parents d'élève non plus,** se confiait Pattie, énervée, **depuis que je l'accompagne Justin à l'école les parents des autres gamins s'amusent à me renier, à me lancer des piques du style "éduquez-vous avant d'éduquer un enfant" et d'autres conneries dans le genre, je te jure que j'en ai marre j'ai envie de les frapper !**  
  
 **\- Et bien frappe-les alors.**  
  
 **\- Non mais t'es drôle toi, après ça se retournera contre moi. Donne-moi des conseils plus réalistes s'il te plaît Jay, ça m'arrangerais vraiment.**  
  
 **\- Et bien... Fais comme tu le faisais au lycée, ignore-les, d'accord? Montre leur la personne que tu es réellement au lieu de les laisser définir qui tu es. Bon moi, je dois filer, je rentrerais vers vingt-trois heures. Bisous Pat'. »**  
  
Elle lui raccrochait avant qu'elle n'eue le temps de lui répondre que le lycée remontait déjà à trois ans en arrière et qu'entre le lycée et aujourd'hui, tout avait changé dans sa vie. Selon Pattie, Diane avait raison finalement, elle devait d'abord prendre soin d'elle-même. Donc elle cherchait dans un annuaire un numéro spécial qui l'aiderait à se remettre en question et à avoir confiance en elle.

*

 **« - Madame Mallette,** appelait la femme à lunettes.

Le lendemain matin vers dix-heures trente, Pattie s'était donnée rendez-vous chez une psychologue pour pouvoir lui parler de tout ce qui l'a tracassait, notamment cette histoire des fausses Desperates Housewives, qui d'ailleurs ne s'était pas gênées de l'insulter de "fille facile" ouvertement dans la matinée. Et puis pour une fois qu'on l'appelait "Madame" ou lieu de "Mademoiselle" lui faisait un bien fou.

Pattie s'installait donc sur la chaise, face au bureau de "E. Whitebourg", c'était le nom qui était prescrit dessus.

**\- Donc Patricia Mallette, qu'est-ce qui vous amène aujourd'hui? Parlez-moi un peu de vous. Pattie ravalait sa salive, un peu stressée par ce rendez-vous qu'elle avait prit sur un coup de tête. Je vous sent un peu tendue Patricia, et si vous voulez je peux vous permettre de faire quoi que ce soit pour vous faire sentir à l'aise.**

**\- Ouvrez la fenêtre s'il vous plait, je manque d'air.**

Whitebourg ce levait donc de son bureau pour ouvrir cette fenêtre et une fois cela fait, elle se réinstallait sur son bureau comme si de rien n'était. Putain que c'est frustrant un psy' en fait, pensait Pattie à ce moment là. Mais il fallait bien qu'elle saute le pas pour en finir le plus vite possible.

**\- Bien moi c'est Patricia, enfin tout le monde m'appelle Pattie, j'ai vingt ans et j'habite seule avec mon fils dans un petit appartement pas loin de la cathédrale de la ville. Et, euh... J'ai un petit-ami aussi, il s'appelle Jeremy, normalement il vit avec nous mais il travaille presque tout le temps en centre-ville et alentours vu que ce n'est pas toujours facile pour arrondir nos fin de mois...**

**\- D'accord,** affirmait la rousse en écrivant le tout sur un bloc-note, **et Justin a quel âge? Parlez-moi un peu de lui.**

**\- Il a trois ans et c'est vraiment un gamin adorable, sauf que il nous adresse jamais la parole. Il ne parle presque pas, du moins pas à moi en tout cas. Je crois qu'il n'ose pas parler ou qu'il à blocage, vous voyez? Ou il est muet, je sais pas.**

**\- Vous avez pensez à lui faire voir un orthophoniste?**

**\- Oui mais ma mère pense que c'est inutile à cet âge là, elle dit qu'il est trop jeune pour ce genre de chose.**

**\- Bon, c'est sûr qu'à trois ans on peut pas y faire grand chose mais si il tient à parler il le fera un jour ou l'autre, ne vous vous inquiétez pas.**

**\- J'espère bien, mais en tout cas il n'est pas très turbulent, je reçois beaucoup de bons retours à propos de lui.**

**\- Et à propos de vous, vous recevez de bons retours?**

**\- Que voulez-vous dire par-là?** Lui questionnait la jeune femme alors qu'elle même avait compris la question, Pattie voulait juste être sûre de ne pas se sentir ridiculiser à ce rendez-vous.

**\- Et bien, par exemple, les gens pensent quoi de vous en général? Ils vous complimentent sur votre coiffure ou bien sur vos chaussures? Qu'est-ce qui vous fait vous même tout simplement?**

Face à ses questions, Pattie soufflait en commence à s'emporter.

**\- On me laisse entendre que je suis une fille facile, une pute pour être plus correcte. On me dis que j'aurais dût avorter pour me consacrer à mes études car en temps "normal" je serais allée à l'Université de Vancouver, vous voyez... Les gens ne font que de me juger sur mon jeune âge, ils disent tous que j'ai raté ma vie en ayant Justin et que c'est de ma faute et celui de mon copain si on galère autant dans notre vie...**

**\- En fait, tout tourne autour de Justin, est-ce bien ça?**

**\- Oui, exactement, tout à fait.**

**\- Et votre copain, Jeremy, reçoit-il les même remarques que vous?**

**\- Non, enfin je sais pas. Et je crois que même s'il en recevrait il s'en ficherait.**

**\- C'est sûr que malheureusement, nous vivons dans une société qui considère la femme comme un sexe faible, mais notre but en temps que "sexe faible" justement est de leurs prouver le contraire, par exemple en travaillant. C'est l'une des raisons pour lesquelles je travaille ici depuis cinq ans.**

**\- Oui mais disons que certaines d'entre nous se sentent supérieures à nous alors qu'elles ne valent pas mieux que nous... Enfin que moi. Par exemple, quand j'accompagne mon fils à l'école je croise toujours ces femmes, les même femmes qui m'insultent ouvertement tout les jours mais dans des contextes différents, à chaque fois. Et vous savez ce que ces femmes là ont quoi de plus que moi? Un sac à main Gucci et de nouvelles permanentes chaque semaines, et une confiance en soi interminable aussi.**

Pattie avait dit tout ça les larmes aux yeux, elle se retenait de pleurer car toute cette colère envers ces femmes là était juste indéfinissable, au point de remettre son existence en question. Notre jeune femme savait qu'il ne fallait pas penser de cette manière, mais vous savez, quand vous avez cette impression que quoi que vous faisiez les gens se mettent à juger cela devient très irritant, surtout pour une simple jeune mère au foyer.

**\- Pattie, certes, ces femmes là comme vous me le dîtes ont pleins des fantaisies en plus que de vous, mais dîtes-vous que ce sont que des filtres, des illusions qu'elles se donnent à elles-mêmes pour se donner confiance en elles. Et cette image "parfaite" qu'elles projettent vous donne une impression d'infériorité face à elles, et c'est leurs but. Mais je pense que vous, Patricia, vous avez quelque chose en plus qu'elles et c'est bien plus important que des sacs à mains Gucci ou que des permanentes.**

**\- Ah oui? Et qu'est-ce donc?** Lui répondait-elle ironiquement.

**\- L'intelligence, la force, le pouvoir et le courage d'affronter leurs regards jugeur tout les jours sans que vous vous mettiez dans un état pas possible. Comme on le dit, ce qui ne vous tue pas vous rend plus fort. »**

Whitebourg l'avait littéralement achevée. Jamais personne ne lui avait parler de cette manière, même pas sa propre mère ou Jeremy. Et c'était bien ça le plus inquiétant, que ces propres proches n'arrivaient pas à lui faire ouvrir les yeux tandis qu'une simple inconnue avait réussie depuis le début.

Mais malgré les paroles d'Emily la veille, le lendemain ce fut comme une journée de routine en plus. Sauf que cette fois ci Pattie en avait eu tellement marre de ces femmes là qu'elles s'est mise à les insulter ouvertement à son tour, chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais dût faire car à seize heures trente, en revenant à l'école pour chercher le petit Justin, l'une d'entre elles s'était permise de la frapper et de, en quelque sorte, l'humilier face à son fils de trois ans.

Depuis cette altercation Pattie était restée silencieuse, avec un bleu sur la joue. Et avant de dormir, Pattie avait fait son choix. Vu que tout le monde s'intéressait à son fils, alors pourquoi continuer à l'éduquer dans ce cas là?

Donc en pleine nuit, Justin n'arrivait pas à dormir. Donc celui-ci s'était rendu dans la chambre de sa mère pour lui tenir compagnie. Il s'installait dans son lit sans oublier de l'appeler.

 **« - Maman?** Disait-il fatigué à travers sa tétine. 

Et oui, il parlait. Il savait parler, mais personne ne le savait. C'était en quelque sorte son petit secret à lui tout seul. Il continuait de l'appeler plusieurs fois sans manquer de la faire bouger dans tout les sens pour qu'elle puisse se réveiller mais en vain. D'habitude dans ces moments là elle était toujours consciente pour accueillir son fils dans ses bras mais cette fois-ci elle ne bougeait pas, elle était comme vide, et Justin ressentait ça.

Certes, Justin ne parlait presque jamais mais il avait comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas pour sa mère ces derniers temps. Donc il quittait le lit de sa mère pour se diriger vers le salon. Il prenait le premier objet qui venait entre ses mains et composait le dernier numéro composé dans le répertoire.

**« - Allô, Pattie? Ça va?**

**\- Papa !**

**\- Oh Justin, comment ça va mon petit? Dis à ta mère que je serais là d'ici dix minutes.**

**\- Oui mais maman bouge pas.**

**\- Comment ça, elle ne se réveille pas?**

**\- J'ai fais un mauvais rêve, maman me fait toujours des câlins quand je fais des mauvais rêves mais et là elle n'en m'a pas fait. Elle fait plus de bruit quand elle dors.**

**\- Vraiment? Genre elle gigote même pas un peu?**

**\- Non !**

**\- Putain... Bon, Justin, pendant que je suis sur la route tu restes près de ta mère, ok? Et tu touche de temps en temps son cou pour voir si tu ressent des "boums", tu vois, comme les "boums" que tu as au cœur ! Et si il y en a pas tu rappelle papa, d'accord?**

**\- Oui !**

**\- Bon, je compte sur toi mon petit chef, sache que tu es adorable, à tout à l'heure, j'arrive. »**

Et grâce à cet appel, Justin avait inconsciemment sauvé la vie de sa mère.

*

Quelques jours plus tard, après un bon week-end de repos à l'hôpital, Pattie était enfin de retour chez elle avec son fils et son petit-ami. Jay avait assuré de prendre quelques jours de congé pour veiller sur l'état de santé de sa petite-amie. Mais ce qui avait le plus bouleversé le couple, du moins Pattie, était la réaction de Justin cette nuit là. Sans lui, où aurais-je été? Pensait-elle en boucle, elle le considérait comme un ange d'un sens, mais d'un autre elle était encore plus perplexe. Pourquoi il réussit à construire des phrases avec n'importe qui sauf avec moi? C'était bien la question que tout le monde se posait.

Mais grâce à lui, elle était revenue plus forte que jamais, même pour l'accompagner à son école maternelle. Toujours avec les mêmes enfants et les mêmes parents présents, et le même groupe de mère au foyer complètement fausses les unes que les autres.

 **« - Bon à ce soir mon chéri, n'oublie pas de bien travailler, d'accord? Je t'aime,** elle lui embrassait la joue tandis que le jeune garçon commençait à marcher dans les couloir pour rejoindre les autres enfants de sa classe, en se disant _c'est dingue ça, il parle vraiment à tout le monde sauf moi._ _Il arrive vraiment à ce sociabiliser c'est incroyable._

Pattie commençait donc on s'en aller mais les paroles d'une des stupides mère au foyer lui stoppait toute activité.

 **\- Alors mademoiselle Mallette, comme ça on est toujours pas mariée ou vous attendez le prochain?** Ce moquait l'une d'entre elles suivie par les rires moqueurs de ces compatriotes.

Pattie roulait des yeux mais comme par miracle, Justin ayant assisté à toute la scène, ce permettait de dire, enfin de crier:

**\- Au moins ma maman elle est plus belle que vous la morue ! »**

Les enfants s'étaient tous mis à rire, sauf l'enfant de la morue en question, laissant la bande de fausses héritières sans voix. Pattie était sous le choc, elle regardait une dernière fois son fils avant qu'il entre dans la salle de classe et celui-ci lui faisait un clin d'œil. Mais ça veux dire quoi, ça?

Mais en tout cas, c'était la première fois que Pattie entendait son fils parler en dehors qu'un simple "maman".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As-tu déjà pensé à ton propre bonheur avant celui des autres?


	4. 6,7

**« Allô? (...) Oui? (...) Ah mince, encore... Ok j'arrive tout de suite, merci de m'avoir prévenue. »**

La directrice de l'école primaire de son fils venait d'appeler, car il se serait bagarré avec un certain garçon de sa classe. Encore. Certes, les problèmes de langage de Justin s'était clairement améliorés ces dernières années, mais sa violence n'arrangeait pas tout ça.

De toute façon, tout lui importait peu au petit Justin à cette époque. C'était juste un jeune garçon inconscient de six ans à qui on rêverait de lui pincer les joues. Mais quelques fois, il pouvait paraître violent, voir très violent auprès de ses autres camardes. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que personne ne savait pourquoi. Comme son problème d'affirmation il y a trois ans.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Pattie était arrivée devant l'école primaire de son fils. Elle était exaspérée de lui, chaque semaines c'était la même chose: L'appel de la directrice parce que Justin ne pouvait pas ce contrôler deux secondes. Un vrai gamin, et c'était le cas de le dire.

Elle attendait dans la salle d'attente du secrétariat jusqu'à ce que la directrice l'appelle par son nom. D'autres adultes étaient dans la pièce dont un autre enfant ainsi que Justin.

**« Donc madame Malette, la semaine d'avant c'était le petit Smith, celui d'encore avant c'était le petit Horan et maintenant le petit Styles. Des explications? »**

**« Écoutez madame Hernandez,** répliquai Pattie, **Justin n'est vraiment pas comme ça à la maison, croyez-moi, et je ne sais jamais pourquoi il est aussi violent ici. »**

 **« En tout cas, mon fils à faillit avoir un traumatisme.** Répliquait la mère de l'autre enfant, le regard noir sur la petite famille qui s'était posé en face d'eux. **»**

 **« Une raison de plus, je ne me trompe pas?** Disait la vielle dame dernière son bureau. **Elle enchaîna ensuite, madame Twist, veuillez sortir de mon bureau, j'ai d'autres choses à régler avec madame Malette. Idem, Harry et Justin, veillez sortir s'il vous plaît. »**

La Twist et les enfants en question sortaient du bureau, laissant Pattie, seule, face à la directrice de l'école primaire.

A vrai dire, ce genre de comportement ne lui faisait plus froid dans le dos à Pattie, l'expérience qu'elle avait vécue trois ans plus tôt lui avait donnée en quelques sorte confiance en soi, pas totalement, mais assez pour ce méfier des gens sans en abuser. Et maintenant Pattie faisait de son mieux pour se faire respecter par tout ce qui l'entourait.

**« Madame, finissait par dire Hernandez, je pense que votre fils à besoin de se défouler un peu quelques fois... Pratique t'il des activités extra-scolaire? »**

**« Non, mais disons qu'il s'intéresse assez à la musique. »**

**« Inscrivez-le à des cours de musique alors, ou à des cours de boxe pour éviter d'être aussi violents envers d'autres enfants. Et s'il n'y a vraiment rien à faire, emmenez-le voir un psychologue ou une assistante sociale dans ce genre, ça lui fera du bien par n'importe quel moyen. »**

**« J'y veillerais. Merci encore. »**

La vielle dame lui souriait brièvement avant de partir suivi de Justin sans aucuns mots. Aucun d'entre eux n'osait prendre la parole. Pattie était désespérée. Pour elle, cet énième rendez-vous avec Hernandez était rempli de sous-entendus. Malgré que ce genre de comportement ne lui faisait plus peur, cela ne l'empêchait pas de l'énerver car selon elle, si il n'y avait plus rien à faire c'est que c'était juste un pauvre gamin paumé dans sa vie à cause de parents qu'ils aurait mal éduqués. Et l'éducation de parents mène à l'éducation de la mère.

Donc ce que sous-entendait Hernandez était que Pattie était une mauvaise mère. Du moins, c'était ce que sous-entendait Pattie.

Une fois dans la voiture, Pattie installait son fils sur la banquette arrière, dont celui-ci était un peu méfiant face au silence de sa mère, qui était d'habitude, très souriante et chaleureuse.

**« Ça va, maman? »**

**« Mais bien sûr que ça va, mon fils m'énerve de plus en plus mais ça va NICKEL. »**

**« Pourquoi je t'énerve? »**

**« Parce que tu fais QUE des conneries, tu me SOÛLE putain,** reprenait-elle en s'installant sur le siège conducteur, **chaque semaine la directrice de ton école m'appelle parce que tu a été absurde avec tes camarades, et la faute à qui? A la mère bien sûr, et tu sais ce que ça veut dire pour moi? Que je suis une mauvaise mère!** Elle reprenait son souffle avant de ce reprendre, **Je suis une mauvaise mère parce que j'arrive pas à contrôler mon fils dans ses conneries ! »**

**« Mais- »**

**« Mais ce n'est pas de ta faute, je sais,** lui coupait-elle la parole, **tu n'arrête pas de me le répéter sans cesse que l'autre gosse est venu te chercher d'abord, mais tu sais quoi? J'EN AI RIEN A FOUTRE DE L'AUTRE GAMIN PARCE QUE C'EST TOI MON FILS ET JE T'AIME ! »**

**« Je- »**

**« TA GUEULE PUTAIN !** Disait-elle, les larmes aux yeux. **»**

L'enfant était bouche-bée face à ce qu'il se déroulait en face de lui. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait sa mère dans cet état-là, aussi énervée, désemparée, lassée face à lui. Elle, s'était promise pendant sa grossesse que jamais elle ne montrerait ses faiblesses face à son enfant, et que même si elle en avait l'occasion, elle garderait ses propos toujours pour elle. Mais finalement, son avenir en avait décidé autrement.

Justin avait la gorge nouée, il ne savait plus quoi faire ni quoi dire. Il préférait donc regarder par la fenêtre en attendant que la tension se calme et que la voiture démarre.

 **« Maintenant Justin, tu es puni de télé et de gameboy pendant un mois, et ton père sera du même avis que moi. Et ne dis aucun mot de plus sinon tu resteras consigné dans ta chambre jusqu'au nouvel an. Compris?** L'enfant hochait la tête de haut en bas. **Cool. »**

Le petit Justin avait désormais peur de sa mère car c'était la première fois qu'elle se montrait autant autoritaire.

*****

Le soir même, Justin était resté dans sa chambre. Et Pattie était avec Jay à table. Non pas pour se nourrir mais pour parler des faits récents.

**« Donc voilà, je n'en peux plus, il me désespère de plus en plus. »**

**« Tu m'étonnes, disait Jay en buvant sa tasse de thé, tu pense que si je l'envoi chez ma mère ça va changer quelque chose? »**

**« Je sais pas, déjà qu'avec la mienne rien ne change... Il y eu un blanc avant que la jeune femme reprenne la parole, mais la directrice de son école m'a donnée une idée. »**

**« Du genre? »**

**« L'inscrire à une activité extra-scolaire, lui faire un truc pour qu'il se défoule autre part qu'à l'école. Elle m'a proposée la boxe ou la musique, vu qu'il est assez doué pour la certains instruments. »**

**« Ouais, je veux bien être d'accord pour la musique mais pour la boxe, sérieusement, tu le vois faire de la boxe, ce moquait Jay, avec son petit corps ! »**

**« Dis toi qu'il a finit la moitié des enfants de sa classe à son âge alors que toi t'es même pas foutu de courir un kilomètre sans faire une pause à tous les coins de rues alors que t'a la vingtaine, donc ne rigole pas trop vite. »**

**« Mais tu sais très bien que j'ai des problèmes cardio-vasculaire, chérie. »**

**« Menteur, au lycée t'avais pas de problèmes cardio-vasculaires quand tu était le quater-back de l'équipe de football, en t'en avais pas non plus le soir où tu m'a emmené derrière ce buisson en me disant "t'inquiète pas chérie, ça ne durera pas très longtemps", tu sais, le soir où je suis tombée enceinte ! »**

**« Tu part trop loin dans tes propos, Pat'. »**

**« Et pourtant c'est bien ce qu'il s'est passé, soufflait-elle, c'est parti trop loin et nous voilà parents d'un gosse incontrôlable. »**

**« Tu marque un point. »**

**« Je sais, j'ai toujours raison. Bon, moi je vais allez le voir parce que j'aime pas ce genre d'ambiance. »**

**« Je compatis, je viens avec toi. »**

Pattie lui souriait avant de partir en direction de la chambre de leurs fils. Elle toquait à la porte avant qu'il lui réponde de partir. Mais ils entraient quand même.

Justin était allongé sur le ventre dans son lit, à regarder le mur qui était en face de lui. Il était clairement énervé contre sa mère, il aurait jamais pensé qu'un jour elle serait aussi... Mal polie. Pour lui, sa mère était la perfection incarnée, et sa perfection selon lui devait être non seulement jolie, mais adorable dans ces faits et gestes.

**« Justin, l'appela sa mère, retourne toi s'il te plait. »**

**Il se retournait donc et il voyait ses parents assis au bout de son lit. Il les regardait d'un air blasé.**

**« Bébé chou, je suis désolée de mon comportement envers toi tout à l'heure. J'étais énervée, mais aussi il faut que t'arrête de faire des bêtises à l'école, sinon ça énervera encore plus maman. »**

**« Je sais, mais j'essayais juste de me faire des amis. Dit-il avec une mine triste. »**

**« Mais tu sais Justin, tu n'a pas besoin d'être aussi maladroit pour t'en faire, tu as juste à te montrer gentil avec tes camarades, et là t'en aura des amis. »**

Justin ne répondit pas, et ce contente juste de sauter sur ces parents pour leurs faire un gros câlin. Vous allez en connaitre trois qui mangerons de la pizza ce soir là.

*****

Quelques semaines plus tard, certaines choses avaient changés en Justin: sa mère l'avait finalement inscrit à une équipe de Hockey Junior en centre-ville. Il était désormais dix-huit heures et c'était l'heure d'aller le chercher. La mère de celui-ci était désormais très détendue car son fils n'était plus aussi agressif qu'avant, il s'était améliorer, autant que ses notes à l'école d'ailleurs. Elle n'avait donc plus honte de son comportement. Jusqu'à ce soir là.

Une fois arrivée à la patinoire de la ville, elle entrait dans celui-ci et regardait autour d'elle. Il y avait très peu de monde, donc elle ce dirigeait vers les gradins.

Elle regardait à travers les vitres, voyant son fils jouer avec d'autres jeunes enfants et un jeune homme qui devait sûrement être le moniteur de ces petites équipes. Elle le regardait bouger dans tout les sens, concentré dans ce qu'il faisait, avec l'esprit du jeu en poche. Et aimait le voir aussi passionné dans quelque chose, elle aimait le voir. Elle aimait son fils, tout simplement.

Il restait plus qu'une minute de jeu, du moins d'entrainement. Il y avait deux petites équipes et ils faisait un match en six points. Les deux équipes étaient à égalités. Cinq à cinq. Et cette dernière minute était décisive pour Justin. C'était un mauvais perdant, et il voulait à tout prix gagner même si ce n'était pas son vrai premier match.

Plus la minute continuait, plus Justin était concentré, et énervé. Il n'arrivait pas à ce diriger et à avoir ce foutu palet, et donc il commençait à insulter l'équipe inverse dans sa barbe.

La minute s'écroulait enfin et c'était l'équipe inverse qui avait gagnée la partie. Donc, autant spécial et mature pour un enfant comme lui, il se dirigeait vers le gardien de but son équipe et lui lançait:

 **« Hey toi, t'es même pas capable d'attraper un palet sale débile !** Avant de le pousser avec sa manche d'Hockey, puis de le frapper avec. **»**

 **« JUSTIN !** Criait Pattie en ce dirigeant le plus vite possible vers son fils, du moins elle essayait, car des talons sur de la glace n'était pas forcément chose facile. **»**

Les autres membres de l'équipe ne faisaient rien, ils regardaient juste le spectacle se faire. Avec, en plus, le moniteur qui essayait de détacher Justin au petit garçon mais en vain. Et heureusement que la mère du jeune bagarreur était là car c'était quasiment la seule qui avait réussie à le séparer de ce pauvre petit garçon.

 **« NON MAIS JUSTIN T'ES MALADE OU QUOI? CA VA PAS BIEN DANS TA TÊTE !** Le giflait-elle. **»**

**« Mais- »**

**« Il n'y a pas de mais! Je te faisais confiance sur ton comportement et là tu fais quoi? Tu abat un autre garçon non mais j'hallucine ! »**

**« Mais maman, c'était toi qui m'avais dis que tu t'en fichais des autres enfants et que le seul enfant qui t'intéressais c'était moi ! »**

Sa mère ne lui répondait plus rien, et personne d'autres non plus. Sauf le moniteur.

**« Les enfants, aller retournez vous changer pendant que je vais parler avec la maman de Justin. »**

Le prénommé Justin regardais avec dégoût son moniteur avant de ce diriger vers les vestiaires, suivi de ses autres camarades.

Les deux jeunes adultes sortaient de la patinoire pour ce diriger vers les gradins. Enfin l'un sortait, et celui-ci aidait le jeune femme à traverser toute cette glace.

**« Merci encore pour votre aide, et excusez moi de son comportement. »**

**« Je vous en prie, venez. Et ils s'installaient dans les gradins, et le moniteur reprenait donc la parole. Donc votre fils, Justin, franchement c'est un très bon joueur et ça ce voit que depuis qu'il a rejoint l'équipe il est passionné par ce qu'il fait, ça lui plait. Il a l'esprit d'équipe et c'est un petit garçon très ambitieux, et en soi il s'est bien intégré avec les autres petits de son âge, et ça c'est cool.** Pattie hochait la tête de haut en bas. **Mais d'un autre sens, je trouve que son comportement est parfois peut paraître assez... Suspect. »**

**« Que voulez-vous dire par là? »**

**« Par exemple, tout à l'heure il s'était énervé sur le jeune Jaden, un autre jeune garçon de l'équipe comme vu l'aviez pût constater, mais en temps normal il se serait juste énervé, pas au point de frapper un autre gamin de son âge avec une manche de hockey. »**

**« Je vois ce que vous voulez dire mais il faut admettre que parfois Justin paraît très violent, et mon parfois remonte à quelques semaines de cela... »**

**« Quelques semaines?** S'étonnait le jeune coach. **Honnêtement madame, depuis qu'il a rejoint l'équipe il est presque toujours aussi violent de la sorte. Imaginez ce que cela donnerait dans quelques mois, quand les petits auront leurs premier vrai match? Peut-être pas qu'il frappe les gens, mais disons qu'il remet sa colère sur lui même. »**

**« Et dans ce cas là, pourquoi m'aviez vous pas appeler ou quoi que ce soit? J'aurais été au courant depuis le début ! »**

**« J'ai déjà contacté à plusieurs reprises votre conjoint, et il nous a dis qu'il verrai ça avec lui. »**

Pattie était consternée. Justin n'avait pas changé, pire que ça, il était devenu encore plus pitoyable qu'avant. Mais ce qui énervait le plus Pattie était que son homme, son propre conjoint, ne l'avait pas prévenu. Elle était de nouveau dépassée.

**« Donc de mon point de vue, je trouve que Justin à un comportement assez anormal quelques fois, et je pense que vous devriez en parler à quelqu'un. Il m'inquiète de plus en plus ce petit. »**

Et il partait sans un dire un mot de plus, comme dans les films. Après quelques secondes de répit pour Pattie, son fils ce pointai devant lui, souriant, accompagné d'un jeune petit garçon qui ne paraissait pas aussi inconnu au yeux de la jeune femme.

**« Maman voici Harry, mon nouveau super copain ! »**

**« Harry? Comme Harry Styles? Le petit garçon avec qui tu t'es bagarré il y à quelques semaines? »**

**« Oui, et depuis c'est mon super copain! Pas vrai Harry?** Le prénommé Harry souriait comme réponse, alors que Pattie ne comprenait plus rien. **On peut le raccompagner chez lui? Parce que d'habitude il rentre à pieds et ses parents peuvent pas le ramener. »**

Pattie hésitait. Elle avait peur que le comportement de ce mystérieux Harry avait détient sur Justin, ou inversement, mais d'un sens la jeune femme était plutôt une mère poule, alors...

**« Bon, si ça peut me permettre de respirer un peu... Chuchotait-elle. Mais d'abord j'ai quelques courses à faire ! Soyez sages hein ! »**

**« Oui !** Souriaient-ils, heureux. **»**

 _Bon, au moins il sera collé à lui au lieu d'être collé à moi, c'est déjà ça._ Pensait-elle.

*****

Et effectivement, elle avait penser. Le voyage entre la patinoire et chez elle, en passant par le supermarché et sans oublier de raccompagner Harry à été un vrai désastre. Les deux enfants n'arrêtaient pas de parler, du moins criait, et Justin demandait toujours des questions inutiles à sa mère. Elle avait crue péter les plombs une énième fois. Je dis bien elle avait crue, car elle peut remercier la canette de RedBull qu'elle avait but en plein dans le magasin. Ils ont étés insupportables. Du moins, _il_ avait été insupportable, en parlant de Justin bien évidemment.

Une fois rentrée chez elle, elle demandait directement à Justin d'aller dans sa chambre pour jouer avec le nouveau jouet que sa mère venait juste de lui acheter. _C'est donc ça, être mère?_ Pensait-elle une énième fois. Elle pensait pas que ça allait être aussi... Fatiguant.

Elle s'allongeait donc sur le canapé, tout ce qu'elle voulait était de ce reposer et de plus entendre son fils parler pendant quelques heures. Mais durant son sommeil, elle sent la présence de quelqu'un derrière elle. Donc elle se retournait, ouvrait les yeux et elle était face à Jay, qui s'était juste allongé à ces côtés.

 **« Ah, toi !** Elle se levait instinctivement pour lui faire face. **»**

**« Quoi, moi? »**

**« Apparemment tu devais en parler à Justin, tu sais, de son comportement au Hockey ! Après ce propos, vous allez en connaître un qui allait passer un sale quart d'heure. »**

**« Pattie... Si j'ai fais ça c'est pour pas que tu t'inquiète tu sais... »**

**« Ouais peut-être, mais t'aurais pût au moins, AU MOINS lui parler pour qu'il se calme! Et n'ose pas me dire que tu l'a fais car quand je suis partie le chercher tout à l'heure il a juste été INSUPPORTABLE ! »**

**« Mais Pat', ce que tu ne comprends pas c'est que on peut rien y faire... »**

**« Mais oui, c'est sûr qu'on peut rien y faire si on fait rien pour le calmer ! »**

**« Mais putain chérie, j'y arrive pas ! Tu comprend ça? Je crois pas. »**

**« Je pourrais peut-être comprendre si tu m'explique ! »**

**« Tu crois que c'est drôle qu'on m'appelle du bureau en me disant que mon fils cherche à se bagarrer avec d'autres gamins dans les vestiaires après leurs jeux? Et que non seulement il se bagarre avec eux mais qu'il est juste instable à certains moments?! Ça ce trouve il est hyperactif ! »**

**« Ouais, et dis aussi que t'a peur de ton propre fils pendant que nous y sommes ! »**

**« J'ai peur de Justin !** Finissait par dire Jeremy. **Il fait peur. »**

La jeune femme se taisait et le regarde avec pitié, réfléchissant.

Si le père avait peur de son propre fils d'à peine six ans, c'est qu'il y avait un problème quelque part. Sachant qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir peur de lui: la directrice de l'école primaire et le moniteur de l'équipe de Hockey quand on y repensait bien.

Donc Pattie à été aveugle pendant tout ce temps, son fils avait un comportement anormal, qui faisait peur aux gens, et personne était là pour lui faire ouvrir les yeux, même pas son propre amant, qui lui avait rien dit pour la protéger en quelque sorte. Elle qui avait crue qu'elle avait un fils parfait... Cette fois-ci, elle était bien obliger de le faire.

Si il n'y a vraiment plus rien à faire, vaudrait mieux lui emmener voir un psychologue.

La jeune femme ce retournait donc vers son bureau pour chercher son répertoire.

**« Qu'est-ce que tu fais? »**

**« Je vais chercher des numéros d'un médecin pour Justin, parce que ça devient vraiment inquiétant à ce niveau là. »**

*****

Bipolaire. C'est ce qu'on lui avait dit.

Quelques jours après l'événement de l'entraînement de Hockey, Pattie avait réussie à décrocher un rendez-vous avec Madame Arcade, une pédiatre assez réputée de Toronto. Même si les rendez-vous de Arcade coûtaient chères, Pattie voulait être sûre qu'un professionnel lui raconte des choses vraies, et non pas des bêtises.

Donc ils y sont allés tout les deux à ce rendez-vous. Justin et Pattie. Et disons que la pédiatre a en quelque sorte diagnostiquer le problème de Justin: Il serait en effet un enfant maniaque. Ce qui expliquerait pourquoi il serait aussi violent, énergisant, avec un besoin constant de parler. Mais ça n'expliquerai pas pourquoi il est aussi maniaque justement.

Mais la bipolarité est juste qu'une idée selon Arcade, car selon elle, un enfant n'est pas considéré comme "bipolaire" avant ces sept ans, et il faudrait juste des preuves réellement concrète pour qu'il le soit. Car un bipolaire à deux épisodes: L'épisode maniaque et l'épisode dépressif. Mais aucun symptôme de dépression avait été aperçu en Justin, peut-être parce qu'il n'était encore qu'un enfant, et tout ce qu'il voyait autour de lui était de la magie. Donc pour l'instant Justin est juste maniaque, très maniaque, et cette phase peut durer entre quatre à huit mois si derrière cela se cache un enfant bipolaire. Mais espérons pour lui qui n'y ait aucun risque.

Donc pour le moment, Justin devait prendre tout de même un médicament pour ce calmer: Un médicament similaire au Sédatif PC. Juste histoire de le calmer.

 **« Justin?** L'appelait sa mère dans la cuisine, écrasant le supplément avant de le mettre dans un verre d'eau. **»**

 **« Oui?** Le petit garçon était venu presque directement après l'appel de sa mère, tout en souriant. **»**

**« Chéri, le docteur m'a dit que tu devrais prendre ça pendant une durée indéterminée, et normalement c'est pour te rendre plus... Zen, d'accord? »**

**« Oui, mais ça veut dire quoi "indéterminée"? »**

**« Ça veut dire que... Tu dois en prendre autant que tu en as besoin. »**

**« Et ça peut durer pour toujours? »**

**« Ça dépendra, j'espère pas,** soufflait-elle. **Tiens, bois ça. »**

Et il le but d'une gorgée avant de repartir dans sa chambre, l'air innocent. Pattie en avait les larmes aux yeux, ça lui brisait le cœur de se dire qu'il avait cinquante pour-cent de chances d'être malade, et surtout elle avait peur de l'avenir et de ses conséquences.

 **« Chut, ça va aller,** lui disais Jay en la câlinant par derrière. **»**

Mais au fond d'elle , elle était morte d'inquiétude, tellement morte d'inquiétude qu'elle s'était dite qu'il fallait qu'elle en parle à quelqu'un, sans que la personne ai un bref avis sur le problème.

*****

Plus tard en début de soirée, alors que Jeremy était parti au travail et que Justin était déjà couché, la jeune femme se sentait seule dans ce petit appartement. Le soir entre vingt heures et vingt-trois heures trente; et parfois minuit; étaient vraiment les seuls moment de la journée où Pattie était vraiment seule, les seuls moments de sa chienne de vie où elle pouvait penser à elle-même.

Une fois qu'elle eu finie de faire la vaisselle, elle en profitait pour s'installer sur le canapé pour composer un numéro, et pas n'importe le quel.

**« Allô, madame Whitebourg? »**

**« Oui Pattie, qu'est-ce qui vous amène cette fois-ci? Justin va bien? »**

Depuis qu'elle entretenait des rendez-vous une fois tout les deux mois avec cette psychologue, les deux jeunes femmes s'étaient finalement échangées leurs numéros, si jamais Whitebourg n'avait pas assez de temps libre pour pouvoir la consulter.

Mais en ce moment, Justin paraissait tellement étrange qu'elle s'était perdue dans ses pensées, au point d'appeler Emily presque toutes les semaines.

**« Et bien, comment vous dire que ce matin nous nous sommes rendus à l'hôpital pour ses problèmes de comportement, vous savez, je vous en avez parler la dernière fois. »**

**« Oh oui, il s'est blessé le pauvre? »**

**« Non, du tout, c'est plutôt le contraire. Il a tenter de blesser un autre gamin avec une manche de Hockey, et j'avais appris que suite à ça il s'était pas du tout calmé à ses entraînements, c'est devenu pire ! De base Jeremy devait prévenir Justin de le calmer mais il l'a pas fait! J'ai dût prendre rendez-vous chez une pédiatre pour savoir ce qu'elle en pensait et vous savez quoi? Elle a dit qu'il y aurait des chances qu'il soit bipolaire! Mais comment je vais faire moi du coup? Putain de merde ! »**

**« Pattie, premièrement, inspirez un bon coup et évitez de vous mettre dans un état pas possible, d'accord? Ensuite, il n'y a rien de mal à ce qu'il soit bipolaire. Du moins, je veux dire que part là que vu son jeune âge rien est totalement sûr. Il a que six ans, c'est sûrement qu'une simple idée. »**

**« Une simple idée? Est-ce que une simple idée lui ferait avaler des médicaments seulement à six piges? Et comment je vais faire plus tard quand il grandira? Ça va être pire, je le sens bien... »**

**« C'est sûrement par précaution que le médicament à été prescrit, c'est pour éviter que justement, que pour plus tard il ne soit pas aussi "maladroit", disons ça comme ça. »**

**« Ouais, espérons. Soufflait-elle. Excusez-moi encore une fois de m'être emportée. »**

**« Ce n'est rien Pattie,** la rassurait Emily, **mais je vous conseillerait quand même de moins vous inquiéter, je sais que ça facile à dire et non pas facile à faire mais, rappelez moi qui à assez de courage pour supporter tout ça? »**

**« Probablement moi. Disait la jeune mère, évidente. »**

**« Exactement. Passez une bonne soirée Pattie. »**

**« A vous aussi, Emily. »**

Elle raccrochait et Pattie s'est mise à fixer le plafond, au lieu de fixer la télé qui était tout droit devant elle. Pattie était comme ça, tantôt pensive et calme, et tantôt agressive et angoissée. Et peut-être qu'au final, son fils avait juste hérité du même caractère de sa mère? _C'est impossible, vu comment il ne tient plus en place,_ pensait-elle.

Mais après tout, seul le temps nous le dira.

*****

Nous étions le six Mars, soit exactement cinq mois plus tard. Le jeune couple était au premier vrai match de Hockey de Justin, même si cela ne valait rien. D'ailleurs, celui-ci avait fêter ses sept ans il y a quelques jours.

Justin avait un comportement plus convenable et plus civilisé depuis qu'il prenait ces médicaments là, il moins violent qu'avant et il avait l'air d'être plus heureux, à la plus grande joie de ses parents. Pattie était plus détendue et Jay arrivait à gérer son travail.

D'ailleurs, ces jeunes gens étaient assis dans les gradins, entourés d'inconnus, en attendant que le match commence. Et ils commençaient à discuter.

**« Dis Jay, je sais que c'est pas vraiment le moment d'en parler mais... Sérieusement, on en à jamais eu l'occasion, t'en penses quoi de Justin? »**

**« Bien il est génial, c'est mon fils, t'en a pas d'autres des questions idiotes comme celles-ci? »**

**« Non mais, je veux dire... Tu pense qu'on devrait arrêter de lui donner des médicaments? Parce qu'il m'a vraiment l'air s'arranger. »**

**« Je sais, mais je m'inquiète. Depuis qu'il prend ces médicaments il est devenu sage, c'est vrai, mais est-ce que tu as pensée à son comportement s'il n'en prenait plus? »**

**« Ouais, j'y ai pensée, mais disons que ça lui à servit de leçon, je pense. Il grandit de jour en jour et il ne va pas passer sa vie à prendre des médicaments, au fond il est juste ce qu'il est... Et puis franchement, tu crois que notre fils est un malade mental?** Ce moquait-elle. **»**

**« On sait jamais, il l'a bien été. Et peut-être qu'il le sera, c'est que le début. »**

**« Oh, tu sais, c'était qu'une impasse. Tout est temporaire Jay. Bon, à partir de ce soir on lui donne plus rien, on fait comme ça?** Lui souriait-elle en laissant son petit doigt, signe d'en faire une promesse. **»**

 **« On fait comme ça.** Lui répondait-il avant de lui serrer les petits doigts et de lui laisser un baiser sur ses lèvres. **»**

Le match commençait enfin et ils n'auraient jamais dût penser de cette manière.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pourquoi la trahison paraît-elle plus honnête que l'honnêteté?


	5. 10,6

**« Justin ! C'est prêt pour manger ! »**

**« J'arrive !** Mentais-je, comme tout les soirs. **»**

J'avais pas loin de 10 ans à cet époque. J'étais dans ma chambre, sur l'ordinateur portable de mes parents, à envoyer des messages sur MSN à une personne nommée "powerpuff94". Tout ce que je savais de cette personne était que c'était une fille et qu'elle habitait elle aussi à Toronto et qu'on avait le même âge, on se parle depuis quelques semaines seulement mais ses parents ne voulait pas qu'elle en dise trop sur elle, donc elle avait refuser de me donner son prénom.

⇢ **kidrauhl:** Mais vasy! Dis moi ton prénom!

↳ **powerpuff94:** Non tmtc que je n'ai pas le droit :(

⇢ **kidrauhl:** Mais vasy stpp!!! Sinon je t'envoi des wizz! :D

↳ **powerpuff94:** Essaie pour voir ;)

⇢ **kidrauhl:** *kidrauhl a envoyé un _wizz_ *  
*kidrauhl a envoyé un _wizz_ *  
*kidrauhl a envoyé un _wizz_ *  
*kidrauhl a envoyé un _wizz_ *  
*kidrauhl a envoyé un _wizz_ *  
*kidrauhl a envoyé un _wizz_ *

Et moi je l'harcelais pour le savoir, _et si ça ce trouve ce n'étais même pas qu'une simple fille de dix ans derrière cet identifiant_... Ma mère m'ayant appelée une énième fois pour aller dîner, je me levais donc de mon bureau et je me dirigeais dans le salon pour aller manger avec ma mère et mon père. Ce soir là, ma mère nous avait commander pizzas pour qu'on puisse passer "plus de temps en famille" selon elle, car depuis que mon père avait eu un emploi du temps un peu moins chargé que celui d'avant, ma mère voulait absolument qu'on passe plus temps tout les trois, vous voyez le genre.

**« Pizza? Sérieusement? »**

**« Ouaip Jay,** lui répondait ma mère, **quatre fromage pour moi et cheddar et bacon pour vous deux. Je les ai commandées sur Dominos. »**

**« Trop cool maman, tu nous avais pas dis qu'on allait en manger ce soir ! »**

**« En même temps, comment aurais-je pût vous prévenir si l'un est au boulot et que l'autre passe son temps sur un ordi. »**

**« J'avoue que là tu m'épate chérie. »**

**« Je sais, je t'épate toujours Jay,** lui répondit ma mère, **et Justin tu pensera à prendre tes médicaments après le dîner? »**

 **« Oui maman, comme tout les soirs,** et je roulais des yeux en commençant à manger ma pizza. **»**

Je savais pas pourquoi depuis un certain moment ma dose de médicament à prendre avait augmenter, mais bon, ma mère m'avait dit de ne pas trop en parler de "ce genre de choses". Suite à ça, nous avons regardés un match de hockey à la télé tout les trois. C'était un agréable moment en famille, et ce qui était cool c'était qu'on passait souvent des moments comme ça.

Jusqu'à ce que je me réveille en pleine nuit.

Après le dîner je m'étais rendu dans ma chambre pour continuer mes discutions avec cette mystérieuse jeune fille, on arrêtait pas de se parler jusqu'à ce que l'un d'entre nous aille ce coucher. Ce soir là, c'était elle qui était fatiguée en première, vers vingt-trois heures plus précisément, et je m'étais dis qu'avant que j'aille me coucher à mon tour j'allais me prendre un verre d'eau dans la cuisine.

Mais avant de m'y rendre j'avais surpris mes parents discuter dans le salon; qui était ouverte sur la cuisine. Je me cachais donc derrière une porte pour les entendre parler et du moins les observer. Car vous savez, à dix ans on pouvait être un peu curieux du monde qui nous entourait.

 **« Chérie,** commençait mon père, **je sais qu'on a déjà eu cette discussion probablement des centaines de fois mais tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça avec Justin, il faudrait clairement arrêter de lui mentir, et le plus vite sera le mieux. »**

**« Arrêter? Tu rigoles ! Tu te rappelles de la fois où on avait dit qu'il en prendrait plus jamais, et tu a vu le résultat? C'était devenu pire qu'avant ! Quand on en parle c'est toujours la même chose avec toi, tu te met sur ta position de macho' aveugle en pensant qu'à ta petite personne mais ce que tu ne comprends pas c'est que t'es pas à ma place Jay', et- »**

**« Et que c'est ton devoir de mère de vouloir le protéger, mais le protéger en quoi? Le petit ne fait plus rien de mal placé depuis un bon moment et je pense qu'il n'a vraiment plus besoin de toutes ces merdes que tu lui fait avaler ! »**

**« Ces merdes que je lui fait avaler comme tu dis sont les raisons pour lesquelles il se conduit comme un jeune garçon civilisé justement, et si je devais lui faire arrêter de prendre "ces merdes" ça va recommencer comme avant et pour ça je t'en voudrais. »**

**« Comme tu veux. Mais sache que si tu décide pas de t'arrêter maintenant, c'est lui qui va s'en rendre compte par lui-même et c'est toi qui aura un fils sur le dos. »**

**« Tu parles, trois ans de plus que je lui fais avaler ces cachets et il s'en rends même pas compte.** Elle sirotait une dernière fois de sa boisson qui devait être probablement alcoolisée et elle se levait du canapé. **Bon moi je vais me coucher, j'ai pas envie de le réveiller. »**

 _Mais c'est trop tard maintenant, maman._ Soufflais-je à moi-même avant de repartir dans ma chambre. Finalement je n'avais plus soif, et je n'arrivais plus à dormir.

Mes parents, du moins ma propre mère continuait de me laisser prendre de plus en plus de ces conneries alors que mon traitement était terminé depuis déjà trois ans, et elle me laissais en prendre car apparemment ça me rendrais "plus civilisé" avec? Elle avait donc honte de moi? _Je me sens pitoyable._

Donc pour lui prouver que je n'étais pas un fils aussi indigne que ça, le lendemain j'avais décidé de ne plus en prendre, derrière le dos de ma mère. C'était le seul moyen pour arrêter de prendre des médicaments hors traitement, et d'ailleurs, c'était pas interdit par la loi ça?

Dès le lendemain je mettais mon "plan" à exécution. Ma mère m'avait réveillé à sept heures et demi, comme tout les matins pour aller à l'école. Je m'habillais et je rejoignais ma mère dans la cuisine, elle était seule à préparer mon petit déjeuner car mon père lui était partit plus tôt pour aller à son travail.

**« Coucou mon chéri, bien dormis? »**

**« Oui nickel,** mentais-je, **et toi? »**

 **« Oui, merci de t'y inquiéter. Tiens, ton petit déjeuner, et n'oublie pas de prendre tes médicaments.** Disait-elle en me lançant un clin d'œil. _Ça veux dire quoi, ça?_ **»**

Je ne lui répondais pas et je contentais juste de manger mon petit déjeuner. Au bout d'un moment, ma mère ayant finie de prendre son café, elle partait se préparer dans la salle de bain. Donc j'étais désormais seul dans la cuisine. C'était le bon moment pour lui mentir. Je mangeais mon petit déjeuner et au moment d'avaler ces foutues médocs à la place je les jetais à la poubelle. _En espérant qu'elle ne fouille pas dans les poubelles,_ pensais-je à ce moment là.

Plus tard, je me préparais à mon tour et ma mère m'accompagnait à l'école.

*

J'étais dans la cour de récréation à la pause de dix-heures avec mes amis, mais nous nous étions mis à part avec Harry car on s'échangeait nos cartes Pokémon. C'était notre buisness en primaire, bien avant les billes ou les drogues. Nous c'était les cartes Pokémons, et c'était bien mieux comme ça.

Pendant qu'on jouait avec nos cartes, une bande de filles étaient venus nous voir. _Oh non, pas elles._ Amy, Jade et Phoebe, les inséparables. Toutes aussi collantes les unes que les autres. La pire d'entre elles je dirais que c'était Amy car c'était elle qui me collait le plus parmi les trois autres, d'ailleurs il en manquait une, de base elles étaient quatre. Etrange.

 **« Coucou Justin,** commençais la rousse, donc Amy, souriante, mais dès qu'elle avait aperçue Harry elle s'étais permise de mal le regarder, **et salut, Harry. Ça vous dit de venir manger avec nous ce midi? Car ça pourrais être bi- »**

 **« Oh vous aussi vous avez des cartes Pokémons?** Ce rajoutait Phoebe. **Moi mon cousin à toute la collection chez lui ! »**

 **« Ah oui? Bah cool pour ton cousin alors,** continuais Harry, **maintenant vous pouvez nous lâcher la grappe s'il vous plaît? Merci d'avance. »**

 **« Mais vous venez quand même manger avec nous ce midi?** S'ajoutais ensuite Jade. **»**

**« On verra ça ce midi, Jade. »**

Après la réplique d'Harry, elles étaient reparties à leurs affaires. _Merci le bon Dieu de m'avoir donné un ami comme lui._

 **« Tu sais que tu viens juste de me sauver la vie?** Lui disais-je. **Elles sont trop collantes ! »**

**« Je sais, heureusement que je suis là sinon elles t'auraient menées en bateau. »**

**« Pourquoi tu me dis ça? »**

**« Attends, t'es pas au courant? Avant d'entrer en classe tout le monde disait que Liv t'aurait balancé que Amy t'aimais alors que c'est faux, mais Amy et ses toutous là ne croient personne et maintenant vus qu'elles sont trois elles ont dût laissées tombées Liv pour de bon! Déjà qu'elles l'utilisaient comme bouche-trou... »**

**« Donc en gros il y a deux clans, celui des pots-de-glues et celui de Liv la tête d'ampoule, mais vu que Liv sans les pot-de-glues elle n'a pas d'amis, tout le monde est du côté des pot-de-glues, c'est ça? Sans oublier que c'est l'un de leurs "plan" pour qu'Amy sorte avec moi, et qu'elle est "jalouse" de Liv? »**

**« Élémentaire, mon cher Bieber. »**

**« Mais c'est complètement débile ! Donc elle est où Liv du coup vu qu'elle n'a plus personne à qui parler? »**

**« Je sais pas, personne aime les tête d'ampoules ici. »**

On regardait tout autour de nous dans la cour pour apercevoir Liv mais il n'y avait aucune trace d'elle. Et vu qu'on avait pas le droit de rester à l'intérieur de l'établissement pendant les interclasses, elle devait sûrement être dans la cour.

Mais en voyant au loin les trois même personnes collées l'unes à l'autre en revenant de nulle part tout en rigolant, j'avais directement fais la liaison. Donc sans dire un mot à Harry, je me dirigeais à grands pas vers elles.

 **« Tu fais quoi Justin?** Me demandait-elle. **»**

**« Régler le problème des Totally Spies. »**

**« Ne dis rien de plus, j'viens avec toi. »**

Quand je vous disais que j'avais le meilleur des amis que je pouvais avoir, et pourtant je l'avais pas mérité.

Dans les secondes qui suivaient, nous étions tout les deux faces à elles. Et autant énervé que j'étais, je prenais directement la parole.

 **« Vous aviez fait quoi à Liv?** Lançais-je d'un seul coup, elles étaient toutes surprises de me voir. »

 **« De quoi? On lui a rien fait nous !** Ricanait Phoebe. »

 **« C'est clair, pourquoi on lui ferait quelque chose à elle? Olivia n'est plus notre copine alors on s'en fiche maintenant !** Continuais Jade. **»**

 **« Et puis si elle en chiale c'est bien fait pour elle, c'est plus notre problème !** En rajoutais l'autre rousse. **»**

Elles se sont mises toutes les trois soudainement à rigoler, j'avais envie de les frapper.

 **« Vous êtes pathétiques !** S'énervait Harry à son tour. **Ça ce trouve elle à fuguer de l'école et pendant ce temps là vous continuez à vous moquer d'elle ! Mais vous êtes qu'elles genre de débiles? »**

**« Si tu veux parler de quelque chose de pathétique et de débile et bien parlons de toi, Styles ! »**

**« Et puis très franchement ça m'étonnerais qu'elle soit partie de l'école vu comment elle est ! »**

**« Donc ça veux dire que vous lui avez fait quelque chose?** Disais-je finalement. **Elle est où maintenant? »**

**« Super, merci Jade, tu pouvais pas la fermer... »**

**« Toi, Amy, regarde moi bien dans les yeux.** Elle s'était immédiatement mise en face de moi pour me regarder, c'était drôle à voir. **Si tu me dis où elle est, je te promet qu'on sort ensemble l'un de ces quatre. »**

Un "Quoi?" collectif s'était mis autour de moi et Amy, j'avais dis ça sur un coup de tête mais ne vous vous inquiétez pas, mon plan n'était pas encore terminé.

**« Derrière le préau. »**

**« Quoi?** Disaient ses chiennes en cœur. **»**

**« Oui, elle est derrière le préau je l'avoue. »**

**« Nickel merci !** Je la remerciais avant de partir, mais elle me retenait par le poignet. **»**

**« Par contre vous en parlez à personne, et surtout pas aux pions parce que si ma maman est au courant on pourrait pas sortir ensemble ! »**

**« Et bien je me gênerais pas de le faire alors, vu que tout ce que je t'ai dis c'était faux. C'est toi la pathétique et débile. »**

Je la regardais de bas en haut avant de lui rigoler niaisement au nez, la laissant sous-entendre qu'elle était qu'une pauvre merde.

Immédiatement après, nous sommes allés voir l'une des pionnes pour lui en parler et nous nous sommes rendus derrière le préau et effectivement, la Liv en question était là. Elle était assise par terre, en train de pleurer avec une partie de son visage ensanglanté. Ses yeux bleus étaient gonflés, sa lèvre inférieur était ouverte et du sang commençait à sécher sur ses vêtements et sur ses cheveux blonds. Elles y ont pas allées de mains morte, et tout ça à cause de moi. Ou plutôt à cause d'une fille qui voulait à tout prix sortir avec moi. C'était dingue de voir à quel point les gens pouvaient aller loin quand il s'agissait d'une simple jalousie.

Vu que ça allait sonner, on l'aidait à se relever mais celle tenait presque plus debout, donc avec Harry et Agnès, une pionne, on l'aidait à marcher.

Après ça, nous sommes retournés en classe comme si de rien n'était sous les regards jugeur des autres enfants. Vous savez, ce genre de regard bizarre qu'ils vous lancent parce que vous avez fait quelque chose qui parait grave à leurs yeux, et qui vous fixe de haut en bas et dès que vous avez remarqué qu'ils vous fixaient ils se mettent tous à se chuchoter entre eux, en mode "Oh la la, regardez Justin et Harry traîne avec la tête d'ampoule" alors que non seulement ce genre de comportement était complètement pitoyable mais qu'en plus de ça leurs arguments étaient remplis de mensonges. Et malheureusement, c'était non seulement comme ça pour les élèves d'école primaire mais aussi chez les adultes, à croire que personne n'était foutu de s'occuper de leurs affaires dans ce monde.

Plus tard à l'heure du déjeuner, les "Totally Spies" étaient restées dans leurs coin, je crois qu'elle voulaient plus trop qu'on les remarque suite à ça. Mais une autre personne était également dans son coin, c'était Liv. Ça allait être difficile à la faire sociabiliser celle-là, ça ce voyait que les trois autres chiennes étaient comme des "boucliers" pour elle. Donc, étant donné que notre repas avec le clan des pétasses était annulé sans même qu'il soit officiellement prévu et qu'avec mes amis, moi-même et Harry nous avions pas grand chose à faire, autant l'inviter à venir déjeuner avec nous.

J'allais la rejoindre et je la remarquais au loin, elle était toute seule, assise sur l'un des bancs de la cour, cherchant même pas à aller la cantine.

 **« Hey,** lui disais-je avant de m'installer à ses côtés, **je sais que ça parait stupide comme ça après l'événement de ce matin mais ça te dis de venir manger avec moi et mes amis? T'inquiète pas ils sont sympas, enfin ils le seront si t'a des cartes Pokémons ! »**

 **« Merci c'est gentil,** me répondait-elle avec une petite voix, en évitant mon regard, **mais je vais attendre que mes parents viennent me chercher, ils arrivent dans une heure donc ça serait largement mieux si je mange chez moi. »**

**« Dans une heure? Mais t'a tout le temps de venir manger avec nous ! En plus t'a ton déjeuner. »**

**« Non, je l'ai plus, elles me l'ont volés. »**

**« Elles sont encore venues te voir? Mais pourquoi tu n'en n'a pas parlé? »**

**« Non mais c'était ce matin Justin, tu sais, avant que vous veniez. »**

**« Ah ouais, et puis t'a pas ta carte de cantine du coup... Bon et puis tu sais quoi, ça te dis que l'on se partage mon déjeuner? »**

**« Oh non merci mais garde ton déjeuner pour toi, j'ai pas envie que tu crève de faim par ma faute. Je ne suis pas une profiteuse. »**

**« Profiteuse en quoi? C'est moi qui te le propose ! Allez, viens avec nous s'il-te-plaît ! »**

Je lui souriais avant qu'elle se retourne vers moi sans aucune émotion, mais au bout de quelques seconde elle s'étais mise à me sourire à son tour.

**« Bon d'accord, j'accepte, mais la prochaine fois c'est moi qui devrais partager mon déjeuner avec toi ! »**

**« Non ne te force pas, je t'ai rendu un service, c'est la moindre de chose. »**

On se levait du banc et nous commencions à marcher vers la cantine sous le regard jugeur des trois pétasses. _Voilà ce qui arrive quand on à voulut faire les belles alors qu'en réalité vous êtes bien dégueulasses._

 **« Et Olivia,** Lui disais-je en passant mon bras derrière ses épaules, **si elles recommencent la prochaine fois tu nous en parles, d'accord? »**

Elle hochait la tête de haut en bas et nous continuons d'aller à la cantine, _mais pourquoi d'un seul coup suis-je devenu aussi serviable envers quelqu'un?_

*

Quelle journée épuisante, mais putain quelle journée. La tournure qu'elle avait prise était... Bizarre. Comme si tout le monde voulait que ce soit de ma faute tiens, déjà chez moi avec ma mère, et là à l'école pour une rumeur de merde... Alors que de base je devais être au courant de rien. Et en plus il venait juste d'être dix-sept heures donc la journée n'étais pas encore finie, à mon plus grand mécontentement. Je voulais juste enfin passer à autre chose, _j'étais complètement perdu._

J'étais désormais rentré à la maison et j'étais encore et toujours sur l'ordinateur de mes parents à parler avec cette chère inconnue. Elle voulait que je lui raconte ma journée, c'était vraiment la discussion à éviter mais j'en avais marre, j'avais besoin d'extérioriser tout ça.

⇢ **kidrauhl:** Un seul mot: nulle

↳ **powerpuff94:** A ce point? Raconte!

⇢ **kidrauhl:** Et bien disons que j'ai l'impression que tt est de ma faute, même si je ne fais rien de mal (enfin je crois) et bien ça ce retourne tjrs contre moi

↳ **powerpuff94:** Mais si tu n'a rien fais de mal, la faute est sur les autres justement

⇢ **kidrauhl:** Oui mais le problème c'est que ça cherche des excuses pour ce mettre contre moi, et les excuses sont crédibles tu vois

↳ **powerpuff94:** Oue je vois, mais justin

↳ **powerpuff94:** eske ta pensé à pourquoi ces gens là chercherons à te remettre la "faute" sur toi?

⇢ **kidrauhl:** Surement parce que je suis trop moi même

⇢ **kidrauhl:** Ou pas assez

⇢ **kidrauhl:** j'ai l'impression que quelque chose cloche chez moi c pas normal

↳ **powerpuff94:** Alala justin

↳ **powerpuff94:** Dis toi que ce ki est pas normal c les gens ki te font croire sa justement

↳ **powerpuff94:** tu as juste à rester toi meme Justin et tout ira pour le mieux :)

⇢ **kidrauhl:** Si seulement, tu c que t bcp trop gentille pour une personne ke je connais meme pas le prénom?

↳ **powerpuff94:** Mtn je le c, c grv gentil bieber ♥

⇢ **kidrauhl:** Franchement, g trop hâte de me retrouver au collège, comme sa je ne verrais plus certains de mon école, puis on pourrais se voir si on se retrouve dans le même ;)

↳ **powerpuff94:** Mdr ça dépendrais de où je voudrais aller, g pas encore fais mon choix et toi?

⇢ **kidrauhl:** Je t'avoue que je ne sais pas non plus mdr, je voulais choisir en fonction de ce que TOI tu choisis :)

⇢ **kidrauhl:** Parce que je t'avoue ke t la seule personne à qui je peux vraiment parler sans compter mes amis de l'école, enfin mes "amis".... Hormis Harry et deux-trois autres les autres sont de l'eau pour moi tu c

↳ **powerpuff94:** Ah ouais? T trop mignon Justin ♥♥ toi aussi t important pour moi 💞

⇢ **kidrauhl:** Et toi tu aura plus d'estime envers moi si tu me dis ton prénom ;))))

↳ **powerpuff94:** Mdrrrrr mais tu c très bien que ma mère ne veut pas kiki :(

⇢ **kidrauhl:** Kiki? :')

↳ **powerpuff94:** Kiddy ou Justin... C'est la même laisse ;')

Suite à ça je lui avais répondu par un simple smiley avant de me mettre à mes devoirs, quand même il fallait que je sois un bon élève à l'époque, surtout si je voulais éviter de me faire passer pour un "fils indigne", comme le dirais si bien ma mère.

C'était dingue ça, pour la première fois de ma vie je me sentais plus en confiance avec une "inconnue" qu'avec mes propres parents, comme quoi j'étais un gosse vraiment pas normal, ou juste que... Peut-être qu'à force d'être proche avec les gens, ils finissent tous par nous trahir? Donc autant parler à quelqu'un que je ne connaissait pas, c'était ma façon d'éviter d'avoir le cœur brisé.

*

Plus tard dans la soirée, nous étions à table avec mes parents. On racontait simplement notre journée chacun notre tour alors que j'en avais pas vraiment envie, enfin surtout envers eux.

 **« Et toi mon bout de chou,** me souriait tendrement ma mère, **ça été à l'école aujourd'hui? »**

 **« Ouais.** Lui disais-je froidement. **»**

 **« Justin? T'es sûr que ça va?** Me questionnais mon père après un long silence. **»**

**« Oui oui, ça va, ne vous en faîtes pas. »**

**« Bébé chat, s'il y a un problème à l'école en parles nous en, d'accord? »**

**« Oui, ça c'est sur que je t'en parlerais maman, mais... Quand le problème viens de toi je t'en parles comment du coup? »**

**« Je sais pas, avec des mots peut-être, en faisant des phrases. »**

**« Donc si tu veux que je t'explique mon problème à travers une phrase, explique le tiens envers moi d'abord, non? »**

**« Que veux-tu dire par-là, trésor? »**

**« Je veux dire par là que je suis au courant de tout tu sais, arrête de me prendre pour un poisson rouge parce que je vous ai entendus hier soir avec papa à propos de ces fameux médicaments que je ne devrais plus prendre depuis trois ans. »**

Et je me levais de table, énervé, pour me rendre dans ma chambre. J'entendais mon père dire "je t'avais prévenu" à ma mère mais j'ignorais sa réaction. Voilà comment se débutait une embrouille avec ma mère, c'était toujours le beau temps avant la tempête. Mais comme je vous l'ai dit c'était que le début vous savez, devinez qui venait juste d'entrer dans ma chambre pendant que j'avais ma tête enfoncé dans mon oreiller...

**« Justin... »**

**« Trois ans de ma vie, maman. »**

**« Je sais, mais- »**

**« Mais quoi?** M'exclamais-je en me retournant vers elle. **Tu va me dire que tu faisais ça pour mon bien, pas vrai? C'est sûr que t'es pas à ma place, à cause de ça j'arrive pas à être... Normal. »**

**« Mais Justin, il faut que tu saches que personne est normal, tout le monde es différent. »**

**« Ah oui? Alors dis moi une bonne raison pour laquelle je suis censé prendre des foutus médocs pour des gosses complètements tarés hors traitement trois ans de plus? Parce que je suis encore plus différent que les gens différents? Autant me le dire directement si je ne suis pas le fils que tu voudrais que je sois, de toute façon j'ai été qu'un accident je le sais ça... »**

**« Un accident qui m'a beaucoup apporté dans ma vie chéri, écoute, je veux bien m'excuser pour ça mais parfois tu devrais te rendre compte de ton comportement, des fois tu me mets tellement à bout, j'te dis pas comment je me retiens de t'en coller une mais ces medocs là comme tu dis je t'ai laissée en prendre pour que... Tu puisse te calmer en gros. »**

**« Et moi, t'a pensée à moi? Ce que je ressentais vraiment en prenant ces truc? En plus tu n'assume même pas quand tu m'en donne, t'a honte ou quoi? T'a honte d'en parler à ton club de lecture? T'a honte de dire que ton fils soit un gamin complètement taré en temps normal pour que tu puisse préférer qu'avec ça j'agisse comme une personne "civilisé" comme je te l'ai entendu dire hier soir? Avec ça j'ai vraiment l'impression d'être bipolaire plus qu'autre chose ! »**

D'un seul coup ma mère s'était raidit, et elle se levait de mon lit.

**« Bon, tu sais quoi? Prépare toi à avoir un rendez-vous chez le psy' demain. »**

**« Quoi?** Me levais-je à mon tour. **Mais t'es pas sérieuse là? Toi même tu me dis de ne pas parler aux inconnus ! »**

**« Et cette fille avec qui tu parles sur MSN, c'est qui pour toi? Ecoute, quand j'essaye d'expliquer mon point de vue tu n'a pas l'air de me comprendre et vice-versa, t'es inadmissible, arrête de faire ton prétentieux et de penser qu'à toi même deux minutes ! »**

**« Et toi, on t'a jamais dis que tu pensais qu'en essayent de penser au bien des autres tu t'es mise à penser qu'à toi-même?! De toute façon je te regrette comme mère ! »**

**« C'est comme tu veux. »**

Et elle partait de ma chambre l'air neutre sur son visage. Elle avait l'air blasée; elle devait bien l'être, elle l'avait bien cherchée. Mais je vous avoue qu'après son départ, j'étais tellement énervé contre elle que j'avais cassé un cadre photo d'elle et moi et j'avais pleuré dans mon coussin à la limite de m'étouffer, et j'avais pas réalisé jusqu'à maintenant que je me sentais réellement anormal, et que _personne ne pouvait me comprendre._

*

J'étais dans la salle d'attente du centre psychiatrique de la ville. Et oui, ma mère était sérieuse quand elle m'avait dit qu'elle allait m'emmener voir un psychologue. _Madame Whitebourg_. Elle voulait impérativement que ce soit elle ma "psychologue" parce que apparemment ma mère et elle se connaissaient depuis longtemps. Et comme d'habitude je me suis laissé faire. Vous même vous savez pertinemment que si je pouvais décider de ce que je ferais de ma vie à cet âge là je me serais cassé en courant pour crier un bon coup, ou même pour fuguer au passage. D'ailleurs à propos de ma mère, elle ne m'avait même pas vraiment adressée la parole depuis, ça faisait que de confirmer mes doutes.

 **« Justin?** M'appelait une dame rousse, ça devait être la psychologue que je devais voir. **»**

Elle me donnait un bref sourire avant de la suivre jusqu'à son bureau. Je me retournais une dernière fois pour voir ma mère et elle aussi me rendais un bref sourire. Pourquoi me sourire pour me faire voir un psychiatre franchement?

J'entrais dans son bureau et je m'installais sur l'une des chaises face à elle.

**« Donc Justin, je me présente, je suis madame Whitebourg et je suis psychologue depuis quelques années déjà et comme tu as put le constater, je connais ta mère depuis qu tu es petit et celle-ci m'a appelée pour faire part de tes "problèmes", donc selon toi, qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas dans ton comportement? »**

_Ce qui ne va pas c'est que justement tout allait bien jusqu'à avant-hier soir, merci maman._

**« Pour moi dans ma vie tout va bien, enfin un peu près.** Lui disais-je finalement le plus poliment possible. **Ma mère m'a emmenée vous voir parce que j'ai voulut arrêter mon traitement par moi même au lieu de lui en parler avant. C'est ridicule, vous ne trouvez pas? »**

**« Ce n'est pas ridicule en soi Justin, mais je pense que ce qui est en quelque sorte "ridicule" c'est que tu n'en n'a pas parler à ta mère avant, et- »**

**« Et qu'elle me laisse prendre un traitement que je devais arrêter depuis trois ans pour la seule raison que je serais plus "sage" avec, pour vous ce n'est pas assez ridicule? Ce foutu médicament était prescrit pour les gosses complètements fous, pas pour moi. »**

**« Tu sais comme il s'appelle le médicament en question? »**

**« Je sais pas, mais comme je vous l'ai dit ce genre de truc aiderait à se calmer en quelque sorte, mais je reçois plus l'effet inverse qu'autre chose. »**

La dame en face de moi ouvrait un carnet et cherchais le médicament comme si elle cherchait un mot dans un dictionnaire. _Meuf, t'es censé être psychologue._

**« Effectivement, il faut trouver un juste milieu avec ta mère, mais ta mère je la connais depuis des années tu sais et je sais pertinemment qu'elle faisait ça pour ton bien, Justin. Mais à croire ce que tu m'a dis d'elle, elle penserait que sans tu serais en quelque sorte incontrôlable, que veux-tu dire par-là? »**

**« Par là je veux dire que... Sans ces cachets je me sens comme trop... Moi-même, peut-être. Peut-être que c'est ça le problème, ma mère ne doit pas aimer quand je suis "moi-même" donc elle me faisait avaler des trucs comme ça pour essayer d'avoir le contrôle sur "moi", justement. »**

**« Peut-être.** Je remarquais donc qu'elle écrivait tout ce que je disais sur une feuille, comme si j'étais la star et elle l'intervieweuse, mais bon rêve pas trop Justin. **Tu sais jeune homme, tu m'a l'air bien mature pour ton âge.** Me disait-elle en réajustant ses lunettes. »

**« Tans que ça? Vous savez que je ne loupe jamais un un épisode de Code Lyoko quand même. »**

**« Ha ha oui, mais personnellement, rien qu'à t'entendre parler, tu n'est vraiment pas un gamin comme les autre. Tu m'a l'air très intelligent, et réfléchis pour ton âge...** Elle marquait une pause, en tentant de changer de sujet. **Fais-tu des activités en dehors de l'école? »**

**« Oui, du Hockey du glace, c'est plutôt cool. »**

Et ça été comme ça pendant une heure un peu près, à me poser des questions et à y répondre, avec quelques petites pauses avec ses "Tu es très réfléchi Justin" ou "C'est rare d'entendre un gamin de ton âge parler de la sorte" et tout un reste de phrases dans le genre. _Mais ça veux dire quoi ça aussi? Que je ne suis pas normal?_

Ma plus grande peur à cet âge là, et comme tous gamins de dix ans d'ailleurs, était de ne pas entrer dans la norme. Tu n'avais aucun objet ou vêtements à la mode? On te reniait. Mais c'était quoi tout ça au final? Pour retrouver tout ces trucs vintages sur lesquelles on te critiquais en top des ventes une dizaine d'années plus tard? Pour faire genre que t'es cette personne hipster trop cool qui aime la "old-school"? Putain de pathétique.

Si tu n'aime pas une chose ou une personne, autant y allez jusqu'au bout au lieu de faire ton faux-cul quelques années plus tard pour se fondre dans une "norme" qui n'existe pas. Donc voilà ce que ce rendez-vous m'avait donné comme retour: que je n'entrais pas dans la norme de la psychiatre et de mes parents mais dans une norme bien encore cachée. Et je m'en étais rendu compte de ça seulement que _maintenant_. Et c'était ça qui était vraiment ridicule de ma part.

*

En rentrant chez moi je me rendais directement dans ma chambre en la fermant à double tours. Ce rendez-vous avec cette psychiatre m'avait tellement épuisé l'esprit au final, j'avais besoin de me concentrer sur autre chose. En plus pendant le trajet en voiture ma mère voulait à tout prix qu'on arrête d'être en froid, par politesse et parce que j'aimais ma mère j'ai bien fait l'effort de lui pardonner en quelques sorte, mais au fond de moi je savais que ça allait prendre du temps pour digérer tout ça. Puis après tout c'était ma mère qui m'avait mis dans un sale pétrin et qui avait commencer à me faire douter de moi-même.

En rentrant chez moi, je me dirigeais directement jusqu'à ma chambre et j'allumais mon ordinateur, me connectais à MSN et j'avais remarqué que j'avais reçu un message.

↳ **powerpuff94:**  
Je m'appelle Olivia.

_Plus inattendu comme surprise, je crois qu'il n'y a pas._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La vérité à tout ce que la superficie ignore.


	6. 12,11

En allant au collège chaque matins comme à mon habitude, je m'étais dirigé vers mon casier pour ne pas oublier certains cahiers de cours. Une fois cela fait, je fermais mon casier et je tombais nez à nez sur Liv, une fille de ma classe et ma voisine de casier au passage. Même si il y avait quelques années de cela nous nous étions parlés sur MSN, je n'avais jamais sût comment elle avait réussie à avoir mon adresse. Puis après tout, ça ne m'importais plus trop de savoir ça. Depuis que j'avais appris qui était vraiment cette personne avec que je parlais non-stop tout les jours sur un écran, j'avais cherché à l'éviter. C'était du passé maintenant.

 **« Hey Justin !** Me disait-elle souriante, sans même me regarder dans les yeux. **Alors, des nouvelles pour les régionales? »**

**« Les régionales pour le tournoi de Hockey tombe à pique le jour de mon anniversaire Liv, c'est à dire dans deux semaines. On en est toujours aux échauffements là. »**

**« Ah d'accord, donc ça avance à ce que je vois, c'est cool. »**

**« Ouais ça l'est,** je fermais mon sac et reposais mes yeux sur elle, **bon c'est pas contre toi mais je dois y aller, même si on va se revoir dans même pas cinq minutes, à toute ! »**

**« Oui, à tout à l'heure Justin. »**

Je la regardais une dernière fois dans les yeux avant même que celle-ci détourne une énième fois son regard, et j'étais parti voir mes amis qui étaient dans la cours de récréation en attendant la sonnerie.

*

Quelques heures plus tard, ce fut l'heure du déjeuner et j'étais assis à l'une des tables de la cantine avec Harry et deux autres de nos meilleurs amis, Liam et Zayn. Ils avaient un an de plus que nous et parfois le temps du midi était le seul moment de la journée où on pouvait se retrouver tout les quatre.

En bref, j'étais en train de parler qu'avec Harry qui lui était en train de manger des épinard.

**« Pour l'exposé t'es avec qui déjà? »**

**« Jade. »**

**« Oh, la chance. »**

**« Tu parles d'une chance...** Levait-il les yeux au ciel. **Et toi t'es avec qui déjà? »**

 **« Liv**. **»**

 **« Ah ouais, celle qui parle presque jamais.** Disait-il d'un air neutre. **»**

Je pouvais comprendre sa réaction. Plus tôt dans la matinée, notre prof de physique nous avaient mis en groupe avec une autre personne de notre classe pour faire un exposé, et tandis qu'Harry s'était retrouvé avec Jade, qui en elle-même n'était le genre de fille à vouloir étudier, je m'étais retrouvé avec Liv. Je devais m'en réjouir car Liv était l'une des meilleures élèves de la classe, mais le fait qu'elle n'était pas aussi sociable pouvait être un blocage. Elle était très timide, mais par "chance" on se connaissait suffisamment pour éviter d'avoir ce genre de "blocage".

**« Ouais, mais en réalité elle est sympa. Elle m'a donnée rendez-vous chez elle demain pour faire l'exposé. Elle parle pas beaucoup mais quand c'est le cas elle est gentille. »**

**« Gentille, seulement que ça?** S'incrustait Liam en buvant son verre d'eau. **»**

**« Bien oui, pourquoi? »**

**« Elle est gentille qu'avec toi mec, ou à la limite quand nous étions en primaire avec elle, sinon elle envoie toujours boulet les gens. Attend, est-ce que je t'ai dis que l'autre jour au C.D.I je lui avais juste demandé un mouchoir et elle m'a regardée bizarrement avant de partir en courant? »**

**« Peut-être qu'elle en avait pas, Liam. »**

**« Tu rigoles? Même si t'en a pas tu te casse pas comme ça sans rien dire ! »**

**« Ouais, c'est vrai que c'est bizarre. »**

**« Plus que ça même, elle est à peine sociable, sauf avec toi.** S'ajoutait Zayn à son tour, il marquait une pause avant de se reprendre. **Je pense qu'elle est à fond sur toi, c'est peut-être pour ça qu'elle se limite de parler avec certaines personnes. »**

**« Non arrête, dis pas de conneries Zayn, je suis juste la seule personne ici qu'elle connaît depuis la primaire. »**

**« ON la connaît depuis la primaire, raison de plus ! Je dis pas de conneries Justin, je dis seulement ce qui est juste ! S'il te plait, ne me dis pas que t'a jamais remarqué les regards qu'elle te lançait?** Je ne disais rien. **Non? C'est ouf parce que elle te regarde tout le temps ! Et encore regarder c'est pas trop le mot, je dirais même qu'elle te dévores du regard. »**

**« Et moi je dévores mon dessert donc grouille toi sinon on aura pas de rab'. »**

Je lui faisais un faux sourire tandis qu'il levait les yeux au ciel, Liam continuait de manger ses épinards tandis qu'Harry faisait de même en me regardant d'un air du style qu'ils avaient raisons, _mais je reste confiant_. Oui, rien qu'avec un regard je pouvais comprendre ce que Harry voulait me dire et oui, dans cette cantine ils nous servaient des épinard, comme si ils avaient pas autre chose à faire comme bouffe ici.

*

Le lendemain, mon père m'accompagnais jusqu'à chez Liv car oui, il voulait à tout prix rencontrer ses parents avant qu'on commence l'exposé ensemble, à croire que nous étions un couple. Nous étions dans la voiture tout en parlant de choses et d'autres, et évidemment mon père revient au sujet de Liv.

**« Dis moi Justin, ta camarade de classe là, Elisa, c'est plutôt une bonne élève j'espère? »**

**« Elle s'appelle Olivia mais tout le monde l'appelle Liv, et oui elle se tape des dix-huit dans presque toutes les matières, papa. »**

**« Sérieux? Ça changera de tes 7 un peu... Et elle te plaît celle là? »**

Je le regardais de travers avant de lui répondre.

**« Non, elle reste toujours toute seule au collège et je lui parle à peine ! Et puis c'est elle qui me regarde tout le temps ! »**

**« Oh du calme fiston, je t'avais posé qu'une simple question. Tiens en parlant du loup, on est arrivés.** Me souriait mon père. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être gênant des fois. **»**

On se garait devant une grande maison, et on sortait donc de la voiture pour sonner chez elle. Presque immédiatement après, un homme nous ouvrait la porte. Ça devait être son père.

**« Bonjour, vous devez être Justin c'est ça, et vous son père. »**

Il se serrait la main avant de fermer la porte et de discuter dans l'entrée en attendant Liv. Son père l'appela et elle descendait donc des escaliers. En me voyant dans l'entrée, elle me donnait un grand sourire, avant de regarder mon père et de le saluer.

 **« Bonjour, moi c'est Liv, ravie de vous rencontrer,** elle lui serrais tout de même la main et elle dépose ensuite son regard sur moi, **tu viens Justin? On a un exposé à préparer. »**

 **« Hm, oui, oui.** J'avoue que j'étais perdu dans mes pensés à ce moment là. Je saluait mon père et le siens avant de monter les escaliers et d'entrer dans sa chambre. **»**

Une fois dans celle-ci je regardais discrètement dans tout les recoins. Pour la toute première fois de ma vie, je pénétrais dans la chambre d'une fille. Les murs roses, un grand lit, un grand bureau, tout est super ordonné, elle me semblait être assez fortuné et maniaque comme fille. Et surtout que sur sa commode elle avait pleins d'appareils photos en tout genre, avec quelques clichés appairant sur ses murs.

**« Dis moi, t'es super fan de photographie ou je me trompe? »**

**« Ha ha oui, mon père est photographe tu sais, et depuis qu'il m'a passé l'un de ces tout premiers appareils photos j'ai tout de suite accrochée pour ça et depuis c'est devenue une passion, un peu comme lui. »**

**« Ah ouais, ça doit être cool de partager la même passion avec ses parents, en tout cas j'aime bien les clichés que tu as mis sur tes murs. »**

**« Oh, merci.** Elle me souriait sans même me regarder dans les yeux avant de mettre ses affaires sur son bureau. **Assieds toi là.** Elle me passais une autre chaise pour que je puisse m'installer près d'elle sur son bureau. Je la remercie et elle s'installe à mes côtés. **Bon, on commence par quoi? La séparation des constituants d'un mélange homogène ou la masse et volume de l'eau liquide? C'est comme tu veux. »**

Quand elle me parlait on aurait dit qu'elle parlais chinois mais non, c'est juste moi qui déraillais. La physique-chimie franchement... J'y comprenais rien.

**« Je vais être honnête avec toi, la physique c'est pas mon fort, mais j'ai pas envie que tu fasse tout le boulot alors... »**

**« C'est pas grave,** me coupait-elle, **on va faire l'exposé sur la chapitre le plus facile alors... Le tout premier, l'eau dans notre environnement. »**

Et on avait travailler presque toute l'après-midi, avec quelques fous rire par-ci par-là, parlant de choses et d'autres. De ses rêves de photographe ou des miens sur le Hockey, et quelques fois l'écriture... On parlait surtout de nous souvenirs de primaire, quand on se tapait des délires sur MSN. Et très franchement c'était un agréable avec elle. On s'était en quelques sorte... Retrouvés. Ouais j'avoue que dit comme ça c'était bizarre mais... C'était un peu ce que c'était au final.

*

Le lundi qui suivait j'étais allé en cours, comme tout les lundis. Et comme à mon habitude avant chaque cours je me rend à mon casier, car comme chaque matins j'avais la flemme de faire mon sac chaque soir, et surtout de faire certains de mes devoirs.

Et comme d'habitude, Liv se rendait à son casier aussi, mais cette fois-ci encore plus souriante que les dernières fois.

**« Hey, c'était bien avant-hier ! »**

**« Hey, ouais c'était cool cet après-midi avec toi,** lui répondis-je en lui redonnant mon sourire. **»**

Elle était restée figée quelques secondes avant de se reprendre.

**« Ouais ouais, c'était trop bien... Sinon ce soir t'a entraînement? »**

**« Oui comme tout les soirs, pourquoi? »**

**« Comme ça, juste que j'aimerais bien venir te voir quelques fois pour... Non rien en fait. Laisse tomber. »**

Et elle partais en direction de salle de classe tout en rougissant. J'avais rien compris à ce qui s'était passé à ce moment là. Je haussais les épaules et je partais rejoindre mes amis, bon, _après tout elle est timide_.

*

Plus tard dans la journée je m'étais rendu à mon entraînement de Hockey avec Harry. Et le moniteur nous avait présenté un nouveau membre dans l'équipe: Il s'appelait Yoongi, il était en quatrième dans un collège différent au notre et apparemment il viendrait de Corée du Sud. Bref, tout ce que j'espérais était que Yoongi avait un bon niveau pour qu'on puisse gagner les régionales le week-end prochain.

Nous commençons l'entrainement par former deux équipes distinctes comme si on faisait un vrai match. J'étais dans une équipe avec Yoongi et Harry s'était retrouvé avec l'équipe de Jaden, un gars que je n'aimais pas. C'était l'un des plus fort de l'équipe mais c'était celui que j'appréciais le moins. Et non je n'étais pas jaloux de lui, juste je n'aimais pas sa tête. Il avait une tête de con un peu, je pouvais pas le blairer. Mon équipe menait 1 à 6 et il nous restais plus que cinq minutes de jeu. Et pour être honnête j'étais en train de passer mes nerfs sur le nouveau, Yoongi.

**« Yoongi putain à quoi tu joues? Tu jouais encore avec des sabres de là où tu viens ou quoi ! »**

**« Ha, ha, ha. Mort de rire. Au lieu de dire des conneries attrape le palet le mécheux. »**

Je lui en voudrais pas pour ce surnom vu qu'il ne savait pas comment je m'appelais, mais je ne savais pas ce qu'il m'avait prit à la seconde qui suivait. J'avais reçu comme une étincelle dans les yeux et pour couronner le tout je suis tombé presque la tête la première sur la glace. Je ne voyais presque plus rien mais j'avais pût ressentir la présence de toute l'équipe autour de moi.

 **« Justin, ça va?** Me demandait Harry. **»**

**« Ouais, enfin je crois. »**

**« Bon, va t'asseoir dans les gradins Bieber et que ça ne se reproduise plus.** S'y mettait aussi le coach. **Les régionales ont lieu dans deux semaines et un jour les garçons donc vous avez intérêt de vous y mettre à fond, surtout toi Yoongi vu que t'es nouveau ici. Allez, on s'y remet tous ! »**

**« Monsieur, je peux accompagner Justin jusqu'au gradins? »**

**« Tu l'accompagne juste si ça l'arrange, tu reviens direct après Styles. »**

Harry m'aidait à me relever tout en m'accompagnant jusqu'au gradins.

**« Hey, il s'est passé quoi là? D'un seul coup tu t'es mis à bouffer la glace ! »**

**« Je sais pas, j'ai reçu comme un "flash" dans la gueule et ça m'a déconcentré, sinon je vais bien t'inquiète pas. »**

Je lui souriais brièvement avant de m'asseoir dans les gradins. Super, maintenant j'avais dût perdre un point de crédibilité envers le coach pour ces foutues régionales.

Je regardais les autres jouer tandis qu'une personne était venue me rendre visite.

**« Salut Justin ! »**

**« Liv? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? »**

**« Et bien de base je t'avais dis ce matin que je voulais te voir jouer l'un de ces quatre, alors me voici.** Me disait-elle en s'installant près de moi. **Mais toi, t'es sûr que ça va? Vu que je t'ai vue tomber tout à l'heure. »**

**« Oui oui, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. »**

Je lui souriais brièvement tandis qu'elle me souriait en retour. En regardant les autres jouer, j'ai put remarquer que sa main était étrangement proche de la mienne. J'ai pût remarquer aussi qu'au bout d'un moment elle commençait à me la caresser, mais je la laissais faire. _Juste, qu'est-ce qu'elle veux?_

 **« Bieber,** nous interrompait mon coach, **t'es pas en forme pour aller jouer mais tu l'es assez pour flirter à ce que je vois ! Allez, sur la glace ! »**

D'un seul coup Liv retirait sa main de la mienne tout en rougissant et je revenais sur la piste rejoindre l'équipe.

 **« Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fous là, elle?** Demandait Harry. **»**

**« Aucune idée, elle m'a juste dit qu'elle voulait me voir jouer. »**

Je haussais les épaules tandis qu'Harry lançait un regard noir à Liv au loin. _Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prends à lui aussi?_

Après notre entraînement en sortant des vestiaires, j'étais encore et toujours avec Harry mais avec Yoongi cette fois ci.

 **« En fait Justin,** me disais l'asiatique, **je ne veux pas paraître indiscret mais c'était qui la meuf qui t'a chauffé tout à l'heure dans les gradins? »**

**« Oh, c'est le bouc-émissaire de notre collège, elle est carrément sociopathe et elle est à fond sur Justin. »**

**« Le bouc-émissaire...** Lui dis-je, **T'a pas pire comme surnom Harry? »**

**« Le vilain petit canard? L'intello? Oh, j'ai trouvé pire, ta future petite-amie. »**

**« Ça risque pas d'arriver,** roulais-je des yeux, **c'est qu'une amie Harry. »**

**« Il le vaut mieux pour toi Bieber, d'ailleurs, je crois que les présentations de famille sont à l'honneur ce soir. Bon courage mec. »**

Il m'a tapoter l'épaule en me laissant perplexe car en face de moi j'avais ma mère et Liv en train de discuter. _Bon, faisons comme si tout était normal._

 **« Justin,** me souriait ma mère, **mais tu ne m'avais pas dis que tu avait une petite-amie, petit cachottier ! »**

**« Madame Mallette, nous sommes pas ensemble votre fils et moi. »**

**« Ah oui mais pourtant vous seriez si mignons si vous l'étiez ! Puis tiens, tu es une bonne amie de mon fils, si tu veux ce soir on t'invite à manger chez nous ! »**

**« Ah, euh, c'est pas que je ne voudrais pas venir mais je ne veux pas déranger et mes parents ne voudrons sûrement pas... »**

**« Mais allez, t'a un téléphone, non? Au pire tu les appellera. »**

Liv regardait étrangement ma mère avant de s'éclipser pour appeler ses parents. Honnêtement moi non plus je n'avais pas compris la réaction de ma mère, depuis qu'elle nous avait annoncée sa grossesse elle était devenue beaucoup plus joyeuse. Et ouais, elle était enceinte et j'allais bientôt avoir une petite sur. J'allais pas m'en plaindre pour autant, juste que c'était pas courant de la voir comme je la voyais là. Et puis franchement Liv elle pouvait manger chez elle.

*

Plus tard dans la soirée, après d'avoir passé un repas remplis de questions que mes parents posaient à Liv, nous nous étions retrouvés ensemble dans ma chambre. J'étais allongé sur mon lit pendant que la blonde était assise sur mon bureau, à regarder la vue de la ville par la fenêtre.

 **« Tu as une belle vue sur Toronto de ta chambre, t'a de la chance.** Me disait-elle et se retournant finalement vers moi. **»**

**« Je sais, mais t'appelles ça une chance? Cette vue est la seule chose qui rend cet appart' maudit "beau". »**

**« J'appelle ça une chance parce que la vue de ma chambre à côté de la tienne c'est rien, j'ai vue que sur des pavillons. Et je trouve que très honnêtement, ton appart' n'est pas maudit, je trouve même qu'il a un côté un peu... "Vintage". »**

**« Vintage, pour ne pas dire délabré. »**

**« En quelques sorte. »**

**« Je vois... »**

Je soufflais en regardant la plafond tandis qu'elle finit par s'installer à mes côtés sur mon lit, et elle se contentait de me sourire.

**« Qu'est-ce qui te fais tans sourire? »**

**« Je sais pas... Toi, probablement. »**

Je la fixais quelques secondes avant d'imiter son sourire, même si je ne voyais pas exactement où elle voulait en venir. Donc on se contentait de se regarder sans dire un mot. Et franchement je n'aurais jamais pensé à le dire un jour mais ce soir là je la trouvais vraiment belle. Surtout ses yeux bleus, ils hypnotisaient presque.

 **« T'es belle Liv.** Lui disais-je inconsciemment. **»**

Suite à ces paroles, elle me souriait une énième fois, avant de se rapprocher de moi pour me laisser un chaste baiser sur mes lèvres. _Et c'est de là que j'ai compris. Ses regards timide, ses faits et gestes..._ Harry avait raison, elle était sur moi depuis le début et moi j'avais fais l'aveugle. Putain mais qu'est-ce que je pouvais être con pour n'avoir rien vu.

Au final, elle s'était détachée de moi aussi vite qu'elle s'était rapprochée, tout en me laissant perplexe, ne sachant plus quoi faire.

**« Euh, je- »**

**« Laisse tomber Justin,** me coupait-elle en ce levant dit lit, en cherchant son sac, **je pensais que c'était une parfaite soirée pour tout te dire ce que j'ai sur le cœur et je pensais que tu l'avis remarqué aussi depuis tout ce temps mais est-ce que cela vaut vraiment la peine quand ce que je ressens pour toi n'est pas réciproque? Je n'aurais jamais dût te faire ça en fait. Bonne soirée à toi et à ta belle famille. »**

Et elle était partie de ma chambre le cur vide, tandis que c'était mon esprit qui l'était aussi. Je ne le voyait pas comme ça mon premier baiser mais je savais pas ce que je ressentais au fond de moi-même... Disons que ce baiser m'avais en quelques sorte chamboulé, même si c'était du vite-fait, elle m'avait provoqué une sorte de chaleur en moi. Mais c'était pas la même chaleur que quand j'avais chaud, c'était tout autre chose. C'était différent.

*

Le lendemain matin je devais me rendre au collège en bus car ma mère ne pouvais pas m'accompagner, elle avait soit-disant un "rendez-vous important" donc je m'étais contenté d'agir correctement comme un enfant bien éduqué sans rien lui répliquer, et d'aller prendre le bus scolaire dont l'arrêt le plus proche était à quinze minutes de chez moi.

En traversant les rues, je passais devant des centaines de maisons presque toutes identiques les unes que les autres. Qu'est-ce que ça me ferais chier d'habiter dans ce quartier, je me tromperais tout le temps de maison tellement qu'elle se ressembles toutes. Mais une fois arrivé à la fin de cette rue, un éblouissement était réapparu dans mon champ de vision. Je regardais aux alentours mais les seules personnes présentes ici n'avait pas de lampe ou n'importe quel objet qui contenait une forte source de lumière. _Bon, peut-être que c'est moi qui a un problème après tout, je devrais aller consulter._ Je haussais les épaules et j'arrivais juste à temps à l'arrêt pour prendre ce magnifique bus jaune.

Après d'avoir passé une quinzaine de minutes dans un transport en commun dégoûtant, je m'étais retrouvé au collège et moi comme chaque matins j'allais à mon casier, et Liv était déjà au siens. Merde, je voulais absolument l'éviter aujourd'hui, mais je crois que nous étions obliger de passer par là: en parler. Même si c'est assez irritant pour tout le monde. Et c'était hors de question que j'en parle à mes potes avant de lui en parler à elle.

**« Hey. »**

**« J'ai plus ton temps Justin,** disait-elle en fermant son casier et en commençant à marcher de son côté pour m'éviter. **»**

Finalement, je crois que "en parler" n'était pas la meilleure des solutions désormais. J'haussais les épaules et je partais en ma direction pour retrouver mon meilleur ami, maintenant c'était le seul moyen. Il était un peu plus loin à son casier.

**« Hey. »**

**« Salut J.B, c'est normal que ta Juliette viens juste de partir en courant quand son Roméo essayes de lui dire bonjour? »**

**« Ha, ha.** Lui disais-je en le dévisageant presque. **Justement en ce qui en est d'elle, il fallait que je t'en parle. »**

 **« Normal, tu ne te lasse plus de moi.** Disait-il fièrement alors que je le regardais toujours avec un air méprisant. **Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir? »**

**« Mais comment tu sais que c'était hier soir? »**

**« Disons que hier après-midi vous étiez en train de flirter et maintenant elle cherche à t'éviter, donc ça me parait un peu probable qu'il se soit passé quelque chose entre deux. Et sachant que c'est ELLE qui t'évite, c'est toi qui à dût faire une connerie. »**

**« On t'a déjà que t'étais un peu trop perspicace comme mec? »**

**« Plusieurs fois même, et par toi. Et n'essaie pas de changer de sujet je veux savoir ce qui s'est passé.** Je soufflais en levant mes yeux au ciel tandis qu'il croisait ses bras en attendant une réponse. **Alors? »**

**« Ma mère l'a invitée à dîner, après nous sommes allés dans ma chambre et elle m'a embrassée- »**

**« Quoi?! Vous vous êtes embrassés!?** Me coupaitHarry, c'était la première fois que je le voyais autant étonné, trois quart des personnes qui était présent dans les couloirs s'étaient retournés vers nous. **Mais il s'est passé quoi dans ton cerveau de blaireau pour que ça ce passe? »**

**« L'ambiance était pas mal, on était à l'aise, je lui ai dis que je la trouvais jolie puis c'est de là qu'ELLE m'a embrassé. Après je crois qu'elle avait comprit que je ne voulais pas faire quoi que ce soit d'autre avec elle. Sauf que c'est devenue ma pote tu vois et... Ça me ferais bizarre de l'éviter aussi. »**

**« Ah, finalement ça fait que de confirmer mes doutes.** Ce calmait-il tout d'un coup. **Non seulement elle est complètement à fond sur toi, mais toi aussi tu plonges dedans, c'est gênant. »**

**« Plonger dans quoi? »**

**« Dans l'eau ! Mais à ton avis? Tu plonges dans l'amour, le vrai ! Et pour ça je ne peux rien y faire. »**

**« "Le vrai amour" mais sérieusement Harry c'est quoi cette merde?** Lui disais-je en me moquant de lui. **T'a trop regarder Titanic ou quoi? »**

**« Peut-être que j'ai trop regardé Titanic mais au moins moi j'essaye pas d'éviter la réalité qui ce trouve sous mes yeux pour son propre plaisir. »**

Il me regardait une dernière fois avec son petit air mutin avant que la sonnerie sonne pour aller en cours. _Finalement, je crois qu'il faut que je fasse face à mes émotions, si elle sont aussi vraies de ce que Harry me dit._

*

Quelques jours plus tard, entre de nombreux vents et froids avec Liv; même si je devrais la remercier vu qu'on a eu un dix-huit à notre exposé; et des meilleurs amis qu'ils faisaient comme si de rien n'était, désormais j'avais fait la conclusion que je deviennes "honnête" avec moi-même, du moins envers mes ressentis .

Donc comme un con, ces derniers jours j'avais fait des recherches sur internet en ce que consistait "l'amour". Certains sites disaient que c'était un sentiment "d'affection et d'attachement" envers quelqu'un, et d'autres sites disait que ce genre d'émotion te faisais ressentir des trucs que tu ne pouvait pas ressentir en temps normal, et ces trucs là s'appelaient des "papillons dans le ventre" ou des sorte de "battements à cent à l'heure", ça serait quand tu vois la personne que t'es censé aimer apparemment, ou que dès que tu vois cette personne justement tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de sourire ou de te sentir irrité, par peur d'être pris pour un con. Et j'avoue que j'en avait parlé le moins directement possible à mes parents, mais évidemment ma mère l'avait directement compris en criant presque "mon fils est amoureux !" dans tout l'appart'. Quand je vous disais que sa grossesse lui jouait des tours.

Mais pour en revenir aux faits, quand j'avais lût tout ces articles sur internet je me suis dit que putain de merde, si c'était pas de la merde ce qu'ils disaient et bien c'était exactement ce que je ressentais quand je la voyais. Le fait qu'elle faisait toujours de son mieux pour m'ignorer m'attirait encore plus vers elle, mais le problème était que maintenant, c'était elle qui n'était plus attirée par moi. Du moins c'est ce qu'elle me prétendait.

Peut-être que je n'avais pas fait face à la réalité au bon moment, ou peut-être qu'elle avait fait face à sa réalité elle aussi, _mais putain de merde je crois que je suis vraiment tombé amoureux d'elle._ Il fallait absolument qu'on en parle de ce baiser qui l'a rendue si froide, à cause de moi. Faire comme si de rien n'était comme des gamins, sans oublier le fait qu'elle me lançait des piques pendant notre exposé d'hier, n'était pas le remède à tout. Le seul moyen d'arranger tout ça était d'en parler sans qu'elle se mette à me fuir une énième fois.

Donc à la fin de notre cours de mathématiques avant de se rendre à notre cours de sport, j'avais prévenu Harry de ne pas m'attendre, même si il me posait des milliers de questions je m'en fichais car j'avais autre chose à régler qu'un pétage de plomb d'Harry. Puis il était à fond sur Jade, il fallait qu'il fonce de son côté lui aussi.

Mais j'avais autre chose à faire que de me préoccuper d'Harry là. Dès que Liv franchissait la porte de la salle de mathématiques je m'étais pas gênée de la retenir par le poignet pour l'emmener vers un endroit plus calme qu'un couloir, le placard à rangement du collège qui se trouvait juste en face de la classe. Je fermais la porte à clés pendant qu'elle était en train de s'énerver contre moi.

**« Mais putain pourquoi tu m'a emmenée ici? Puis comment t'as fais pour trouver les clés de ce placard maudit? Et laisse moi sortir parce que je te signale qu'on a un cours de sport juste après ! »**

**« Premièrement, je t'ai emmenée ici pour qu'on puisse parler sans que tu me foutes des vents, Liv. Deuxièmement, disons que j'ai des connaissances et troisièmement, je te signale également qu'on à beau arriver dix minutes ou une heure de retard à cours de sport, ce prof là s'en fous complètement de nous. Donc- »**

**« Déjà arrête de m'appeler Liv car au cas où si tu ne le savais pas je m'appelle Olivia, et seuls les personnes que je respecte ici m'appellent Liv,** me coupait-elle dans mon discours, très sérieuse, **d'autant plus que je n'ai pas envie de te parler et laisse moi sortir d'ici sale psychopathe ! En plus ça pue trop ! »**

**« Ouais c'est ça et fais moi croire aussi que tu respecte la prof de Français, alors qu'on sait tous comme toi, moi et le reste de la classe, qu'elle est la pire prof de ce collège, Liv ! Maintenant est-ce que on peut se parler sans s'entre-tuer? Merci ! »**

Elle me regardait en croisant ses bras d'un air blasé, comme si elle voulait me tuer du regard. Mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'est que son regard me tuait justement, comme si le regard qu'elle me portait à ce moment là voulait dire _"allez, prends toi ça dans la gueule Justin, elle te hais, t'a pas encore compris?"_ mais il fallait que je dépasse cette pensée négative une bonne fois pour toute.

 **« Bon, je sais pas comment aborder le sujet mais on va pas passer par quatre chemins,** commençais-je en me grattant derrière mon cou, l'air timide, **et même si je me doute déjà de ta réponse, pourquoi tu m'as... Embrassée, lundi dernier? »**

**« Si tu sais déjà la réponse, alors pourquoi me tu pose la question? »**

**« Pour être sûr de ta réponse. Ecoute, on se parle vraiment depuis genre une semaine et même si ça va trop vite, je- »**

**« Perso' je m'en fiche totalement du temps,** me coupait-elle encore une fois en me regardant droit dans les yeux, m'intimidant, **tout dépends de ce que tu ressens, c'est tout ce qui compte. »**

**« Justement, je crois que... Merde Liv, je ressens exactement ce que tu ressentais pour moi ces derniers temps, maintenant je comprends mieux tes sentiments mais bordel, si ça t'a tans blessée que ça ce "baiser" et bien... Mais je crois qu'il fallait pas m'embrasser. Je suis désolée de te dire ça. »**

**« Et moi je suis désolée de t'aimer alors, parce que je n'ai jamais cessée de t'aimer Justin, et ça depuis que l'on se connait pour tout te dire... »**

Voilà tout ce que je voulais entendre. Je voulais l'entendre dire pour en être sûr et maintenant je ne savais plus quoi faire. Même si lui dire les choses aussi crues comme elle venait juste de le faire serait plus faciles, j'avais décidé de lui faire comprendre en lui laissant un simple baiser sur ses lèvres à mon tour.

Quelques secondes plus tard, j'y ai mit fin, sans pour autant détacher mes mains de ses joues alors qu'elle était restée toujours neutre face à moi. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'étais mise à me sourire, le même sourire qu'elle me lançait à chaque fois que l'on se parlait chaque matins avant d'aller en cours, et ce même sourire quand nous étions chez moi après ce fameux dîner. _Allez, prends toi ça dans la gueule conscience de merde, je l'ai retrouvée._

**« Je t'aime aussi Liv, ne l'oublie surtout pas. »**

**« C'est plutôt à moi de te dire ça,** ricanait-elle en fouillant dans mes poches pour avoir les clés de cet endroit infectieux, **allez viens, on cours de sport à faire. »**

Elle ouvrait la porte en me laissant seul dans ce placard, mais je crois qu'elle avait oubliée de fermer totalement son en sortant du précédent cours vu que certains de ses cahiers sont tombés de celui-ci. Elle ne l'avait même pas remarquée et parmi ces cahiers s'y trouvait donc un carnet.

_Oh non, ne me dîtes pas que c'est ce que je pense: Ce genre de carnet que toutes les filles innocentes ont dans les films en racontant leurs peines et leurs joies de leurs vies, autrement dit un journal intime._

Bon, devrais-je faire mon curieux ou respecter sa vie? Si je ferait mon curieux, elle risque de le savoir et je serais dans la merde. Si je respecterais sa vie, j'aurais l'esprit remplis de questions et de doutes, et d'ailleurs j'avoue que certains trucs m'échappait chez elle, elle était mystérieuse. _Bon et puis merde on vit qu'une fois._

J'ouvrais donc le carnet et je tombais directement sur une photo de moi, qu'elle avait prise avec son polaroid quand on était sortis l'autre jour en ville après d'avoir fait notre exposé. Au moins ça prouvait qu'elle tenait à moi. Sauf que en défilant les pages je fut tombé de haut. De très haut, et très clairement je ne savais plus trop quoi penser d'elle.

En un quart de secondes je m'étais mis à douter d'elle, alors que je commençais juste à lui donner toute mon affection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tout est question de choix, sauf notre début, l'amour et la fin.


	7. 13

**« Je te déteste !** Me criait-elle les larmes aux yeux, devant tout le monde, avant de partir de la patinoire. **»**

Il y à quelques semaines de cela, je n'aurais pas pensé en être arrivé à là. _Mijoter un plan pour quitter ma future ex-petite-amie Liv parce qu'elle s'est amusée à jouer les sombres psychopathe avec moi alors qu'au même moment j'avais réalisé que je l'aimais encore,_ c'est ce qu'il s'était passé.

_Quelques jours plus tôt..._

Deux semaines plus tard.

Quelques semaines s'étaient écoulés et j'étais à la cantine avec Harry, Zayn et Liam et on commençait à manger des frites, pour une fois que ce foutu collège avait fait un effort niveau bouffe.

Et ça faisait quelques semaines également que sortais avec Liv, deux semaines que je séchais mes entraînements de Hockey pour éviter de me sentir observé par chacun de mes faits et gestes. Je me sentais plus aussi "libre" qu'avant. Déjà qu'avec la pression que j'avais avec mes parents tout les jours sur le dos, qu'ils me répétaient sans cesse que je n'avais pas l'âge de faire quoi que soit dans ma vie, maintenant c'était devenu pire. Parce que celle que je prétendais aimer était une putain de psychopathe et que le pire dans tout ça c'était que personne n'avait rien vu venir, alors que tout semblait si évident, surtout quand elle me disait sans cesse qu'elle était fan de photographie, comme son père... Et imaginez si c'était son père qui faisait ça depuis le début? _Putain ça y est maintenant je doute sur des trucs complètement dingue._ Il fallait que j'ai le cœur net surtout ça.

Et aussi, j'en avais parlé à personne de cette histoire, ni même à mes parents, car si je le disais à qui que ce soit j'allais forcément me séparé d'elle alors que je m'étais vraiment mis à vraiment l'aimer. _Elle est complètement folle, je sais, mais je suis tombé amoureux c'est comme ça_. Puis je n'avais jamais justifier pourquoi je n'allais plus à mes entraînements de Hockey,qui à me faire dispenser pour le régionales, je m'en battais les couilles. Je voulais juste qu'on me laisse tranquille.

Et tandis que j'étais toujours dans mes pensés à me demander le pourquoi du comment, les garçons, eux, rigolaient à forte allure.

 **« Et après il s'est passé quoi?** Souriait Zayn. **»**

 **« Il a fait le mort, en même temps quand tu te pète la gueule comme ça en plein match, vaut mieux faire comme si de rien n'était !** Lui répondait Liam en rigolant, suivi par le rire de Zayn. Même Harry rigolait. Alors que moi je mangeais tranquillement mon yaourt à la fraise. **»**

 **« Vous parlez de qui?** Demandais-je finalement pour essayer de ne pas paraître froid. **»**

**« De Louis, en fait il a- »**

**« Non c'est bon, recommencez pas à me re-raconter cette histoire, j'ai compris, je voulais juste savoir de qui vous parliez. »**

C'était plutôt raté pour essayer de paraître sociable. D'un seul coup le calme régnait entre nous jusqu'à ce que Harry reprenne la parole.

**« Bon Justin, tu va nous dire ce qu'il se passe en ce moment? Ça fait des semaines que tu ne viens plus aux entraînement, et en plus de ça t'a raté beaucoup d'informations pour les régionales, qu'est-ce qu'il y a? »**

**« Ouais j'avoue,** se rajoutait Liam, **dis nous ce que tu as, en plus t'es tout pâle et tu nous parle quasiment pas, mec, t'a l'air mort. »**

 **« Force pas trop Liam, mais personnellement je dirais que mon cher Bieber, depuis que tu sors avec la tête d'ampoule t'a l'air d'un légume.** Nous nous étions tous retournés vers Zayn, alors que celui-ci ne comprenait pas. **Quoi? J'dis ce qui es ! »**

 **« Écoutez les gars, j'ai juste... Mal à la tête, à croire que c'est pas possible de comprendre ça?** Mentais-je en quittant la table avec mon plateau. **»**

Quelques secondes après, je fus rapidement entouré des garçons. En posant nos plateau, j'ai pût entendre Harry dire "mal à la tête, tu parle" en me lançant un regard noir. Comme si ça suffisait pas assez.

En sortant de la cantine, Liam et Zayn étaient repartis directement en cours tandis que moi et Harry nous avions une heure de libre en plus, donc nous nous étions assis dans un coin du collège en attendant notre prochain cours. On ne se parlait pas, mais je le voyais venir pour faire ses grandes réflexions à deux balles comme il l'avait fait tout à l'heure à la cantine. Et vu que des fois il montait trop sur ses chevaux, je décidais de faire un effort.

 **« T'avais raison pour Liv.** Lui coupais-je la parole avant même qu'il me dise quoi que ce soit. **»**

**« De quoi? »**

**« Qu'elle était bizarre.** **»**

**« Ah, c'est donc elle la raison de ta micro-dépression? Juste ciel, j'en étais sûr. »**

**« J'ai vu ça tout à l'heure avec Zayn, il n'avait pas complètement tord tu sais.** Commençais-je à me confier. **Tu te rappelle du jour où je l'avais embrassé dans le placard pourri du collège, avant de venir en cours de sport? Et bien disons que je ne l'ai pas que "embrassé" ce jour là. »**

**« Ah ouais, et t'a fais quoi d'autre, beau brun? »**

**« Et bien,** soufflais-je, hésitant, **quand elle est sortie de ce placard elle avait fait tombée quelques affaires de cours vu que son sac était mal fermé, donc je me suis permis de les ramasser sans qu'elle s'en rende compte tu vois et parmi tout ça je suis tombé sur... Un truc semblable à un journal intime, je crois. »**

 **« Attend,** me coupait-il en se mettant soudainement à rire,alors que j'étais pire que sérieux, **un journal intime? T'es pas sérieux? C'est pas que dans Bridget Jones ça? »**

**« Il faut croire que c'est devenu à la mode depuis. »**

**« Putain, c'est ouf comment les filles ont l'art de gâcher les classiques du cinéma... Bref, ensuite il s'est passé quoi? T'a lût dedans? »**

**« Ouais, mais disons qu'il n'y avait pas que de la lecture dans ce bordel. »**

**« Et bien il y avait quoi alors? »**

J'inspirais pendant un bon moment en le regardant droit dans les yeux, avant de me lancer.

 **« Il y avait des photos de moi partout.** Finissais-je par avouer. **De tout les jours, depuis des semaines ou voir des mois, j'en sais rien. Dedans elle décrivait parfaitement ce que je faisais de mes journées, du matin jusqu'au soir, ce que je faisais presque à chaque heures, mes passions, mes occupations, mes sorties... Elle avait tout décrit de ma vie.** **Et le pire c'est qu'elle me représentais parfaitement. Elle a même une mèche de mes cheveux caché dans un coin de son carnet. Mais j'ai pas pût tout regarder car juste après on avait cours tu vois, donc je lui avait rendu ses affaires comme si de rien n'était. Mais rien que ça m'avais bouleversé, et depuis je flippe ma race. »**

Après mon monologue, Harry s'était mit à fixer le sol, probablement en train d'essayer d'avaler tout ce que j'ai pût lui dire. Moi même je ne revenais pas de lui avoir tout avouer.

 **« Maintenant ça ne m'étonnes plus que tu ne viennes plus au Hockey...** finissait-il par me dire. **A ce niveau là c'est même plus de l'amour ce qu'elle ressent pour toi, c'est de l'addiction,** **elle est complètement obsédée par toi ! »**

**« Ça tu l'a dis, mais n'en parle à personne s'il te plaît, même pas au coach, j'ai pas envie qu'on ai pitié de moi au point qu'on me dise de l'éviter... J'ai pas envie de la perdre. »**

**« Ouais je vois, tu t'es vraiment mis à l'aimer, c'est très mauvais »**

Je lui lançait un bref sourire désolé avant de replonger dans mes pensées et lui dans les siennes, probablement en train de chercher une idée pour faire arrêter tout ça.

**« Tu sais, tu va pas rester éternellement dans le mensonge avec elle, et elle non plus d'ailleurs. D'abord je te conseille quand même d'essayer que vous en parlez face à face et si elle continue à faire comme si de rien était, il va falloir utiliser la manière forte. »**

**«** **Et par manière forte tu entends quoi? »**

**« Te séparer d'elle,** me disait-il tranquillement, **même si tu as beau l'aimer, disons que des fois il faut... Persévérer. »**

**« Persévérer, tu parles. »**

**« Non mais sérieusement Justin, si elle est pas capable d'admettre qu'elle une putain de stalkeuse alors c'est qu'elle n'a pas assez confiance en toi, et du moment qu'il y à aucune confiance ça ne sert plus à rien d'être "en couple". »**

Il me regardait d'un air désolé en retour, et c'était à partir de ce moment à qu'il fallait que j'affronte mes sentiments, _encore une fois_.

*

Le lendemain je m'étais retrouvé chez elle, dans sa chambre à lui faire des papouilles dans les cheveux. Elle m'avait invitée avant mon entraînement de Hockey qui était à seize-heures trente et là il venait juste d'être quatorze heures. J'avais tout juste deux heures-et-demi pour essayer de lui parler, du moins à gratter ne serais-ce qu'une once de vérité chez elle.

Ça pouvait être le moment parfait pour lui en parler, mais bordel j'avais peur qu'Harry ai raison. J'avais peur qu'elle me mente, au point de ne pas avoir assez confiance en moi pour me dire toute la vérité, sinon je devais me « débarrasser » d'elle et c'était la dernière chose que je voulais. Malgré ces deux semaines à éviter tout contact extérieur je m'étais tout de même attaché à elle, à ce qu'elle était vraiment. Non pas à la Liv tête d'ampoule semi psychopathe mais à Olivia Hollovacker, _la personne qu'elle était censée être pour de vrai_.

 **« Liv?** Elle relevait son visage suite à mon appel, rien que son regard semblait inhumain. **Tu sais, ça fait combien de temps que tu es passionnée par la photographie?** « _Putain c'est quoi cette question nulle, Bieber ? Ressaisis-toi ! »_ M'aurait dit-il Harry si il était présent. **»**

**« Écoute moi-même je sais pas, ça fait tellement longtemps que j'en prends des photos... Peut-être depuis que j'ai huit ans, un truc dans l'genre. »**

**« Ah ouais,** je lui répondais d'un air stupéfait. **Et tu prends quel genre de photos, principalement? »**

D'un seul coup elle s'est mise à racler sa gorge, probablement en train de réfléchir à sa réponse. J'espérais juste qu'elle n'allait pas me mentir, c'était la première chose que j'appréhendais, et la dernière était qu'elle me laisse à jamais.

 **« Rien de très gratifiant,** finissait-elle par me dire droit dans les yeux, **j'aime bien les fleurs. »**

**« Seulement que les fleurs? Genre... Il y a que ça qui te fascine? »**

**« Et bien pour l'instant oui, et toi? Qu'est-ce qui te fascine dans la vie?** Me disait-elle souriante afin d'éviter le sujet. **»**

J'allais lui répondre tandis que soudainement, son père était arrivé dans sa chambre pour lui demander de l'aider à faire je ne sais quoi, me laissant seul dans sa piaule. _Elle n'a pas avouée._

Ne sachant pas trop quoi faire, en l'attendant, je décidais donc de composer le numéro d'Harry.

 **« Oui?** Décrochai-il, _enfin._ »

**« Elle n'a pas avouée, elle à détournée le sujet. »**

**« Tu sais ce que ça veux dire. »**

**« Ouais mais j'ai pas envie de la quitter, tu vois? Je pense que même derrière cette facette de psychopathe, elle m'aime vraiment. Et moi aussi ! »**

**« Tu sais, c'est comme tu veux après tout, mais si tu tire le bouchon un peu trop loin c'est elle qui va te plaquer en remettant la faute sur toi, et ce jour là tu va encore moins assumer. »**

J'hésitais,une énième fois. Mais après un instant de réflexion, je m'étais dis que je ne l'avais pas appelé pour rien.

**« Ok je marche. »**

**« Parfait, on se voit à l'entraînement. »**

Et je raccrochais. _Comment tout ça va-t-il se dérouler ?_

*

_Omniscient_

**« Mec, ne te fais pas chopper par coach après ! »**

**« Mais ne t'inquiète pas, si j'arrive genre cinq ou dix minutes en retard tu sais très bien qu'il ne me dira rien, surtout quand c'est Payton qui nous entraîne. »**

**« Ouais, mais fais attention quand même.** S'inquiétait Justin avant de partir rejoindre son équipe presque au complet sur la glace. **»**

Pour ce fameux plan, Harry avait prévu d'arriver en retard, du moins essayer, pour prendre la petite-amie de Justin en flag. Car s'il arrivait en retard, il aurait largement le temps de l'apercevoir dans les parages. Sauf si elle s'était déjà préparée à l'avance, et là ça aurait été con.

Mais certes, Justin et Harry étaient déjà persuadés que cette mystérieuse photographe aux idées malsaines était Liv. Mais ils avait besoin d'une logique, de dossiers, de preuves pour considérer cela comme un"fait". Une chose vraie, et non pas une simple idée de toute pièce montée par deux collégiens.

Donc Harry attentait là, dans les vestiaires, avant qu'elle arrive. Il se faisait drôlement chier. Jusqu'à ce qu'une personne ce fasse entendre près des vestiaires, donc il se cachait dans un coin de celles-ci. _Les douches tiens, qui va dans les douches en temps normal?_ Pensait Harry.

Et il l'a voyait au loin, faire un tour dans les locaux en bordel des garçons, elle jetait des coups d'œil un peu partout jusqu'à ce qu'elle découvre un sac appartenant à Justin. Il y avait toutes ses affaires là dedans, ses vêtements et quelques objets personnelles,dont un trousseau de clé.

Grâce à ce trousseau, elle cherchait par n'importe quel moyen le casier de Justin, et elle le trouvait facilement grâce au numéro inscrit dessus. _Le 6._ Elle passait la clé dans la serrure et ouvrait le casier. Rien de spécial, que du déodorant et de la bouffe. Elle continuait de chercher dans ses affaires au point de les renifler. _Non mais c'est une blague,_ pensait Harry d'un air dégoûté.

Après sa séance de reniflage extrême dans les affaire de son petit-ami, Liv reposais tout correctement comme si de rien n'était, et se dirige vers l'extérieur de vestiaires avec un appareil photo sorti tout droit de son sac.C'était le bon moment pour agir.

Pendant qu'elle s'était mise dans un coin pas loin des vestiaires pour vérifier les réglages de son appareil photo, Harry arrivait de nulle part, l'air pressé, ce qui fit sursauter la blonde.

**« Salut Liv ! »**

**« Ouais, salut, Harry,** suffoquait-elle. **»**

La jeune blonde espérait qu'il ne se douterais de rien, _le temps que c'est pas Justin lui-même_ , pensait-elle à son tour. Mais elle ne se rendait pas compte que cette étrange obsession pour ce garçon la rendait malade, au point de le suivre quand il sortait ou quand il rentrait chez lui, de l'espionner le plus possible quand la fenêtre de sa chambre était ouverte quelques fois, et d'en tenir un putain de carnet avec des photos suivi de ces légendes; là où il était, quand, comment, et pourquoi.

Liv n'était non seulement obsédée par lui, mais cette obsession était dût à l'amour. Cette forte attirance qu'elle gardait pour elle depuis l'école primaire mais que "heureusement" pour elle ses sentiments envers Justin étaient devenus plus ou moins réciproques. Ça la dégradait lentement mais sûrement. Et franchement, si elle n'aurait été juste amoureuse, elle n'allait pas tombée de haut d'ici quelques jours, et les conséquences qui suivront après n'aurait jamais eu lieu.

_Mais la vie l'avait fait ainsi, et maintenant c'était aux garçons de procéder aux actes._

Ils avaient tout planifié. Tout. Du moins Harry. Il était déterminé pour séparer son meilleur ami à sa ventouse.

Donc après leurs entraînement ils mettaient leurs second plan en marche. Pendant que Justin rentrait tranquillement chez lui, Harry allait le suivre au loin, comme Liv sans doute. Et le but était d'espionner Liv, comme Liv espionnerait Justin. Et heureusement que le jeune bouclé avait un appareil photo de haute qualité chez lui.

Mais certes, pour éviter que l'un des deux se fassent remarqués par la jeune blonde, ils avaient optés pour un guet: Yoongi, vu qu'il prenait un peu près le même chemin du mécheux pour renter. Comme quoi ils avaient réellement pensés à tout.

La balade commençait à peine et il a fallut seulement quelques prises pour Harry pour avoir ses preuves. C'était tellement visible. Franchement, comment Justin n'aurait-il pût ne pas l'avoir remarqué? Avait-il de sérieux problèmes de vues au final? Il devrait peut-être réellement aller consulter.

Un peu plus tard, en rentrant chez lui accompagné des ses deux acolytes, Justin, Yoongi et Harry étaient dans la chambre du principal intéresse, en regardant la jeune fille, seule, dans le petit parc juste en face de l'immeuble. Elle était assise sur l'un des bancs, à regarder son appareil photo.

 **« En voilà une qui semble être perdue,** commençait Yoongi. **»**

 **« Ouais,** lui répondait Harry, **je parie qu'elle est en train de faire le décompte du nombre de photos prises aujourd'hui. »**

**« Ou peut-être qu'elle regarde tout simplement ses photos, elle à de quoi les admirer vu que je suis dessus, mais plus pour très longtemps. »**

Le mécheux avait dit ça d'un air tellement nonchalant qu'il prenait même pas la peine de regarder une seconde de plus par la fenêtre, avant de s'enfoncer dans son lit, laissant ses deux amis perplexe.

**« Bon Bieber, on sait tous que ça va pas être facile de la laisser tomber comme ça mais on sait tous aussi qu'elle n'est pas la personne la plus seine d'esprit pour toi. »**

**« Il a raison l'Irlandais, soit tu te sens libre maintenant mais tu souffrira plus tard, soit tu souffre maintenant et après tu sera tranquille, mais comme je te le dis à chaque fois, après tout c'est ton choix. »**

_Lutter pour sa liberté_ était le plus gros dilemme de Justin. Il avait toujours voulut être libre de ses choix, et depuis son plus jeune âge d'ailleurs. À presque douze ans, il en avait déjà marre de ce que ses parents ; ou plus particulièrement le monde des adultes ; qui lui donnaient des choses à faire parce que c'était comme ça, c'était la vie et il fallait les faire sans se poser de questions à point c'est tout. Mais Justin se posait des questions, lui. Il se posait des questions sans même avoir une réponse car au plus profond de lui même il savait qu'il avait raison, et que la réponse de quelqu'un d'autre ne faisait que de douter sur ses propres choix.

Mais à ce moment précis, c'était son meilleur ami, du même âge que lui qui lui demandait de faire un choix pour lui-même, apparemment. Être tranquille maintenant mais avoir des conséquences dans l'avenir ou le contraire, mais tout ça sans elle. _Mais pourquoi sans elle ? Pourquoi les choses devaient être aussi difficile pour un truc pareil ?_ Se questionnait-il, mais il n'avait plus le choix. C'était son destin après tout, et si son choix pouvait lui mener à une meilleure réponse, il pourrait s'en remercier.

**« Je vais me faire souffrir maintenant, j'ai pas envie d'avoir un avenir de merde. »**

**« Bonne initiative mon pote.** Lui répondait le blond derrière lui. **»**

 **« Ça va pas être facile au début mais t'y parviendra, j'en suis sûr.** Lui souriait brièvement son meilleur ami à son tour. **»**

Il avait fait ce choix à contre cœur mais après tout, _c'était qu'un premier amour de merde au final, et puis tout le monde a le droit de faire des erreurs._

*

C'était le jour J, de tout. Ce premier Mars deux-mille-sept allait devenir un jour riche en émotions. Tout d'abord nous avions l'anniversaire de Justin, ensuite c'était le soir des régionales du Hockey sur glace et aussi le final du plan miteux monté contre Liv. Tout le monde devait être présent pour assister à tout ces événements, sans forcément le savoir, et surtout sans savoir la tournure qu'elle allait prendre.

Le match était dans une trentaine de minutes et toute l'équipe était au complet dans les vestiaires. Justin rangeait le reste de ses affaires dans son sac avant de les remettre dans son casier, puis attendait le reste de l'équipe sur l'un des bancs.

 **« Ça va aller, mec?** S'installait aussi Yoongi à ses côtés. **»**

**« J'espère bien. »**

**« T'inquiète pas, t'a pas à t'en faire. T'a juste à lui dire trois mot et le pourquoi du comment. Normalement si tu fais comme on t'a dis avec Harry ça devrait aller comme sur des roulettes ! »**

**« Vous parlez de quoi ?** Demandait Jaden, en arrivant de nulle-part. **»**

 **« De ce qui ne te regardes pas, du con,** Soufflais le Coréen, Justin fût étonné qu'il ne soit pas le seul à détester ce Jaden. D'ailleurs, celui-ci évitait sa remarque et se contentait juste de se déshabiller. **»**

**« Toi non plus t'apprécies pas Yoongi? »**

**« Non, il fait trop le mec côté alors qu'en fait j'arrive à peine à retenir son prénom, Jaden, c'est ça ? Enfin bref en vrai je m'en fous.** Un blanc les marquait tandis que le mécheux s'est mis à ricaner, suite à sa remarque sur le pauvre Jaden. **Au passage, joyeux anniversaire ! »**

**« Merci. »**

Le blond s'est mis à lui sourire en retour, et c'était à partir de là que Yoongi fût l'un des amis proches de Justin.

Quelques temps plus tard, les gradins étaient remplis et le match avait commencé. Il y avait beaucoup de monde. Parents, enfants, coachs et Liv. Elle était là elle aussi, pour soutenir son petit ami. Mais comme à son habitude, elle était pas là en tant que simple spectatrice, mais là en tant que "mystérieuse photographe". Et comme à son habitude, pour que son album photo soit parfaitement rempli, ses photos devaient être d'une qualité impressionnante, donc elle ne retirait pas le flash. Le fameux flash qui causait les éblouissement dans le yeux de Justin, alors que celui-ci faisait de son mieux depuis une dizaine de minutes déjà sur le terrain de glace. Ces éblouissement l'énervait au plus haut point, et il se retenait à tout moment de sortir du terrain pour lui dire de tout arrêter. Même son couple, au passage.

_Mais attendez, ce n'était pas ce qui était prévu de base?_

Par chance pour le jeune homme, la première pause entre les périodes de match s'était annoncée au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes. Donc pendant cette pause il était parti la rejoindre, énervé. Car Justin était un mauvais joueur et voyez-vous, quand c'était l'équipe adverse qui gagnait la première période de match, cela signifiait pour lui que c'était déjà perdu d'avance.

 **« Justin? Tu devais pas faire ça avant la deuxième période?** Demandait Harry qui le suivait derrière lui. **»**

**« Oui mais là j'en ai marre ! L'autre équipe ont dix points d'avance sur nous, et la faute à qui? A moi bien sûr ! »**

**« Mais- »**

« **Mais quoi?** Le coupait-il en s'énervant. **Depuis tout à l'heure je reçois des flashs dans la gueule, et on sait très bien que c'est elle qui les fait ! Puis c'est bien toi qui m'avait encouragé à la quitter, pas vrai? »**

 **« Justin?** Soufflait ensuite Yoongi, gêné. **»**

Justin se retournait furtivement vers lui, alors que le blond regardait dans une autre direction. Donc le jeune homme s'est mis à regarder dans la même direction que lui et aperçoit Liv. Elle avait tout entendue, et le malaise était présent entre les deux pré-adolescents.

**« Donc c'est donc ça, tu laisse tes potes prendre l'emprise de toi même pour me quitter, c'est ça? »**

**« Et toi la tête d'ampoule,** se rajoutait Harry, **on t'a déjà dit que t'étais une psychopathe? Probablement pas, vu que tu te cache pour le faire ! »**

**« Oui j'avoue, _Styles_ , j'ai des tendance bizarre et tout ça, mais... Mais si tu l'avais remarqué Justin, pourquoi tu ne m'en à pas parlé honnêtement, face à face, au lieu de te laisser morfondre par ces abrutis qui te servent de potes? »**

**« Parce que j'avais déjà essayé de t'en parler et t'a fuis le sujet... Maintenant lâche ce putain appareil photo ça ne sert plus à rien, c'est fini. »**

Elle regardait le monde qu'il y avait autour de nous, avant de poser son regard sur les siens, avant qu'il se dise qu'il allait le regretter. Et qu'au final, toute cette histoire de photos avait beau être bizarre, mais que ce n'était rien à côté de tout ce qu'il pouvait ressentir pour elle. Les sentiments qu'il commençait à éprouver étaient bien plus fort qu'une histoire de photos. Au final, c'était tout ce qu'il l'entourait qui le faisait changer, qu'il le faisait douter sur ce qu'il était au fond de lui même.

 _Mais maintenant que ça s'était produit, c'était trop tard pour lui dire, leur dire dire qu'il avait remarqué tout ça._ Il ne pouvait plus agir, c'était terminé et pour de bon.

 **« Ok je vois,** finissait-elle par dire, en leurs donnant un faux sourire. **Tu sais quoi? Profite de la vie, ta raison. Fais ton match, reste avec tes soit-disant potes, parce que c'est vrai quoi, à quoi bon rester avec toi maintenant ! »**

**« Liv ! »**

**« Quoi? Tu veux quoi?** Lui criait-elle. **Je te déteste ! »**

Et elle jetais son appareil photo au sol, le brisant en plusieurs morceaux, avant de partir définitivement de la patinoire les larmes aux yeux. Même si elle avait "traumatisée" son petit-ami pendant plusieurs semaines, finalement ça lui avait ouvert les yeux, non pas seulement sur ce qu'elle faisait de ses journées mais qu'au final, de base, tout ça était parti d'une bonne intention. Et c'était lui-même qui avait pris cette "intention" comme quelque chose d'assez déplacer, et c'était Harry qui en avait rajouter une couche avec Yoongi, après tout.

 **« Viens, on à un match à terminer,** Disait Yoongi pour briser le silence. Et ils retournaient tous sur la glace, et sans les flashs cette fois-ci. **»**

*

Il était une heure du matin, le deux Mars, et tout le monde état déjà rentrés chez soi. En soi, cette soirée d'anniversaire était plutôt réussie. Un matché gagné 28 à 12, avec une bonne partie d'amis en plus. Il n'avait pas de quoi se plaindre.

Mais en cette tardive nuit de fin d'Hiver, le jeune homme ne se sentait toujours pas complètement heureux. Il s'était réfugié sur le minuscule balcon de son apparemment juste pour regarder la vue qu'il avait face à lui. La ville, brumeuse face à ce froid et à cette pollution du mois de Mars.

Tout en étant pensif, la génitrice de celui-ci se raccompagnait tout doucement à lui.

**« Hey, t'a pas froid habillé comme ça? »**

**« Non, c'est bon maman,** soufflait-il. **»**

 **« Si tu le dis,** s'approchait-elle de plus en plus, **tu ne m'a pas l'air très en forme toi, pourtant t'a passé une plutôt bonne soirée. »**

**« Je sais, c'était vachement bien, c'était super même. Mais... »**

**« Mais? Il y a eu un problème, Justin? »**

**« En quelque sorte, ouais,** commençait-il à se confier,toujours le regard dans le vide, **Liv et moi on a rompu. »**

Pattie ne savait pas comment réagir face à cette nouvelle, surtout comment s'y prendre face à son fils qui venait juste d'avoir le cœur brisé, pour la toute première fois de sa vie. Elle ne voulait pas que son avis devienne nocif envers lui, enfin, plutôt pour lui.

**« Je suis désolée mon chéri, mais disons qu'il fallait s'y attendre. Ça prend du temps de réparer un cœur brisé. Et... Si je devais te donner un conseil, après tout, je pense qu'il faut persévérer. »**

**« Pourquoi tout le monde me dis de persévérer? On dirait que vous avez que ça à la bouche ! »**

**« Personnellement, je veux dire par là que si il y a déjà eu un premier amour, il fallait bien s'attendre à un premier cœur brisé, donc pour réparer un cœur brisé il faut de la patience et aussi persévérer. Toujours. »**

**« Mais moi je voulais qu'elle soit mon premier amour, comme mon dernier ! Je pensais pas avoir le cœur brisé comme ça ! Touche là,** dit-il en prenant la main de sa mère, en la dirigeant vers son cœur, _" Je ne pensais pas ça possible d'être aussi désespéré que ça... "_ pensait Pattie en cachette, **j'ai l'impression que c'est vide, c'est horrible ! »**

 **« C'est normal chéri,** détachait-elle sa main de son cœur, **ça passera avec le temps. »**

**« "Le temps", mais je l'emmerde ton temps ! »**

**« Déjà parle mieux, je te signale que t'es en train de parler à ta mère !** Haussait-elle le ton. **Et ce n'est en aucun cas de ma faute si tu t'es séparé de ta copine ! »**

**« Oui, excuse moi. Je... Vais allez me coucher, bonne nuit. »**

Sa mère lui souhaitait une bonne nuit en retour mais froidement, avant qu'il ne quitte le balcon pour se rendre dans sa chambre, assez perdu. Il se mettait en pyjama et s'installait dans son lit. Mais il n'arrivait pas à dormir, tout ce qui à pût se passer la veille le démangeait mentalement.

Et rien que sur un coup de tête, il prenait son téléphone qu'il avait posé précédemment sur sa table de chevet, pour ensuite composer le numéro de son ex depuis quelques heures seulement.

Il tombait instinctivement su son répondeur, _évidemment_. Deux, trois, quatre... Ce fut le répondeur pour la dixième fois. C'était fini, pour de vrai. Même si, à cet heure-ci, les gens étaient probablement en train de dormir, lui, Justin, était pourtant sûr qu'elle ne dormait pas. Il le ressentait, et ça le frustrait encore plus.

Au bout du vingtième appel sans réponse, il se décide finalement à lui laisser un message vocal.

**« Hey, euh... Liv. Tu dois sûrement me reconnaître au son de ma voix, c'est Justin. Et... Merde, qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire en fait? Pourquoi je fais ça? Pourquoi je t 'appelles alors que tu as bloqué mon numéro depuis tout à l'heure? Tu le sais ça pourtant, c'est parce que je t'aime, ouais. Bref, bonne nuit et n'oublie pas de m'oublier. »**

Et il raccrochait une bonne fois pour toute, laissant ses démons émerger dans sa tête cette nuit là. _Joyeux anniversaire Justin._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et ce fut comme le début d'une descente aux enfers.


	8. 15,3

Après notre repas au McDo', nous étions de retour au collège au casier d'Harry. Oui, vu que c'était nos derniers jours dans ce putain de collège, on évitait le plus possible la cantine. Plus jamais on voulait y remettre nos pieds. Et étant aux casier avec mon meilleur ami, on parlait de choses plus ou moins importantes que ça: De ce qu'on allait faire pendant les grandes vacances.

 **«** **Dis, tu fais quoi pendant les grandes vacances? Toujours chez ta grand-mère à Startford? »**

 **«** **Tu connais bien mes parents, mais cette fois-ci je me coltine ma petite-sœur de deux piges en plus, je vais pas supporter. »**

 **« Tu m'étonne,** compatissait-il avec moi en tirant une grimace. **»**

 **«** **Et toi sinon, tu comptes faire quoi pendant ces deux prochains mois? »**

 **«** **Je sais pas, je crois que ma mère avait prévue de nous emmener en Californie avec mes cousins en Juillet, et début Août je comptais aller camper vers San Fransisco avec les gars, dommage que Yoongi et toi vous ne puissiez pas venir, en plus il y aura sûrement Louis ! »**

 **«** **Oh bordel ça va pas recommencer... »**

Et si. _Il recommence à parler de son Louis alors que je m'en bat complètement les couilles._ Je l'écoutais à peine parler tellement qu'il était devenu chiant à parler que de lui, comme quoi c'était une superbe personne et que c'était aussi l'un des meilleurs amis de Liam et Zayn au lycée, et que c'était également l'un des meilleurs footballeurs de son équipe. Et la façon dont il me disait tout ça, on aurait dit qu'il était émerveillé, à croire qu'il en est fan ou voir même amoureux, _je sais pas et je crois que je n'ai pas trop envie de le savoir_.

Pendant ce temps, je regardais les gens traverser dans le couloir et elle était là, dans mon champ de vision, à son casier en train de prendre toutes ses affaires, probablement pour laisser la place aux futurs prochaines années. Je la reluquais toujours, alors que son regard croisa le miens. Et sans perdre de temps, elle claquait son casier tellement fort qu'une bonne partie des personnes présentes dans ce couloir avaient sursautés, qu'elle était partie de celui-ci sans même se retourner une dernière fois.

Harry s'étant retourné vers elle suite au bruit assourdissant qu'elle avait pût produire, il avait remarqué que je ne l'avais même pas écouté depuis le début.

 **«** **Il faudrait vraiment que tu tournes la page. »**

 **« T'inquiète pas pour ça, c'est déjà fais depuis longtemps,** lui répondais-je, toujours le regard ailleurs. **»**

 **«** **Je sais très bien que c'est faux Justin, et toi aussi tu le sais au fond de toi-même. D'ailleurs je suis en face de toi, pas vers la cours ! »**

 **« Oh, c'est vrai.** Disais en le regardant soudainement. **T'es en face de moi, désolé. »**

 **«** **Tu me désespère, quand je te disais que t'allais t'en remettre je pensais pas que ça allait prendre plus de deux ans...** _Et bien bonne nouvelle, moi non plus Harry._ **Bref, tu sais quoi? Je pense que ces grandes vacances au final ça va te faire changer les idées ! »**

 **«** **Dis pas de conneries Harry, chaque année c'est la même chose là-bas, et cette année je me tape ma petite-sœur en plus, super... »**

 **«** **Justement, ça te fera une charge en plus, donc une distraction en plus, donc tu arriveras à oublier l'autre ! »**

 **« Et bien géniale la distraction,** disais-je en levant les yeux au ciel. **»**

Il fit de même à cause de mon comportement et la sonnerie avait sonnée, et nous retournons en cours. Et oui, je l'avais pas réussi à l'oublier. Au final, ça s'était même empiré. Aucune promesses d'Harry, de Yoongi ou de ma mère s'étaient réalisés. J'étais encore désespérément amoureux d'elle, alors qu'elle me regardait à peine, et qu'elle faisait sa vie de son côté en devenant un peu plus sociable. Pendant ces deux dernières années ont avait beaux se croiser tout les jours dans ce foutu collège et avoir nos propres vies, elle avait littéralement changée de comportement. Je l'avais vu évoluer de jour en jour, vainquant sa timidité et son manque de confiance en soi, et moi j'avais fais quoi pendant tout ce temps? Je l'avais observé, en espérant que tout redeviennes comme avant, comme un gros con.

Je l'ai regretté cette rupture, juste après de lui avoir dis que je voulais rompre avec elle. Et je n'avais rien fait pour arranger les choses. Au final elle avait bloquée mon numéro et elle m'avait bloqué sur les réseaux-sociaux. Ça voulait tout dire, je l'avais blessée et elle voulait plus jamais entendre parler de moi, et tout cette mascarade de "sociabilité" qu'elle donnait depuis tout ce temps était sa façon de se venger, _et_ _je l'avais bien compris ça, par contre_.

Maintenant, le seul problème était moi-même. _Pourquoi je suis encore sur une meuf qui pense même plus à moi?_ _Je suis vraiment à la ramasse pour toujours penser qu'on finira par se remettre ensemble,surtout que je suis resté avec deux semaines._ J'étais tellement désespéré que j'avais commencé à écrire des "poèmes" indirectement liés à elle. Mais pour en revenir aux sentiments, j'avais toujours tout gardé pour moi pendant ces deux dernières années, même si Harry, aussi perspicace qu'il était, l'avait bien sûr remarqué depuis un bon moment. Il savait que je m'en rendais malade mais il faisait comme si de rien était, parce qu'il me connaissait bien: Il voulait pas en remettre une couche sinon j'allais encore plus penser à elle et franchement il avait raison, c'était pas le but. Le but était de l'oublier.

Mais honnêtement, _comment faîtes-vous pour voir la personne que vous aimez à en crever, faire sa vie en ayant plus la moindre idée de qui vous êtes, et faire comme si de rien était? Comme si ça vous atteindrait pas? Si vous avez la réponse, j'aimerais bien l'avoir moi aussi._

Ce que j'espérais juste à ce moment là était que ce putain de mois dans ce bled paumé chez mes grands-parents ce passe vite, et qu'un putain de miracle se passe aussi pour que je puisse oublier"l'autre", comme le dirait si bien Harry.

_Maintenant, allons à mon dernier cours de Technologie._

*

Le week-end qui suivait, j'étais dans la voiture avec mon père au volant, ma mère au côté passager, ma sœur dans son siège pour enfant et moi dans mes pensées. Tous en direction d'un bled paumé,me préparant mentalement à devoir changer les couches de Jazmyn, putain pourquoi il fallait que mes parents partent ensuite se faire une excursion ensemble en couple? _Pourquoi m'ont ils infliger le sort de devoir changer les couches de Jazmyn? Pourquoi mamie ne peuvent pas le faire, elle? Eux aussi ont étés parents un jour, c'est pas à moi de m'occuper de ça dès maintenant! Et le temps que nous y sommes, pourquoi j'existe? Pourquoi je suis dans une voiture avec une sœur qui commence à puer la chiasse et des parents tellement désespérés qu'ils ont décidés de nous abandonnés pendant un putain de mois? Si ont les faisait chier, pourquoi ma mère nous a pas laissées à l'abandon dès le début, ou même nous avorter? Juste... Pourquoi tout ça!?_

Bordel, quand je le pouvais je partais trop loin dans mes propos, ça en devenait plus possible. Heureusement que personne ne pouvait s'introduire dans mes pensées.

 **« Papa, on est bientôt arrivés ?** Disais-je pour la quinzième fois depuis le début du trajet. **Jazmyn commence sérieusement à schlinguer ! »**

 **« Dans dix minutes mon chéri,** lui répondait ma mère à sa place. _Tu sais maman, papa à une langue lui aussi._ **»**

Mais au final, j'avais beaux me poser des milliers de questions toutes inutiles les unes que les autres, mais il y avait du bon aussi dans ce voyage : Je n'allais pas voir mes parents pendant un mois. Ce n'était pas que je ne les aimais pas, juste que je crois qu'à ce niveau là je crois on était pareil, je crois qu'on avait tous un peu besoin de cette part de "liberté" au fond de nous même, même si on ne se l'avouait pas entre nous.

Effectivement,une dizaine de minutes plus tard, nous voilà devant la maison de mes grands-parents. _Et un changage de couche s'annonce, c'est la joie_.

Pendant que mes parents étaient sortis de la voiture pour discuter avec la maman de maman tous dans la joie et la bonne humeur dès notre arrivée, moi je faisais en sorte de les éviter en surveillant ma petite sœur dans la voiture. Je voulais pas qu'on me remarque.

 **« Justin, fais pas ton timide, sors de la voiture avec Jazmyn s'il te plaît !** M'appelait mon père. **»**

Donc je sortais de cette voiture avec ma petite sœur qui puait littéralement la merde dans mes bras, et évidemment comme chaque été, ce que je redoutais le plus était le discours de ma grand-mère.

 **«** **Oh Justin, mais qu'est-ce tu as grandit ! Tu es devenu un jeune homme maintenant ! »**

 _Un jeune homme depuis quinze ans à l'acné naissante et qui n'a pas encore muet, mamie comme réplique tu pouvait mieux faire._ Mais avec tout le respect que j'avais envers ma famille, je lui répondais juste un simple :

 **« Je sais, merci.** Sans même le moindre sourire.Et je continuais par un: **Bon, c'est pas tout mais j'ai une petite sœur à m'occuper, je vous rejoint au déjeuner. »**

Et j'étais parti à vite allure dans la maison de mes grands-parents pour rejoindre la salle de bain. Je crois que j'en avais déjà marre de ces vacances, surtout quand tu sais déjà comment elles vont se passer. _Pour une fois que j'avais hâte de changer une couche._ Même si en rejoignant la maison j'ai pût entendre un « Il agit bizarrement celui-là !» mais je m'en foutais, je voulais juste que ce mois passe vite.

*

 **«** **Je sors. »**

 **« Déjà? Mais tu va où?** Me demandait ma grand-mère. **»**

 **« N'importe où, du moment que ça m'évite de changer une énième fois la couche de Jazmyn.** Je ne leurs laissais pas le temps de me répondre que j'avais déjà claquer la porte d'entrée. **»**

Ça y est, nous avions enfin déjeuné et famille, et ce déjeuner était devenu tellement gênant pour moi que je me suis dit qu'il fallait absolument que je dégage de cette maison le plus vite possible. J'avais besoin de prendre l'air. Et cette ville je la connaissais comme ma poche, donc peut-importe où je pouvais aller c'était impossible de m'y perdre. J'avais mon Ipod et cinq dollars sur moi, ça me suffisais.

En défilant les musiques de mon Ipod, j'arrivais dans un parc, face à un stade de foot. Je m'installais sur l'un des bancs en bois en regardant les équipes jouer. _Voilà à quoi ressemble mes après-midi à Startford. Moi et ma solitude, le combo parfait._

Mais pour la première fois en quinze ans d'existence, quelque chose, ou devrais-je dire quelqu'un, avait bouleversé mes après-midis d'été emmerdante. Et cette personne était une fille, d'environ mon âge, habillée très chaudement alors qu'on était en plein été.

 **«** **Excuse moi, t'aurais pas du feu ? »**

 **«** **Non, excuse. »**

 **« Ah, tans pis.** Disait-elle en s'installant à côté de moi sur sur banc, volant l'un de mes écouteurs comme si tout était normal. **Pas mal ce son, c'est de? »**

**«** **Kings Of Leon. »**

**«** **Ah oui je connais ! J'aime bien ce groupe. »**

Elle me souriait, toujours comme si de rien n'était. Et moi j'étais là,me demandant pourquoi cette meuf avait choisie de s'installer à côté de moi sur ce banc minuscule alors qu'une dizaine de bancs vide était à sa disposition. Il fallait absolument avoir une vie de merde pour qu'une inconnue vous prenne pour votre pote.

Et moi c'était le cas. _À force d'avoir une vie de merde je crois que je suis devenue une merde, sauf pour l'odorat. Pour ça il fallait demander à Jazmyn._

 **«** **Ah oui je me suis pas présentée, moi c'est Selena. »**

 **«** **Moi** **c'est** **Justin. »**

**«** **Sympa comme prénom, ravie de faire ta connaissance, Justin. »**

**« De même.** Mentais-je, _laissez-moi seul putain._ Mais pour ne pas paraître froid, je continuais à lui parler, d'un air toujours aussi nonchalant. **T'es originaire d'ici ou t'es là juste pour les vacances? »**

 **« Je suis là juste pour les vacances, ma tante habite dans le coin et mes parents ne veulent plus de moi donc me voilà pendant deux mois dans ce coin paumé. C'est devenu une routine depuis une quinzaine d'années depuis, qu'elle chance que j'ai.** Me disait-elle ironiquement. **Et toi? »**

 **«** **Pareil, sauf que je me retrouve chez mes grands-parents, tu parles d'une chance. »**

 **«** **Ah ouais, chaud. »**

Je ne répondis rien et contentais de regarder le match de foot amateur qui se déroulait juste en face de nous, laissant un blanc dans notre discussion. D'ailleurs tans mieux parce que je n'avais pas très envie de parler. La première impression que cette "Selena" m'avait donné était non seulement qu'elle était sans gêne, mais que en quelque sorte sa façon de parler ressemblait à la mienne, c'était gravement étrange.

Et le pire dans tout ça, c'était que juste après elle m'avait sortit :

 **« Ça te dis qu'on deviennes potes?** Toujours dans le plus grand des calmes, sans oublier que je me retenais de rire. **»**

 **«** **Sérieusement? »**

 **«** **Sérieusement. On à le même âge, on se fait chier dans ce bled pourri et on à personne à qui parler à part nos vieux alors autant nous occuper jusqu'à ce que l'un d'entre nous ce casse. Alors, partant? »**

Après un moment de réflexion, je m'étais dis qu'après tout, un peu de sociabilité ne me ferais pas de mal.

 **«** **Je marche. »**

 **« Nickel,** me souriait-elle, **ma tante habite à 13 William Street, près du collège catholique. Tu peux sonner à n'importe qu'elle heure de la journée il y aura toujours quelqu'un. »**

**« Et pourquoi tu ne me donne pas tout simplement ton numéro? »**

**«** **Disons que je n'ai plus de batterie. Bref, on bouge ? J'en ai marre de voir un troupeau de chien suivre un os plus rapide qu'eux. »**

J'acceptais sans dénicher, _cette fille est vraiment bizarre_. Elle pouvait être la fille d'un sérial-killer ou un témoin de Jéhovah mais voilà ce que j'allais faire : Me promener en ville avec elle. Je pouvais accepter tout et n'importe quoi du moment que je m'ennuyais.

*

Résultat, j'avais passé une bonne partie de mon après-midi avec elle en ville et j'avais appris quelques choses à son propos: Qu'en temps normal elle n'habitait pas loin de Toronto, qu'elle avait un an de plus que moi et qu'elle fêtait bientôt son anniversaire. Elle m'accompagnait jusqu'à chez moi en me promettant que l'on allait se revoir demain, pour me montrer quelques endroits qu'elle aimait bien dans Stratford,comme quoi cette ville n'était pas aussi maudite que ça.

En rentrant chez moi, je me dirigeais directement vers la cuisine pourvoir si ma grand-mère était là, et effectivement elle était présente, en train de préparer à manger.

 **«** **Hey, je suis rentré. »**

 **«** **Tu rentre plutôt tard dis moi, je me suis inquiétée. »**

 **«** **Dix-huit heures trente en plein été c'est tard pour toi? Et puis j'ai juste rencontré quelqu'un. »**

 **« Et alors? T'aurais pût me prévenir vu que t'avais ton téléphone sur toi !** S'exclamait-elle en faisant référence qu'à ma première réflexion. **De notre temps on avait pas tout ça moi et ton grand-père, on faisait comme on pouvait mais toi tu n'as aucune excuse ! »**

« **J'imagine, mais vu que j'avais oublié de prendre mon téléphone qui est resté en haut, moi aussi j'ai fais comme je le pouvais.** Disais-je plutôt fier, en allant repartir de ma chambre. **»**

 **«** **Oh, pars pas si vite, c'est bientôt prêt et ta sœur dors en haut. »**

 **«** **Comme tu veux, mais je dois appeler quelqu'un, j'arrive tout de suite. »**

Je l'entendais souffler un truc du style _« Ah, ces ados de nos jours »_ , avant que je puisse quitter la cuisine, monter les escaliers, rejoindre ma « chambre » ; qui es en fait l'ancienne chambre de ma mère ; pour pouvoir appeler Harry. Je prenais mon téléphone que j'avais précédemment laissé sur le lit avant de composer le numéro de mon meilleur ami.

 **« Allô?** Décrochait-il. »

**«** **Hey Styles. »**

**«** **Hey Bieber, alors ce premier jour dans ce trou paumé avec ta petite sœur? »**

**«** **Et bien figure toi que j'ai eu le droit qu'à une couche de changée, et ça dès que je suis arrivé. »**

**«** **Ah cool, et mis à part ça t'a fais quoi de ta journée? »**

**«** **Rien de spécial, j'ai juste fait connaissance avec une fille... Et toi? »**

 **« Pardon ?** Ignorait-il ma question. **Raconte-moi tout, et tout de suite. »**

 **«** **Et bien elle s'appelle Selena, elle à un an de plus que nous et elle réside chez sa tante pour les vacances à deux rues de là où je loge. »**

 **«** **Nickel, et elle est comment? Genre, physiquement? »**

 **«** **Brune, les cheveux longs, avec les yeux marrons je crois... Pas trop grande ni trop petite... Mais attends, pourquoi tu veux savoir tout ça? »**

 **« Ah comme ça.** Il laissait un blanc avant de reprendre la parole. **Mais à ton avis crétin? Gères là ! »**

 **«** **Quoi? Mais t'es complètement perché toi ! Je la connais à peine ! »**

 **«** **Justement, c'est pas comme si tu la connaissais depuis la primaire cette fois-ci. »**

Quand il m'avait sorti ça, je m'empêchait sérieusement de lancer le téléphone jusqu'à l'autre bout de la pièce. Je n'y avais pas pensé de la journée pour une fois et lui, seulement avec quelques mots il me l'avait remit en tête. En plus que c'était pour me dire de l'oublier et de passer à autre chose. _Harry, sache que je te hais._ Même si ça partait d'une bonne intention, _c'était pas de cette façon là que j'allais réussir à l'oublier._

 **«** **Je vois où tu veux en venir, et c'est mort. »**

 **«** **Allez** **! Et l'avantage c'est que cette fois-ci tu n'aura pas le cœur brisé vu que tu sais très bien que ça sera qu'une passade et que tu ne la reverra plus jamais de ta vie. »**

**«** **T'as pas tord, mais en réalité elle habite à même pas cinq minutes de Toronto du con. »**

**«** **Et alors** **?** **Tu l'a jamais croisé où que ce soit à Toronto à ce que je sache donc tu bat les couilles, t'a une touche mec, en profites-en. »**

 **«** **Tu sais que tu peux être chiant à avoir toujours raison? »**

 **«** **Je sais, et c'est bien pour ça que je suis là. »**

Et à partir de là nous avions divaguais sur tout autres sujets jusqu'à ce que mes grands-parents m'appelleraient pour aller manger. _A cause de toutes ces références, je crois que je ne suis pas encore prêt pour passer à autre chose._

*****

Le lendemain en début d'après-midi je m'étais rendus chez Selena, du moins chez sa tante. J'étais arrivé chez elle et je m'apprêtait à toquer à la porte. Une fois cela fait, directement après une jeune femme d'environ la vingtaine m'ouvrait la porte tout en souriant, ça devait être sa tante.

 **«** **Hey, t'es le nouvel ami de Selena je suppose? Moi je suis Gabriella, sa tante. Entre je t'en pris, elle va pas tarder à arriver. »**

Je la remerciais en entrant dans la maison et je guettais la décoration de celle-ci. Il y avait beaucoup de tapisseries sur le murs, quelques petites figurines et toiles en tout genre mais aussi une forte odeur qui dégageait dans l'entrée, j'arrivais pas à distinguer ce que c'était, mais bref. La décoration m'intriguait déjà assez comme ça.

Quand soudainement, Selena descendit enfin des escaliers et dès qu'elle m'avait aperçue dans l'entrée, elle s'est mise à s'énerver.

 **«** **Gabi' t'es sérieuse? Tu l'a laissé entrer? »**

 **« Bien quoi ?** Dit-elle en s'installant dans le salon. **J'y vois pas d'inconvénient. »**

 **«** **L'inconvénient c'est que ici la déco' est moche, t'es encore en pyjama et en plus de ça tu penses pas ouvrir les fenêtres parce que pue la beuh comme pas possible, songe à mettre du Febreze dans cette baraque avant de faire entrer des gens ! »**

 **« C'est pas grave Selly,** lui répondait-elle, toujours aussi détendue. **Allez y vite moi j'ai une séance de Yoga télévisuelle qui va bientôt commencer. »**

 **«** **Ouais c'est ça, on va te laisser avec ton "Yoga"! »**

Et je la suivait jusqu'à dehors. _Ah, donc c'était ça cette odeur. J'aurais pût m'en douter._

On commençait à marcher tandis qu'elle allumait sa clope, avant de la déposer entre ses lèvres et d'y laisser un brouillard du fumée sur son visage.

 **« Désolée pour tout à l'heure,** commençait-elle. **C'est juste que ma tante à tendance à être beaucoup trop ouverte d'esprit, elle est sans limite. »**

 **«** **Ouais j'ai vu ça, mais tu devrais pas la critiquer ouvertement, elle reste ta tante tout de même et j'veux pas dire mais au niveau de la beuh je crois que vous êtes quittes. »**

 **« J'avoue, t'a pas tord. Mais c'est pas très convivial de laisser entrer les gens chez soi alors que tu laisse l'odeur parcourir toutes les pièces, tu vois. Enfin voilà, ma tante est sans doute autiste, ou bipolaire, un truc dans le genre.** Ricanait-elle. **»**

Et elle s'est mise à rire sans même se rendre compte ce que c'était être bipolaire. Et dire que j'étais pas passé loin de cette « maladie ». Mais pour rentrer dans son jeux je me suis mis à rire aussi. _Le but est d'oublier le passé après tout._

*

 **«** **Selena, t'es sûre que nous ne sommes pas perdus? »**

 **«** **Sûre et certaine Justin, combien de fois vais-je te dire que... Ah bah tiens, on y es. »**

Une demie-heure plus tard, Selena m'avait emmené dans un endroit "pas très touristique de la ville et que personne connaît vraiment donc c'est cool" selon elle, et après d'avoir traversé une bonne partie d'une forêt, nous étions enfin arrivés dans un endroit un peu campagnard. C'était un champ de blé.

On continuait à marcher dans ce champ de blé paumé jusqu'à ce qu'on soit arrivés près d'un lac qui se trouvait à côté du champ. On s'installait donc sur une roche pas loin. C'était un très bel endroit. Selena sortait une énième cigarette de son paquet tandis que moi j'avais toujours l'air pensif sur l'endroit où nous nous sommes retrouvés.

 **« Dis, depuis quand il y à un champ de blé à Startford?** Lui demandais-je. **»**

**« C'est** **pas cette question qu'il faut me poser, c'est plutôt, où sommes-nous réellement? »**

**«** **Alors... Où sommes-nous réellement? »**

**« J'en ai aucune idée. »**

**« Super,** soufflais-je, blasé. **»**

 **«** **Mais avoue tout de même que c'est reposant ici. »**

 **«** **Je n'ai pas dit le contraire.»**

 **«** **Je sais mais, au final peut importe où nous sommes, du moment que tu sais comment y allez. »**

**«** **Aller dans un endroit que tu ne sais pas où ça ce trouve c'est quand même fort. »**

**«** **Et pourtant c'est ce que je fais. Si je ne savais pas où ce trouvait cet endroit, je n'y t'aurais pas emmené. »**

 **«** **Ouais. Mais du coup vu que tu ne sais pas exactement où on est, tu l'appelle comment ce coin? »**

 **« Le lac de la solitude, car en presque seize étés je n'ai jamais croisé personne près d'ici, à croire que cet endroit soit réservé rien que pour moi.** Elle inspirait encore une fois sur sa cigarette,avant d'expirer dans l'air frais de la campagne. **T'es la première personne que j'emmène ici, tu sais. »**

 **«** **Je n'en doute pas, c'est tellement paumé. »**

 **« Tu vois ça.** Me souriait-elle, donc je lui souriait en retour, laissant un blanc qui fut vite coupé. **Dis, tu parles pas beaucoup toi. »**

 **«** **Peut-être parce que je ne sais pas quoi dire... ? »**

 **« Et bien, parlons de toi. Hier j'ai fais que de parler de moi-même donc, à ton tour? Qu'est-ce que t'aime faire dans la vie, par exemple?** Me questionnait-elle en jetant sa cigarette terminée près du lac. **»**

**« Du** **sport, écrire, du sport... »**

**« T'écris?** S'étonnait-elle, toujours aussi souriante. **Genre, t'écris quoi, des nouvelles? »**

 **«** **Non, j'écris ce que je pense. »**

 **«** **Ah, t'a en quelque sorte un journal intime, c'est rare un mec qui en tiens un. »**

 **«** **Je ne tiens pas de journal intime, car tout ce que j'écris parfois n'est pas forcément très intime. »**

 **«** **Oh je vois, donc ça te passionne d'écrire ce que tu pense, en espérant qu'un jour quelqu'un le remarquerait et qu'il se dise "putain ce mec est un génie" ! »**

 **«** **En quelque sorte ouais, mais flemme de changer le monde. »**

 **«** **Et puis pourquoi pas? Si ton avis sur certaines choses peut être révolutionnaire, pourquoi pas le montrer au monde entier? »**

 **«** **Probablement parce que si je montre quoi que ce soit venant de moi-même au monde entier je risquerais de me faire copier par des suiveurs imbéciles, et que ces mêmes suiveurs imbéciles penseront de moi que je suis un putain de génie avec un esprit bien sombre, alors qu'au final je suis juste comme ça. J'ai pas besoin de "fans" ou de qui que ce soit pour me laisser dire qui je suis censé être. »**

 **«** **C'est sûr, mais ça ne t'a jamais intéressé d'écrire des histoires, ou même des chansons? Pourquoi pas après tout? »**

 **«** **Jamais. J'ai la flemme de perdre mon temps à écrire des choses qui ne sont pas réelles. »**

 **« Justement, si t'écris ce que tu pense dans un monde de fiction, la pilule passera mieux et le monde restera comme il est, vu que la fiction est toujours prise au second degré. En général les gens ont tendance à apprécier ce qui n'est pas réel, à croire qu'ils se reflètent tous à partir d'un monde parallèle pour se sentir eux-mêmes.** Je me retournais vers elle un peu choqué, elle était pas aussi débile qu'elle en avait l'air. **Quoi? J'ai dis un truc qui fallait pas? »**

 **«** **Non, au contraire, généralement les gens me prennent pas au sérieux avec ça donc j'en parle pas trop mais toi, tu me comprends et je trouve ça cool. »**

 **«** **Il y a pas de quoi, pourtant tout se passe en face de nous et peut-être que nous même, cet endroit ou ce monde n'est pas réel donc j'imagine très bien ce que tu ressens ou ce que tu penses, car c'est un peu près ce que je ressens aussi. »**

Après ça nous avions beaucoup parlés de moi, sans compter le nombre de points communs qu'on avait ensemble. _Au final, je pense que je vais très bien m'entendre avec Selena._

*

_Des semaines plus tard..._

Il venait juste d'être minuit, et on avait foutus le bordel dans un bar de la ville, _une énième fois_. Pendant que le propriétaire de ce bar nous poursuivait, moi et Selena nous courrions à vite allure dans les rues sombres de Startford, on était morts de rire. Le vieil homme nous criait sans cesse derrière nous que dès qu'il allait nous retrouver nous allions prendre très cher, mais après tout dans deux jours même pas, tout le monde aura oublié cette histoire.

Ces derniers jours à Stratford j'avais fait que de sortir près du «lac de la solitude » ou à faire des conneries avec Selena, et on s'était beaucoup plus rapprochés. On s'entendait super bien, et pourtant la première impression qu'elle m'avait donnée d'elle était qu'elle soit complètement bizarre. Mais en réalité elle l'était mais pas d'une mauvaise façon, pas comme si c'était un cas à part. Non, en fait cette meuf était littéralement une version féminine de moi, avec une certaine assurance en plus.

A force de courir, nous étions épuisés et on s'était arrêtés dans une petite ruelle sombre de la ville. Par chance, l'autre vieux con nous avait perdus de vue sur la route donc nous étions tranquilles et essoufflés, mais toujours morts de rire.

 **« J'en peux plus de tout ce qui viens juste de se passer,** rigolait-elle, **j'arrive pas à croire que tu as osé le faire ! »**

 **«** **J'y crois pas non plus pour être honnête ! »**

Suite à cette phrase, nous nous regardions pendant un moment. Tandis que je la regardais dans les yeux, elle, fixait mes lèvres. Elles'approchait de moi, me donnant un baiser sur la bouche. Bordel je pouvais m'attendre à tout sauf à ça.

**«** **Oh, je, ça t'a... »**

**« Non, t'inquiète pas.** Finissais-je par lui dire. **Juste que je m'y attendais pas. »**

Un blanc était de retour entre nous. Qu'allais-je faire maintenant ? _Devrais-je la friendzoné sachant qu'elle soit une superbe personne, ou me mettre avec elle, sachant que j'avais presque toujours en tête une autre personne qui s'en fichait royalement de moi ?_ Dans tout les cas c'était temporaire, et passer à côté de quelque chose juste parce que ton minable cerveau te disais de rester nostalgique sur ta relation passé était tragique.

Donc autant faire comme si on vivait qu'une fois, et l'embrasser à mon tour.

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, j'avais raccompagné Selena jusqu'à chez elle et une fois rentré chez moi, tout était éteint. Évidemment il était minuit passé et à cette heure-ci mes grands-parents et ma petite sœur devaient sûrement déjà dormir. Donc en passant dans le salon pour voir si j'y avais pas laissé le chargeur de mon téléphone, en allumant la lumière j'ai pût apercevoir ma grand-mère, assise sur l'un des canapés à me fixer.

 **« Ah !** Sursautais-je, apeuré. **»**

 **« Bonsoir** **à toi aussi, Justin. »**

 **«** **Mais, t'es pas censé dormir mamie? »**

 **«** **Je te retourne la question, je t'attendais tu sais. »**

 **«** **Pourquoi? »**

 **«** **Peut-être parce que ça fait des semaines que tu sors sans me prévenir et surtout sans me dire avec qui tu passe tes journées et parfois tes nuits. T'a que quinze ans Justin, et je fais bien de te rappeler que de base t'étais censé t'occuper de ta petite sœur. »**

 **«** **Je sais mamie mais, disons que j'ai une vie sociale maintenant et que je préfère largement sortir dehors que changer des couches. »**

 **«** **C'est sûr, mais qui est l'heureuse élue? »**

 **«** **Pardon? »**

 **«** **Oh, rien. Et puis peut-importe qui ça peut bien être car demain tu passera la journée avec ta sœur. »**

 **«** **Quoi? Mais t'es sérieuse? »**

 **«** **Oui je le suis, puis je pense que tu as eu ta dose ces dernières semaines avec cette mystérieuse jeune fille, et une journée avec ta petite sœur ne va pas te tuer. »**

 **« Bientôt, si.** Lui répondis-je froidement en montant les escaliers. **»**

 **«** **Bonne nuit à toi aussi, Justin. »**

Je montais dans "ma" chambre plutôt saoulé. J'avoue que peut-être que j'aurais dût plus passer de temps avec Jazmyn après tout, Selena je la voyait presque tout les jours et j'avais complètement oublié de m'occuper de ma famille, et j'étais obsédée par l'envie d'oublier mon "ex".

Le lendemain, tout en étant endormi dans "mon" lit j'entendais des gens parler avec ma grand-mère venant durez-de-chaussé. D'habitude ma grand-mère invitait jamais grand monde chez elle, sauf les tantes, bizarre. Donc à contre cœur je décidais de me lever et de voir qui ça pouvait bien être. Et tout en restant dans les escaliers, j'avais reconnu la voix de mes parents. Putain ils devaient pas revenir dans une semaine, genre quand on devait rentrer?

Enfin voilà, finalement je descendais les escaliers un peu comme si de rien était pour apercevoir mes parents discuter avec ma grand-mère.

**«** **Salut tout le monde. »**

**« Oh salut chéri,** commençait ma mère, toujours aussi chaleureuse comme il se doit. **Comme ça on profite que papa et maman ne soient plus là pour sortir en pleine nuit? »**

 **«** **Ça y est, tu va t'y mettre toi aussi... »**

 **« Redescend,** m'interpellait à son tour mon père, **et écoute ce que ta mère va te dire ! »**

 **« J't'écoute.** Soufflais-je blasé, en redescendant les escaliers. **»**

 **«** **Hier soir ta grand-mère m'a appelée pour me dire que tu ne faisais rien à la maison avec ta petite sœur et que tu préférais sortir jusqu'à pas d'heure, donc pour la peine, on rentrera pas la semaine prochaine mais on rentrera demain matin ! »**

 **«** **Quoi? Tu déconne là j'espère?** **»**

 **«** **Non je ne "déconne" pas Justin, de base ces vacances c'était pour que tu te rapproche de ta petite sœur, et à la place t'a fais que de l'éviter en traînant dehors avec je-ne-sais-qui ! Donc si tu te rapproche pas d'elle à Stratford, tu le fera à Toronto ! »**

 **«** **Et puis merde, vous faîtes tous chier. »**

J'allais remonter dans la chambre sauf que ça avait toqué à la porte d'entrée. Ma mère ouvrit donc la porte et c'était Selena. Elle était tombée pile poil au mauvais moment.

 **«** **Bonjour, est-ce que Justin est là? »**

**« D'abord à qui ai-je l'honneur? »**

**«** **Moi c'est Selena, vous savez, l'amie de Justin. Il peut sortir aujourd'hui? »**

Et c'est de la que toute ma famille s'est retournée vers moi, surtout ma mère d'un air "j'en étais sûre". Et moi je rougissait plutôt gêné par la scène, car non seulement toute ma famille s'est rendu compte que la seule personne avec qui je traînais depuis des semaines était une fille et que c'était probablement ma "crush" mais que non seulement ça j'étais encore en pyjama, soit un t-shirt et un caleçon. _Plus gênant, tu meurs._

 **« Non, il peut pas sortir il doit s'occuper de sa petite sœur aujourd'hui, et demain il repart chez lui.** En rajoutait toujours une couche ma mère. **»**

 **« Je devais sortir,** insistais-je sur le "devais", **mais bien sûr tu me laisse là cloîtré avec une bombe à retardement ! »**

**«** **Je t'ai dis quoi à propos de la bombe à retardement? Tu t'y en occupe, point barre ! »**

**«** **Madame Bieber, je présume, si la garde de votre fille pose problème à Justin, on pourrait s'y en occuper ensemble? »**

C'est de là qu'elle ai eu l'idée la plus intelligente qu'elle ai pût avoir depuis le peu de temps que l'on se fréquente. _Enfin un juste milieu, que Dieu soit loué!_

 **« Bon, d'accord,** acquiesçait finalement ma mère, **mais vous restez à la maison. »**

 **«** **Super ! »**

Suite à l'affirmation de Selena, c'était parti pour un après-midi de couches à changer.

*

En fin d'après-midi, j'étais en train de commencer à faire ma valise car même après tout ça ma mère tenait tout de même rentrer à la maison, et pour la première fois de ma vie je voulais rester dans ce bled perdu au lieu de retourner dans la grande ville que je me contentais d'habiter.

 **« C'est bon, j'ai mis Jazmyn au lit.** Entrait Selena dans la chambre. **Pas mal la chambre, j'aime bien les posters qu'il y à sur les murs. »**

 **«** **Trois-quart des posters sont Nirvana. »**

 **« Justement, j'aime bien Nirvana.** Elle s'asseyait sur le lit, me regardant faire ma valise avant de se reprendre. **Dis, je crois que l'on devrait en parler. »**

 **«** **De quoi? »**

**«** **Des baisers d'hier soir. »**

_Et merde,_ j'avais réussi à éviter cette discussion toute la journée. Je pensais qu'elle s'en douterais que pour moi je la considérerais comme une super pote que si jamais on sortirait ensemble c'était que sur le coup des vacances, histoire d'oublier l'autre d'avantage. _Et voilà que ça recommence_.

 **« Ouais, mais toi d'abord,** m'installais-je près d'elle sur le lit, **t'en a pensée quoi de ça? »**

 **«** **C'était agréable, puis toi même tu sais que j'en avais envie, mais très honnêtement je pense que ça n'ira pas plus loin. »**

 **« C'est vrai?** Disais-je soulagé. **»**

 **«** **Oui. Si tu serai resté une semaine de plus, ça aurait duré que la semaine de plus ! C'est les vacances et il faut pas oublier que la vie continue, puis c'est un peu de ma faute tout ça. »**

 **«** **Dis pas ça, c'est de la mienne aussi, j'ai trop forcé moi aussi... En tout cas je ne regretterais en aucun cas ces dernières semaines. »**

 **«** **Ouais, grâce à toi on s'est pas trop ennuyés dans cette ville. »**

 **«** **Grâce à toi plutôt, c'est toi qui s'était incrusté sur ce banc je te signale ! »**

 **« Oui bon ça va,** Me taquinait-elle avant de se lever du lit, je me levais donc à mon tour. **Si jamais on reste en contact ou quoi, je te dis à l'année prochaine. »**

 **«** **Oui c'est ça, à l'année prochaine. »**

Pendant quelques secondes on savait pas trop quoi se dire ou se faire, donc à la place je l'ai prise dans mes bras. Elle allait me manquer tout de même, _plus fragile tu meurs_.

Après ce câlin gênant elle était partie de la maison, et moi j'étais resté dans cette chambre me préparant mentalement à ne plus la revoir pendant un bon moment, et à reprendre une routine ennuyante. _Retourner dans la grande ville, avec trop de bruit, qui fait presque jamais beau, avec des parents chiants et une sœur qui sait pas se retenir, des amis partis trop loin jusqu'à fin Août et ma solitude de penser rien qu'à elle. Je veux pas repenser à elle, et même si je sais que j'y penserais tout de même je ne veux pas. Elle sert à rien de toute façon._

Mais Selena, elle, avait réussie de me faire oublier tout ces trucs chiants du quotidien en espaces de quelques semaines. Serait-il dût seulement aux vacances ou à ce qu'elle était réellement ? Était-ce dût à sa personnalité ou juste à l'envie d'être loin du monde? Dans tout les cas, je pouvais enfin dire que c'était les meilleures vacances de toutes ma vie.

*

 **«** **Et toi, tu m'a pas beaucoup parlé de tes vacances dans ton bled paumé, mis à part que t'a rencontré une meuf ! »**

 **«** **Ah, pour une fois que tu me parles pas de ton Louis. »**

 **«** **C'est bon ça va, là je m'intéresse à mon meilleur pote. Alors? »**

De retour à Toronto depuis un peu plus d'un mois, Harry était enfin de retour de son périple avec les gars et surtout de son Louis. Apparemment c'était super, mais je ne regrettais pas non plus de n'être pas venu. Enfin je sais pas. _Essayer d'oublier les gens ça devient chiant, même si tu comptais la revoir dans une dizaine de mois._

Mis à part ça, Harry devait faire les courses donc je l'avais accompagné à Walmart. Et nous voilà plantés à la caisse comme d'habitude. Les meilleures retrouvailles aux monde. Sans compter que la rentrée était dans deux jours _putain_.

 **«** **C'était devenue une super pote, on sortait tout le temps ensemble jusqu'à ce que mes parents débarquent de nulle part pour me dire de rentrer une semaine plus tôt car je m'occupais pas assez de ma petite sœur. Et on s'est embrassés aussi, mais il y avait rien de bien sentimental derrière tout ça donc on savait que ça ne durerait pas. »**

 **« Wow,** disait-il intrigué, **dommage que ça n'ai pas duré. »**

 **«** **J'te le fais pas dire. C'était super. »**

 **«** **À ce point? »**

 **«** **Ouais, il y a un problème? »**

 **«** **Non, juste que c'est la première fois que je t'entend dire que tes grandes vacances étaient "super". »**

 **«** **Probablement parce qu'elle les à rendus super, maintenant ça me fait une personne en plus à oublier. »**

 **«** **Dis pas ça Bieber, cette meuf t'a apporté que des ondes positives à ce que j'entends donc pourquoi oublier de bons souvenirs? »**

 **«** **Parce que je la reverrais sûrement pas avant des mois et que c'est chiant d'attendre. »**

 **«** **Et alors? Tu m'avais pas dis qu'elle habitait pas loin de Toronto, tu pourrais quand même la revoir sur les temps scolaire ! Ça ce trouve vous vous êtes déjà croisés sans même vous en rendre compte. »**

 **«** **Dis pas de conneries Styles, il faut juste accepter ce qui est à point c'est tout. »**

 **« Comme tu le voudra, d'ailleurs passe moi la liste de course il faut que je vérifie si j'ai bien tout pris.** Je lui passait la liste en question qu'il détaillait ensuite. **Merde Justin, tu peux aller me chercher du beurre de cacahuète? »**

 **«** **Tu rigoles? Vas y toi, c'est à l'autre bout du magasin ! »**

 **«** **Ouais mais c'est soit ça, soit je me fais engueuler par ma mère donc tu sais déjà ce qu'il te reste à faire. »**

Il me lançait un de ses sourires fourbe tandis que je levais les yeux aux ciel en m'éloignant de la caisse, pour trouver ce fichu beurre de cacahuète dans ce foutu magasin.

En farfouillant les nombreux rayons, j'eus enfin trouvé cette merde mais avant de repartir à la caisse, une voix féminine m'avait interpellée.

**« Excuse-moi, mais tu pourrais m'attraper le sopalin qui est tout en haut s'il te plaît? »**

Et en me retournant vers cette personne, je me suis dis que finalement Harry avait raison, je n'avais plus à attendre des mois.

Et que plus rien allait être temporaire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tout ne dépend pas de la destination, mais du voyage traversé.


	9. 16,7

**« Tu sais bébé, à mon cours de philo' la semaine dernière, notre prof nous avait expliqués quelque chose qui m'avais troublée. »**

**« Je t'écoute. »**

En réalité pas du tout. J'écoutais plus les basses de la musique que la propre voix de ma copine, accompagné des cris de joie de certaines personnes ici présentes. Nous étions à une soirée pour fêter une énième victoire de l'équipe de foot du lycée et j'étais tranquillement assis sur un canapé accompagné de ma petite-amie, Selena, qui fumait à la chicha. Donc ouais, disons que ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de raconter son cours de philo' à une soirée avec un verre de Vodka à ma main aussi. D'autant plus que j'avais la tête ailleurs. Je faisais mine de l'écouter en hochant le tête de haut en bas avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres, mais en fait je m'en foutais totalement de son cours de philo'. Pour de vrai. Même le rire d'Harry et de Yoongi dût à un mélange alcoolisé juste à côté de nous était beaucoup plus attrayant à entendre qu'un putain de cours de philo'.

En presque un an et demi, beaucoup choses avaient changés dans ma vie. Déjà mon entrée au lycée m'avait métamorphosé, surtout Harry. Qui de base était quelqu'un d'assez coincé, je sais pas ce qu'il y ai put ce passer avec ce Louis mais je pouvait dire que depuis il enchaînait soirées sur soirées avec moi, Liam, Zayn et Yoongi. Même si il tenait un peu la chandelle dans tout ça. Mais en ce qui en était de moi je me sentais plus « libre » qu'avant, même si mes parents m'avaient mit le couvre feu jusqu'à minuit pour sortir, je rentrais toujours quelques heures avant d'aller en cours, _que je suis un garçon égoïste, oh la la_.

En plus, je ne regrettais plus mes vacances à Startford de l'année dernière au final, car grâce à ces fameuses vacances j'avais une magnifique petite-amie moi aussi, Selena. Certes elle parlait beaucoup pour ne rien dire au final mais je pouvais pas le nier, pourquoi passer à côté d'une personne aussi réfléchie et belle qu'elle ? Puis elle s'entendait bien aussi avec mes parents et moi avec les siens, et apparemment nos parents étaient allés aux lycée ensemble donc tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes, et ça m'arrangeait à vrai dire.

A propos d'eux, allez savoir comment elle avait fait mais ma mère s'est enfin trouvée un travail, elle s'est mise à travailler dans un magasin de vêtement du style Forever 21 au centre commercial. Et aussi, ma petite sœur avait désormais trois ans donc vu que d'après mes parents "elle grandissait à vu d'œil", et bien ils ont décidés d'emménager dans une maison, mais toujours dans le même coin de notre ancien appartement, parce que « on à déjà construit une vie ici Justin, tout le monde nous connaît et ils sont sympas avec nous alors je ne vois pas pourquoi on changerait de quartier? » comme aurait pût dire ma mère ou mon père. Mais si ils avaient un million de dollars entre leurs mains, auraient-ils encore envie de rester dans ce maudit quartier? Probablement pas.

Mais disons que ces dernières semaines étaient devenues trop répétitives, ça revenait toujours la même chose: cours, sport, écriture, soirées et cela jusqu'à la fin des temps ; et même si ce mode de vie me convenait parfaitement, j'avais besoin d'un truc pour changer ça, quelque chose pour "pimenter" cette routine qui commençait à devenir peu à peu ennuyante... Ou plutôt, il fallait que qu'il se passe un truc, n'importe quoi, pour que j'arrête de m'ennuyer autant.

 **« Bébé, tu m'écoutes? Justin?** M'avait appelée Selena pendant que j'étais toujours dans mes pensées, je lui répondais par un bref "hum". **Non tu ne m'écoutais pas, comme d'habitude...** Elle reposait son tuyaux de fumée sur la table basse avant de se lever de canapé. **Bon, j'en ai marre de faire du baby-sitting, je vais aller tiser un coup. »**

 **« Je t'accompagne,** Finissais-je par lui dire en me levant à mon tour, en lui faisant comprendre indirectement que j'étais désolé de ne pas l'avoir écoutée. **»**

Elle me lançait un petit sourire narquois tout en se retournant pour aller dans la cuisine d'une maison que l'on ne connaissait pas. En la suivant j'avais toujours mon verre de Vodka à la main, et en le buvant vite fait j'avais malencontreusement percuté quelqu'un, laissant mon t-shirt et celui de la personne mouillé.

**« Oh, excuse moi, c'était pas vo- »**

En levant mon regard sur cette personne mes mots s'étaient entremêlés. _Je l'avais reconnue._ Son visage, ses longs cheveux blonds et surtout son regard. Ces yeux bleus que j'avais tenté d'oublier plus d'une fois pendant deux longues années... _Et me revoilà à la croiser à une putain de soirée._

**« Liv, tu viens on s'casse. »**

A force de m'être concentré sur ses yeux, je n'avais pas remarqué que j'avais bavé de la vodka, et ni même la présence de Jaden à ses côtés. _Mais depuis quand ils traînaient ensemble eux deux?_ Je fronçais les sourcils sur cette pensée en regardant Jaden, incompris, et elle ensuite. Elle me lançait un regard méprisant avant que l'autre trou de balle passe son bras par dessus son épaule pour aller je-ne-sais-où avec lui. Je la voyais traverser la maison, sans même oublier de se retourner quelques fois pour me lancer des regards noirs.

J'avais réussi à l'éviter, à l'ignorer, à oublier son existence pendant un peu plus d'un an. Et c'était impossible de l'oublier d'aussitôt selon moi, sauf si je rejoignais ma copine dans la cuisine pour boire encore et encore jusqu'à ce que j'en perdes mes pensées. _Je n'y comprends plus rien, et vaux mieux ne rien comprendre au final._

*

Dès le lendemain de la soirée je m'étais mis à _sa_ recherche. Bon, avec une certaine gueule de bois, mais ça occupait mon dimanche pour une fois. J'avais cogiter toute la nuit à force d'avoir pensé à elle, comme quoi l'alcool et un petit somme de deux heures ne suffisait pas assez pour l'oublier. _Pourtant j'avais réussi en un an, fais chier._ Mais suite à mes pensées, je m'étais dis qu'il fallait absolument que je la retrouve sinon je n'allais plus tenir en place. Donc à la première heure dès le lendemain de la soirée, j'avais pris la caisse de mon père sans même avoir son autorisation et voilà où j'en étais avec Harry, qui lui avait été dans un état encore plus pitoyable que le miens.

**« Justin... Pourrais-tu au moins m'expliquer pourquoi tu veux la retrouver? J'ai même pas eu le temps de prendre de l'aspirine avant que tu m'ai arraché de mon lit ! »**

**« Parce qu'elle m'intrigue, et parce que tu va m'aider à faire le premier pas. »**

**« Et pourquoi elle t'intrigue? C'est la première fois que tu la vois depuis la troisième et ça y est elle "t'intrigue"?! Et en plus t'a besoin de moi pour ça... »**

**« Écoute, j'y peux rien, il faut juste que je la vois. Rien n'est vraiment fini entre elle et moi. »**

**« Si, c'est fini ! Elle est pas dans notre lycée, t'a rencontré Selena, et... D'ailleurs, elle en** **penser** **quoi Selena de tout ça? J'imagine qu'elle n'est même pas au courant. »**

**« Bien vu. »**

Il cognait plusieurs fois sa tête contre la vitre du côté passager de la voiture avant de se laisser se reposer dessus. Il était vraiment au bout du rouleau le pauvre, mais je m'en battais les couilles, j'avais besoin de lui. Même si ce n'était pas son problème maintenant ça allait l'être, parce que dans tout les cas il sera mêler à mes affaires alors autant qu'il soit au courant de tout le plus vite possible, et avant même Selena par préférence.

**« Et puis pourquoi je suis là moi? Je m'en fous d'elle ! C'est pas quelqu'un d'important dans ma vie, et non plus dans la tienne d'ailleurs. »**

**«** **Tu ne me disais pas ça la fois où tu a voulut m'aider pour la laisser en plan. »**

**« Ouais peut-être mais c'est pas moi qui à eu une relation amoureuse avec une meuf complètement tarée ! »**

**« Elle n'est pas folle, ok? Elle à juste quelques dysfonctionnement mentaux, du moins j'en suis sûr qu'elle n'en à plus. »**

**« Et c'est toi qui dis ça... »**

Il levait les yeux aux ciels tandis que nous étions arrivés chez elle, enfin si elle habitait toujours à cet endroit. Nous sortions de la voiture et on regardait la maison. Certains souvenirs refaisait surface dans mon esprit et vous savez, c'était ce genre de souvenirs qui te sous-entendais que tout était mieux avant, mais ce n'était qu'une illusion. _Car le passé ce joue qu'à même pas un quart de secondes dans la vie réelle, pas vrai?_

Et une fois montés sur le perron, nous étions tout les deux devant sa porte d'entrée, ne faisant rien.

**« Et maintenant tu va faire quoi? »**

**« Je vais aller lui parler. »**

**« Pour lui dire quoi? "Oh la la je t'ai vu à la soirée d'hier soir et depuis tu m'intrigue"? Ça paraîtra trop chelou, avoue. »**

Et d'un seul coup j'eus comme un blocage de dernière minute en moi, _merci Harry d'être aussi intimidant_.

**«** **Oh et puis merde j'me casse. »**

**« Quoi? Et pourquoi tu te casse? Il y a même pas cinq secondes t'étais déterminé à aller lui parler ! »**

**« Non, en vrai t'a raison, c'est trop bizarre, c'est... Non, je n'y arriverais pas. »**

**«** **Mais merde mec, t'es pas sérieux?! Tu m'a réveillé à huit heures du matin un dimanche de lendemain de soirée avec une gueule de bois pas possible pour aller à l'autre bout de la ville voir une nana qui t'intrigue depuis même pas vingt-quatre heures et toi tu te dégonfle? Non mais putain de merde mec, certes ça me fais chier mais tu ne m'a pas emmené ici pour rien ! Maintenant t'appuie sur cette foutue sonnette à la con et tu va aller la voir pour lui dire tout ce que t'a à lui dire même si ça paraît complètement débile avant que je le fasse à ta place parce que on perds trop de temps là, t'es grave chiant Bieber** **! »**

Je soufflais en lui soufflant un "ok", même le matin il pouvait être chiant. Je lui lançait un bref regard avant d'appuyer sur la sonnette de la maison, mais quelques secondes après j'étais reparti à la voiture.

 **« Putain Justin t'es pas sérieux?** Me criait-il en se retournant vers moi. **Est-ce que on t'a déjà dit que t'avais pas de couilles?! »**

**« Bonjour? »**

Etant à plusieurs mètres de lui, j'entendais pas ce qu'ils se disaient. Le pauvre, il s'était retrouvé face un père de famille assez bourge, alors qu'Harry tenait à peine debout avec un pullover Mickey Mouse qu'il portait. J'étais vraiment qu'un lâche pour laisser mon meilleur ami, seul, et presque inconscient face au père de mon ex. _Donc oui Harry, j'ai officiellement pas de couilles._ Tout ce que j'avais aperçu désormais était un père de famille qui regardait Harry d'un mauvais œil avant de refermer la porte. Et celui-ci se retournait de pas vifs dans la voiture.

**« La prochaine fois c'est moi qui partira en courant, porte tes couilles un peu ! »**

**« Tu devrais penser à faire de même, monsieur je-reste-dans-le-placard. »**

**« Bah bonne nouvelle! Je préfère rejoindre le monde imaginaire de Narnia au lieu de te parler parce que je vois que ça ne sert strictement à rien, monsieur je-suis-complètement-taré-au-point-d'essayer-de-reprendre-contact-avec-une-meuf-encore-plus-tarée-que-moi ! »**

**« Je pense qu'un petit Starbucks te ferait du bien, Styles. »**

**« Ta gueule,** disait-il sèchement. **»**

J'ignorais sa remarque en redémarrant la voiture, et commence à conduire. Un silence occupa le trajet. Je réfléchissais.

J'étais même pas foutu de voir son père. Son père, même pas elle en personne. _C'est dingue._ Il fallait que je lui parle le plus vite possible, même si elle pouvait s'en foutre car des années se sont écoulés depuis notre histoire. Mais je l'avais laissée avec un message, ce genre de message qui te fais retourné le cerveau, et peut-être que j'avais réussi à faire retourner le sien. La preuve, elle traînait avec Jaden; le genre de mec à sa taper une nouvelle meuf chaque semaine. Qui à me prendre un vent, il fallait que je le fasse. Que je sache ce qu'elle pensait de moi. Je me suis rendu presque fou pour elle, mais dès que je commençais à avoir une vie stable, _elle_ était là. J'avais un peu près tout ce qu'il me fallait pourtant. Une famille, des amis, une copine, de l'argent... Généralement tout allait bien dans ma vie, mais _elle_ existait. Et malgré que ce soit complètement ridicule et déplacé de ma part, il fallait absolument que je sache ce qu' _elle_ pensait de moi, juste pour avoir le cœur net.

Je pouvais pas tout laisser tomber comme ça. Elle était là, et j'étais prêt à parier que elle aussi avait besoin de réponses.

Donc en pleine route pour aller au seul Starbucks ouvert le dimanche, je décidais de faire demi-tour, évitant au passage quelques accidents de voitures.

 **« Tu fais quoi là?** Me questionnait Harry. **»**

**« J'vais aller lui parler. Plus vite ça sera fait, plus vite je serais débarrassé. »**

**« Tu te fous de ma gueule? »**

**« Ai-je l'air de rigoler?** Lui disais-je en accélérant la cadence de la voiture. **»**

De retour garé en face de chez elle, mais cette fois-ci je n'allais pas passer par la simple porte d'entrée, bien au contraire. Autant faire dans l'excès.

**« Bieber tu... Non mais je rêve ou tu passe par son jardin?! »**

Et oui, j'étais passé par son jardin. Je ne voulais absolument pas revoir ses parents, et _oui je suis complètement taré_. Une fois arrivé dans son jardin, j'avais directement remarqué l'échelle qui menait à sa fenêtre ouverte. _Alors comme ça madame faisait le mur pour aller à des soirées? C'était bon à savoir._

Mis à part ça, j'avais quelque chose à faire. Donc je montais l'échelle qui menait à sa chambre, heureusement que la fenêtre de celle-ci était ouverte. Et en m'introduisant dans celle-ci, personne. Je regardais donc aux alentours, et je remarquais que rien avait changer, mis à part quelques décorations sur les murs. Et ce qui me laissait un peu perplexe était qu'il n'y avait plus aucun appareil photo à l'horizon, à croire qu'elle avait retenue la leçon.

 **« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là?** Je me retournais et elle était là, à l'encadrement de sa porte, toujours avec son regard mauvais. **Dégage de chez moi ! »**

 **« Alors déjà bonjour, puis est-ce que ça serait possible que l'on puisse discuter, deux minutes, rien que toi et moi?** J'arrivais à peine à parler, la situation était tellement devenue bizarre, pourquoi avais-je fais ça, sérieux? **»**

**« Pourquoi discuter alors que je n'ai rien à te dire? À part que tu ferais mieux de partir d'ici, sale malade ! »**

**« Moi non plus j'ai rien à dire à part que... J'sais pas, j'voulais de tes nouvelles.** Pourquoi j'entendais d'ici la voix d'Harry me dire _"Justin, casse toi d'ici le plus vite possible"_. **»**

**« Tu n'a rien à me dire mais pourtant t'es venu ici pour que l'on puisse discuter, t'a monté un cirque dis moi? »**

Elle jouait le rôle de la meuf trop sûre d'elle pour essayer de m'atteindre, mais ce qu'elle avait oubliée c'était que j'avais remarqué ça trop vite, donc pourquoi pas ce mettre à son niveau? _Justin, ressaisis-toi._

 **« Ouais, c'est pour ça qu'il y a des blancs depuis le début de notre discussion. D'ailleurs, à propos de discussion, discutons.** Finissais-je par lui dire avec un sourire bien fourbe, _ça lui apprendra à faire trop la meuf_. »

 **« Je te le répète Justin,** s'installait-elle sur son bureau, **je n'ai rien à te dire. »**

**« Tu en es sûre? C'est donc pour ça que tu t'es crée une image de "fille populaire" quand nous étions au collège. »**

**« T'es encore sûr ça? Justin, change de disque à la fin...** Ce moquait-elle, accompagné d'un rire nerveux. **»**

**« Je ne changerais pas de disque, parce que ça s'est réellement passé. Après j'ai le disque de notre relation qui n'a pas duré très longtemps, ou le disque de toutes ces fois où toi, tu me prenais en photo à mon insu. Ou l'épisode de la primaire aussi, c'était sympa quand tu te faisais passer pour quelqu'un d'autre sur MSN. »**

**« Oui, bon ça va, j'ai compris le message.** Se calmait-elle soudainement, _voilà qui es fait_. **Mais tu me veux quoi bon sang? »**

 **« Disons que j'aimerais savoir qu'est qu'il se passe dans ta vie en ce moment pour que t'ai autant changé,** je m'asseyais à mon tour sur son lit. **»**

**« J'ai grandis, mûris, j'ai découvert la foi... Un peu comme tout le monde je crois. »**

**« La foi?** Lui demandais-je, complètement incompris. »

 **« Oui, la foi,** répétait-elle avec un sourire aux lèvres, **Dieu est grand tu sais, et je pense que du moment que tu sais que quelqu'un veille sur toi, plus rien ne peut t'atteindre. »**

**« Je ne veux pas paraître rude mais t'a bouffée une bible ou quoi? »**

**« Je vois ce que tu veux dire mais non, j'ai toujours été catholique, je suis juste devenue pratiquante. Il y a un problème à ça? »**

**« Non, aucun. »**

**« Alors tu peux disposer. »**

**« Et notre discussion? »**

**« Laquelle? Tu as eu ce que tu voulais, non? »**

**« Pas exactement... Vendredi t'es dispo'? »**

**« N'y penses même pas. »**

**« Vendredi, quinze heures, à la patinoire. Je t'attendrais. »**

**« Alors pour attendre, t'es bien parti...** Disait-elle en s'approchant vers moi, en faisant signe de la tête que je devais m'en aller, je détestais cette attitude. **»**

**« Ecoute, je sais pas quelle bête t'a piqué pour que tu agisse comme ça, mais saches que je te connais suffisamment bien pour savoir que je ne t'attendrais pas longtemps vendredi. »**

Suite à cette brève discussion, je la fixais quelques instants avant de m'en aller en sortant d'ici à l'aide de l'échelle. Cette brève discussion était très bizarre, et quand j'y repense ça me donnait juste envie de foncer dans un mur.

Une fois descendu de l'échelle je continuais mon petit chemin jusqu'à la voiture, avec mon meilleur ami qui attendait impatiemment depuis une dizaine de minutes là dedans. _Mais j'avoue, pourquoi je l'ai emmené avec moi?_

**« Alors? T'a pût pénétrer dans son château fort? »**

**« Ouais, et étrangement ça valait le coup,** Je m'installais sur le siège conducteur avant de fermer la porte et de rallumé la voiture, **vendredi à quinze heures, à la patinoire. Et au passage elle a délaissée la photographie pour la religion. »**

**« Wow, ça ce voit qu'il y à eu une évolution. »**

**« T'a vu ça, maintenant allons réellement au Starbucks. »**

*

Après d'avoir raccompagner Harry chez lui, je rentrais à mon tour chez moi. Et sur la route je m'étais mis à penser. Pourquoi je m'étais suis mis d'un seul coup à vouloir tans la revoir alors qu'elle avait disparue de mon esprit ? En temps normal je n'y aurais même pas prêter attention après cette soirée. Mais j'attendais quoi d'elle, en plus ? Probablement à ce qu'elle me rassure et qu'elle pense tout de même à ce que je sois quelqu'un de bien. Mais j'avais aperçu dans ses yeux que c'était tout le contraire, donc pourquoi toute cette envie d'attention venant de sa part? A croire qu'elle me faisait encore de l'effet, _mais bordel ta gueule Justin t'a une meuf je te signale_.

Mais mis à part ça ces retrouvailles qui ont vraiment été étrange, il y avait elle aussi, d'étrange. Elle était devenue encore plus étrange qu'avant avec cette obsession pour la religion. Tans mieux pour elle qu'elle soit croyante, juste, en abuserait-t-elle? _Elle cache quelque chose derrière tout ça et je dois le savoir. C'est obligé._

Une fois rentré chez moi, j'essayais de faire le moins de bruit possible. Il était dix heures du matin et j'en avais aucune idée si quelqu'un était réveillé à cet heure-ci car en général le dimanche je me lève jamais avant treize heures.

Je commençais à monter tout doucement les escaliers tandis que j'entendais des bruits étranges venant de la cuisine, c'était des objets qui tombaient par terre. Comme si quelqu'un avait fait tomber un truc. Donc étant une petite bite, je prenais la seule défense que j'avais trouvé sous la main: Un parapluie. C'était soit ça,soit des clés. Mais sérieusement, qui pourrait se défendre avec des clés?

Je me dirigerais donc vers la cuisine en faisant le moins de bruit possible, et les bruits bizarres ce faisais de plus en plus entendre.Je flippais grave ma race. Et une fois arrivée dans celle-ci, j'ouvrais mon parapluie en tant que défense, mais...

 **« Bonjour Justin,** c'était ma mère. **»**

**« Putain maman tu m'a fais trop peur ! »**

**« On voit ça,** ce ramenait ensuite mon père avec des toasts à la confiture, **au moins si il y avait vraiment eu un cambrioleur dans notre maison tu te serai bien défendu.** Et ils rigolèrent. Il y avait de quoi: Voir son fils se défendre avec un parapluie devait être une scène magistrale. **»**

 **« Enfin bref,** reprenait ma mère, **que fais-tu réveillé et habillé à cet heure-ci? C'est un miracle que tu sois réveillé. »**

**« Oui je sais, je devais dire un truc important à Harry donc je t'ai emprunté ta voiture papa mais t'inquiète elle est comme neuve ! »**

**« Ma voiture?** Reprenait mon père ensuite. **T'a emprunté ma voiture pour aller voir Harry, alors que tu peux quand même l'appeler au téléphone? »**

 **« Euh ouais, mais c'était très très urgent, alors tiens voilà les clés.** Je lui rendais les clés, préparant à mon speech excuse. **Et je m'excuse d'avoir emprunté ta voiture sans te l'avoir demandé et je sais que je n'aurais jamais dût car tu tiens à Didine comme à la prunelle de tes yeux car c'est maman qui te l'avait offert quand j'étais encore dans son ventre. Je suis un fils indigne et j'ai été égoïste. »**

 **« Alors si tu le sais, pourquoi tu l'a fais?** Répondais mon père au final. **Allez, une semaine sans sortir. »**

**« T'es sérieux? Promis j'y retoucherais plus ! »**

**« En plus de ça tu ment, tu veux deux semaines peut-être? »**

**« Ouais, au pire c'est pas grave, après tout je devais sortir avec Liv cette semaine mais... »**

**« Liv?** S'écrièrent en cœur, avec leurs regard rempli d'incompréhension. **»**

Putain, j'avais oublié. C'est vrai que ne pas sortir le prénom de ton ex-petite-amie pendant près de trois ans devant ces parents était bizarre.

**« Selena, j'ai dis Selena. »**

**« Ouais, c'est ça. »**

Suite aux dernières paroles douteuses de mes parents, je montais dans ma chambre et je m'allongeais sur mon lit en soufflant.

Je crois que je vais devoir être seul pour pouvoir arriver à mes fins, _à quand un changement?_ Et comme chaque dimanche qui se doit, je finissais donc par m'endormir.

*

_Mercredi après-midi, chez Yoongi._

**« Écoute mec, je fais ça depuis que j'ai 13 ans donc si sa pique dis toi que c'est tout à fait normal,** Me prévenait Yoongi une énième fois. **»**

Il étalait le produit chimique dans mes cheveux. _Ouais, j'ai eu une envie soudaine de devenir blond._ Cette idée m'avait frappée dans la tête ces derniers jours. Avec tout ce besoin de changement et d'envie de casser la routine, alors pourquoi pas devenir blond? C'est pas comme si je mourrais après tout.

Mais pour Selena, si. Elle me fixait depuis une dizaine minutes déjà sans jamais cesser de me répéter que je faisais "une grossière erreur" ou que "j'allais devenir plus blond que Yoongi".

Et pour l'occasion nous étions tous chez Yoongi. Sauf Harry, il nous avait dit qu'il nous rejoindrai plus tard et par bonheur il n'était pas au courant de tout ça, donc pourquoi pas lui faire la surprise? Et aussi, disons que je détournais ma "punition" car le mercredi après-midi mes parents travaillaient et ma petite sœur était au centre de loisir, donc j'avais le champ libre jusqu'à dix-huit heures.

Un peu plus tard, la teinture étant terminée, je n'arrêtais pas de me reluquer dans un miroir, à chercher la coiffure qui conviendrait le mieux à cette nouvelle couleur. Déjà qu'en temps normal j'étais quelqu'un d'assez narcissique mais alors là, _je peux dire que je nique complètement des mères_.

**« Bébé, avoue que ça me rends plus sexy. »**

**« Wow. Que c'est sexy une teinture blonde. T'a fais soudainement augmenter ma libido Justin.** Répondais Selena, ironiquement. **»**

 **« Moi perso' j'aime bien, je trouve ça te va mieux qu'à moi,** répondait ensuite Zayn, _au moins lui il apprécie_. **»**

Je le remerciait et Selena nous regardait toujours d'un air blasé, jusqu'à ce que la sonnette de la porte d'entrée ai retentit dans toute la maison. Ça devait être Harry. Yoongi lui ouvrait la porte le laissant pénétrer dans le salon.

**« Salut les gens, excusez-moi le déménagement de ma sœur à duré plus longtemps que prévu et- »**

À peine qu'il posait ses yeux sur moi que plus rien ne sortait de sa bouche. Le silence était tellement pesant qu'on pouvait entendre les mouches voler.

 **« Oh putain c'est moche,** **fais voir,** il m'avait-il dit, choqué, en s'approchant de moi tout en le laissant admirer ma nouvelle coiffure. Les autres, eux, admiraient le spectacle. **ouais c'est bien ce que j'ai dis, c'est très laid. »**

 **« Enfin quelqu'un qui est d'accord avec moi.** Disait ma copine avant de lancer un clin d'œil à Harry. **Quoi? T'es beaucoup plus beaux les cheveux au naturel chéri. »**

*

A peine une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, nous étions tous ensemble au centre commercial pour se faire un réstau' tous ensemble, ça faisait longtemps qu'on s'en était pas fait un. _J'espère juste que je ne vais pas croiser ma mère._

**« Bébé, je crois qu'on à compris que t'aimais ta nouvelle coiffure. »**

**« Je n'aime pas cette coiffure, je l'adore.** Lui disais-je en prenant des selfies, je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi narcissique qu'en ce moment même. **Ça me rend plus mature. »**

**« Ça te rends plus stupide ouais. »**

**« Tais-toi Selena, tu sais pas de quoi tu parles ! Je trouve que j'ai fais du meilleur boulot sur ton mec alors que toi même tu n'y arrive pas, donc maintenant fais avec !** L'engueulait Yoongi. **»**

Selena levait les yeux en l'air tandis que Zayn rigolait. Une fois arrivés dans un petit restaurant, en regardant les gens autour de moi j'ai aperçu la dernière personne que je voulais voir aujourd'hui, hormis ma famille. Je l'ai aperçu à une table, de dos, avec une autre fille de notre âge, probablement une amie à elle. Et même si je faisais que de la fixer alors que j'avais Selena qui entrelaçait ma main avec la sienne juste à mes côtés, j'espérais qu'elle n'allait pas me reconnaître, car c'était vraiment pas le moment de se voir.

Mais évidemment, n'arrivant pas à détacher mon regard de tout ses faits et gestes, son amie m'avait remarquée et à dût sûrement lui dire que je la fixais. _Oh putain de merde._ Elle s'était mise à me regarder à son tour puis me souriait, et me regarde ensuite d'un air choquée, c'était sûrement l'effet de la coiffure. Et voilà que le pire arriva car _elle viens vers moi._

 **« Oh mon Dieu, t'a fais quoi à tes cheveux? Fais voir !** Je tournais ma tête un peu près dans tout les sens, je sentais tout les regards pesant et incompris baraqués sur moi, c'était irritant. **»**

 **« Il s'est mit de la mayonnaise dans ses cellules mortes, apparemment ça les aiderait à devenir plus soyeux,** Affirmait Harry. »

**« Tais-toi Styles, mais en tout cas Justin ça te va à ravir, on se revois Vendredi ! »**

Et elle retournais à sa table toute souriante, n'ayant pas la moindre idée qu'elle venait juste de me foutre dans une énorme merde.

 **« Vendredi tu devais pas accompagner Harry pour l'aider dans le déménagement de sa sœur?** Quand Selena faisait référence à quelque chose en croisant des bras, ça voulait dire que j'allais passer un mauvais quart-d'heure. **Qu'est-ce que vous mijotez vous deux, et puis c'est qui cette meuf? »**

 **« Attendez les gars, je viens juste de me rendre compte,** réalisait Liam, **c'était pas Liv du collège? »**

_Liam, je te jure qu'en ce moment même, j'aurais aimé que tu sois mort. Vraiment._

**« Liv, comme Olivia, ton ex?** J'hochais la tête de haut en bas, n'osant plus parler. **Et tu devais la voir pour quoi, au juste? »**

Oui, en un an et demi de relation j'avais eu le temps de lui parler de tout mes ressentis envers cette histoire passée, et par chance elle m'avait comprise et elle m'en voulait pas. Maintenant je regrettais de lui avoir tout raconté parce qu'elle allait commencer à se faire des films. Il fallait à tout prix que je trouve une excuse bidon pour me faire sortir de là.

**« Bien, pour- »**

**« Pour qu'ils puissent parler du passé car Justin est complètement perché dans sa tête,** annonçait Harry, **il a besoin de réponses à certaines questions qu'elle n'a jamais répondue et pour lui ça lui pose problème donc il se sent paumé un peu, et comme tu le sais quand Justin est sûr quelque chose il n'abandonne pas, donc autrement dis t'a pas trop le choix de le laisser faire. »**

Plus besoin de dire quoi que ce soit quand vous avez un ami qui vous connaît mieux que vous-même.

 **« Très bien,** répondait Selena, en se retenant à piquer une crise de jalousie, **et toi tu pouvais pas me le dire tout ça? Et pourquoi t'a besoin de réponses seulement que maintenant? »**

 **« Disons qu'on à toujours les réponses à nos questions avec les temps.** Répondait à ma place Zayn, _pourquoi ai-je des amis comme eux sérieux?_ **»**

 **« Mouais, t'a de la chance que je sois sympa comme petite-amie. Mais je te préviens,** s'énervait-elle en serrant de plus en plus sa main contre la mienne, **c'est la première et dernière fois que tu lui adresse la parole, car même si j'ai une entière confiance en toi, cette meuf je ne la connais pas, compris? »**

 **« Oui madame.** Craignais-je, Selena pouvait être vraiment flippante quand elle commençait à s'y mettre. **»**

**« Bien, perdons pas de temps pour manger un bout ! »**

Elle s'était calmée en un quart de secondes, et on était enfin partis manger. Comme ça on aurait-dit une bonne bande de pote, à rigoler de tout et n'importe quoi, en se racontant certaines de nos anecdotes et en foutre des miettes partout.

Mais rien qu'en mangeant mon hamburger, mes yeux étaient toujours rivés sur _elle_. Rien que de la voir me chamboulais, surtout quand je savais qu'elle cachait quelque chose derrière ce visage qui paraissait si angélique.

_Angélique, Justin, sérieusement? Même dans mes pensées je devrais me taire._

**« T'es pas discret tu sais,** Me murmurait soudainement Harry. **»**

**« Pourquoi tu me sors ça? »**

**« Parce que tu ne l'es pas? »**

**« Et je répète ma question, pourquoi tu me sors ça? Qu'est-ce que tu insinue? »**

**« J'insinue par là que tu m'a l'air... Différent quand tu la regarde, ça en deviens fou. »**

**« Quand je regarde qui? »**

**« Bien le pape voyons, non mais réfléchis Justin. Je veux dire, regarde là où nous en sommes: Dans un restaurant, à passer du bon temps entre potes avec ta petite-amie et toi tu te contente juste de la regarder. Ça fait vachement mec obsédée, en plus t'es même pas discret quand tu la regarde. Depuis la soirée de samedi dernier je remarque que t'es plus pareil avec Sel', comme quoi.** Il mangeait un bout avant de se reprendre. **Ou juste que finalement... Tu va retomber fou amoureux d'elle. »**

 **« Pardon?** Disais-je me moquant de lui, heureusement que Selena discutait avec Liam, Zayn et Yoongi à ce moment là. **Selena et moi c'est officiel et ça le restera. »**

**« Ah oui? C'est pas ce que me dise mes arrières pensées. Certes tu t'en rends pas compte maintenant mais quand c'est le vrai amour malheureusement on ne peut rien y faire. »**

**« Tes arrières pensées partent toujours en couilles Harry, tu le sais très bien. »**

**« Je le sais effectivement mais elles sont souvent juste. Rien que le comportement que t'avais dimanche dernier ça voulait tout dire pour moi. Tu la connais depuis la primaire, il y a toujours eu cette alchimie entre vous deux, que ça soit du bon ou du mauvais côté, et franchement je serais prêt à parier que dans un mois tu ne sera plus avec Selena. »**

**« Sauf que dans ce cas là Selena est attirée envers moi et inversement, et j'ai juste besoin de parler à Liv pour mettre les choses au clair avec elle, point. »**

**« C'est incroyable de voir à quel point tu ne sais pas mentir. »**

**« Ouais et bien pourtant je ne mens pas et je dis ce qui es juste,** commençais-je à m'énerver, **fais on pari tout seul comme ça t'es sûr de perdre. »**

**« Comme tu voudra. »**

**« Oh les gars il ce passe quoi là?** Intervenait enfin ma petite-amie. Ils nous regardaient tout les quatre assez bizarrement, en attendant une réponse. **»**

**« On débattait sur les bébés phoques, vous savez qu'ils sont en voie de disparition? »**

Suite au mensonge d'Harry, ils commençaient tout les quatre à en parler et à débattre sur ça. Je regardais ensuite le mec qui me servait de meilleur ami, qui lui était toujours aussi serein. _Car évidemment c'était pas sa situation qu'on mettait en cause._

 **« Enfin bref,** chuchotait-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux, **tu sais quoi? Pense ce que tu veux, mais tu t'en rendra bien compte un jour ou l'autre que je suis ton meilleur ami et que j'ai toujours raison. »**

Je le fixais à mon tour avec tans mépris tout en la cherchant de regard j'avais remarqué qu'elle était déjà partie. Donc je recommençais à manger mon hamburger et à faire comme si rien ne s'était produit, profitant de la vie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un mythe expliquerait pourquoi les êtres humains sont attirés par les autres êtres humains. Platon s'est imaginé qu'autre fois nous étions tous des êtres double. Nous avions deux têtes, quatre bras et quatre jambes et nous étions sois des êtres hétérosexuels ou homosexuels. Mais ces êtres doubles ont étés séparés et condamnés à vivre sans leurs moitié. Voilà pourquoi toute notre vie nous allons chercher cette moitié de nous même que nous avions perdus.


	10. 16,7.2

Il venait tout juste d'être dix-huit heures et j'étais rentré chez moi depuis déjà une demie-heure. Mes parents étaient toujours absents et moi je regardais la télé, en me disant continuellement que j'étais complètement con.

Premièrement, ce que m'avait dit Harry tout à l'heure m'avait assez perturbé. Je savais qu'il était quelqu'un de très logique et de réfléchi mais parfois ça lui arrivait d'avoir tord. Mais à cause de lui, j'avais cette impression qu'il essayait de me semer le doute sur mes ressentis envers Selena, comme si tout d'un coup ça lui posait problème, et que ça lui arrangerait vachement que je la laisse tomber pour mon "ex", _c'est débile._

_Mais je suis bien avec Selena, donc pourquoi vouloir la quitter juste parce que mon meilleur ami me sous-entends des choses?_

Et deuxièmement, _Comment aurais-je pût faire ma couleur si je n'étais pas censé sortir, sérieux?_ J'avais trois choix face à moi : Sois je devais porter tout le temps une casquette, sois une capuche, sois je ne sortais plus de ma chambre jusqu'à lundi prochain. Mais au final j'avais opté pour les deux premières options, ça paraissait plus logique.

Donc me voilà à porter une casquette jusqu'à lundi prochain, super.

Tout en regardant la télé, j'entendais la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et se refermer, ça devait être ma mère avec Jazmyn.

 **« - Hey,** souriait ma mère en arrivant dans le salon avec ma petite sœur, **tu t'es pas trop ennuyé?**

**\- Ça va, disons que les documentaires sur les origines des gangs aux États-Unis m'ont plus ou moins intéressés.**

**\- Justin !** S'écriait ensuite ma petite sœur en sautant dans mes bras. _Elle m'adore, et moi aussi._

**\- Jazmyn ! Alors, qu'à tu fais cet après-midi?**

**\- Avec les copains on a fait de la patte à modeler !**

**\- Ah mais c'est génial ça !**

**\- Oui ! Mais Justin, pourquoi t'a mis une casquette?**

**\- Oui j'avoue, pourquoi tu porte une casquette?** Continuait ensuite ma mère. Finalement _je crois que je la hais, ma petite sœur._

 **\- Parce que ça donne un style... ?** Leur répondais-je, en essayant de rattraper le truc. Ma mère me regardait sournoisement avant d'enlever celui-ci. Bon, mon plan avait duré que deux secondes. Un record.

**\- Sympa la couleur.**

**\- Dis rien à papa, s'il te plaît.**

**\- T'a de la chance qu'il recommence à faire ses grosses journées, il sera tellement fatigué en rentrant qu'il ne remarquera rien. Mais en échange, tu me garde Jazzy samedi après-midi, j'ai quelques trucs à faire.**

**\- Ça marche. »**

Et me revoilà avec une charge en plus pour sauver ma peau.

*

Les heures s'étaient vites passés jusqu'à vendredi, quinze heures. J'avais pas cours de l'après-midi là et je l'attendais devant la patinoire de la ville. Cette patinoire était quasiment toute mon enfance, je me rappelle que la première fois que j'étais rentré dans celle-ci c'était parce que j'étais un gosse immonde selon mes parents, mais je n'ai plus aucun souvenir de cette "phase" de moi-même... Mais je me rappelle bien du jour où j'avais frappé Jaden avec une manche de Hockey, comme quoi lui aussi je le détestais bien depuis le début.

Maintenant je continuais toujours le Hockey, mais disons que j'avais un autre projet avec Harry et Yoongi, et qui nous prenait beaucoup de temps parfois: La musique. Je sais que ça parait dingue et soudain dît comme ça, mais c'était Yoongi et Harry qui prenait beaucoup plus ce projet au sérieux, ils avaient même commencés à prendre des cours de musique ensemble. Harry et Yoongi aimaient composer et parfois je les aidais à écrire des sons vu que l'écriture c'était un peu plus mon domaine, mais dire que tout ça était parti d'une soirée karaoké, organisé par Selena... Harry faisait le con à chanter et Yoongi lui avait ramené sa guitare et il nous avait fait part de son talent de guitariste. Mais si je devais reparler de Hockey maintenant, j'hésitais à arrêter. On dirait pas comme ça mais écrire des chansons parfois pouvait me prendre beaucoup de temps.

En regardant autour de moi, je ne la voyait pas arriver. Elle avait déjà cinq minutes de retard, _à dix si elle est toujours pas là je me casse._ Mais en vérité j'allais presque plus tenir en place, je perdais déjà patience. Ça me saoulait. Donc je traversais de quelques mètres de la patinoire pour voir si elle arrivait, mais toujours rien. _Fais chier elle va pas venir..._ Puis soudainement, quelqu'un me tapotait mon épaule droite. Et quand je me suis retourné c'était elle accompagnée d'un énorme sourire aux lèvres. Comment savoir si elle m'appréciait ou non alors qu'elle me souriait tout le temps?

 **« - T'es sûr que ça va?** S'inquiétait-elle.

**\- Ouais, juste je croyais que tu n'allais pas venir...**

**\- Ah, mais c'est qu'on s'inquiète pour moi, Bieber?**

**\- Et bien... On y va?** Lui répondis-je, en évitant le sujet. **»**

Elle acquiesçait et on entrait dans la patinoire. En ce mois d'octobre il y avait beaucoup de monde, j'étais étonné. En passant j'ai pût croiser quelques membres de l'équipe, toujours tous aussi sympa avec moi. Mais en mettant nos patins dans les gradins, la seule personne que je ne voulais pas voir de l'équipe était là lui aussi, vous voyez de qui je parlais.

**« -** **Olivia ! Ça va?**

**\- Hey Jaden,** ce levait-elle en lui faisant la bise, après d'avoir mis ses patins, **je vais bien et toi?**

 **\- Nickel, merci de t'inquiéter. Oh mais qui vois-je à tes côtés, ne serais-ce pas un certain Justin Bieber?** Il avait dit ça d'un ton tellement hypocrite, ça m'énervait, _mais commence pas à chercher la merde Justin._

**\- Oui, c'est bien lui. Il m'a proposé que l'on se voit pour que l'on puisse... Discuter, de choses et d'autres.**

**\- Ah ouais je vois, à moins que ses discutions sont à caractères très explicites, le connaissant...** _Ouais, et dit aussi que je suis un sale pervers comme la dernière fois, trou de balle._ **Enfin bref, on se voit dimanche !**

**\- Oui, à dimanche!**

**\- Dimanche?** Lui disais-je, surpris.

 **-** **Ouais, je vais à l'église tout les dimanches depuis trois ans, c'est comme ça que j'ai connue Jaden, c'est un super pote tu sais. »**

 _Voilà que tout s'explique, et comme par hasard ils sont que des potes, et moi j'avais pensé à un autre contexte,_ sans pour autant oublier que ça ne m'empêchait pas de continuer à détester Jaden pour autant. _Puis Jaden, aller à l'église? Étonnant venant de lui._

**« - Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que je sortais avec lui?**

**\- Non, loin de là ! Loin, loin, loin de là...** **Bref, go patiner. »**

Après ce moment gênant, nous allons patiner tranquillement. En la voyant sur la glace je ne pensais pas qu'elle était aussi douée pour ça, c'était limite si elle n'allait pas me faire une figure de patinage artistique à tout moments. _Et c'était limite si je ne l'admirais pas celle là, je vous jure._

 **« - Quoi? J'ai une tâche?** Disait-elle en me faisant sortir de mes pensées.

**\- Non du tout, pourquoi tu me pose cette question?** _Justin, ta gueule tu t'enfonce._

**\- Je sais pas, tu me fixe depuis tout à l'heure donc j'en conclue qu'il y a bien une raison à ça,** et voilà qu'elle l'avait remarqué, j'étais vraiment pas discret à ce point là moi? Il fallait croire que oui. Et ce que j'avais dis ensuite n'avais rien arrangé.

**\- Tu sais, t'es pas moche à regarder. »**

Je vous avait prévenus. Elle s'était arrêtée soudainement de patiner pour me regarder d'un air beaucoup plus sérieux. Et les seuls mots que je m'étais sorti à moi même était que j'étais vraiment très con, et pas discret en plus.

**« - Et voilà que tu recommence.**

**\- Recommencer quoi?**

**\- Ce que t'avais commencé il y à déjà quelques années Justin, faire le mec gentil pour que je puisse succomber sous ton charme, pour qu'ensuite tu me laisse comme une merde pendant trois ans et demie, et que tu reviennes comme une fleur... Je crois que tu n'a pas vraiment changé, au tout compte fait,** pouffait-elle.

 **\- Je te signale que de base je n'avais rien voulut de tout ça, c'était toi qui m'avait embrassé en premier et c'était moi qui voulut rompre avec toi parce que t'étais qu'une putain de psychopathe** **!**

 **\- Ouais, j'avoue, t'a pas tord, et j'assume tout ce que j'ai pût faire dans le passé,** me disait-elle en ce mettant en face de moi, me regardant droit dans les yeux. **Mais au final, est-ce que ça t'a vraiment offensé? Je veux dire, si t'étais vraiment amoureux de moi, t'aurais creuser jusqu'au bout pour savoir toute la vérité?**

**\- Je sais pas, c'est à toi de me le dire.**

**\- Honnêtement, vu que je pense que l'amour est le sentiment le plus fort qui puisse exister, t'aurais dût foncer sans même te poser de questions. »**

_J'en ai marre qu'elle soit aussi réfléchie, on aurait dit Harry,_ et sur ce coup là elle avait pas changée. Elle recommençait à faire la meuf chieuse, et aussi à patiner beaucoup plus vite, surement pour m'éviter mais ce qu'elle avait oubliée c'était que je faisais de hockey, moi.

Donc j'avais commencer à patiner à la même vitesse qu'elle, en rattrapant son bras pour qu'elle puisse arrêter de m'éviter.

**« - Tu sais que de base je t'avais emmené ici pour que l'on puisse discuter tranquillement?**

**\- Alors tu m'explique pourquoi on patine? Et puis lâche moi s'il te plait ! »**

Je la regardais pendant quelques instants avant de la relâcher. _Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive putain?_ Et j'osais à peine admettre que, pourquoi on était là à patiner alors que je devais simplement lui parler? C'était complètement stupide.

Ainsi, trouvant l'idée du patinage ridicule, nous nous sommes installés dans les gradins pour que l'on puisse parler dans de "bonnes" conditions, tout en regardant d'autres personnes s'amuser sur la glace.

**« - Alors, ça fait quoi de me revoir au même endroit où tu m'a laissé tomber il y à trois ans de cela?**

**\- Je sais pas, je voudrais juste savoir comment ça fonctionne dans ta tête depuis.**

**\- Tu veux vraiment le savoir?** J'hochais la tète de haut en bas, en signe de réponse positive. **Et bien, je me suis intégrée à la vie sociale, je suis devenue pratiquante, Jaden est devenu quasiment mon meilleur ami et je suis dans l'un des lycées les mieux placés de la ville, et toi? »**

Elle m'avait dit tout ça d'une façon aussi sereine... Voir même trop sereine. C'était pour ça qu'il fallait que je creuse jusqu'au bout, pour savoir ce qu'elle cachait d'autre, c'était obligé _._ Il y avait toujours eu quelque chose d'autre chez elle.

**« - Et bien moi, j'ai été au bout de moi même pendant deux ans mais après j'avais réussi à persévérer quand j'avais rencontré ma petite-amie il y a un peu plus d'un an.**

**\- Pourquoi tu "avais"? Vous vous êtes séparés?**

**\- Non, tout était nickel jusqu'à ce que je te revois à cette soirée samedi dernier. C'est pas elle ou quoi, c'est moi, c'est comme si j'avais eu un claque en plein dans ma figure.**

**\- Tu va pas me faire croire que ça y est t'a eu un coup de foudre toi aussi?**

**\- Un coup de quoi? C'est pas dans une série ça?**

**\- Non, mais j'aurais bien aimé... »**

Et nous voilà à avoir un blanc, pourtant j'ai été honnête dans tout ce que j'avais pût dire. C'était vrai quoi, depuis samedi dernier elle était entrée dans ma tête et j'arrivais pas à me l'enlever, comme si elle était déjà encrée en moi alors qu'en réalité je devrais en avoir rien à foutre d'elle. _J'ai une copine, elle m'aime et je l'aime, alors pourquoi se compliquer la vie avec une simple ex?_

Mais si c'était qu'une simple ex, pourquoi je l'avais invitée à patiner pour que l'on puisse "parler"? Pourquoi j'essayais de me convaincre qu'il y avait que Selena qui compte pour moi? _Je ne suis vraiment pas normal._

**« - Honnêtement Justin, pour de vrai, ça me soûle que l'on soit en froid juste parce que le passé s'est passé, et maintenant je m'en fous grave de tout ça, tu vois? Tu es ni mon pote, ni un gars que je déteste pour autant. T'es normal, après tout. »**

_Normal._ Pour elle j'étais _normal_. _Mais elle sait très bien que je suis tout sauf "normal", ça m'insupporte qu'elle puisse dire, ou penser ça de moi._

Mais bon, si elle me considérait comme une personne "normale", j'allais agir réellement comme tel.

**« - T'inquiète, de toute façon si je t'avais proposé ce rendez-vous c'était pour qu'on mette les choses au clair une bonne fois pour toute sans que ça parte totalement en cou-**

**\- Ouais je vois.** Me coupait-elle, de toute façon je n'avais rien d'autre à rajouter. **Alors, pouvons-nous encore être des amis? »**

Et elle me tendait sa main gauche. Même si c'était l'une des chose que je voulais le plus venant d'elle, j'appréhendais tout de même. Avec tout ses petits secrets et sa normalité à deux balles, j'étais prêt à parier que tout ça était qu'une façade, donc j'étais prêt à savoir toute la vérité à propos d'elle.

**« - Ouais, essayons. »**

On se serrait la main et elle me souriait une dernière fois, la situation était devenue pplus gênante que plaisante.

Puis soudainement mon téléphone vibrait dans ma poche. C'était ma mère qui m'appelait, donc je décrochais instantanément. Tout simplement parce que je n'avais pas envie d'avoir une cinquantaine d'appels manqué venant d'elle plus une excuse à la con pour me punir et tout balancer à mon père pour la coloration et mes sorties. _J'ai la flemme d'envoyer boulet ma mère sur ce coup._

 **« - Oui?** Disais-je déjà soûlé.

**\- Justin, il faut absolument que tu bouges de là où tu es.**

**\- Et pourquoi donc?**

**\- Et pourquoi donc?** M'imitait-elle à l'autre bout du fil. **Tu te fous de moi!? Jazmyn a fait une forte réaction allergique à l'école et il faut que tu viennes à l'hôpital !**

**\- Du calme, d'accord? J'arrive. »**

Une petite sœur qui fait une réaction allergique au point d'en arriver à l'hôpital, il manquait plus que ça. _Je suis désemparé._ Je me levais donc des gradins pour rejoindre la sortie de la patinoire, sans oublier Liv qui me suivait derrière moi comme si elle était une chienne.

 **« - Il se passe quoi?** Finissait-elle par me demander.

**\- C'était ma mère, je dois la rejoindre à l'hôpital car ma sœur à eu une réaction allergique à une connerie et c'est très grave apparemment.**

**\- Oh d'accord, je comprendrais si ce n'étais pas encore une fois une ruse pour m'éviter.**

**\- Pardon?** M'exclamais-je, surpris en me retournant vers elle, ne comprenant pas ce changement de situation. **T'es au courant qu'on parle de ma petite-sœur? Et puis pourquoi je mentirais sur un truc pareil?**

**\- Je sais pas, pour m'éviter justement?**

**\- Non mais je rêve, t'es la première à me dire que tu t'en battais les couilles du passé et là tu me fais quoi? À faire la Liv complètement obsédée, finalement c'est toi qui n'a pas changée !**

**\- Ah ouais? Et bien prouves-le ! Prouve moi que je n'ai pas changée et prouve moi aussi que tu ne me ment pas ! »**

Rien qu'à entendre sa façon de parler, et rien qu'a voir son regard posé sur le mien, j'avais compris qu'elle faisait ça juste pour me tester, pour me provoquer, pour savoir si ce "nouveau départ" était une bonne chose. _Je pense la connaître assez pour savoir à quoi elle joue._

 **« -** **Tu sais quoi? Il y a pas de soucis. »**

Je lui souriais niaisement, puis je la prenais par le poignet en sortant de la patinoire pour me rendre à la station de métro le plus proche d'ici. Quand ton daron utilisait déjà la voiture il fallait faire avec les moyens du bord.

**« - Tu fais quoi là?**

**\- Je t'emmène à l'hôpital avec moi, pour te prouver que moi au moins, j'ai changé. Contrairement à certaines.**

**\- Et tes parents? Ils vont rien te dire quand ils me verront avec toi?**

**\- Ecoute, j'm'en contre fous de ce que pense mes parents, et je pense que eux aussi s'en foutent complètement de ton existence, il faut croire que j'ai des comptes plus importants à régler avec toi qu'avec eux. »**

Elle me regardait nonchalamment avant de lever les yeux aux ciel et de me lâcher.

*

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, nous étions arrivés à l'hôpital de la ville, et je me rendais directement au service de pédiatrie, voyant mes parents au loin, toujours avec Liv qui me suivait comme un toutou.

 **« - Alors Liv, comme ça je mens?** Chuchotais-je à Liv en la regardant d'un air sournois, et elle me relançait également ce même regard.

 **\- Enfin t'es arrivé !** Disais ma mère en me sautant limite dessus, _je peux comprendre qu'elle ai eu peur mais... Voilà._

**\- Ouais, et Jazmyn, comment elle va?**

**\- Ils vont la garder ici jusqu'à demain,** arrivait soudainement mon père, **et pourquoi cette nouvelle masse capillaire qui ressemble étrangement à celle de ton amie? »**

Et merde, sur ce coup j'aurais dût écouter Liv tout à l'heure, mais cela ne les empêchait pas de nous fixer tout les deux comme si on avait faits quelque chose de mal.

 **«** **Coucou tout le monde, excusez moi pour mon retard j'ai dût- »**

Et c'est de là que j'avais compris leurs regards. Ils avaient aussi prévenus Selena.

Elle n'eu même pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle avait remarquée Liv à mes cotées. _Ce fût presque le moment le plus gênant de toute mon existence._ Et sur ce coup, j'aurais dût laisser en plan Liv à la patinoire comme une merde.

Sans perdre de temps, ma petite-amie me tirait par le bras pour me mettre à part. J'osais même pas la regarder droit dans les yeux parce que quand Selena s'énervait c'était comme si une deuxième personnalité s'emparait d'elle, c'était surprenant à voir.

**« -** **Qu'est-ce qu'elle fous là, elle? Vous devriez pas juste vous parler?**

**\- Et toi, comment ça ce fais que tu sois là?** Disais-je d'un ton aussi sec et froid qu'elle.

**\- Ta mère m'a appelée, je te signale qu'elle me considère déjà comme sa belle-fille alors c'est normal qu'elle puisse m'appeler si jamais il y aurait eu un problème avec la famille de mon petit copain, tu ne trouves pas? Mais là je vois qu'on a plus grave comme problème.**

**\- Ecoute, elle m'avait soûlée, elle insinuait que j'étais pas honnête alors-**

**-** **Alors quoi? Tu l'a emmenée ici pour lui prouver que t'étais quelqu'un d'honnête, alors que tu ne l'es même pas avec moi?**

**\- Dis pas de conneries...**

**\- Je ne dis jamais de conneries moi, juste rappelle-moi qui c'est qui à voulut me mentir juste pour la voir?**

**\- C'est moi, j'avoue, mais c'était pour éviter que tu puisse te mettre dans des états pareils ! Tu t'en rends peut-être pas compte mais quand tu t'y mets t'a l'air d'une psychopathe !**

**\- Mais c'est elle la psychopathe ouais, c'est pas moi qui espionnais les gens ! Et puis Justin, c'est qu'une putain d'ex ! Je parie qu'elle t'aura oubliée d'ici deux semaines ! »**

Soudainement je ne disais plus rien, laissant un blanc entre nous deux. Je ne savais plus trop quoi dire, ni quoi faire, à part de lui lancer des regards noirs.

 **« - Peut-être bien,** finissais-je par dire, **mais si c'était qu'une putain d'ex, pourquoi tu te mets dans des états pareils?**

 **\- Je te renvoie la question, dans ton cas c'est bien plus pire,** elle s'était rapprochée de moi en tentant de me faire peur, alors que moi-même j'étais resté dans la même position depuis le début, **je veux plus voir ou savoir que tu traîne avec elle, compris?** Me soufflait-elle. **Dis toi que t'a de la chance parce que t'a évité ma main là où je penses. »**

Elle m'avait bousculé pour rejoindre mes parents, comme si de rien était. Cette meuf avait deux facettes elle aussi, parfois elle pouvait être la Selena calme, douce, gentille que j'avais connu et parfois elle pouvait être également la Selena machiavélique, chiante et sans cœur qu'elle à l'habitude de faire quand elle faisait sa crise de jalousie, alors qu'honnêtement, _pourquoi être jalouse de Liv alors que je sais très bien que plus rien ne se passera entre nous? Pourquoi chercher un caillou quand tu as déjà la perle?_ Justin de Maupassant, je sais.

Sinon, je m'étais aussi retourné vers ma famille, remarquant que Liv était déjà partie. C'était compréhensible, ça devait être un moment assez gênant pour elle et après tout je lui avais prouver ce que j'avais à lui prouver: mon honnête.

**« -** **Bon, si je suis venu de base c'était pour voir Jazzy vous savez. »**

Ils se sont tous retournés vers moi en acquiesçant, en allant ensuite vers la chambre de ma petite sœur tous ensembles.

*

Après cet épisode à l'hôpital; qui d'ailleurs était entièrement de la faute de Jazmyn car la cause de cette allergie était dût à sa patte à modeler, et comme une conne elle en avait bouffer; nous étions tous rentrés à la maison, et Selena chez elle du coup. Et mes parents et moi-même nous nous étions installés dans la cuisine parce qu'ils voulaient me parler. _Je vais surtout passer un mauvais quart d'heure ouais._

 **« - Alors,** commençais ma mère, **comme ça tu revois Liv?**

**\- Ouais, normal quoi. Il y a un problème?**

**\- Justin, en soi ça nous pose aucun problème à nous, mais... T'es censé avoir une petite-amie.**

**\- Wow, comme si je le savais pas,** affirmais-je ironiquement. **Mais vous savez, il ne se repassera plus jamais rien entre Liv et moi, c'est certain.**

**\- Tu dis ça, mais..**

**\- Mais vous pensez le contraire, c'est ça?** Leurs silence suite à mon propos voulait tout dire, _ils pensaient que j'allais me remettre avec elle eux aussi._

 **-** **Je vois qu'on ne me fais pas confiance.**

 **\- Mais comment veux-tu qu'on te fasse confiance?** Continuait mon père. **Déjà tu sors sans ma permission et en plus de ça tu t'es fait la coiffure la moins virile qui puisse exister chez un homme !** _Sympa papa, franchement, merci de m'accorder une once d'importance dans ton estime._

 **\- Peut-être que je n'ai pas eu ton accord mais celui de maman, pas vrai?** Ensuite mon père fixait ma mère, qui elle avait un air désolé.

 **\- Bon bah j'imagine que tu peux dire adieu à tes sorties nocturnes pendant un mois.** Et voilà ce que ça donnait quand ma mère ne me défendais pas assez au point de prendre le parti de mon père. **Mais ce n'était pas ça le sujet de base, de base on parlait de Liv.**

**\- Oui, ta mère a raison, explique nous juste pourquoi tu l'a revue et après on te laissera tranquille.**

**\- Même pour les sorties?**

**\- Pour ça tu peux encore rêver.**

**\- Et bien dans ce cas là vous pouvez encore rêver pour que je vous dise quoi que ce soit.**

**-** **Mais Justin, pourquoi tu es aussi désagréable là? On t'a juste posé une question.**

**\- Probablement parce que je suis super fatigué et probablement aussi parce que j'ai pas envie de vous dire quoi que ce soit, parce qu'après vous allez me répondre toujours la même chose, du style que je ne suis pas quelqu'un de confiance. »**

Je leurs lançais un dernier regard noir avant de partir de la cuisine et de me rendre dans ma chambre. _Bon, j'ai quelques maquettes de sons à terminer, moi._

*

_Omniscient._

Un jour plus tard, vers seize heures, le revoilà chez lui à s'occuper de sa petite sœur, en jouant avec elle dans le jardin, pendant que sa mère était partie faire je-ne-sais-quoi alors qu'a cet heure-ci le samedi elle avait déjà finie le boulot, c'était bizarre mais tout le monde s'en fichait au final.

Le seul avantage d'avoir une maison d'après Justin était seulement que le fait d'avoir un jardin, car l'ancien appartement lui manquait vraiment. Tout ses plus profonds souvenirs ont étés, et seront à jamais gravés là-bas. Mais maintenant, disons que "grâce" à sa petite-sœur, cette maison était un nouveau départ plus lui et puis il n'avait plus trop le choix de prendre cette nouvelle habitation comme quelque chose de nouveau, même si il habitait toujours dans le même quartier.

Hormis tout ça, étant officiellement seize heures, il commençait déjà à pleuvoir sur Jameson Street, donc les deux frères et sœurs étaient rentrés dans la maison et Justin préparais le goûter de Jazmyn, jusqu'à ce que ça sonne à la porte d'entrée.

 **« - Jazmyn, reste assise dans la cuisine je reviens tout de suite.** Lui ordonnais-il en lui embrassant le front. **»**

Il pensait que ça devait être Selena car elle devait venir aujourd'hui, malgré le malentendu de l'autre jour. Mais en ouvrant la porte, ce n'étais pas Selena mais Olivia. Il était surprit de la revoir, et surtout, comment savait-elle là où il habitait désormais?

 **« - Que me vaut le plaisir de te revoir?** Commençait-il.

 **\- Je voudrais m'excuser à propos d'hier.** Continuait-elle, d'un air désolé. **C'est vrai quoi, à cause de moi ta famille à dût être gênée et ta petite amie je n'en doute pas non plus, et puis tu avais oublié ça. »**

Et elle lui passait un bonnet, le bonnet qu'il portait hier avant d'aller patiner.

**« - Merci, à vrai dire j'avais oublié. »**

Il lui souriait brièvement pour la remercier une énième fois, avant de la regarder droit dans les yeux, comme avant.

Comme si cette flamme avait réapparue, la même flamme qu'il avait lorsqu'il était tombé amoureux d'elle, mais il s'était fais la promesse à n'importe qui et surtout par respect envers sa petite-amie, que plus jamais il se repassera quelque chose avec son ex. Et il le valait mieux pour son propre bien, pour ne pas se retrouver dans la merde, encore une fois.

Donc il l'évitait ensuite du regard, ne voulant plus qu'aucune émotion se propage dans dans tout son être juste en un regard. _C'est débile_ pensait-il, mais à cause de ça la jeune blonde n'arrêtait pas de le fixer, dans l'incompréhension la plus totale.

 **« -** **Ça va Justin? T'a l'air ailleurs.**

**\- Tu ressens quoi, toi?**

**\- Ressentir quoi, de quoi tu parles?**

\- **De nous deux, à ton avis, tu penses qu'on arrivera à devenir que de simples amis?**

 **\- Bien ouais, j'y vois pas d'inconvénient,** annonçait-elle simplement, **pourquoi, tu penses qu'il y a un problème à ça?**

**\- Je t'avoues que ouais, je trouve ça trop bizarre qu'on essaye juste d'être de simples amis, surtout venant de toi, c'est chelou.**

**-** **À ce moment même c'est plutôt moi qui te trouves chelou à penser autre chose, et puis franchement, à part être potes on pourrait devenir quoi? »**

Liv avait raison, et Justin savait qu'elle avait raison. Comme il l'avait pensé l'autre jour, sur ce coup Liv était un peu comme Harry, ce genre de personne à avoir toujours raison sur tout et que tout était question de logique selon lui, mais vu que Harry était son meilleur ami, aurait-il raison d'écouter son meilleur ami ou bien son ex? Sachant que son ex, elle, lui avait déjà menti à plusieurs reprises sans même avoir de remords. Du moins c'est ce qu'il croyait.

_Et si j'arrêtais de réfléchir sur ce que penserais les autres pendant un instant? Sur les conséquences qu'il y aurait à avoir là, juste après? Et si j'essayais d'être honnête avec mes émotions, comme j'avais appris à le faire comme quand je l'ai connu?_

Et c'était sur ses pensées qu'il s'était mis à l'embrasser, le regrettant tout de suite après.

**« -** **Tu sais pas à quel point je vais le regretter, mais n'ose pas essayer de me faire penser le contraire sur ce que tu voulais vraiment de moi. »**

Il avait dit ça d'une telle franchise que pour une fois, quand elle s'est mise à l'embrasser en retour, il se sentait pousser des ailes.

 **« - J'aimerais tellement avoir tord tu sais.** Disait-elle après de l'avoir embrassée. **On se voit plus tard.** Et elle repartait prendre la route de chez elle. **»**

Justin prit une grande inspiration avant de remettre son cerveau en mode on. Selena allait pas tarder à arriver, et il venait juste d'arriver ça. Deux baisers échangés, et des putains de révélations, que lui même s'étonnait de ce qu'il venait juste de faire et d'avouer. C'était limite si ce n'était une déclaration d'amour. Ou une simple déclaration, sur certains de ses émotions, et en si peu de temps en plus.

Toujours en train de la regarder partir au loin dans la rue, son téléphone vibrait dans sa poche, et il avait reçu un message.

De: **Selena**

_Je viendrais te voir lundi vite fais après les cours, finalement j'ai eu un petit imprévu._

_Comme par hasard,_ pensait-il, _tout va être de ma faute maintenant, putain mais comment je peux être aussi con._ Sa seule envie désormais était de foncer dans un mur, alors qu'en réalité il allait juste rejoindre sa petite sœur dans la cuisine à faire comme si de rien n'était.

Et maintenant il n'était officieusement plus quelqu'un de confiance, surtout envers lui-même.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aide moi à m'échapper de cette routine, aime-moi à n'en plus finir.


	11. 16,9

Après le dernier coup que je lui avait donné, elle s'effondrait sur moi comme si elle était devenue vide. Bon, à vrai dire c'était un peu le cas.

 **« - Justin...** Gémissait-elle une dernière fois avant de me mettre à ses côtés. Je la regardais droit dans les yeux, pendant qu'elle était en train de me détailler les cheveux. _Je crois qui lui faisait effet au final._ Mais soudainement, des marches se faisaient entendre de l'autre côté de la pièce. _Et merde._ **Dans le placard, vite !** Elle me balançait ; ou plutôt jetait ; mes affaires en me poussant dans son placard. **»**

D'accord, tromper Selena avec Liv pour me retrouver dans un placard à chaque fois que je me rendait chez elle, c'était devenu chiant. Mais tout dans ma vie était devenu chiant.

Et tout ça s'était passé le mois dernier, quelques jours après ce fameux baiser, et depuis plus rien. Je ne lui demandes plus de nouvelles, ni quoi que ce soit d'autre. J'avais fais une énorme erreur et j'en avais sur la conscience, surtout quand je me retrouvais avec Selena.

Là j'avais été plus loin que de simples baisers, ont avait couchés ensemble. Chose qui devrait se faire avec quelqu'un que tu es censé l'aimer, normalement. Et pour l'instant, j'avais plus l'impression de tromper Liv que Selena, car ces derniers temps j'avais plus l'impression d'être complètement fasciné en quelques sorte par Liv que par Selena, et je savais pertinemment que de m'être rapproché de Liv n'arrangeais pas les choses, ça faisait que de les empirer.

_Et maintenant je regrette tout ce que j'ai pût faire envers qui que ce soit, envers n'importe qui, et ça m'a fais réalisé que je suis quelqu'un de vraiment pas très logique dans ma tête et j'y peux rien et que ça m'énerve._

_Mais à l'heure qu'il est_ , il était dix-sept heures trente et j'étais enfin de retour chez moi, à essayer d'écrire cette foutue chanson pour Yoongi. Car Yoongi avait officiellement quitté le Hockey pour la musique et il allait se présenter au Gala de Noël de la ville et bien évidemment il avait besoin de mon aide et celle d'Harry. _Oui, je sais, c'est hyper prestigieux et je me demandes encore comment il a fait pour pouvoir participer à ce genre de chose._ Et finalement, il n'y ai pas resté longtemps dans l'équipe.

Mais pour revenir à cette chanson que je devais écrire, je n'avais toujours pas d'inspiration, donc au passage, j'inspirais une clope assis sur le bureau de ma chambre. Remerciez Selena pour cette nouvelle et mauvaise habitude.

Et subitement, la porte de ma chambre s'est fermée toute seule, remarquant qu'au final c'était Harry qui venait d'entrer dans celle-ci. Ah oui c'est vrai, il devait venir lui.

 **« - Alors, ça donne quoi ton son?** Disait-il en s'installant sur mon lit, comme si il était chez lui.

**\- Un bonjour ne serais pas de refus, et pour te répondre, toujours rien. Je fais que de la merde.**

**\- Dis pas ça, montre ce que t'a écris pour voir?**

**\- Fouille dans la poubelle,** sortais-je ironiquement en re-aspirant sur la clope, **il y a que de ça et un fond de CapriSun.**

**\- Ça tombe bien, j'aime bien le CapriSun. »**

Je le regardais de mon bureau d'un air dégoût, putain mais qu'est-ce qu'il est crad', il tenait vraiment à cette chanson ce mec.

**« - C'était du sarcasme, Styles.**

**\- Je sais, mais ton sarcasme peut porter ses fruits, Bieber. La preuve, je vais lire tout ce que t'a jeté!**

**\- Et bien tu perds ton temps.**

**\- J'en suis sûr que non, la preuve c'est quoi ça...**

Et il s'est mis à lire les merdes que j'avais écrites il y à quelques minutes de cela. J'allais jamais arriver à écrire quoi que ce soit de bon et qui me plaise d'ici le réveillon du réveillon de Noël.

 **\- Pas mal du tout,** disait-il en relisant le papier qu'il avait entre ses mains. **Tu t'es inspiré de quoi pour celle-ci?**

**\- Laquelle?**

**\- Celle où il y a écrit un truc du style "everything comes back to you", à qui fais-tu référence?**

**\- Ah ouais celle-ci, la plus merdique. A vrai dire je sais pas, peut-être du passé.**

**\- T'es d'une humeur nostalgique en ce moment toi.**

**\- Je crois bien, oui.** Lui annonçais-je en m'asseyant également mon le lit. **Tout ça me manque un peu, j'ai l'impression que tout paraissait plus facile avant.**

**\- C'est qu'une impression qu'on se donne tous tu sais, plein de choses aussi chiantes que maintenant avaient eu lieu déjà quand on était petits, juste qu'on était trop jeunes et innocents pour s'en rendre compte.**

**\- Et c'est toi qui dis ça, t'étais déjà très perspicace à l'époque et moi complètement perché.**

**\- T'es pas perché Justin, juste réaliste. Parfois.**

**\- Non, mais, comment te dire ça... Parfois j'ai l'impression de mal agir, d'être une mauvaise personne.**

**\- Dis pas ça du moment que ton nom n'est pas Laden, et du moment que tu as tout ce qu'il faut pour être heureux. Franchement, il te faut quoi de plus?**

**\- De l'honnêteté.**

**\- Mais de quoi tu parl-**

**\- J'ai couché avec Liv,** m'exclamais-je en lui coupant la parole, **ça te parle dis comme ça? »**

 _Voilà, c'est dit,_ je ne pouvais plus tenir en place, surtout quand il y avait la présence d'Harry à mes côtés. D'ailleurs, lui, affichait un air neutre sur son visage, comme si il s'en battait complètement les couilles.

 **« -** **Le contraire m'aurais étonné, en tout cas je te souhaite bonne chance pour te faire sortir de cette grosse merde dans laquelle tu t'es mit. »**

Et il continuait à lire mes écrits, silencieux. Même si parfois je détestais admettre qu'il avait souvent raison sur plein de choses, et qu'il pouvait être aussi chiant avec ça, _voilà pourquoi il était mon meilleur ami._

**« - Sympa, mais je sais qu'au bout d'un moment je devrais faire un choix entre elle ou Selena, mais j'sais pas quoi faire.**

**\- C'est bien ce que j'ai dis, t'es dans la merde.**

**\- Et toi tu peux pas m'aider?** Disais-je, en commençant à m'énerver. **D'habitude tu m'aide !**

 **\- Si tu veux,** disait-il remettant tout en place dans la poubelle, **mais moi je t'ai toujours aidé en fonction de ce qui pourrait être le mieux pour toi sentimentalement parlant, mais pour l'instant c'est pas moi qui est amoureux de deux meufs en même temps, donc à toi de faire ton choix comme un grand.**

**\- Mais je les aime pas toutes les deux, c'est plus compliqué que ça !**

**\- Ecoute, moi je suis pas dans ta tête Justin, de base j'étais venu pour que l'on puisse regarder Smallville et là tu me sors ça, je suis pas à ta place, j'suis pas ton daron donc concrètement apprend à faire tes propres choix toi même au bout d'un moment, j'ai une vie moi aussi. »**

Ça ne pouvait pas ce voir dans son regard ou sa façon d'agir, mais rien qu'à l'entendre parler j'avais compris qu'il était énervé et qu'il avait des choses à se reprocher. Ok d'un sens il n'avait pas tord, mais au point de remettre sa colère contre moi là je ne comprenais strictement rien.

 **« -** **Ah ouais, alors pourquoi tu me la raconte jamais?**

 **\- Parce que t'en a rien à foutre à ce que je sache,** répondait-il en levant le regard vers moi, **tes problèmes ont toujours étés plus importants que les miens.**

**\- Dis pas ça, ont est égaux à ce point là.**

**\- C'est ce que tu dis, mais c'est vrai que quand ça fait trois ans qu'on est dans le placard et que tes parents sont contre ces droits, c'est beaucoup plus facile à gérer qu'un choix que t'a à faire entre deux meufs. »**

Et c'est de là que j'avais compris ce qu'il voulait me laisser entendre, une énième fois. À vrai dire venant de lui je pouvais m'attendre à tout sauf à ça. _Il pouvait pas me le dire plus tôt?_

 **« - Bordel de merde t'es vraiment gay?** C'était les seuls mots qui m'était sorti, _bordel_ _Justin t'es con ou quoi?_

 **-** **Si je faisais que de te parler de Louis en troisième, et le fait que je n'ai jamais eu de petite-amie, pour toi ça voulais dire quoi?**

 **-** **Que t'étais coincé... Non? »**

Il se levait du lit en se dirigeant vers ma porte, sans oublier de m'adresser un énième regard noir.

 **« -** **On en reparlera plus tard, salut. »**

Et il l'a claqua, me retrouvant une énième fois avec moi-même. Sur ce coup là je l'avais mérité. _Tiens, je vais m'en refumer une, et au passage je vais essaye de finir cette foutue chanson._

*

Le lendemain j'étais de retour au lycée. Quel endroit agréable pour ce sociabiliser ou pour apprendre de nouvelles choses sur la vie. Et non sur ce coup, ce n'était pas ironique.

Dans mon lycée, on avait pas des "types de personnes" ou des"clichés" qu'on voyait sans cesse tout les jours et à devoir les respecter comme si ils étaient des Dieux, non, ici là où j'étais tout le monde s'en battait royalement les couilles des autres, c'était chacun pour sa gueule, et d'ailleurs c'était beaucoup mieux comme ça. À croire que tu apprenais beaucoup plus de choses en regardant tout ce qui se passait autour de toi que en cours.

Etant à mon casier, j'en profitais pour ranger certains de mes cahiers de cours et de regarder mes notifications sur mon téléphone.

De: **Liv**

_Il faut qu'on parle._

Son message m'avais laissé perplexe, je décidais donc de l'appeler à l'instant.

**« - Oui?**

**-** **Pourquoi il faudrait qu'on parle?**

**\- Pour mettre les choses aux claires,** affirmait-elle à l'autre bout du fil, **je dois aller en cours, on en reparlera plus tard.**

**\- Mais-**

**\- A plus tard, Justin.** Me raccrochait-elle au nez. **»**

Alors je fermais mon casier en soufflant, laissant ma tête se reposer dessus. _La meuf elle m'envoie un message perturbant avant d'aller en cours, super._

En ré-ouvrant mes yeux, j'avais pût apercevoir Selena apparaître à mes côtés, ce qui me fit sursauter.

**« - T'es pas censée faire ton stage toi?**

**\- Oui mais je reprends pas avant quatorze heures, donc je me suis dite que je pouvais voir mon petit-ami pendant ce temps là!**

**\- Oui, et ton petit-ami va avoir cours dans même pas cinq minutes jusqu'à seize heures, donc autant que t'y ailles maintenant.**

**\- Harry m'a dit que vous reprenez pas avant treize heures trente,** me rattrapait-elle en tenant ma main gauche, _Harry mais quel balance celui-là, même quand on était en froid il s'empêchait pas de faire sa balance, voire pire_ , **donc cette fois-ci tu m'échappera pas.**

**\- Et que veux-tu dire par le fait que je voudrais m'échapper de toi?**

**\- Par là j'entends la personne avec qui tu étais au téléphone.**

**\- Tu veux dire ma mère?** Mentais-je. **Elle me soûle en ce moment, elle s'empêche pas de me faire tout le temps des remarques.**

 **\- Ouais bah tu dira à ta mère d'arrêter d'être trop imposante dans notre couple, écoute,** elle entrelaçait nos mains, en me regardant droit dans les yeux, **ça fait un moment qu'on s'est pas fait un truc ensemble toi et moi, j'aime bien être en ta compagnie Justin, et tout nos moments passés ensemble me manquent, et même si c'est fait pour durer qu'une heure avant ton cours de maths ça serait déjà ça de gagner. »**

Et c'était à ce moment là où je m'étais senti réellement mal, car ça ce voyait au fond d'elle même, de son propre regard qu'elle attendait beaucoup de choses venant de moi, et toutes ces choses étaient en quelque sorte de l'amour. Mais j'arrivais plus à lui donner ça depuis ce qu'il s'était passé avec Liv, surtout quand madame voulait me dire quelque chose mais que je dois attendre la fin de la journée pour le savoir.

Pour faire court, j'avais plus aucun sentiments d'attachement ou quoi que ce soit envers Selena, juste de la sympathie, mais il fallait que je me force à rendre notre relation la plus réaliste possible.

 **« -** **Je vois, je pense que d'ici là on a le temps de faire un tour en ville. »**

Elle me souriait, contente de ce que je venais juste de lui dire et je l'embrassais. _Je suis vraiment un connard._

*

A peine quinze minutes plus tard dans le centre commercial de la ville, dans les cabines d'un un magasin de haute-couture, car d'après Selena "c'est bientôt le gala de Noël donc il faut que je me fasse belle pour cette grande occasion". Mais moi j'en avais juste rien à foutre, j'avais juste envie de me casser de cet endroit tout simplement parce que _je déteste le shopping_.

 **« - Alors, tu me trouve comment bébé?** Me disait-elle en sortant de la cabine, portant sur elle une longue robe bleue à paillettes, c'est pour un Gala de Noël Selena, pas pour cérémonie de récompenses renommée.

 **\- Sublime bébé,** lui répondis-je d'un ton nonchalant, j'en avais rien à faire de ce qu'elle pouvait porter moi. **»**

Elle retournait toute souriante dans la cabine, tandis que moi je regardais les réseaux sur mon téléphone. Tandis que le visage de Liv s'était apparu soudainement dessus, elle m'appelait, enfin, mais au mauvais moment.

**« - Oui?**

**\- Désolée pour tout à l'heure, en fait je viens juste d'apprendre que j'ai pas cours, mon prof n'est pas là.** Annonçait-elle, **on pourrait ce voir vite-fait, là?**

**\- Maintenant? Non, j'révise un devoir avec Harry.**

**\- Menteur, je sais que t'es avec ta petite-amie.**

**\- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais?**

**\- Si tu aurais vraiment été avec Harry je serais venue, car Harry, lui, s'en bat les couilles de me voir, contrairement à ce qu'elle pourrait penser.**

**\- Tu marque un point.**

**\- Bon, en tout cas je vais te la faire courte,** elle marquait une pause avant de reprendre, froidement, **je trouve cette situation invivable, donc c'est soit Selena, soit moi. On se revoit au Gala de Noël. »**

J'eus même pas le temps de lui répondre qu'elle m'avait raccrochée au nez, une seconde fois dans la même journée. Mais ce qu'elle m'avait dit... _Selena ou elle._

_Putain de merde._

**« - Et celle-ci?** Revenait Selena de la cabine d'essayage avec une nouvelle robe sur elle, rouge cette fois-ci, mais j'avais tellement pas la tête à ça. **»**

Mais il fallait que je joue mon rôle de petit-ami parfait jusqu'au bout,donc je la regardais avec un grand sourire, avant de lui répondre.

 **« - Elle est magnifique, mais d'abord,** je m'approchais vers elle, en lui caressant les hanches, **montre moi comment la retirer. »**

Elle me souriait en retour, avant de m'embrasser et de nous embarquer dans la cabine. _Liv avait raison, cette situation m'est devenue tellement invivable que je me suis mis à rendre les choses fausses une réalité, la mienne._

*

Après une journée de cours qui était devenue banale à mes yeux avec un meilleur ami qui cherchait à m'éviter, j'attendais Yoongi dans la voiture de mon père. Il était à l'école de musique et son cours terminait dans moins de cinq minutes soit à dix-huit heures. J'avais besoin de lui pour lui montrer quelques passage du son que je devais lui écrire parce que finalement, arranger quelques mots était tout de même chose facile.

Je l'attendais, en remettant mes cheveux en place rien qu'en me regardant dans le rétroviseur. _Je suis pas si moche que ça en vrai._

Quand tout un coup, j'entendais quelqu'un s'installer au côté passager de la caisse, je me retournais et vit Yoongi, souriant, comme à son habitude.

 **« -** **Quoi de neuf?**

**-** **Un bonsoir pour commencer ne serait pas de refus.**

**\- Bonsoir** , inspirait-il en me serrant la main, **quoi de neuf? Tu m'a pas contacté pour rien !**

 **\- Ouais, tu sais pour le son que je dois t'écrire, j'ai quelques exemples ici,** je sortais une pochette de mon sac et lui donnait. **C'est de la merde mais disons que ça reste dans le potable.**

 **\- De la merde comestible, j'aime.** Disait-il avec son air sarcastique en ouvrant la pochette pour y voir le contenu, mais la refermait aussi tôt avant de me regarder sérieusement. **Quoi de neuf, sérieusement? J'te connais assez pour qu'il n'y ai pas que ça.**

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais?**

**\- Disons que ça aurait pût paraître plus logique de m'avoir passé les paroles avant mon cours plutôt qu'après, tu ne trouves pas?**

**\- Bon, ok, si je t'ai envoyer un message c'était aussi pour te dire que j'suis complètement paumé, j'sais plus quoi faire et-**

**\- En gros tu ma contacter pour que je puisse t'aider à faire ton choix entre l'autre là et ta petite-amie? Tu t'es cru dans le Bachelor peut-être.**

**\- Ok, je vois qu'Harry t'a déjà tout dit mais écoute, je peux pas faire un choix comme ça, déjà parce que elles sont toutes les deux différentes l'une de l'autre et puis merde c'est pas des objets.**

**\- Pourtant c'est ce que tu leurs laisse penser,** soufflait-il, **Selena c'est devenue la couverture par excellence de l'article du magazine, et vu qu'Harry en ce moment n'est pas dans son état normal et bien tu m'appelles moi pour le remplacer en quelques sorte, c'est ça?**

**-** **Mais merde mec, tu comprends pas que je suis complètement paumé? Non seulement mon meilleur pote ne veux plus me voir mais j'ai des choix à faire moi aussi ! J'sais pas ce que tu peux faire mais aide moi Yoongi, merde ! »**

Il me regardait sans aucune compassion et aucune pitié, pendant que j'étais littéralement à deux doigts de craquer devant lui. Pas dans le sens de la tristesse, mais de l'énervement. J'avais juste besoin d'un conseil ou d'une merde qui pourrait me faire réfléchir, ce genre de truc qui te frappe en plein dans la gueule sans que tu t'y attende. Une _exaltation_ peut-être. Mais non.

 **« - Démerdes toi Justin,** **j't'aime bien t'es un bon pote mais t'es plus un gamin. Apprend à faire tes choix par toi même, j'sais pas, soit autonome pour une fois.** Il ouvrait la portière de son côté pour sortir de la voiture, sans oublier de prendre la pochette. **Je vais prendre le métro pour rentrer chez moi, on se voit plus tard,** Et il claquait la portière en allant je ne sais où à pieds, alors qu'il neigeait. Et je m'étais retrouvé une énième fois seul. **»**

Donc pour combler le vide pendant la route j'avais mis la radio, c'était sur une ligne politique. Finalement j'éteignais la radio.

Un peu plus tard, en étant enfin arrivé chez moi, je garais la voiture sur le trottoir qui longeait le long du quartier et je descendais de celle-ci en me demandant ce que j'allais foutre. Sérieusement, j'étais tombé à un stade tellement bas que j'allais décidé de demander conseil à mon père. Donc je le rejoignais dans le garage pendant qu'il était en train de régler quelque chose.

 **«-** **Salut, excuse moi de te déranger mais t'aurais deux minutes à m'accorder? Puis tiens, tes clés.**

 **\- Oui bien sûr,** il prenait de ma main l'objet mécanique pour le poser sur un table, avant de venir vers moi en rangeant quelques affaires. **Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?**

 **\- Bon,** soufflais-je, **je sais pas comment aborder le sujet, mais... Disons que si tu avais le choix entre l'amour et la guerre, tu choisirais quoi? Sachant que dans l'amour il puisse y avoir autant de haine que la guerre, mais qu'on dît tout de même "faîtes l'amour pas la guerre", t'en penses quoi toi? »**

Il m'avait dévisager pendant quelques secondes. Se demandant probablement ce qui s'était passé dans ma tête pour que je lui pose une question pareille. Tenez, j'aurais dût demander ça à ma mère.

 **« -** **Tu m'en poses de ces questions toi, mais je dirais l'amour. Parce que l'amour implique que deux personne tandis que la guerre implique le monde entier avec, et je trouve ça plus facile à gérer. Mais pourquoi tu me demandes ça?**

**\- Disons que j'ai des choix à faire.**

**\- Et tu me pose une question pareille pour faire un simple choix?**

**\- Si t'étais à ma place, toi aussi tu trouverais que ce ne serait pas qu'un simple choix.**

**\- Si tu le dis, à ton âge tu devrais pas avoir des choix aussi "importants", à l'heure qu'il est tu devrait encore sortir.**

**\- Je te signale que si je sors tu m'engueule avec maman.**

**\- C'est question de te protéger tu sais, t'es encore mineur et...**

**\- Bon j'ai compris,** lui coupais-je la parole, soûlé, **je retourne dans ma chambre. »**

Je levais les yeux aux ciel en retournant dans la maison, et lui retournait à son boulot complètement abasourdi. Bien quoi c'était qu'une question, et en plus j'avais raison.

Donc je retournais dans la maison, mais en m'apprêtant à monter les escaliers j'entendais la voix de ma mère venant de la cuisine. Etant toujours aussi curieux, je me dirigeais doucement vers celle-ci. Elle était au téléphone et dès qu'elle m'ai vue, elle s'est empressée de raccrocher.

 **« - Je dois vous laisser, je vous dis à la semaine prochaine.** Elle raccrochait en posant le téléphone sur le comptoir de la cuisine, avant de me regarder. **Qu'est-ce que tu veux?**

**\- T'étais avec qui au téléphone?**

**\- Quelqu'un, ça ne te regarde pas.** _Si tu le dis._ **D'ailleurs, pourquoi Harry est parti si tôt la dernière fois? Il devait pas passer la soirée à la maison?**

 **\- Non finalement, il me reproche plein de choses.** Lui disais-je en m'asseyant sur le tabouret du bar, le regard ailleurs et perdu, en évitant celui de ma mère, **comme quoi je me suis jamais débrouiller pour l'aider dans ses problèmes mais le truc c'est que il ne m'a jamais raconter ses siens et moi toujours les miens, et maintenant j'me sens coupable. J'suis complètement con.**

**-** **Dis pas ça trésor, ça va aller, à votre âge vous devriez pas avoir de problèmes déjà, et peut-être que si il te racontait pas ses problèmes c'était pour éviter que tu t'y implique trop là dedans.**

**\- Ouais mais c'est le but ça, non?** Finissais-je par lui dire en m'énervant. **D'être là pour son meilleur pote c'est la moindre des choses, il a toujours était là pour moi et pendant ces dernières années j'ai fais quoi moi pour lui? Que dalle...**

**\- Mais ça c'était avant Justin, et maintenant c'est à toi de l'aider. Comme tu le dis c'est normal d'être là pour son meilleur ami donc continue d'être là pour lui, mais encore plus présent d'avantage. »**

Je la regardais droit dans les yeux alors qu'elle m'affichait un bref sourire. Avec de simple mots, elle avait réussie à me réconforter. Ma mère avait réussie à me réconforter. _Je viens juste de me confesser à ma mère putain._

 **« - Merci maman,** je ne savais plus trop quoi lui dire désormais, **tu m'a vachement aidée tu sais.**

**\- Mais de rien chéri, je suis là pour ça. »**

Et elle me fit un clin d'œil avant que je parte de la cuisine. _Mais ça voulait dire quoi ça?_ _Ça y est je lui ai raconté ma vie deux minutes et voilà qu'elle prenait trop la confiance._ Mais bon, c'était ma mère, elle est chelou parfois. Un peu comme moi d'ailleurs.

Mais je devrais lui raconter ma situation amoureuse le temps que nous y sommes? _Non, elle comprendra rien à rien Justin, donc monte dans ta chambre et roule toi un bon gros niacks._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vivons heureux, vivons cachés.


	12. 16,9.2

Le lundi qui suivait, après rien avoir foutu de mon weekend, j'étais au lycée et plus précisément dans la salle polyvalente, certains prof voulaient qu'on révise un peu notre consommation, tout en nous montrant un documentaire sur la prévention de l'alcoolisme, de la cigarette et de la drogue. Vous savez, ce genre de documentaire qui vous laisse dire que putain de merde si tu touche à l'une de ses choses tu crève direct. Pourtant je peux vous dire que j'en ai testé deux sur trois, et je ne suis toujours pas mort.

Sachant qu'une bonne partie de la classe y touches aux trois aussi, dont Harry, je le voyait de ma place. Il était devant, ta tête se reposant sur sa main, en s'empêchant de cligner des yeux pour s'endormir. Pareil Styles, j'aurais pas fais mieux.

Et d'ailleurs, Yoongi ne m'avait toujours pas recontacté pour le son, c'était bizarre. Et personne cherches à me contacter d'ailleurs. Harry ne m'adressait plus la parole, Yoongi s'en battais les couilles, mes parents n'avaient d'yeux que pour Jazmyn et leurs boulots, Selena passait son temps à son stage de cosmétique et Liv, n'en parlons même pas. _Ça y est je suis devenu toxique les gars._ J'aimerais tellement que tout redeviennes comme avant, c'était tellement plus simple. Quand mes parents se souciaient de moi sans qu'ils me trouvent pour autant bizarre, quand je passais mon temps à faire du Hockey avec Harry et Yoongi, quand Selena n'avait pas besoin qu'elle deviennes ma copine pour que je puisse la trouver superbe et quand ma relation avec Liv était normale.

Mais eux aussi attendaient quelque chose de moi on dirait, et ils attendaient tous que je fasse quelque chose pour tout remettre dans l'ordre. Mais c'était impossible, car peu importe ce que je comptais faire, il y aurait toujours un problème avec moi. Quoi que je faisait venant de moi même ça finit toujours mal. Je suis mais vraiment une grosse merde, j'sais vraiment plus quoi faire là. Je suis littéralement _paumé_.

 **« -** **Bon les jeunes,** coupait Madame Honleyton; une de mes profs; de mes pensées, **a** **uriez-v** **ous des questions à nous poser?**

On se regardait tous, se demandant qui pouvait poser une question dans tout ce merdier, mais une main timide levait la main devant tout le monde: C'était celle d'Harry.

 **-** **Oui?**

 **-** **Je sais que ça peut paraître débile dit comme ça mais toutes ses maladies sexuellement transmissible que le mec à dit dans le documentaire, c'est vraiment transmissible par n'importe quel moyen?**

 **-** **Bonne question Harry, et pour t'y répondre je peux te dire oui. Certaines maladies peuvent s'attraper rien qu'en s'embrassant, et d'autres plus précisément par le vagin ou par les fesses.**

 **-** **Et bien pour les fesses, Styles il doit en connaître un rayon.**

Le mec en question qui avait dit ça était ce genre de mec que personne ne pouvait atteindre parce que il était en quelque sorte populaire, et qu'il avait beaucoup d'amis, ou devrais-je dire de chiens, qui le suivait. D'ailleurs je me préoccupait tellement peu des personnes comme ça que je ne savais pas son prénom, ni même son nom. Enfin je crois qu'il s'appelait Nem, un truc dans l'genre. Tout ce que je savais de lui était que c'était un très bon pote de Jaden, et franchement ça ne m'étonnais même pas.

Suite à cette remarque, tout le monde s'était retourné vers Harry, dont moi-même. Il était devenu tout rouge. Certes, Harry parfois n'avait pas de pitié pour être honnête envers les gens mais quand ça le concernait autant, il n'aimait pas ça. Il aimait pas que tout le monde lui porte une certaine attention, surtout dans ce genre de situation.

 **-** **Oh arrête Styles, on sait tous que t'aime les bites, ce n'est plus un secret pour personne vu ta dégaine.** Continuait bien évidemment, le sourire aux lèvres. **J'imagine que tes parents doivent êtres fières de savoir que leurs fils est une catin !**

Certains faisaient mine de rien, certaines chuchotaient et d'autres ce retenait de rire. Et Harry, lui, ne perdit pas de temps pour prendre ses affaires et de partir de la salle polyvalente. Et ces pauvres cons de mecs soit disant populaire se sont mis à éclater de rire à s'en taper cinq. Ça m'insupportais. Savoir qu'ils rigolaient du malheur d'Harry, mon meilleur ami, m'insupportais. Certes, on était en froid à ce moment là, et surtout lui au final, mais même en froid je m'en rinçais. Harry était mon meilleur pote et face à ces vieux cons qui pensaient avoir réussi à le ridiculiser, je n'allais pas perdre de temps pour être honnête pour une fois. À ce moment là, Harry avait besoin de moi.

 **-** **J'veux pas m'incruster les gars, mais dire qu'un mec est une catin juste parce qu'il aime sucer des teub c'est un peu petit, surtout en ce qui en est de ta bite Nem,** maintenant tout le monde s'était retourné vers moi, _attention ça venait juste de commencer._

**\- C'est Niall déjà et parles moi mieux p'tit con, toi aussi t'aimes te faire sucer par des mecs ou quoi?**

**\- C'est pas trop ça, Nem.** Forçais-je sur le "Nem", en m'approchant d'eux. **Rappelles-moi combien de meufs as-tu fourrer dans toute ta scolarité? Laisse moi réfléchir, aucune. Si on ne compte pas ta cousine mercredi dernier dans les refuges du gymnase.**

Soudainement, il s'était levé, énervé, en me prenant par le col. L'un des profs présent essayait de le faire calmer alors que j'avais toujours l'air aussi neutre. Et comment j'ai sût qu'il s'était tapé sa cousine? Rappelez vous qu'il y à moins d'une semaine j'avais un ami très perspicace et qui était très observateur.

 **-** **Et rappelles toi bien sale trou de balle, tu te crois géant en tentant de faire culpabiliser les autres mais ce qui es géant, c'est la putain de chatte à ta daronne,** Et suite à mes dires il ne perdit pas de temps pour me foutre une droite. Je lui en donnait une en retour. Des profs essayant de nous séparer et des élèves commençaient à filmer. Et tout ça dans la joie et la bonne humeur. **»**

*

Une heure plus tard, à l'infirmerie avec l'autruche en personne. Une glace sur mon œil droit et lui sur sa lèvre inférieure. _Merde j'aurais dut lui en foutre une en plein dans le nez à ce troufion._ Ça faisait presque une heure qu'on était là, à se fixer presque dans les yeux sans rien dire, comme des cons. Il l'avait mérité, il s'était moqué ouvertement de mon meilleur ami et ça l'avait moralement blessé j'imagine.

 **« -** **Je te hais,** finissait-il par me dire.

 **-** **Pas autant que moi je te hais.** Lui répondis-je à mon tour.

**\- Je te hais toi, ta famille et ton pote le pédé.**

**\- Savoir tout ça ne m'empêche pas de vivre, petite bite.**

**\- Calmez vous !** S'introduisait l'infirmière dans la pièce. **Non mais ça va pas bien? J'ai pas envie de ça recommence ici donc fermez votre clapet et attendez que vos parents arrivent.**

**\- On ne faisait rien de mal madame, on disait juste ce que l'on pensait l'un de l'autre.**

**\- Et bien évitez de dire ce que vous pensez ici, et je préfère qu'on m'appelle Catherine.**

**\- Catherine? Avec un prénom pareil je préfère encore vous appeler madame.**

Catherine me dévisageait avant de retourner à son bureau. Quand à Niall, lui, il se retenait à se péter une barre avec son sourire débile de BN.

**\- Quoi l'incestueux?**

**\- Rien, j'aime juste tes réparties, j'sais pas où tu les choppes mais c'est du lourd.**

**\- Merci, mais tu sais ça sort de mon cerveau, car au moins moi j'en ai un.**

Et il s'était mis à rire. _Bon, on va laisser ce con dans son délire._

Soudainement, la porte de l'infirmerie s'était ouverte sur une personne que je reconnaissait bien, c'était Harry évidemment. Ses yeux étaient devenus rouges, il avait dût chialé comme une merde, le pauvre.

**\- Bonjour, je peux vous emprunter Justin deux minutes?**

Catherine nous faisait un signe de la tête en disant que je pouvais y allez, donc nous nous étions retrouvé dans l'un des couloirs du lycée qui était vide à cause des cours. Personne ne disait rien, c'était le silence totale, jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne enfin la parole.

**\- J'ai appris pour ce qu'il s'est passé après mon départ de tout à l'heure, la vidéo à commencé à tourner sur internet donc j'ai pût la voir.**

**\- Et alors?** Lui répondis-je sèchement. **Ça ne t'empêche pas de penser certaines choses.**

**\- Peut-être bien, mais je tenais tout de même à te remercier de m'avoir défendu.**

**\- T'a pas à t'excuser, t'es mon pote c'est normal, j'pense que tu aurais agit de la même manière si ça aurait été moi.**

**\- Peut-être bien, mais Jeudi dernier je t'ai quand même laissé dans la merde,** il me regardait enfin droit dans les yeux, assez hésitant, **j'ai pensé qu'à moi-même et après tout, c'est pas aussi grave d'être complètement paumé dans sa vie, car on est tous un peu comme ça au final.**

Il s'était remis à regarder ailleurs, il était gêné de ce genre de situation.

**\- Non, j'suis plus paumé Styles, je sais ce que je vais faire maintenant.**

Voilà ce que j'avais dis pour essayer de calmer le truc. Et pour une fois c'était bien vrai. Oui, après un week-end de réflexion, j'avais réfléchi à ce qui me convenait le mieux dans ma vie. Donc désormais, j'étais apte à franchir certaines étapes sans avoir peur que ce soit une mauvaise idée.

Il me regardait une énième fois avant de le sourire brièvement, tandis que je lui rendais ce sourire. Il déplaçait ma main droite pour apercevoir la cicatrice que se cachait derrière celle-ci.

 **\- Ah oui quand même, il t'a bien enculé l'autre con,** ce moquait-il.

**\- Du moment qu'il m'a pas enculé d'un certain endroit je vais très bien.**

**\- Si tu le dis,** répondait-il en ignorant ma précédente réflexion, **mais tu va dire quoi à tes parents?**

**\- Rien, je pense que la vidéo aurait assez tournée comme ça d'ici ce soir pour qu'ils puissent se faire à l'idée que je suis un mauvais fils, c'est pas nouveau. »**

Puis nous disions plus rien, cette dernière remarque avait pétée le peu d'ambiance qu'il y avait.

*

Le jour J, me voilà une semaine et demie plus tard, au gala de Noël, assis sur un des bancs de l'église avec ma famille. Cette semaine était tellement passée vite que j'ai carrément vu flou, et puis j'avais hâte de voir comment Yoongi avait arrangé la chanson. Et j'avais surtout hâte de la revoir _elle_.

 **« - Oh tiens, voilà qui arrive** **!** S'exclamais ma mère en se levant de table, je me retournais donc et apercevais Selena arriver dans la pièce.

Quand j'avais dis que j'avais hâte de la revoir, je parlais pas d'elle, en fait.

 **\- Coucou tout le monde,** elle faisait la bise à tout mon entourage avant de s'installer à mes côtés, en resserrant la main vers la sienne, toute souriante. **Ça va toi? T'a pas hâte de voir Yoongi présenter ta chanson?**

 **\- Ouais je vais bien,** me retournais-je vers elle, **et oui j'ai hâte de voir ce que ça va donner.**

Elle me souriait une énième fois, toute excitée à l'idée que j'aurais écrit une chanson pour elle et qu'elle allait l'écouter ce soir. Et par surprise, elle m'embrassait tendrement devant mes parents. C'était archi-gênant. Car non seulement mes parents étaient là, mais au même moment j'avais aperçu Liv arriver au loin.

Selena, se détachant enfin de moi, celle-ci recommençait à parler de sa vie et tout le bordel qui pouvait aller avec, alors que moi je ne m'arrêtais pas de l'observer. _Bordel qu'elle était magnifique_ , c'était impossible de détacher mon regard d'elle tellement qu'elle était belle, même quand elle partait rejoindre Jaden. Quand elle lui parlait, elle s'était mise à regarder dans ma direction et soudainement je commençais à avoir chaud, mes mains étaient devenus moites, à plus sentir aucun membres de mon corps, je n'allais plus tenir en place. _Il y avait que elle et moi._

**\- Justin? Tu nous écoute?**

Je me suis mis à sursauté en tournant le regard finalement vers eux, ils me regardaient tous bizarrement, sauf ma mère qui s'était retournée vers la source de mon comportement, me fixant à mon tour. _Merde, elle a tout comprit._

 **\- Justin, tu viens, j'ai à te parler deux minutes,** avait prononcé ma mère d'une telle froideur que personne n'avait rien compris.

Elle m'entraînait hors de l'immense pièce, dans un coin un peu plus loin de regards indiscrets, dans un coin qui nous séparait de la salle principale.

 **\- Là, la scène qui viens juste de se dérouler sous mes yeux, t'es pas sérieux?** Je baissais la tête mais elle me retenait par le menton. **Répond quand je te parles !**

 **\- Lâche moi maman!** Lui répondis-je en m'éloignant d'elle.

**\- Oh ça que non je vais pas te lâcher mon coco, parce que tu sais quoi? Tu t'apprête à faire une sombre erreur!**

**\- Et alors? Que ce soit une erreur ou non c'est ma décision, c'est ma vie qui es en jeu, pas la tienne.**

**\- Ouais mais moi je suis ta mère,** élevait-elle de ton, **donc je peux quand même te dire ce que j'en pense !**

 **\- Sauf que je sais parfaitement ce que tu penses,** élevais-je de ton à mon tour, **que le mieux pour moi serait de rester avec quelqu'un que je n'aime pas, et que je suis trop jeune pour prendre certaines responsabilités.**

**\- Ah et bien si tu sais tout ça, pourquoi tu ne mets rien en œuvre?**

**\- Parce que c'est ce que tu penses toi, pas moi.**

**\- Ok, bon, admettons que je sois d'accord avec toi, tu compte t'y prendre comment pour tout lui dire à Selena?**

**\- La chanson que va chanter Yoongi va parle d'elle-même.**

Je me suis mis enfin à la regarder droit dans les yeux, ça ce voyait qu'elle retenait de s'exploser, elle était déstabilisée par mon comportement mais moi il fallait d'abord que je pense à moi-même, à mon propre bonheur, avant de penser à celui des autres.

 **-** **T'a vraiment de la chance que je sois ta mère, tu sais,** elle me lâchait un regard glacial, avant de retourner aux côtés des autres. _Si t'appelles ça une chance..._

De retour dans la salle de fête, tout le monde était réunis vers la scène, je pense que c'était parce que Yoongi devait interpréter ma chanson, et j'avais hâte de voir ce que cela pouvait donner. Sachant que je n'apercevais pas Selena mais Liv toute seule au buffet, je me dirigeais vers elle, même si je recommençais à avoir les mains moites et à trembler. C'est dingue de voir à quel point je me rends malade pour une seule personne.

Alors que je voulais me servir de l'alcool, à cause de mon tremblement non-voulu, j'en avais renversé sur mon pantalon. _Go pécho' comme ça allez,_ non plus sérieusement c'était la honte.

**\- Alors, comme ça le petit Bieber n'arrive plus à garder le contrôle?**

**\- Le contrôle? Mais qu'est-ce que tu me racontes toi?**

**\- Pour l'instant ce n'est pas moi qui a fait renversé de la Vodka sur un endroit bien particulier de mon pantalon, mais je vois où tu veux en venir,** voyant où _elle_ voulait en venir, je levais les yeux aux ciels, pendant qu'elle attendait une réponse bien concrète de ma part.

**\- Tu sais que ce n'était pas volontaire ma chère Hollovacker?**

**\- A croire que je te fais de l'effet.** _Oui justement, t'es aveugle ou quoi?_ **Mais attend je vais t'arranger ça.** Elle allait de l'autre côté du bar avant de revenir vers moi. **Merde, il y a pas de serviettes,** elle réfléchissait un instant avant de me reprendre la parole. **Ah oui je sais où on peut trouver de tout, viens.**

Elle me prenait par le poignet pour m'emmener dans un endroit un peu plus obscure de la salle de fête. Sérieusement, je pensais que les retrouvailles avec Liv aillaient être l'horreur; mais si j'avais beaucoup de choses à lui dire; au final ça pouvait aller, je dis bien ça pouvait.

Cependant, elle m'avait emmenée dans un placard à rangement et pour le peu que je voyais à cause de la luminosité, là-dedans se trouvait des tonnes de serviettes, de balais, de rechange et de toiles d'araignées aussi. Enfin bref, il y avait tout plein de trucs j'imagine.

Mais malgré la crainte de cet endroit, c'était malgré tout l'endroit idéal pour tout lui dire sur le cœur. C'est vrai quoi, il y avait personne d'autre que moi et elle et il faisait assez sombre pour qu'elle ne puisse pas voir que je continuais de trembler depuis tout à l'heure. Et non, je ne faisais pas partis de ses pervers dégueulasses que tu trouve près des écoles primaires.

**« - Dis Liv, ce genre d'endroit ne te rappelles rien?**

**\- Pourquoi je me rappellerais d'un moment avec toi dans ce genre d'en-** Elle se coupait elle-même la parole et aussi de chercher quelque chose, se rappelant à quoi je faisais référence. **Ah ouais, je vois le truc. Ça date à mort.**

**\- Ouais, mais disons que ça me déplairait pas que... Merde, tu vois ce que je veux dire.**

**\- Ça m'aurait plût si tu pouvais être honnête avec moi Justin, ce qui s'était passé la dernière fois chez moi c'était une erreur et tu sais très bien ce que je t'avais dis plus tôt il y à quelque jours mais bon, ta copine va être ravie d'entendre la chanson que vous aviez composé avec Yoongi ce soir.**

**\- Mais qui t'a laisser entendre que la chanson parlerait forcément d'elle?**

J'avais pût remarqué grâce au peu que je voyais sa réaction, et elle était choquée. Voilà ce qui était cool avec elle, elle comprenait directement mes sous-entendus sans même passer par quatre chemins.

 **-** **T'es pas sérieux?**

**\- A ton avis, si je le dis.**

Elle allait se rapprocher de moi tandis qu'un bruit bizarre venait nous interrompre.

 **\- C'est toi qui a renifler?** Lui avais-je demandé, _c'est la question la plus classe que j'ai pût poser dans toute ma vie._

**\- Bah non t'es bête.**

**\- Allume la lumière.**

Elle allumait celle-ci, et en voyant quelque chose, du moins la personne qui se trouvait au fond de la pièce, je me suis dit que j'allais passer un bon quart d'heure.

Selena en train de pleurer, dans son plus simple appareil. Et moi maintenant j'avais l'air d'un con, car je n'avais rien prévu comme ça. _Bordel c'est parti en couilles avant même que je le sache putain._

 **\- J'en étais sûre,** s'exclamait Selena, en se levant, et en cachant son visage avec sa main pour cacher ses larmes, **un an et demi de relation pour que tu retombe amoureux d'elle dès que tu la recroise, non mais j'y crois pas... Enfin, tu sais quoi? Au final j'en ai rien à faire. De toute façon je t'avoues que je trouvais ça bizarre cette nouvelle coiffure et ces nouveaux vêtements... Tout ça pour elle, alors. Tu lui offre un nouveau toi pour lui plaire. Et en plus tu la regarde de la même façon que moi je te regardais, et je connais très bien ce genre de regard.** Elle nous bousculait pour rejoindre la sortie, mais elle s'arrêtait entre-temps. **Et aussi, je t'avais vue l'autre jour l'embrasser, mais j'ai rien dis tu vois, parce que j'avais dans l'espoir que tu la repousserais mais... Au final je me suis bien trompé.**

Et elle était enfin partie de la pièce. Bon, finalement je n'avais rien eu à dire, mais ça m'avais fait réalisé que malgré tout, j'étais le gars le moins discret au monde.

 **-** **Bon,** reprenait Liv en me regardant droit dans les yeux, **on fait quoi maintenant?**

 **-** **Je te propose de finir ce que l'on avait commencés chez toi, la dernière fois.** **»**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On ne gagne pas toujours à être discret.


	13. 16,10

**« - Bonne année !** S'exclamait tout le monde autour de moi, en se faisant la bise et en trinquant des verres aux boissons alcoolisées.

Fêter le nouvel an entre amis pouvait être une bonne chose, si Yoongi n'avait eu la magnifique idée d'inviter n'importe qui, que ce soit mon ex et ma copine actuelle au même endroit, au même moment. Bon, d'un sens, heureusement qu'on était pas que quatre ce soir là et qu'on était donc plus d'une cinquantaine de personnes chez le blond, et que tout le monde semblait passer un bon moment.

Pendant que j'étais assis sur le canapé en compagnie de Liv, celle-ci se retournait vers moi, s'attendant à ce que je lui dise quelque chose.

**\- Quoi?**

**-** **Qu'elles** **sont tes résolutions pour cette nouvelle année?**

 **\- Aucune,** lui répondais-je en buvant une boisson alcoolisée, **je vois pas pourquoi je chercherais des buts à atteindre alors que j'ai déjà tout ce qu'il faut. Et toi?**

 **\- Et bien, premièrement, disons que je voudrais rattraper le temps perdu avec toi,** elle me souriait à son idée avant de continuer, **ensuite je vise le bac de Français et de Sciences puis après... Je vais approvisionner à fond pour profiter le plus possible de mon année pour une fois.**

**\- Ça ne va pas être si difficile à réaliser tout ça je pense.**

**\- J'espère que ce que tu dis vrai, j'reviens je vais aller me chercher de la Margarita.**

Elle me laissait un baiser sur la joue avant de se lever du canapé et de chercher sa Margarita. _Je sais que je me répète souvent mais c'est incroyable à quel point elle peut être belle, c'est pas humain d'être aussi beau que ça._ Mais malgré toute cette superficialité, je l'aimais vraiment pour ce qu'elle était. Par exemple, quand elle se mettait à réfléchir à quelque chose clignait deux fois plus des yeux, ou quand elle n'osait pas me dire quelque chose elle me fixait jusqu'à ce que je la remarque, comme à l'instant. Je l'aimais vraiment pour de simples petites choses connes comme ça, pour ses petits tics qu'elle avait.Et au final, je m'en foutais de ce qu'elle pouvait bien cacher, _c'est ma petite-amie et le temps qu'on est ensemble, tout va pour le mieux._

Pendant que j'étais encore dans mes pensées à me dire à quel point j'avais de la chance d'avoir une copine comme Liv, j'entendais la voix de celle-ci venant de l'autre bout de la pièce, et en arrivant vers le regroupement, je n'étais pas si étonné que ça de la voir s'engueuler avec Selena, il fallait bien que ça arrive à cette soirée.

 **\- Cette robe je l'ai payée mille deux-cent dollars chez Gucci, donc excuse toi !** Protestait le brune, en ayant une énorme trace liquide qui dégoulinait sur le long de sa robe.

**\- Mais je vais te dire combien de fois que je me suis désolée? C'est toi qui délire !**

**\- Et toi même tu sais pourquoi je délire, j'en suis sûre que t'en a fais exprès !**

**\- Pardon?**

**\- Bon les filles,** les coupais-je en m'introduisant entre elles, **ça va c'est bon c'est rien.**

 **\- Non, ce n'est pas rien !** Continuait Selena. **Elle a renversé son verre sur ma robe à mille deux-cent dollars et elle veux pas assumer son acte !**

**\- Même si je te l'ai déjà dis, excuse moi, j'en ai pas fais exprès !**

**\- Si t'en a fais exprès** ******! Tu-**

**\- C'est bon Selena, fermes-la on a compris le message. »**

Je regardais une dernière fois Selena, avant de me retourner vers Liv et de l'emmener autre part. Je connaissais assez bien Selena pour connaître son comportement quand elle était jalouse, et elle était capable de tout pour attirer l'attention sur elle pour essayer de faire culpabiliser la personne qu'elle n'appréciait pas. C'était son grand spectacle, et elle était sa propre actrice.

Mais suite à ce simple mal entendu tout le monde s'était retournés vers elle; ou plutôt vers nous; dont ce débile de Jaden qui était en train de terminer son verre avant de partir de la pièce, l'air méprisant sur son visage. Et très honnêtement, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que cette situation prenne de grandes proportions quelques mois plus tard.

*

_5 mois plus tard..._ **_Jeudi 26 Mai 2011._ **

**« - J'peux te piquer un stylo bleu?**

**\- Ouais vas y.**

5 mois de relation avec Liv plus tard, et nous revoilà à la bibliothèque de la ville en train de réviser nos partiels de français qui avaient lieu fin d'année. Finalement, grâce à elle, j'avais réussi à avoir de bonnes moyennes dans certaines matières, surtout le Français, c'était primordiale pour notre fin d'année de première.

D'ailleurs à propos de fin d'année, le bal de promo était dans une dizaine de jours, et moi et Liv, nous étions les seuls à n'avoir encore rien préparés, ni même ce que l'on allions porter. Certes, Liv était issue d'une famille très friquée donc elle pouvait tout avoir à tout moments, mais ma famille n'était clairement pas dans la même situation. Même si elle s'était améliorée financièrement parlant, jamais de ma vie mes parents me laisseront louer une limousine à deux-milles dollars. Surtout que d'ici je pouvais déjà entendre mon père me dire "d'où tu vois l'utilité de louer une limousine pour un soir déjà? Et pour ce prix en plus?" et ma mère se lier à son idée. Sachant pertinemment que si ils auraient plus eu les moyens ils auraient étés les premier à en acheter une, carrément. Enfin voilà, tout ça pour dire qu'on était pas qu'un peu dans la merde.

 **\- Bébé je vais chercher un livre, je reviens.** Disais-je à ma copine avant de me lever de ma chaise.

Je rejoignais la partie des "romans" dans la bibliothèque, pour trouver le livre "Orgeuil et Préjugés", car comment vous dire qu'on m'avait bombardée le crâne toute l'année sur ce livre en me disant qu'apparemment ce serait "un classique de la littérature anglaise" que je me suis dit que ça pouvait être possible que je tombe dessus à mes examens finaux.

Je continuais donc à chercher ce roman à la con à travers le nombre de livre qui se trouvait sur plusieurs étages, mais à travers l'étagère, j'ai pût remarquer qu'une autre personne que je reconnaissait assez bien avait l'air de faire ses recherches aussi.

**\- Selena?**

Suite à mon appel, elle me regardait à travers l'étagère et elle s'était mise à remettre les livres en place pour éviter de me voir. Mais en un rien de temps, je la rejoignais dans l'autre rayon, alors qu'elle était toujours en train de se cacher derrière ces tas de livres.

 **\- Quoi?** Commençait-elle, **il y a un problème?**

**\- J'en ai aucun envers toi, mais toi t'en a l'air d'en avoir des tas envers moi, stalkeuse.**

J'allais tracer ma route sauf qu'elle me retenait par le poignet.

 **\- Quoi encore?** Soufflais-je à son nez.

 **\- Chut, parles encore plus fort,** chuchotait-elle, **je te signale qu'on est dans une bibliothèque !**

 **-** **Mais je m'en** **fiche de ce que tu voudrais me** **dire, moins tu me lâchera, plus je ferais de bruits !**

**\- Comme tu veux, mais j'ai juste besoin de te dire deux-trois trucs, et je te jure qu'après tu n'entendra plus jamais parler de moi !**

**\- Je t'écoute mais grouille toi, j'ai un livre à chercher et une copine qui m'attends.**

**\- Justement, c'est à propos d'elle.** Elle s'était mise véritablement face à moi, donnant un air sérieux. **Tu en pensera ce que tu voudra, mais je te jure que je ne chercherais pas à te mentir Justin, si je te préviens de tout ça c'est pour ton bien, et uniquement pour ton bien.**

**\- Bah dis moi ce qu'il se passe alors.**

**\- Olivia,** soufflait-elle, **est vraiment bizarre comme fille, méfie-toi vraiment d'elle.**

 **\- Ça c'est pas nouveau tu sais,** me moquais-je d'elle, j'étais pertinemment le premier à savoir qu'elle était bizarre comme fille.

**\- Non mais écoute moi sérieusement Justin ! Je te dis pas ça par jalousie ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, mais je te préviens juste, fais attention à toi.**

**\- Bonne journée à toi aussi, Selena.**

Je lui balançais le sourire le plus hypocrite que j'ai put donner, alors qu'elle me regardait de bas en haut en soufflant à elle même. _Qu'elle me dise ce qu'elle veux, ses mensonges ne m'atteindrons pas._

 **\- Il s'est passé quoi là?** Disait ma copine, alors que j'arrivais vers elle.

**\- Là, à l'instant? Rien, juste ma folle d'ex qui s'est amusée à me foutre les nerfs en l'air.**

**\- Laisse là, elle est jalouse,** elle me lançait un regard sournois avant de recommencer à écrire, **ça en devient ridicule à force. »**

*

Juste après le travail, un peu de confort s'offrait à nous. Pendant que Liv était rentrée chez elle, j'étais parti rejoindre Harry et Louis au McDo'. Ça allait être la première fois que j'allais voir Louis, et pourtant je savais que d'après Harry, ils se lassent pas de se faire des McDo' ensemble le plus possible.

Donc en arrivant au McDo', je les voyait au loin, donc je décidais de les rejoindre.

 **\- Salut,** disais-je en m'installant en face d'eux, ils me saluaient en retour et je remarquais que ce certain Louis était là. Honnêtement, je ne le pensais pas comme ça. **Ah et excuse moi Louis, c'est ça? Je suis Justin, un pote d'Harry.** Je lui souriait en lui tendant ma main.

 **\- Ah, donc c'est toi Justin?** S'interrogeait Louis, en me serrant la main en retour. **Ravi de te connaître.**

**\- De même, mais comment ça c'est moi, "Justin"?**

**\- Et bien, disons que Harry m'a déjà parler de toi.**

**\- Pourquoi? De quelle manière?**

**\- La ferme, Lou'...** Disait-il, gêné de la situation. _Alors lui, il avait quelque chose à me cacher._

 **\- Rien de très important,** me répondait-il en ignorant la remarque d'Harry, **il m'a juste dis que parfois t'avais tendance à être... Comment on dit ça déjà?**

**\- Je sais plus...** _Et au tout compte fait je ne préfère pas le savoir._

**\- Ah ça y est ça me reviens ! T'avais dit qu'il était facile à convaincre** **!**

_Pardon?_

**\- Ah oui? Et pour toi ça veux dire quoi "facile à convaincre", Sty-**

**\- Ça veux dire que t'es quelqu'un d'assez naïf,** me coupait-il franchement, **genre tu réagis pour tout et n'importe quoi.**

 **\- Mais c'est pas ça être naïf, t'es dingue,** rappliquais-je, **j'ai le droit d'être émotif quand même !**

 **\- Comme tu veux, sinon tu commandes rien Justin?** S'intégrait Louis pour calmer la "tension".

**\- Non Louis, je suis juste occupé à savoir ce que mon meilleur ami raconte sur moi derrière mon dos.**

**\- Bon, bah moi je vais disposer alors,** continuait-il alors le mécheux en remettant sa veste correctement, **on se voit plus tard Harry, et je ravi d'avoir fait ta connaissance Justin.**

Puis le plus vieux nous saluait de la main avant de partir du fast-food, nous laissant seuls, moi et Harry. _Et voilà qu'une embrouille de merde sur un débat de merde va recommencer._

**\- Sympa la première impression que tu as donné de moi à Louis, t'excuse pas surtout.**

**\- Au moins, c'est un fait véridique... Donc je ne** **vais pas m'excuser pour ce que je dis, sachant que c'est rien que la vérité.**

_D'où c'est la vérité?_ Pensais-je à cet instant. J'avais l'impression que suite à sa remarque, qu'il pouvait décrypter tout mon être, si il allait continuer sur cette démarche. Et que peut-être qu'a force de traîner avec lui, d'être son ami et de me confier à lui, je n'allais plus être une personne propre à moi-même, et qu'à force qu'il sache tout de moi, je n'allais plus savoir qui j'étais censé être réellement.

 **\- C'est moi ou j'ai l'impression que tu me fais tourner en rond depuis qu'on se connaît?** Disais-je en me levant du siège. **A chaque qui se passe un truc dans ma vie, j'ai l'impression tu me donnes des conseils qui ne suit en aucun cas la tournure qu'elles prennent. Un coup tu dis noir, un autre blanc, et dans ce cas là je fais quoi moi?**

 **\- Bah rien,** répondit-il sèchement en tapotant sur son téléphone, comme si il en avait rien à faire, **t'évites de suivre mes conseils, je ne t'y en oblige en rien.**

**\- Et si je t'éviterais tout court, ça te ferais quoi?**

**\- Toujours rien, mais tu finira par revenir vers moi dès que tu te persuadera que t'a fini dans la pire des merdes.**

Je soufflais, ayant marre qu'il ai toujours raison. Mais je me suis dit qu'à partir de maintenant, il faudrait que je fasse le choses venant de moi-même. Sachant que rien de grave ne s'était passé dans ma vie ces derniers temps et que... _Attendez._

 **\- Puis merde pourquoi on s'embrouille?** Je me réinstallais sur le siège. **Il y a rien de grave qui se passe en ce moment !**

**\- Un indice, surveille ceux qui te surveillent, ou devrais-je dire, celles. »**

C'est bien ce que je me disais, selon lui il y aurait un truc qui clocherait, encore. Pourquoi ce mec devait-il à la fois être mon meilleur ami comme mon sorte "d'ange gardien"? Déjà que rien qu'à dire comme ça semblait ridicule, mais en plus notre conversation avait déviée sur le bal de promo qui avait lieu dans moins d'une semaine.

*

_1 semaine plus tard..._ **_Samedi 3 Juin 2011._ **

_Omniscient._

**« - Ah mon fils, que t'es beau là dedans... Et puis merde.**

C'était le soir du bal. Face au jeune homme nous pouvions apercevoir sa mère qui commençait à pleurer, et le père de celui-ci à ses côtés, qui lui n'avait aucune réaction présente sur son visage hormis ne serais-ce qu'un simple sourire.

 **\- Maman,** disais le plus jeune des trois, en prenant sa génitrice dans ses bras, **pleures pas !**

**\- Je sais que je ne dois pas pleurer mais c'est plus fort que moi, voir mon fils, mon bébé devenir un homme me fera toujours le même effet !**

**\- Chérie, il va juste chercher sa gonzesse et faire la fête avec, comment veux-tu qu'il devienne un homme après ça?**

**\- Papa !**

**\- Non mais n'importe quoi toi ! Juste Jay, quand je le vois comme ça on aurait dis toi quand on avait le même âge, et puis le temps passe trop vite chéri ! Voilà pourquoi je pleures ! Je suis trop nostalgique !**

**\- Et aussi parce que je suis tellement beau à en faire pleurer plus d'une,** continuait le faux blond sur un ton plutôt humoristique.

**\- N'abuse pas le Don Juan des bas quartiers, j'aurais dis le contraire, t'es tellement moche que tu fais pleurer ta mère !**

**\- Mais !**

**\- Taisez vous les garçons ! Vous êtes tout les deux beaux, mais vu que la vieillesse ne te réussis pas Jay, va chercher l'appareil photo s'il te plait.**

Face à cette remarque de la doyenne de la maison, le plus jeune s'étais remis à rigoler de plus belle, pour une fois que sa mère osait être aussi directe envers son amant.

 **\- Ouais c'est ça, vieillira bien qui vieillira le dernier,** marmonnais le plus vieux cherchant l'appareil photo en question. **»**

*

Une fois cela fait, le doyen de la maison accompagnait son cher fils jusqu'à chez sa petite-amie en voiture. Et pendant le trajet qui durerait pas plus d'une dizaine de minutes, le plus jeune ne se sentait pas vraiment bien. En effet, le faux blond avait comme un _pressentiment_ au fond de lui même, comme si il s'attendait que quelqu'un ou quelque chose allait se produire durant cette soirée tant attendue, et il le savait très bien. Juste, il ne voulait pas l'admettre. Il voulait juste ce dire que ce sera une soirée de bal de promo comme tout autre, et que ça allait être super, comme chaque années.

 **« - Ça va toi?** Le résonnait son géniteur de ses pensées, remarquant mon air distant sur le rétroviseur.

 **\- T'inquiète pas papa, je vais bien.** Répondait-il très sèchement, alors qu'il était toujours en train de jouer avec ses doigts.

**\- Tu n'a pas à stresser tu sais, ça va être une soirée comme tout autre. T'es jeune, tu va t'éclater!**

**\- Oui papa je le sais ça, juste, je sais pas... J'le sens pas. C'est la première fois que je vais au bal de promo avec une autre personne que Selena et j'ai peur que ce soit pas pareil... Tu vois ce que je veux dire?**

**\- Non,** lui répondait-il franchement, **c'est sûr que ça ne sera pas pareil qu'avec Selena, là c'est avec une tout autre personne avec qui tu va à ce bal donc évidemment ça ne sera pas pareil qu'avant, disons ça comme ça. Mais tu devrais te réjouir car c'est un nouveau départ que tu à là, avec elle, et c'est normal que t'ai peur de la nouveauté mais tu verra, tout va bien ce passer. C'est votre soirée, vous êtes jeunes, et vous allez en profiter un max'.**

**\- Si tu le dis. »**

L'adolescent, pas très convaincu, s'étais remis à regarder à travers la fenêtre de la voiture, en regardant le paysage de la ville qu'il connaissait comme sa poche se défiler à travers ses yeux. Il ne pensait quasiment à rien jusqu'à ce que la voiture s'arrête soudainement, remarquant qu'ils étaient enfin arrivés devant chez la jeune blonde. Justin soufflait un coup, ayant le stress qui remontait à sa tête.

Il se regardait une dernière fois dans le rétroviseur pour vérifier si il était toujours aussi présentable, avant de regarder son géniteur, pour enfin sortir de cette voiture et de sonner à la porte de sa bien-aimée.

Après tout, son père avait peut-être raison: _Cette soirée sera l'inauguration d'un nouveau départ._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T'avais-t-on déjà dis de suivre ton instinct? Car apparemment c'est que qu'il faudrait toujours faire.


	14. 17,3

La jeune blonde était dans sa chambre, face à son miroir sur pieds, détaillant encore et encore son faciès ainsi que sa tenue. Elle avait tout pour plaire ce soir avec sa nouvelle robe bleue, surtout envers son petit ami qui n'allait pas tarder à arriver. Pendant qu'elle remettait une dernière fois du rouge à ses lèvres, quelqu'un toquait à sa porte. La jeune blonde lui disait d'entrer et c'était sans plus attendre sa génitrice, qui l'admirait de la tête aux pieds.

 **« - Woah,** disait la mère de celle-ci,en ce mettant à côté d'elle devant ce grand miroir, admirant sa fille chérie, **j'en connais un qui ne risque pas d'être déçu ce soir.**

 **\- Arrête maman,** ricanait doucement l'adolescente, **t'es gênante.**

 **\- Et alors? J'ai déjà eu votre âge j'te signale! Vous êtes jeunes, pleins d'énergie et en plus t'es pas tombé sur le plus moche, au contraire,** disait-elle en massant doucement les épaules de sa fille, **je suis tellement fière de toi ma puce.**

**\- Tu ose me dire ça alors que la semaine dernière quand il est venu me chercher pour aller au centre commercial, tu étais en train de dire à papa qu'il n'était rien d'autre qu'un pauvre gosse mal fréquenté qui ne me méritait pas!**

**\- Sa fréquentation n'a rien à voir avec son physique ma chérie.**

**\- Tu sais que t'es d'un brun un peu trop superficiel parfois maman?**

**\- C'est bien pour ça que j'ai épousée ton père, et qu'avec lui j'ai eu une magnifique petite fille qui devient désormais une belle jeune femme.**

Elle lui laissait un dernier bisous sur sa joue, avant que quelqu'un puisse sonner à leurs portes. Ça devait être _lui_. Celui qui faisait battre le cœur de Olivia depuis presque neuf ans, sans même savoir pourquoi. Justin n'avait rien de spécial, c'est vrai, mais pourtant cela signifiait la véritable admiration qu'elle éprouvait pour lui. Une admiration tellement forte et tellement longue, que même après tout ces années et ses épreuves traversées pour arriver à ses fins, Liv redoutait toujours une chose: Qu'il l'a laisse tomber à jamais. Et si ça tenais à arriver, elle-même serait la première à savoir le pourquoi du comment.

En soi, il était qu'à peine vingt heures, et la jeune femme était en train de se souffler un "t'inquiète pas Olivia, ça va être super" avant de rejoindre sa mère et son cavalier en bas des escaliers.

Ayant enfin atterrie au rez-de-chaussé, et levait les yeux vers ceux de son petit-ami. Elle était exaltée face à la beauté qui se trouvait face à elle. _Et ce sourire, putain,_ pensait-elle, rien que ça elle avait crue mourir sur place. Et ce fut de même pour celui qui se trouvait en face d'elle, Justin était complètement abasourdi par cette beauté qui se ventait être "parfaite".

Remarquant que la tension commençait à chauffer doucement mais sûrement entre ses deux adolescents, la mère de la jeune blonde prit enfin la parole.

**\- Que vous êtes niais tout les deux, je reviens, je vais chercher l'appareil photo.**

Elle leurs souriait en se dirigeant vers le salon, quant aux deux adolescents, ils étaient restés immobile, l'un face à l'autre, et complètement niais comme le dirait si bien la doyenne ici présente. La jeune femme allait prendre la parole, alors que sa mère revenait tout autant souriante vers eux, en leurs demandant de prendre la pose.

Une fois cela fait, ils regardaient le résultat sur l'appareil numérique, c'était littéralement la photo préférée de nos deux jeunes.

**\- Magnifique ! Bon, sur ce perdez pas votre temps les jeunes, et n'oubliez pas: Sortez couverts !**

Elles les emmenait à la porte face d'entrée aux rire tout aussi niais des deux jeunes, malgré les propos malaisant de Madame Hollovacker. Si seulement elle savait ce que manigançait sa fille presque à chaque fois qu'elle invitait ce fameux Justin à la maison.

Une fois sortie de cette maison, le jeune homme agrippait la main de sa cavalière pour l'emmener jusqu'au carrosse de celui-ci, qui était, en réalité, qu'une simple petite voiture. Et une fois à bord de celui-ci, le doyen semblait être au téléphone avec quelqu'un. Bon, pour l'instant, nos jeunes amoureux ne s'étaient dit aucun mot depuis qu'il se sont vus. Et ainsi soit-il, ce fut le jeune homme qui prit la parole.

**\- T'es magnifique ce soir.**

**\- Seulement que ce soir? T'abuses !** S'exclamait-elle d'un ton sarcastique afin de détendre l'atmosphère, **mais toi aussi, tu es très classe ce soir.**

**\- Merci, je te relance encore une fois le compliment.**

Ils se souriaient l'un à l'autre, provocant un énième blanc. Ils sentaient très bien bien que quelque chose n'allait pas, cette soirée s'annonçait être parfaite, mais peut-être beaucoup trop à leurs gout. Il fallait que l'un des deux fasse quelque chose pour calmer l'atmosphère. Peut-être que cette impression était dût au stress, après tout... Mais pourquoi stresser un soir de bal? Ils allaient juste faire la fête après tout. Puis tout à coup, Liv décide de prendre la parole.

 **\- Justin?** Celui-ci se retournais directement vers elle, comme si il attendait que ça. **Je-**

 **\- Alors,** les coupait soudainement le doyen en raccrochant au téléphone, le sourire aux lèvres, **vous êtes prêts à vous amusez les jeunes? »**

Et la soirée faisait que de commencer.

*

_22 heures._

Deux heures plus tard, l'ambiance était déjà à son comble dans le gymnase du lycée, qui, occasionnellement, servait cette fois-ci de salle de fête. Beaucoup de jeunes semblait s'amuser ce soir là, sans oublier la playlist qui à été bien choisie par ces chers professeurs, qui, eux aussi, semblait prendre goût à la fête.

 **« - Matte madame Collen là-bas,** intervenait Yoongi envers l'autre faux-blond, un verre à la main, **elle semble bien se rapprocher de monsieur Green.**

**\- Mais putain ils ont au moins trente ans d'écart !**

**\- Bah tu sais chou,** intervenait à son tour Liv, **tout est écrit pour eux,** **le temps que ça tourne pas à la pédophilie, c'est légal.**

Effectivement, le professeur le plus âgé de l'établissement; qui part ailleurs, allait prendre sa retraite en cette fin d'année; avait l'air d'être assez proche de la nouvelle professeure de ce bahut, qui elle venait tout juste de sortir de la fac. Et pour ces jeunes gens, c'était plutôt... Inhabituel à voir.

 **\- Bref, et si on allait danser au lieu de parler de ces profs qui en valent même pas la peine?** Proposa une personne en arrivant vers eux.

Les deux-faux blonds remarquant l'arrivée du bouclé, lui sauta presque dessus. Tandis que la seule fille dans cette bande d'amis continuait à boire je-ne-sais quel alcool au buffet. Mis à part ça, Harry n'était toujours pas là, mais les trois jeunes s'amusaient beaucoup et pour une fois, Liv s'était sentie intégré au groupe.

Mais malgré cela, quelque chose préoccupait toujours notre jeune femme. Elle ne savait pas quoi, mais elle avait besoin de le dire, et elle sentait que ça allait être ce soir.

 **\- Justin,** celui-ci se retourna furtivement vers elle, mais semblait beaucoup trop aisé pour entendre ses mots, **je reviens, je vais me refaire une beauté,** donc elle évita de prendre la parole, pour la troisième fois de la soirée.

Mais c'est ainsi que la jeune blonde s'éloigna de son petit ami, qui acquiesçait sa remarque. Pour aller aux toilettes du gymnase, Liv devait passer par un petit couloir, plus sombre et plus loin de la fête qui se présentait. Une fois arrivé dans ces fameuses toilettes, il n'y avait personne, et seulement une petite lumière accablait la pièce, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de faire ce qu'elle devait faire. Et elle ressortait doucement de la cabine et se dirigeant vers les robinets pour se laver les mains, et ensuite pour se regarder intensément dans le miroir délabré qui se trouvait juste en face d'elle. Elle avait du mal à s'apercevoir dans celui-ci à cause de la luminosité, aussi sombre que le couloir. Mais bon, ce n'était pas grave, et pour l'instant, elle méditait un peu sur cette soirée.

Elle qui s'attendait à ce que quelque chose de négatif allait se passer mais au final, cette soirée s'annonçait juste super bonne. Et en plus, tout le monde semblait être adorable avec elle pour une fois. Donc elle séchait ses mains, souriante, en se murmurant à elle-même:

**\- Qu'est-ce que je l'aime putain.**

**\- Pourtant tu ne devrais pas.**

Sauf cette voix. Cette soudaine voix venait de l'une des cabines présentes dans ces toilettes, laissant apparaître cette personne, arriver vers elle. Ce visage, cette posture, et ce style lui semblait bien familière. Et cette voix surtout, elle était sûre d'avoir reconnue cette personne.

 **\- Ravie de te revoir,** s'exclamait-elle d'un ton ironique, **j'espère que tu passe une bonne soirée toi aussi.**

**\- Je vais passer une bonne soirée figure-toi.**

**\- Ah oui? Tu t'es enfin trouvé quelqu'un?**

**\- En quelque sorte, si on peut dire ça comme ça,** affirmait cet inconnu d'un ton froid, en se mettant à ces côtés, face à ce miroir. **J'ai surtout retrouvé des anciennes connaissances.**

 **\- Je suis contente pour toi alors,** commençait à s'éloigner la blonde vers la porte principale, **tu va enfin pouvoir me lâcher la grappe.**

**\- Oui, si tu le dis. Moi aussi je suis contente d'avoir retrouvé Amy, Jade et Phoebe.**

Suite à ces noms cités, la jeune blonde s'arrêta nette, et elle se retournait furtivement vers cette personne, qui elle, s'était mise à rire d'une attention malsaine. _Son attention malsaine._ De ce que ce dernier avait prévue de lui faire _subir_.

**\- Comment ça ce fait que tu-**

**\- Chut,** disait cet inconnu en mettant son doigt devant sa bouche, **tu dis un seul mot de plus, et je balance tout tes chantages, tout ce que tu m'a fais subir à ton copain, preuves incluses.**

**\- Mais tu le sais très bien ça sert strictement à rien de vouloir me persuader, j'ai pas peur de toi !**

**\- Pourtant tu devrais,** elle serrait la mâchoire de sa cadette, pour la regarder droit dans les yeux, **si tu veux éviter de revivre ton traumatisme d'enfance, tu va de suite prévenir ton petit-ami chéri que tu rentrera plus tôt que prévue.**

Elle la lâcha enfin, pour qu'elle puisse prendre son téléphone dans son petite pochette.

 **\- Sale ordure,** chuchotait la blonde.

**\- Ose me dire la meuf qui a quasiment ruiné ma vie, on se demandes bien pourquoi.**

Ce dernier avait dit tout cela avec un énorme sourire, remarquant que son plan allait fonctionner de plus belle. Ou du moins, sa revanche.

Mais du côté de Justin, lui commençait à s'inquiéter, _d'habitude elle ne prends pas autant de temps pour aller aux toilettes,_ pensait-il.

 **\- Elle en est à où Liv?** Affirmait l'asiatique, comme si il venait juste de lire dans ses pensées.

 **\- J'en ai pas la moindre idée,** il avait dit ça au même moment que son téléphone vibra dans sa poche, comme par hasard, **ah justement , elle m'a envoyée un message.**

De: **Liv**

 _Désolée mais je rentre chez moi, je me sens vraiment pas bien. On se revoit demain? N'oublie surtout pas que je t'aime_ 😘💙

**\- Elle dit quoi?**

**\- Elle rentre chez elle, elle se sentirait pas bien apparemment.**

**\- Ah merde, décidément c'est pas ta soirée.**

**\- Ça, tu me fais bien de le dire.**

Et oui, Justin sentait déjà que sa soirée allait être gâchée. Et pour y remédier à ça, rien ne pouvait mieux le réconforter que la flasque de Vodka que le cher bouclé avait apporté, au cas où, s'était-il dit avant d'aller à cette soirée.

Remarquant que la musique tournait à un slow, Yoongi avala presque tout le contenu de son verre. _Vraiment désespéré ce gosse_ pensait Harry, qui venait juste d'arriver et qui a eu le temps d'écouter leurs discussion. Et sachant que lui non plus n'était pas accompagné, il décidait de l'emmener à part de toute cette mascarade: A l'intérieur de l'établissement scolaire, qui était étrangement ouverte. Il s'installaient donc sur les escaliers principaux de l'établissement.

 **\- Dis,** commençait le bouclé, **ça te dégoûte tans que ça qu'elle soit malade?**

 **\- Elle n'est pas malade,** affirmait-il, **je suis sûr qu'elle n'a plus envie de me voir.**

**\- Oh la la, recommence pas à faire ton Rémi susceptible, ça arrive d'être malade, laisse là.**

**\- Mec, si elle aurait été vraiment malade elle m'aurait prévenue depuis le début ! En plus je le sentais bien que cette soirée allait partir en couilles... Depuis que je suis venu la chercher elle voulait me dire un truc mais elle ne me l'a toujours pas dit !**

**\- Ça ce trouve elle voulait justement te dire qu'elle était malade.**

**\- Mais elle n'es pas malade,** forçait-il sur le "pas", **je la connais, et j'en suis sûr qui se passe un truc ! Et en plus elle ne m'a jamais dit je t'aime, et c'est seulement que maintenant qu'elle me le dit, par un stupide message? Toi, qui es censé être mon meilleur pote qui sait toujours tout de ce qui se passe dans ma vie, tu dois sûrement savoir quelque chose !**

**\- A l'heure qu'il est je crois juste qu'elle est vraiment malade et qu'elle voulait pas t'inquiéter, et au passage je crois que toi, t'a beaucoup trop bu.**

**\- Mais non j'ai pas beaucoup trop...** Et ce fut à la seconde d'après que Justin déversa tout son dîner sur le carrelage du couloir principal du lycée. **»**

Harry ne fut pas plus surpris que ça, rien qu'en lui passant un mouchoir qu'il portait dans la poche de son costume noir depuis le début de la soirée.

*

_23 heures._

L'heure d'après, nous retrouvons la famille du jeune garçon à leurs maison. Du moins les parents, car la plus jeune était déjà en train de dormir. Ces amants là regardaient un documentaire qui passait à la télé, en attendant un appel de leurs fils pour leurs dire qu'il allait rentrer à la maison en compagnie de sa bien aimée. Mais si seulement ils savaient...

Certes, le téléphone de Jeremy vibra dans sa poche, mais ce n'était en aucun cas Justin qui l'appelait, ou ni même Liv, c'était un numéro inconnu. En temps normal, le doyen n'aurait pas prit la peine de répondre vu qui se faisait assez tard comme ça, mais qui c'est, peut-être que son fils n'avait plus de batterie et qu'il aurait demandé le portable de l'un de ses amis pour le joindre.

 **« - Allô?** Décrochait-il enfin, ça semblait être une femme à l'autre bout du fil, et suite à ce qu'il pouvait entendre, cet homme d'âge mûr semblait inquiet, **j'arrive,** disait-il, en raccrochant à peine quelques secondes après.

 **\- Il se passe quoi?** Se questionnait sa compagne, toujours assise dans le canapé, remarquant que son homme était en train de se rhabiller.

**\- Je te raconterais en rentrant.**

Puis il claqua la porte d'entrée, laissant Pattie dans le doute. _A force j'ai l'habitude,_ pensait-elle à voix haute en changeant de chaîne.

Puis au même moment, Justin et Harry étaient toujours assis dans les escaliers principaux de leurs lycée, se remémorant des souvenirs car oui, notre héro s'était toujours pas remit de l'abandon de sa blonde, donc son meilleur ami avait eu comme "bonne" idée de lui faire changer les idées justement, en parlant de leurs souvenirs passés.

**\- Dis, tu te rappelles quand j'étais sur Jade à l'époque?**

**\- Cette sombre pute? Tu sais ce qu'elle est devenue?**

**\- Aucune idée, mais je peux te dire que j'ai déjà eu un rendez-vous avec elle.**

**\- Et tu ne m'a rien dis? Petit cachottier, j'te parle plus.**

**\- Mais je t'ai rien dis parce que c'était le pire rendez-vous de toute ma vie !**

**\- Ouh là, raconte-moi ça Styles !**

Quand le surnommé Styles allait prendre la parole, tout à coup, un bruit de l'extérieur se faisait amplement entendre dans ce lycée vide. Comme un bruit de crash, de fracas de tôles, d'innombrables choses qui s'emboîtait. Et cela paraissait comme un très mauvais signe pour nos deux jeunes adolescents. Donc ils abandonnèrent subtilement leurs discussion pour se rendre en face de l'établissement.

Pendant qu'ils étaient en train de se dépêcher, notre jeune homme s'arrêta furtivement, ayant son téléphone qui vibrait dans sa poche. C'était son père qui l'appelait.

**\- Bieber, tu fous quoi là?! On a pas le temps !**

**\- Attends moi là, je te rejoins.**

Le jeune bouclé leva les yeux aux ciels en passant la porte d'entrée de l'établissement. Malgré que Justin était resté à l'intérieur, il semblait bien qu'à l'extérieur c'était littéralement un vacarme. Mais il ne perdit pas une seconde de plus pour décrocher à son père.

**\- Allô?**

**\- Justin, tu va me promettre que tu va tout me laisser te dire sans me couper la parole, d'accord?**

**\- D'accord, mais il se passe quoi?**

**\- Je viens juste d'avoir l'appel de Selena, et elle m'a dit avoir en quelque sorte participé à un règlement de compte envers Liv, j'ai rien compris. Mais tout ce que tu dois voir ou entendre à cet instant, c'est le résultat du règlement de compte, qui d'ailleurs elle semble regretter.**

**\- Mais de quoi est-ce que tu pa-**

**\- Sors et tu comprendra, je suis là dans cinq minutes.**

Puis il lui raccrocha au nez. _Ça y est je suis complètement perdu,_ pensa-t-il à voix haute. _Mais de quel règlement de compte pouvait-il bien lui parler? Pourquoi ça ce passerait entre Liv et Selena?_ Tans de questions pour que la réponse se trouve juste de l'autre côté de la porte. Notre héro hésita machinalement quelque secondes, histoire de ce préparer mentalement, et au pire. _Et si derrière la porte se trouvait les pompiers, la police, le samu, ou même les trois réunis?_ Ce qui serait bien possible vu qu'on parle bien de là d'un "règlement de compte". Et c'est en inspirant un bon coup, qu'il décidait enfin de voir ce qui ce passait devant ses yeux.

Et ce fut la vue la plus horrible auquel il avait pût assister de toute sa vie.

Tout le monde qui était présent dans le gymnase ont dût se faire évacuer, les pompiers étaient bien là, ainsi que le samu. Mais ce qui avait plus choqué le faux-blond, était ce qui s'était passée sur la route. Effectivement, une voiture avait percuté un camion, ou l'inverse, il ne savait pas vraiment mais il pouvait déjà constater que quartes jeunes femmes; dont Selena; étaient debout, dans un état de choc profond, les yeux en larmes, les genoux en sang, face à un corps inanimé qui semblait qu'être vidé de son sang.

Et ce corps appartenait à celui de Liv.

 **\- Justin,** il reconnaissait la voix de son meilleur ami arriver vers lui, tremblant de la tête aux pieds, **j'aurais dût t'écouter tout à l'heure, je suis désolé. »**

Et ce fut la première fois de sa vie que Justin avait raison, sur tout les points face à son meilleur ami. Et c'est ainsi également que la fête fut terminée.

Et qu'à partir de ce moment, la confiance qu'apportait Justin à son meilleur ami devait être un péché.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et si la fin était là, juste après?


	15. 17,3+1

J'avais tout planifié avec elle, j'avais presque prévu toute ma vie, _la notre._ Jusqu'à samedi dernier.

Une semaine après le décès de Liv. Nous revenons du cimetière avec mes parents, les siens, tout son groupe religieux assez spécial où Jaden y était, certains de mes amis dont Liam et Zayn, et Selena. Elle m'avait tout dit. Tout ce qu'elle lui avait fait subir, et tout ces chantages, et tout ça pour quoi au final? Pour vouloir à tout prix rester avec moi, et se convaincre à elle-même qu'elle avait raison.

Elles se sont battues pour moi, vous vous en rendez compte? Et le pire dans tout ça était qu'il y avait un mort. _Tout ça pour moi, Justin, le mec le plus indécis qui soit quand même._

Les premières 24 heures sans elle ont été horrible. Déjà j'avais eu du mal Samedi dernier à me convaincre à moi-même de la situation. Vous pensez ça possible que un bal de promo' soit gâché par quatre filles se mettent tout à coup à vouloir prendre une "revanche" sur la passé? Vous ne trouvez pas ça dingue vous? Et le pire dans tout ça c'est que même si il avait plus rien à faire avec l'être qui en avait prit plein sa gueule; soit Liv; ces connards d'ambulances l'avaient quand même emmenée à l'hôpital. Donc j'avais passé une heure là-bas en compagnie d'Harry, mon père, les parents de celle-ci et les quatre autres filles qui ont causés cela. J'avais espéré pendant une heure, je me persuadait à moi-même qu'elle allait revenir en forme, et que tout redeviennes comme avant. Mais non, effectivement j'avais patienté, et espéré une heure, parce que quand ils nous ont annoncés qu'elle s'en était pas sortie, au final ils l'avait emmenés dans la chambre des dernières phases depuis son arrivée. Donc ils ont jouer avec les émotions de ses parents, de ses proches, de ses ennemis et de moi-même, et ce fut horrible, vraiment.

Au départ, j'avais eu du mal à réaliser ce que c'était de perdre quelqu'un de cher à nos yeux, j'étais complètement paumé. Sur le coup la nouvelle m'a fait ni chaud, ni froid. C'était le néant, je savais plus trop quoi penser.

Ensuite, quand mon père avait remmené Harry chez lui, dès que je suis rentré chez moi je n'ai dit aucun mot. Rien ne voulait sortir de ma bouche. Que dalle, vraiment. Même en rentrant chez moi j'étais toujours resté aussi... Stoïque. Me dire que je n'allais plus revoir ses yeux, sa bouche, ses cheveux, son sourire, son rire, cette personne me semblait tellement irréaliste. _Y'a même pas trois heures entre la dernière fois que je lui ai adressé la parole et maintenant. Même pas une journée._ _Ça s'est passé trop vite et d'ailleurs,_ ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça. C'était trop précipité et inattendu.

Donc évidemment, durant cette semaine là je n'étais pas allé en cours et évidemment, ils avaient fait un "mémorial" d'elle au lycée alors qu'en réalité, personne en avait rien à faire d'elle. _Tout le monde sauf moi, et Selena._ Et en plus elle n'était même pas dans ce lycée.

Mais à présent c'était le jour de l'enterrement, dont celle-ci s'était terminée depuis quelques minutes déjà. De base, Selena ne devait même pas être présente mais elle avait insisté pour venir, donc les parents de Liv avaient finis par céder. De même pour Liam et Zayn, je ne savais pas pourquoi ils tenaient tans à venir alors que Yoongi ni même Harry ne s'étaient pas déplacés, d'après eux ce serait parce que j'aurais peut-être besoin de soutient de personne en dehors du lycée ou de ma famille. Mais en tout cas, ça m'avait fait du bien de revoir des amis que je n'avais pas vu depuis un moment déjà.

Nous nous étions tous rendus chez les Hollovacker pour parler d'elle, comme si personne n'avais jamais parler d'elle aujourd'hui. Nous étions tous dans le salon, à parler, parler, parler... Sauf moi. Tout le monde continuait de dire que Liv était un ange qui retournait au ciel, comme quoi personne ne savait réellement ce qu'elle était. Certes, dans mon esprit Liv aurait été la femme de ma vie, mais jamais j'oublierais ce qu'elle m'avait fait subir, et moi en retour. C'était mon démon à moi seul, et seul moi même pouvait lui faire ressortir ces mauvaises ondes.

En vérité je m'ennuyais à ce moment-là, les gens qui continuait de parler d'elle comme si elle était parfaite... Et Selena du côté opposé de la pièce semblait être contrarié. Et remarquant mon regard posé sur elle, les garçons étaient revenus vers moi.

**« - Mec, c'est pas qu'on s'ennuie mais...**

**\- Vous pouvez y allez, il n'y a pas de soucis,** leurs avais-je avoué.

**\- Non c'est pas ça mec, c'est juste que...**

**\- Putain Liam t'es pas direct ! En gros tout à l'heure on a discuté avec Selena, et... C'est juste horrible mec,** affirmait Zayn d'un ton ferme et très sérieux, **déjà que tout ce merdier de cette histoire de chantage te fais arriver à là, mais... C'est plus gros que ça, mec.**

 **\- Selena n'est pas la seule victime dans l'histoire,** enfin si on peux dire ça comme ça, on s'étais tous les deux retournés vers Liam, dont moi qui comprenait pas trop là où il voulait en venir, **quoi, t'a dit d'être direct alors que tu tournais autour du pot !**

**\- Comment ça, il y a pas qu'elle dans tout ça?**

Les deux étudiants se regardaient, hésitants, mais Zayn prit finalement la parole, en faisant bien attention à être discret.

**\- En soit ce n'est pas à nous de t'en parler, mais vu que Selena à l'air suffisamment traumatisé, tout ce qu'on peux te dire dans tout ça c'est que si tu tiens tans à savoir la vérité, elle sortira que de la bouche des principaux suspects.**

**\- C'est à dire? Putain je comprends vraiment rien à votre me-**

**\- Yoongi.**

**\- Yoongi?** M'étais retourné une énième fois vers Liam, cette fois-ci choqué. **Mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là-dedans lui?**

 **-** **On en sait rien,** continuait Liam, **au bal il aurait envoyé un message à Selena pour dire que _tout serait bon_ , et logiquement quand on est pas con on arrive à comprendre dans quel contexte il a put lui envoyé ce message.**

 **\- Putain...** Soufflais-je d'un ton en tenant fermement ses poignets, complètement exténué par ce que je venais d'apprendre. **J'imagine que je n'aurais pas le choix de lui demandé des explications quand je retournais au lycée lundi, souhaitez moi bonne chance les mecs. »**

Je la regardais droit dans les yeux avant de la prendre dans mes bras. J'étais sur le cul, Yoongi, l'un de mes meilleurs amis, en voulait à Liv pour je ne sais quelle raison, encore. C'était trop étrange, il fallait que j'en sache plus, que je sache exactement ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit là.

*

Lundi, je retournais enfin en cours après une semaine d'absence, comme si ça m'avais manqué tiens. Donc comme à mon habitude, je passais toujours devant l'entrée du lycée pour me joindre ensuite à mon casier. Mais cette fois-ci, quelque chose m'avais frappé dans l'entrée.

Une table, qui sert habituellement à poser des prospectus, était remplies de roses rouges et blanches, certains avec des petits mots accroché à ce bout de fleur. Et au milieu de celle-ci se trouvait une photo de Liv. Ils ont osé lui faire un hommage. Déjà que je pensais que ce lycée était bien merdique, alors tout ce chantier qui se trouvait en face de moi faisait que d'affirmer les choses. _Comme quoi les humains finissent vraiment par être humain seulement lorsqu'on décède._

 **« - T'a vu ce qu'ils ont fait,** entendis -je la voix de mon meilleur ami, arriver à ma droite.

**\- Ils ont osés, Harry. C'est juste pitoyable.**

**\- Pourtant ça fait plus de cinq minutes que t'es bloqué devant.**

**\- Et en plus tu m'observes?**

**-** **Bien disons que le temps que j'arrive ici, et que je fasse l'allé-retour à mon casier, ça m'a pris cinq minutes.**

Je levais les yeux au ciels avant de reposer ceux-ci sur la table. C'était vraiment pitoyable. Elle est morte, bordel. Alors pourquoi s'intéresser à elle seulement quand elle est morte? Elle avait pleins d'atouts en étant de ce monde, et ce n'était pas en posant soixante-dix-huit roses autour d'une photo qu'elle allait revenir. Et oui, j'avais compté le nombre de roses.

Et sans réfléchir une minute de plus, je prenais entre mes mains le bouquet de roses et sa photo encadré avant des les briser et de les jeter par-terre, aux pieds de Yoongi qui venait juste d'arriver.

**\- Justin tu-**

**\- Ta gueule toi. »**

Puis je m'en allais de l'entrée, sans oublier de marcher par dessus les roses détruites au sol, sous plusieurs chuchotements des élèves qui étaient tellement pas discrets. _Et puis de toute façon je les emmerde tous._

*

 **« -** **Justin, on sait tous que le décès d'Olivia t'affecte beaucoup, mais ce mémorial à l'entrée était en parti fait pour ses proches, et surtout toi vu que tu étais son meilleur ami.**

Puis mon cauchemars ne s'arrêtait pas à là, en effet: Même pas une demie heure après, à peine arrivé en cours et voilà que le karma avait décidé de jouer avec moi, parce que je me retrouvais juste assis en face du bureau de la CPE de mon lycée. Et bien évidemment j'ai été convoqué pour les fleurs que j'avais brisés quelques minutes plus tôt. _Elle s'amuse à me refoutre mes nerfs en l'air juste pour des fleurs, je vous jure._

 **\- Déjà j'étais son petit-ami,** crachais-je, en étant vraiment énervé, **et je m'en fiche que ce soit pour que les gens se rappellent d'elle, car elle-même s'en fichait du nombre de personnes qui pouvait y avoir dans ce foutu lycée ! Et en plus ce n'était même pas une élève de cet établissement, elle était juste venue au bal !**

**-** **Tu penses ce que tu veux jeune homme, mais tu n'étais pas obligé non plus à tout jeter au sol ! Enfin, imagine si ça aurait été toi à la place d'Olivia, ne crois-tu pas que serait de l'irrespect à son égard?**

**-** **Excusez moi mais, vous** **le pensez sérieusement ce que vous me dîtes là** **?** Me retenais-je de rire. **Vous me parlez d'irrespect alors que vous même vous osez afficher le visage d'une élève morte dans l'entrée du lycée pour que tout le monde ai de la pitié alors que personne ne la connaissait? Quand elle était là, tout le monde s'en fichait d'elle et pourtant elle était la meilleure personne que personne n'aie jamais connu !**

La CPE, exaspérée, soufflait en écrivant quelque chose dans son dossier qui se trouvait juste en face de moi. _Dîtes pas qu'elle est en train de marquer tout ce que je lui dis dans mon dossier scolaire?_

**\- Dîtes, vous écrivez quoi, au juste?**

**\- Tout ce qu'il faut pour ton dossier scolaire,** disait-elle en feuilletant le dossier par la suite, **tout ce qu'il y a là dedans ce sont tes notes de tes trimestres précédents, ainsi ceux des précédentes années. Et d'après ce que je vois, tes notes ne franchissent pas la moyenne, donc disons que ton comportement actuel doit également te jouer des tours.**

**\- Mais vous êtes complètement débile, c'est pas possible... Comment ça, mon comportement actuel doit me jouer des tours? Vous vous en rendez compte que je viens juste de perdre quelqu'un? C'est injuste !**

**\- Je ne suis ni débile ni injuste, je suis juste honnête envers moi-même et envers toi, jeune homme. Ton comportement est tout bonnement déplaisant, de plus je suis désolée pour toi mais ta moyenne à chuté durant ce dernier trimestre.**

**\- C'est juste que ça m'insupporte de me prendre tout à la gueule juste parce que ces derniers temps n'ont pas été facile pour moi, vous savez, je ne suis pas un robot qui fais chacun de ses devoirs selon ce qu'on lui dit.** Je me levais en me tenant au bureau, en me retenant d'exploser. **Qu'on me dise qu'on est désolé, qu'on ai pitié de moi et tout ça pour quoi au final? Parce que la seule personne que j'étais foutu d'aimer dans ma vie est morte! Et ce qui vous intéresse au tout compte fait, c'est même pas comment va l'élève dans tout ça, c'est juste son travail. Donc si vous pensez que je ne suis pas apte à faire cours selon mon comportement actuel, et bien allez vous faire foutre avec votre pensée misogyne.**

**\- Après tout, elle était juste que ton premier amour. Apprends à cultiver ton jardin, Justin.**

Suite à ses paroles, je claquais définitivement la porte de son bureau pour rejoindre l'extérieur du lycée. Pathétique cette CPE, comme ce lycée d'ailleurs. Ils s'intéressent vraiment qu'à nous prendre pour des objets, " _cultive ton jardin Justin", mais ferme ta gueule et va t'occuper de ton propre jardin, toi d'abord._

_A vrai dire, c'est chiant de vivre en société._

Une fois sorti du lycée, un grand bol d'air frais s'incrusta dans mes narines. Je fermais les yeux pour profiter de cet instant de liberté en quelque sorte, mais tout cela fut que de courte durée. D'un seul coup, une certaine nausée avait fait place dans ma tête et voilà que je m'étais mis à vomir. Super. En plus, je crois que j'avais jamais autant vomis de toute ma vie, et ça ne m'étonnais pas vu comme je m'occupais ces derniers temps. Je ne mangeais et dormais presque plus. J'étais complètement démoralisé de quel qu'oncle motivation, et le pire dans tout ça c'est que personne n'était là pour m'en donner. Seul face à la solitude, et ce n'était pas prêt de ce finir.

_Après tout, qui s'inquiéterait vraisemblablement pour moi? Qui ferait attention à la personne que je suis? Personne, car tout le monde s'en fous._

Suite à cette pensée, des larmes remplaçait le vomis; ce qui était et restera tout bonnement dégueulasse; et je m'en allais le plus loin possible de cet endroit tragique qu'était la façade du lycée.

Traversant les routes, les trottoirs, la ville. Ce qui me permet de vivre pour me retrouver dans un endroit où repose ceux qui ne le sont pas. C'était le seul endroit qui m'étais venu à l'esprit, ne voulant à tout prix éviter de rentrer chez moi. Sachant directement où aller, je m'y installais. Je m'allongeais dessus pour regarder le ciel nuageux et étoilé, qui allait devenir petit à petit un ciel probablement bleu.

**\- Je sais pas si tu te rappelles de la fois où tu m'avait dit que... Que quand les nuages cachaient les étoiles, c'était comme si je disparaissais de ton monde, pas vrai? Maintenant que t'es morte il y a plus aucun nuage dans le ciel ces derniers temps, à croire que tu penses à moi.**

J'avais dis cela tellement dans un profond désespoir que j'avais comme l'impression qu'elle me berçait, alors que j'étais juste en train de délirer sur une pierre tombale. _Comme quoi je suis vraiment qu'un pauvre mec._

**\- Elle t'aimait vraiment tu sais, mais probablement pas autant que toi tu aurait put l'être pour elle.**

Une voix, quelqu'un m'avait entendu. _Merde. Si c'était quelqu'un qui travaillait pour des centres hospitaliers, alors là je serais vraiment dans la merde._ Mais pour vérifier mon doute, je me redressais sur la tombe pour regarder aux alentours, et je pouvais y apercevoir un mec. Pas très grand, habillé négligemment en noir, les cheveux rasés et blonds, environ le même âge que le miens et la peau métissé, à environ cinq tombes de moi. _Mais putain, c'est bon je l'ai reconnu. N'importe qui mais pas lui. En plus d'être con il me fait flipper ce fils de pute._

**\- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais? Et puis... Qu'est-ce que tu branles là d'abord** **, tu prends pour qui?**

**-** **Je me prends pour une** **personne tout autant désespérée que toi moralement** **, Justin,** s'approchait-il de la tombe sur laquelle je m'étais installé, **d'ailleurs quand** **je te vois mec, passer ta vie sur une pierre tombale je me dis que si les rôles se seraient inversés, je ne serais même pas te dire si elle aurait fait de même.**

 **-** **Mais en fait je préfère ne pas le savoir, vu que t'a l'air d'être quelqu'un de complètement barge pour venir me parler comme si de rien était, alors que je m'allonge sur une putain de pierre tombale.**

**\- Pas autant que toi, alors. Et puis je parle en connaissance de causes tu sais, et selon ce que j'en sais, je crois qu'elle t'aimait jusqu'en enfer, mais pas jusqu'au paradis ou à l'infini, pas comme toi.**

**\- Mais fermes ta gueule, tu sais rien de la relation qu'on avait eu ensemble, elle et moi.**

**\- Si, elle était personne que tu aimait le plus au monde, ça semble tellement évident.**

Il levait les yeux au ciel avant de se faire une place à mes côtés; comme si il était chez lui; en allumant sa clope. De plus près je pouvais apercevoir qu'il avait pleins de blessures sur ses mains ainsi que dans son cou, _vraiment trop bizarre comme mec celui-là._

 **\- T'arrêtes de me mater oui?** Je sursautait à cause de ce qu'il venait de me dire, en me décalant de quelques centimètres de lui. **Mis à part ça, t'en veux une?**

**\- Ça ne serait pas de refus?**

Il me passait une cigarette ainsi qu'un briquet pour m'aider à allumer celle-ci. _Jamais un jour je me serais dis que je fumerais une clope sur une pierre tombale en compagnie de Jaden._ En tout cas il me faisait vraiment flipper à me fixer tout en inspirant dans sa cigarette, en essayant probablement d'examiner le genre de personne que je suis censé être, comme je le faisais quelques secondes plus tôt. _Vas y, continue de me fixer sale barge, c'est pas comme ça que tu sauras tout de moi._ Et j'avais beau me répéter mais il me faisait vraiment peur, surtout que le nombre de cicatrices qui se trouvait sur lui, il avait dût s'être battu. Et c'est sur cette pensée que je décidais donc de me lever de la tombe et de m'en allez, le plus loin possible de lui.

**-** **Tu fais quoi?**

**\- J'en profite de pouvoir marcher pour me casser le plus vite d'ici.**

**\- Et pourquoi cela?**

**\- Parce que t'es là, et que tu me fais vachement flipper.**

**\- Tu dis ça parce que parler à** **quelqu'un que tu considère comme inconnu à tes yeux** **dans un cimetière est complètement authentique ou c'est parce que t'es un fils à maman qui à peur de parler aux** **personnes que tu ne prétend pas connaître? Ou peut-être parce que... Je t'ai dérangé dans ton petit monologue de vieux mec désespéré?**

Je ne répondis pas, en stoppant tout mouvements pour me retourner vers lui, mon majeur en l'air. _Franchement il le méritait ce couillon._

 **\- Je vois, en tout cas la prochaine fois que tu viens ici, assure toi d'éviter de parler tout seul parce que n'importe qui** **aurait pût** **t'entendre.**

 **\- J'entends ça, si il y a une prochaine fois déjà,** soufflais-je à moi-même. **»**

Sur ce, je reprenais la route vers je-ne-sais-où, probablement vers chez moi vu que je ne pouvais plus trop traîner ici à cause de ce psychopathe qui se croit supérieur aux yeux du monde. Pour moi, d'après ce que j'avais pût analyser de la situation, soit ce mec était en vérité quelqu'un de moralement et physiquement plus fragile de quiconque sur cette planète donc il profite d'être en ma compagnie pour se sentir "au dessus" de moi, ou soit c'est parce qu'il possédait secrètement un Death Note et que son vrai nom était Light Yagami.

_Mais dans tout les cas, ça ne m'empêche pas de le détester._

*

_Omniscient._

Pendant ce temps là, la jeune brune attendait assise dans une salle d'attente son rendez vous, qui devait ce commencer il y a à peine deux minutes. _Encore en retard,_ soufflait-elle à elle même, _décidément les médecins sont tous pareils, ils s'occupent de vous quand ça leurs arrange._

 **« -** **Mademoiselle Gomez,** l'appelait le médecin de entrouvrant la porte, coupant Selena de ses pensées inutiles.

Et oui, suite aux récents événements qui s'étaient produits, Selena était dans l'obligeance d'avoir un suivi médical. La jugeant comme moralement instable, la voilà à son deuxième rendez-vous en moins d'une semaine chez son médecin-psychologue, madame Arcade. Et évidemment, le premier rendez-vous ce fut horrible pour la jeune femme qui elle, était à deux doigts de lancer une chaise dans le visage du médecin, complètement dépassée par ce système qu'on lui à été obligé de lui souscrire. Elle avait l'impression d'être prise pour une folle.

 **\- Installez-vous, je vous pris.** La jeune brune s'installait donc sur la chaise qui se trouvait face au bureau du médecin en question. **Alors, qu'avez vous fait ces derniers jours, Selena?**

_Et moi, j't'en poses des questions?_

**\- Et bien, je suis sortie avec ma mère faire du shopping un peu, vous savez, histoire de prendre l'air. Nous sommes allés au restaurant aussi avec papa, et je suis contente que malgré leurs divorce ils s'entendent toujours aussi bien. Ça me satisfait. Et puis vendredi dernier j'ai assistée à l'enterrement de Liv,** répondait-elle non chaleureusement, **et bien évidemment ce jour là j'ai croisée Justin.**

**\- Et que s'est-il passé? Vous aviez discuter?**

**\- Un peu, oui. Il semblait perdu mais je le comprends, tout est de ma faute, c'est moi qu'il l'a rendu comme tel. Vous savez pas ce que ça fait de regretter un truc pareil.**

**\- Non, justement, mais disons que je suis votre psychologue et mon but est de vous comprendre et de trouver des solutions à vos problèmes. D'ailleurs, prenez vous encore les médicaments que je vous ai prescrits?**

**-** **Oui, et même si ils font plus d'effets que les autres, ça serait possible de m'en proscrire un encore plus... Efficace?**

 **\- Je suis désolée mais ça ne sera pas possible, le médicaments les plus forts sont réservés seulement aux personne ayant un véritable trouble mental, et je pense que ce n'est pas votre cas,** affirmait-elle en feuilletant son carnet, **d'après ce que je peux constater, vous avez juste quelques troubles psychologique, pas au point de la psychopathie.**

 **\- Ce n'est pas mon cas,** commençait-elle à s'énerver, **comment ça? Vous savez que juste en face de vous, vous aviez une meurtrière?**

**\- Je le sais très bien oui, mais ce n'est pas comme si vous en aviez fait exprès, vous même vous m'avez dit que c'était accidentel, donc vous devriez vous en contenter.**

**\- Et alors, peut-être que je vous ai mentis !** La jeune femme se levait de sa chaise en serrant les poings sur le bureau. **Peut-être que je ne voulais pas en arriver à là, mais c'est Harry qui m'a dit de le faire ! Il m'a dit que tout serai possible si je tuerais cette grosse pute d'Olivia !**

**\- Attendez, Harry? Mais que voulait-il?**

_La boulette._ Selena avait sorti la chose qu'il fallait éviter de dire. _Personne ne devait être au courant._ Pendant que sa psychologue la regardait d'un air étonnée, se demandant bien qui pouvait être ce fameux Harry, Selena, elle, était meurtrie, tellement meurtrie qu'elle elle tenait presque plus debout.

 **\- Justement, moi-même je ne sais pas,** terminait-elle, les larmes aux yeux. **»**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et mon cœur s'emballe de jour en jour, mon âme disparaît tout doucement de mon corps et le siens de mon cœur.


	16. 17,3+1.2

Je parcourais les rues et quartiers de Toronto, mais cette fois-ci c'était pour rentrer chez moi. Pour de vrai, Jaden m'avait complètement soûlé, et pourtant quand j'y réfléchissais il n'était pas méchant, juste chiant. Sa présence était beaucoup trop lourde à supporter selon moi. Il servait à rien en fait, sauf pour te soûler.

En arrivant à la maison, sachant que mes parents étaient déjà partis à leurs travail et que ma petite sœur devait être à l'école, j'arrivais donc dans le salon et je commença une sieste sur le canapé. J'étais vraiment épuisé de tout en ce moment, de plus je n'avais envie de rien faire. Sauf que ma sieste à été que de courte durée car j'entendais des pas venir vers moi. Et vu que cette personne avait l'air de s'installer à mes côtés, j'ouvrais donc mes yeux et y découvrit ma mère en train de se sécher les cheveux à l'aide d'une serviette. _Merde._

**« - Ton lycée à appelé, et je voudrais savoir ce qu'il t'a prit pour cette histoire de mémorial.**

Super, il fallait s'y préparer à ce genre de remarque. Surtout que c'était bien vrai, suite à ce qui s'était passé le matin même, obligé le lycée se devait d'appeler mes parents, même quand c'est en dehors des absences.

**\- Et toi, tu ne travailles pas aujourd'hui?**

**\- Je commence pas avant treize heures, mais n'essayes même pas de changer de sujet. Je veux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé dans ta petite tête d'immature pour avoir fait ça.**

Je gloussais, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire. C'est vrai quoi, _si je lui disais que j'avais fais ça parce qu'en réalité ce lycée est juste surpeuplés d'ignorants qui reconnaissent seulement le travail donné d'une élève seulement quand elle est morte, elle va me faire changer de lycée pour aller dans un privé, ou elle m'emmènera voir un psychologue parce que "je ne comprends pas mon fils"._ Au choix.

 **\- Super, j'adore quand on ne me réponds pas,** affirmait-elle en arquant un sourcils. **Je veux bien essayer de comprendre que tu ne veilles pas en parler, mais il le faut chéri, et si c'est pas envers moi, ni avec ton père, je pense que ce sera avec un psychologue.**

 _Un psychologue._ Quand ce mot fut prononcé, il résonnait sans cesse dans mon esprit, tellement que je n'écoutais plus ma mère me parler. Comme quoi elle ne me comprenais vraiment pas. Un psychologue était vraiment tout ce que je voulais éviter. Tout simplement parce que j'étais juste une âme perdue qui cherchait à se retrouver dans le fil du temps, et je n'avais tout simplement pas besoin d'un psychologue pour savoir dans quel chemin je devais aller.

**\- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en dis?**

**\- C'est mort, ça sera sans moi. Les psychologues c'est pour les tarés.**

**\- Dis pas de bêtises Justin,** levait-elle les yeux aux ciel, **c'est soit ça, soit tu t'enferme dans une bulle dans laquelle tu en sortira que dans très longtemps.**

 **\- Et alors, qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire?** Affirmais-je en me levant du canapé. **T'as toujours été la première à savoir quand je n'allais pas bien, mais évidemment pour m'aider ça à toujours été une autre histoire. »**

Elle tenta de me rattraper en m'appelant alors que je montais dans ma chambre. Puis je m'enfermais dans celle-ci, et m'affala donc sur mon lit. _Quelle vie de merde suis-je destiné à vivre n'empêche,_ pensais-je à voix haute, mais c'était bien vrai quoi, j'étais épuisé de ma propre vie. Celle-ci était qu'un enchaînement de mauvaises nouvelles, je m'approchais de l'obscurité de jour en jour, en y espérant d'y voir une lumière qui me rassurerait en me prévenant que tout ira bien, mais non en fait. _Tout est faux, et rien est bien dans ma misérable vie._

Alors que j'étais sur le point de m'endormir, mon téléphone vibra. _Décidément je peux même pas me reposer tranquillement, même chez moi._ Comme quoi ma vie était bien merdique. Mais trêve de mondanités, il fallait que je regarde de qui provenait ce message.

De: **Selena**

_Justin, je peux t'appeler? Tout de suite??? C'est urgent._

Je levais les yeux aux ciels avant de balancer mon téléphone à l'autre bout de ma chambre et de m'endormir. _Laissez moi tranquille bordel avec vos urgences à la con._

*

_Omniscient._

Vingt-trois heures, c'était à cette heure-ci que Justin s'était réveillé, allongé sur son lit, toujours habillé des vêtements qu'il portait le matin même. Remarquant que son téléphone n'était plus à ses côtés, il réalisa donc ce qu'il avait fait il y avait quelques heures de cela. Donc il se leva lentement de son lit et viens le rechercher de l'autre bout de sa chambre. Malgré la puissance à laquelle il l'avait balancé il était dans un état quasi-intact. _Tenace comme téléphone._

Il le ralluma donc et y découvrit plusieurs messages de son ex, il y en avait au moins une cinquantaine mais il en lisait aucune, ayant la flemme de supporter son stress une fois de plus. Il reposa donc son téléphone sur son bureau et resta planté au milieu de la pièce, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Il faisait nuit et il avait dormi toute la journée, donc la seule idée qui lui avait traversé l'esprit était de sortir. Même sans but précis, il avait juste envie de prendre l'air.

Il sortait donc de sa chambre pour s'y retrouver aussi vite à l'extérieur de la maison familiale. Il regarda celle-ci quelques instants, avant de souffler un "bande de cons" dans sa barbe.

Puis c'est comme ça qu'il commençait cette balade nocturne en pleine ville de Toronto. Il allait partout, puis nulle part, jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoit au loin un endroit qu'il l'attirait. Les néons blanches, bleus, jaunes et rouges de la boite de nuit qui se trouvait juste en face de lui l'attirait. Beaucoup de monde avait l'air de patienter pour y pénétrer. Mais Justin, lui, faisait comme bon lui semble. Etant beaucoup trop attiré par les néons de cet endroits, il se laissa guider, tel un enfant innocent jusqu'à l'entrée de celle-ci, doublant tout ce monde qui attendait depuis un bon moment déjà. Mais la réalité le rattrapa à cause des videurs qui s'interposait devant lui.

 **« - Veuillez faire la queue comme tout le monde, jeune homme,** Le présumé jeune homme s'exécuta jusqu'à une voix retentisse derrière lui.

**\- Laisse-le entrer Niall, c'est un pote à moi.**

Le jeune asiatique lui avait dit ça sans aucune pression, reconnaissant l'un de ses ancien amis, Yoongi. Le surnommé "pote", malgré qu'il y comprenait rien à la situation suivait ses ordres, sous les regards ébahit des videurs. Pendant qu'ils se dirigeait vers la pièce où tout le monde cherchait à oublier leurs problèmes ne serais-ce quelques instant, Justin tenait quand même à le remercier. C'était bien vrai quoi, le jeune homme n'avait aucun sous sur lui et il l'avait laissée entrer sans ce poser de questions. Il fallait bien le remercier.

**\- Euh, je sais pas quoi te dire mais merci...**

**\- Il n'y a pas de quoi,** disait-il en allumant une cigarette de nulle-part, **je voyais très bien dans ton regard que t'étais encore ce Justin qui cherche à découvrir de nouvelles choses dans sa vie, donc je t'ai fais une fleur. C'est la première fois que tu entre dans ce genre d'endroit, pas vrai?**

 **\- Ou-oui,** commençait-il à bégayer, trouvant son ami quelque peu intimidant, **puis les néons de la boîtes sont beaux je trouve-**

 **\- Les néons, c'est drôle,** la coupait-il avec un sourire stupéfait sur son visage, **je me disais exactement la même chose quand je suis passé par cet endroit pour la première fois.** **Mais dis moi, t'es-tu déjà imaginé complètement déchiré au point d'en perdre la mémoire?**

**\- Très franchement c'est tout ce que j'espère.**

**\- Alors ici tu ne risquera pas d'être déçu.**

Puis l'aîné ouvrit les portes de ce sanctuaire, et c'était bien comment Justin imaginait cette boîte de nuit, voir encore mieux et encore plus... Épatant.

Des néons partout, c'est tout ce qu'il voyait. Sans compter la musique et le nombre de personnes ici présentes. Il se sentait presque libre dans ce genre d'endroit. Presque, car l'alcool manquait à l'appel.

 **\- Tu cherches le bar, pas vrai?** L'interrompait ce fameux Yoongi de ses pensées. **Viens avec moi, je t'y accompagnes.**

Puis il l'emmenait dans son coin de paradis. Ce défoncer à en perdre la mémoire, comme l'avait bien dit son ami de longue date il y a quelques instants, était son unique but. Il voulait tout arrêter, et si se noyer dans l'alcool l'aiderait à commencer tout doucement cette certaine amnésie, alors il passerait sa vie à boire.

Il voulait tellement avoir des réponses à ses questions, mais à la place voilà qu'il s'enfilait les verres alcoolisés en tout genre puisque plus les heures passait, plus l'adrénaline de l'alcool se propageait dans les veines de Justin, et plus ses démons s'embarquait pour eux aussi faire la fête dans l'esprit du jeune homme. Mais il ne disait rien, il se contentait juste de boire jusqu'à ce que cette l'amnésie fasse effet, comme lui avait promis le grand brun.

D'ailleurs, juste après d'avoir enflammer la piste de danse pendant plusieurs heures ensemble, ils retournaient au bar dans un des états les plus déplorable, enfin, surtout en ce qui en était de ce Yoongi. Malgré ce qu'il prétendait, il ne semblait pas tenir beaucoup l'alcool.

 **\- Serveur !** Criait l'asiatique sur celui-ci, ne s'entendant pas à cause de la musique qui plombait l'immense pièce. **Ramènes-nous de la coke, de suite !**

**\- De la coke?**

**\- Tu va voir Justin, tu va kiffer,** lui répondait-il avec un sourire sournois, **sort ta carte bancaire c'est moi qui gère.**

Le jeune homme haussait les épaules en s'installant à côté de lui, et en sortant une carte bancaire de son porte-feuil. _De la coke? Mais c'est pas une boisson ça? Evidemment que je kiffe ça alors,_ pensait Justin à ce moment là. Mais étant trop innocent et inconscient, il s'attendait pas à ce que plusieurs sachets de poudre blanche se retrouverait face à eux.

**\- Tu sépare, t'enroule ce billet de cinq dollars, et t'inspire. T'a pas plus simple !**

Justin hésitait quelques secondes en essayant de réaliser ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Mais ni une, ni deux, il s'exécuta. _De toute manière ce genre de connerie ne m'apportera pas grand choses, vu que je n'ai rien à perdre._

Puis les boissons alcoolisés continuait de s'enchaîner par la suite, et c'est de là que Justin était devenu vraiment bourré, il n'arrêtait pas de faire des allés-retours entre le bar où se trouvait toujours Yoongi et sa chère cocaïne, et la piste de danse où le monde ne s'arrêtait pas de bouger. Puis cette amnésie faisait effet, et ça faisait des minutes entières que Justin souriait tout seul, comme un enfant.

Puis pour la énième fois de la soirée, il retournait au bar, après d'être passé par les toilettes.

 **-** **Yoongi, tu viens?** Lui disait-il en s'approchant de lui, en passant son bras par dessus son épaule.

 **-** **Justin...**

Mais quand la jeune homme levait la tête en gémissant son nom, Justin avait de suite perdu le sourire que s'était affiché sur son visage. Il avait retrouvée son ami d'enfance à peine conscient sur le bar, les yeux presque jaunit, et de la masse liquide qui sortait de n'importe quel appareil respiratoire. La seule raison pour laquelle elle se serait retrouvée dans cet état là était qu'il n'y avait pas que de la cocaïne dans ce petit sachet blanc.

Mais ne sachant pas quoi faire face au jeune homme qui s'était retrouvée dans un état semi-comateux, il prit peur et partis en courant de la boîte de nuit. Plus personne n'avait l'air d'attendre pour y pénétrer désormais, donc il se retrouvait seul dans cet endroit de la ville, où seul les néons de la boîte de nuit illuminait la rue. Donc il reprit sa marche, traumatisé par la scène qui venait juste de se produire.

Un homme, son vieil ami était littéralement en train de perdre conscience sur ce bar, et personne ne l'avait remarqué. Personne, sauf lui. Il aurait pût l'aider, il aurait pût porter son ancien ami et l'emmener à l'hôpital le plus proche, mais non, _il fallait qu'il ai prit peur._ Sur ce coup, Justin s'était senti stupide, et surtout coupable car si elle en arrivait à mourir, cela serait véritablement de sa faute. Maintenant il espérait plus que tout ceci soit un accident, et qu'il oubliera avec qui il avait passée la soirée la veille. C'est tout ce qu'il pouvait espérer venant d'un petit être comme lui complètement lâche.

Instinctivement, il ses jambes le menait jusqu'au pont de la rivière Humber, le pont le plus large de la ville, puis il regardait à ses alentours. Il était quatre heures du matin, très peu de voitures circulaient et le jour allait se lever dans seulement une heure.

Puis il marchait sur ce pont, repensant encore et encore à ce qu'il venait juste de se produire. Comment allait-il se sortir de ce merdier si quelqu'un se rendrait compte de quelque chose? Et si jamais Yoongi n'allait pas tenir, ça lui ferait un énième décès sur la conscience après celui de Liv, mais un décès accidentel cette fois-ci.

Enfin, accidentel, il aurait aimé avoir ses réponses d'abord en ce qui s'agissait du décès de Liv.

 _Liv,_ voilà qu'elle ré-arrivait de nulle part dans l'esprit de Justin celle-là, comme un retour à la case départ. Ou c'était plutôt son esprit qui venait lui donner des mauvaises ondes à ce jeune adulte. Le voilà en train de réfléchir encore et encore sur cette histoire de chantage, qui au final, elle en était la seule fautive dans tout ça. Un chantage pour que toute personne venant du chromosome X puisse s'éloigner de son propre petit-ami. Mais pourquoi tout ce chantage, était-est-ce une question de jalousie, ou de possessivité, ou bien les deux à la fois? Mais pourquoi également une telle revanche? Mais surtout... _Pourquoi elle en es morte?_ C'était bien la question que se posait Justin en boucle et en boucle.

De plus, il réalisa que Yoongi avait faux depuis le début, il était complètement déchiré mais pas au point d'être amnésique mais plutôt au point d'en subir une hypermnésie. Preuve à l'appui, le jeune homme regardait bien fixement le rebord du pont, ayant les larmes aux yeux. Et c'était de là qu'il réalisait qu'il ne s'était jamais senti aussi seul de sa vie.

Bouleversé, c'était bien ce qu'il était. Il ne remettra peut-être jamais de ces récents événements. _Donc le seul moyen d'éviter tout cet engendrement de conneries humaines sur conneries humaines, serait de ne plus être un humain._

Il se rapprochait donc de plus en plus du rebord de ce pont pour s'y asseoir dessus, se tenant fermement aux barres métalliques qui se trouvait juste en dessous de lui. Sans même s'en rendre compte, d'innombrables gouttes tombaient sur son t-shirt ainsi que son jean, et de ses chaussures. Au début, il pensait que c'était juste la pluie qui venait s'abattre seulement sur lui, mais il réalisa quelques secondes plus tard que ce fut ses propres larmes, donc il pleura de plus belle à s'en tordre le ventre. Non seulement il ne s'était jamais senti aussi seul, mais il n'avait jamais pleuré autant depuis que Liv était partie pour toujours.

Liv était la seule raison pour laquelle il restait en vie, au final. Car mis à part elle, avait-il de réels buts dans la vie? Probablement pas.

Donc il ne perdit pas de temps pour se mettre debout sur ce rebord pour crier son nom de détresse des dizaines et des dizaines de fois, _jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende de là où elle se trouvait, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'évanouisse d'épuisement pour rejoindre cette eau qui se trouvait juste en dessous de lui._

Il était seulement à quelques centimètres de l'infini, sauf que tout à coup, il rejoignait violemment le sol du pont sur lequel il s'apprêtait de quitter, car une certaine masse lourde l'avait poussé jusqu'ici.

_J'étais prêt à ma casser définitivement et voilà que je suis toujours en vie, super._

**\- Lâches-moi sale malade !** Répliquait le jeune blond en essayant de se débattre de la personne qui venait juste de lui sauver, en quelque sorte, la vie.

 **\- Mais c'est toi qui est complètement malade ! C'est toi qui s'est mis au rebord de ce pont !** Lui répondait cette personne, reconnaissant le jeune homme qu'il avait croisé quelques heures plus tôt au cimetière de la ville.

 **\- T'avais qu'à me laisser faire !** Continuait-il en se levant, toujours aussi hystérique. **De toute façon t'a pas à me faire la morale toi ! Je suis maître de mon destin, et mon destin me dit de tout plaquer ce soir !**

**\- Mais bien sûr, t'es surtout chamboulé parce que qui es arrivé à ta petite copine, pas vrai? Donc tu veux la rejoindre, compréhensible.**

**\- Alors si tu comprends très bien là où je veux en venir, laisse-moi crever, laisse-moi m'en aller, merde !**

Puis sans plus attendre, il recevait une forte claque en plein visage, tellement forte qu'il en était tombé au sol. _Faible un jour, faible toujours._

 **\- Je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça ! Liv est morte, t'entends?** Lui disait le métis presque hors de lui-même, en tenant l'autre jeune homme par le col. **Là elle est à six pieds sous terre en train de se faire bouffer par des insectes, et c'est pas en gueulant son nom sur un pont à quatre heures du mat' qu'elle va revenir ! Réveilles-toi bordel ! »**

Puis l'asiatique lui donnait une énième claque, toujours à califourchon sur lui. Voyant que le plus jeune était presque inconscient à force d'avoir pleuré, il portait finalement celui-ci sur son dos afin de l'éloigner de ce misérable pont.

*

Au moins une demie-heure plus tard, Jaden s'était retrouvé assis au sol, face à une table basse posée dans le salon des Bieber. Oui, le plus vieux avait insisté de le raccompagner chez lui, ne voulant pas profiter de son état anormal pour le ramener chez une personne qui, en temps normal, n'appréciait pas. Mais il se devait de veiller sur lui du moment qu'il reprenait peu à peu ses esprits. Parce que oui, c'était flagrant que Justin avait bus presque des litres d'alcool avant d'en arriver à la, où du moins, à en arriver à vouloir se suicider du haut d'un pont.

D'ailleurs à propos du plus jeune, celui-ci revenait vêtus de vêtements propre, l'air fatigué. _Tu m'étonnes qu'il soit fatigué après tout ça,_ pensait l'invité en levant les yeux au ciel.

 **« - Pourquoi t'a l'air blasé?** Commençait l'adolescent, remarquant le geste que venait de faire son vis-à-vis.

**\- J'ai tout le temps l'air blasé, va falloir t'y habituer.**

**\- M'y habituer? C'est pas comme si on se voyait tout les jours au lycée, mec.**

**\- T'a pas tord sur ce coup, tu marque un point.**

Le plus jeune s'installait donc face à lui, en versant une boisson chaude dans les verres qu'il venait juste de poser sur la table basse. Le métis lui soufflait un "merci" avant d'y boire une partie du contenu, et de reprendre.

**\- Mais dis-moi Bieber, as-tu déjà voulut retourner en arrière?**

**\- Retourner en arrière, et puis quoi encore?** Ricanait celui-ci, _c'est quoi cette question franchement?_ **Qui t'a laissé entendre que le passé devait forcément laisser nous déterminer?**

**\- Pourtant c'est ce que tu laisse paraître, franchement, qui va sur une pierre tombale un lundi matin? Tu m'a l'air d'être putain de nostalgique comme gars.**

**\- Et toi, on en parles pas?**

**\- Mais pourquoi la faute est toujours les autres, Justin? Pourquoi t'essayes de remettre les causes sur les autres alors que là on parle justement de toi? Je te signale que t'a faillis te foutre en l'air tout à l'heure.**

Suite à ses mots, l'adolescent s'était mis à fixer sa tasse au contenu liquide. Ça voulait tout dire.

**\- C'est bien ce que je me disais. Mais si tu tiens vraiment à savoir en ce qui en es de moi, j'ai juste ma sœur qui est décédé le mois dernier, donc je lui rends visite de temps en temps avant de retourner en cours.**

**\- Ah merde, désolé...** Soufflait d'épuisement le jeune homme entre deux gorgées, **et sans t'offusqué, comment était-elle?**

 **\- Brillante, elle était vraiment intelligente comme gamine,** commençait-il sans hésiter en fixant un endroit précis sans s'en rendre compte, comme si des souvenirs lui remontaient directement à l'esprit, **elle avait sauté trois classes, passé le Bac à 15 ans et c'était une sacrée prodige de la danse, c'était limite si personne ne pouvait l'égaler. C'était l'une des filles les plus adulé de notre établissement. Mais il y avait de quoi car d'un de vue objectif, Willow était vraiment ce genre de fille parfaite que tout hommes, ou femmes, rêverait d'être.**

Ses dernières paroles avaient donné un goût amer à l'invité. Mais Justin n'étais pas dupe que, dans la façon de parler de celui-ci, cette Willow valait plus que le monde entier pour Jaden.

**\- Et elle est morte comment?**

**\- Accident de piéton. C'est con je sais, mais cette débile justement n'avait pas regardée là où il le fallait quand il fallait traversait.**

**\- Cette mort est débile, j'approuve.**

Suite à ça, un énorme blanc se posait entre les deux jeunes hommes, ayant un instant de réflexion. Malgré qu'ils n'avaient pas l'air de beaucoup s'apprécier, ils avaient déjà un énorme point commun: Ils avaient perdus quelqu'un dans un accident de voiture ou de piéton, enfin en ce qui en était de la jeune blonde, ce n'était pas vraiment un accident. Et cela traumatisait Justin, comme si personne ne l'avait remarqué tiens. Mais le métis, lui, reste tout autant distant en ce qui en est du décès de son amie. Il avait dit ce qu'il fallait dire de lui, rien de plus. Et si il en disait trop, il se sentirait obligé de revoir l'adolescent pour en parler d'avantage. Et son but n'était pas de tourner autour du pot, mais surtout de tourner la page sur cette amitié partie en fumée.

**\- Ma mère voudrait que je vois un psychologue sous prétexte que ça me ferais du bien de parler à quelqu'un en dehors de mes connaissances, et elle dit que ça m'aiderais aussi à me libérer du deuil de Liv, mais le truc c'est que c'est complètement con les psychologues, enfin ça coûte cher pour te faire rentrer ta propre raison dans le cerveau, pour qu'au final t'en ressort avec un bourrage de crâne ou un lavage de cerveau des plus extrêmes, et c'est toujours comme bon leurs semble en fait.**

Le jeune canadien avait enchaîné tout ses propos sans s'arrêter une seule fois, comme si il attendait d'en parler depuis longtemps, alors que ça faisais que depuis le matin même qu'il se questionnait sur ce genre de rendez-vous que sa mère lui forçait d'aller.

Pour l'instant, Jaden, lui, le fixait tout en réfléchissant sur ce que l'adolescent venait de lui avouer. Il semblait réfléchir à une raison qui pourrait aider le plus jeune. Ces derniers temps, le métis décoloré avait bien cerné le caractère de Justin, et ce qui était clair était qu'il s'était complètement renfermé sur lui-même suite à ces récents événements, un peu comme lui d'ailleurs. Mais il avait bien remarqué que Justin n'était pas quelqu'un d'ordinaire, du moins pas comme les autres. Et que les gens considéré comme "hors-norme" dans cette société avaient qu'un seul endroit où aller, un endroit fait pour les personne qui réfléchissait beaucoup trop pour rien, et qui ne savait pas à qui en parler.

**\- Écoute ta mère, elle est de bon conseils.**

**\- Que veux-tu dire par là?**

**\- Vaut mieux que tu ressorte d'un rendez-vous complètement naïf sur le monde qui t'entoure au point d'en ressentir un minimum de joie, plutôt que de vivre dans une certaine réalité qui te fais que de te rendre malade de jour en jour. Si j'étais à ta place, j'aimerais tellement qu'on me laves le cerveau, au moins pour ne plus ressentir ce que je ressens à présent.** Suite à ces mots prononcés, il remettait ses chaussures avant de se lever du sol, sous les yeux du plus jeune. **Bref, j'ai pas tout ton temps pour toi gamin, on se reverra plus tard.**

**\- Jaden?**

**\- Quoi?** Continuait-il, stoppant tout mouvements à l'encadrement de la porte du salon.

**\- Merci. »**

Le métis lui donnait un simple sourire au coin de ses lèvres, avant de partir sans plus rien dire. _Finalement, Jaden s'avérait peut-être être une bonne personne._

*

**_Point de vue de Justin Bieber._ **

**« - Tu va voir Justin, nous sommes tous avec toi.** Me disait ma mère en me caressant la joue, laissant apparaître un mince sourire sur son visage. Tandis que moi je me préparais mentalement à entrer dans cette salle dans laquelle j'avais déjà eu affaire dans le passé.

**\- Justin Bieber?**

En me retournant, j'avais aperçu cette madame Whitebourg à l'encadrement de la porte de son bureau, un sourire qui était censé être "réconfortant" au coin de ses lèvres. Je soufflais un bon coup avant de franchir cette maudite porte, et je ne perdit pas de temps pour m'asseoir sur la chaise. Rien avait changé, ça me terrifiai.

 **\- Alors Justin,** commençait-il en s'asseyant à son tour sur sa chaise, **depuis le temps, as-tu enfin repris le contrôle sur toi-même? »**

_Elle me donne envie de vomir. Sa question, complètement débile venant d'une psychologue, m'a soudainement donner l'envie de repartir, franchement, pourquoi ai-je écouté cet abruti de Jaden?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et on m'a dis de faire comme si de rien était, car tout le monde ferait ça apparemment.


	17. 17,5

**« - À la semaine prochaine Justin,** disait la vieille dame rousse avant que je puisse quitter la pièce.

J'avais enfin entamé mon douzième rendez-vous chez madame Whitebourg. Enfin, ce n'étais pas trop tôt. Mais au fur et à mesure des semaines j'ai finis par m'y habituer car ces rendez-vous étaient devenues des routines, 1 à 3 fois par semaines. Oui, c'était complètement abusé mais ma mère avait bien forcée sur le "c'est pour ton bien" alors je l'ai écoutée, du moins j'avais écouté Jaden quelque mois plus tôt.

Sinon, dans quelques jours ça allait être la rentrée et comme toute personne de mon âge, qui à envie de se rendre à quel qu'oncle établissement scolaire? Moi je premier, en partant du bas. D'ailleurs j'avais pas trop à me plaindre car j'arrivais à ma dernière année de lycée et après je serais enfin tranquille. Plus de pression pour des devoirs et des leçons inutiles que j'apprendrais pour les oublier ensuite, certes j'aurais toujours le stress des examens mais à croire qu'il faudrait s'y habituer à ça aussi.

D'ailleurs, à propos d'examens, vu que tout le lycée avaient été "affectés" en quelque sorte par le décès de Liv tout le monde avait eu leurs bacs sans même le passer. Que des putains de profiteurs partout dans ce lycée de merde. Faudrait plus que je me tire une balle aussi pour que tout le monde soient satisfaits en fait.

_Non Justin, ne te remets pas à avoir des envies meurtrières et suicidaires._

Bref, ce n'est pas le sujet, revenons au présent. Tandis que je sortais enfin de l'établissement psychologique de l'hôpital, je devais me rendre au Starbucks qui se trouvait au centre ville car Selena voulait me parler d'un truc, encore. Après tout je lui devais bien ça: je l'avais évité durant toutes mes vacances d'été en restant cloîtré chez mes grands-parents en regardant des téléfilms à longueur de journée en ce goinfrant de restes de friandises avec ma petite sœur. _C'était les meilleurs vacances d'été que j'ai pût passer de toute ma vie,_ sans déconner, car pendant tout ce temps là j'avais oublié mon "mal-être".

Donc après d'avoir pris le métro et d'avoir longer les rues, j'étais presque arrivé à destination, dans exactement deux rues j'y étais. Mais alors que je passais devant un immeuble j'avais entendus quelques bruits assortissant, venant de l'arrière de celui-ci. En temps normal je m'en battais les couilles mais là c'était vraiment bizarre. C'était pas comme dans tout ces téléfilms que j'avais regardé cet été, non, là ça semblait vraiment être quelque chose de grave. Style une agression? Probablement. Alors je me dirigeais vers la provenance de ce bruit et au même moment un mec était sorti de cet endroit en courant. Donc oui c'était bien une agression, mais pas une simple agression, ça semblait plutôt être un règlement de compte.

_Bon je m'en mêle où je m'en mêle pas? Après tout c'est pas comme si ma vie avait de l'importance._

Donc en étant sur que tout de même ce mec soit parti, je me dirigeais donc à l'arrière de cet immeuble délabré, et ce fut la surprise: Un jeune métis, allongé par terre, souffrant presque les martyre à cause des nombreux bleus qu'il a reçu sur son corps il y a quelques secondes à peine.

 **\- Jaden?** Prononçais-je doucement, assez étonné de le voir dans cet état là.

**\- Tiens, les grands esprits se rencontrent une énième fois... Mais toi d'abord, qu'est-ce que tu fous ici?**

**\- Déjà ai un peu de respect envers moi parce que pour l'instant je suis la seule personne qui soit venu te secourir !**

**\- Rappelles moi le mois de ta naissance?**

**\- Mars.**

**\- Je suis du mois de Janvier donc c'est plutôt toi qui devrais avoir du respect pour moi.**

**\- Fais pas chier et remercie moi d'être là !**

Je lui tendis donc la main puis il l'attrapa. Il était enfin debout mais il boitait un peu donc je l'aidais à marcher également. Un blanc s'installait entre nous alors que j'allais enfin prendre la parole.

**\- Poses pas de questions, t'en sauras rien de toute manière.**

**\- J'ai vu un mec sortir à l'arrière de l'immeuble, quand même.**

**\- Non, jure, tu crois?**

**\- Dis, t'arrêtes d'être froid comme ça où je te jure que je te balance sur la route !**

**\- Du coup t'es allé voir ta psychologue là?**

Il a osé changer de sujet ce con. Même à la limite de l'évanouissement il restait un connard, mais un incroyable connard car il se rappelait toujours de notre dernière et véritable discussion.

**\- Oui j'y suis allé.**

**\- Et du coup?**

**\- Je viens juste d'y ressortir.**

**\- Ah, comme quoi, j'arrive pile au bon moment dans ta vie.**

**\- Dis pas de la merde, j'allais à un rendez-vous là et ma curiosité à prit le dessus.**

**\- Un rendez-vous? Genre t'a enfin oublié Liv?**

**\- Un rendez-vous avec mon ex, Selena, une vraie folle,** rectifiais-je, **apparemment elle devait me dire quelque chose, encore. Mais je l'ai évité de tout l'été donc je lui dois bien ça une fois de retour en ville.**

**\- Elle veux te reprendre alors, puis moi j'ai pas vraiment envie d'assister à ça.**

Alors qu'il essayait tans bien que mal à s'en aller, je le retenais par son poignet. Comme si il arriverait à partir avec une jambe boiteuse et de nombreuses plaies sur le visage.

**\- Pourtant tu en es bien obligé, je ne vais pas te laisser partir seul dans cet état là.**

**\- D'accord maman,** disait-il haussait les épaules en levant les yeux au ciel, comme à son habitude.

Un peu plus tard, nous étions enfin arrivés à ce fameux Starbucks que je voyais déjà Selena sur le comptoir me guetter au loin avec un regard sombre, je sentais déjà le mauvais quart d'heure arriver. Tandis que j'arrivais vers elle, j'allais le faire la bise alors qu'autre chose était arrivé sur ma joue: une énorme baffe.

**\- Mais, je-**

**\- Ça fait plus d'une demi-heure que je t'attends !** Me coupait-elle, plus énervée que jamais. **J'ai dépensée cinq dollars en plus pour ton café mais évidemment il doit être froid, vu que monsieur cherche à m'éviter ! Tu m'a prise pour une imbécile ou quoi? T'a crus que j'avais jamais remarqué quand ton téléphone était en mode avion? Je sais que ça te fais chier que j'existe mais putain c'est le cas donc ai quand même un minimum de respect envers les êtres humains, merde !**

 **\- Puis-je boire le café?** Proposait Jaden, toujours dans son habitude de changer de sujet quand ça lui chante.

 **\- Tes grands morts toi j'te connais pas. Attends, mais qu'est-ce qu'il fous là Jaden?** Pointait-elle du doigt le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus.

 **\- Il a eu un petit incident,** mentais-je, **c'est pour ça que je suis arrivé en retard.**

**\- Et pourquoi il est ici, tu pensais vraiment l'aider? Il est pire qu'amoché là !**

**\- Il est avec nous parce que si j'aurais pris mon temps à aller à l'hôpital pour lui, je serais même pas arrivé ici et tu m'aurais tué dans mon sommeil.**

**\- Les gars,** nous interrompait Jaden, **les téléphones ça existe de nos jours. Vous savez, ces engins qui peuvent servir quand tu veux prévenir quelqu'un de quelque cho-**

**\- Je t'ai dis quoi, toi? On ne s'est jamais adressés la parole et c'est pas maintenant que ça va changer.**

**\- Bah dis Justin, ton ex c'est bien une tarée, encore mieux que ce que tu m'a décrit.**

La brune se retournais une énième fois vers moi, encore une fois soûle par le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds. Enfin, elle avait l'air plus énervée que d'habitude, soit c'était à cause de ce retards, soit en rapport avec ce qu'elle devait m'annoncer.

 **\- Bref, ne tournons pas autour du pot, de base j'étais pas venu ici seulement pour prendre un café avec toi, je voudrais juste t'annoncer quelque chose,** pendant qu'elle mélangeait son café à l'aide de sa cuillère, j'acquiesçais à son affirmation, **dans un mois je passe au tribunal pour cette affaire du décès de Liv. Ses parents veulent que moi et les trois super-nanas payent l'amande de son décès, afin d'éviter la taule.**

**\- Ils veulent combien?**

**\- Soixante-quinze mille dollars, voir plus si cautions.**

**\- Effectivement, t'es dans la merde.**

Elle me regardait d'un petit sourire au coin de ses lèvres, signifiant que j'avais raison, avant de boire son café. _Oui, il fallait bien qu'elle profite de son café, car si elle leurs devait autant d'argent elle ne pourrait plus s'en payer._

**\- Je peux comprendre ses parents tu sais, et je peux aussi comprendre ta réaction mais disons que même à nous quatre réunies, nous pourrions jamais arriver à la somme prévue en si peu de temps, et en plus c'est perdu d'avance. Ça part trop loin cette histoire je trouve, et en plus nous étions pas les seules à avoir étés en rapport avec ce décès.**

**\- Entièrement fautive ou non, c'est ce que vous méritez de toute manière.**

Nous nous retournions vers tout les deux Jaden qui lui, buvait tranquillement son café comme si de rien était.

**\- Désolé, c'est sorti tout seul.**

**\- On a entendus ça, mais rassure moi Justin, il est pas au courant?**

**\- Non, je ne lui ai rien dit.**

**\- Tans mieux alors, parce que là ça va devenir grave.**

**\- Comme si ce ne l'était pas assez.**

**\- Oui c'est sûr, mais j'imagine qu'aux funérailles, les garçons t'ont parlés de Yoongi et Harry...?**

**\- Oui, enfin ils m'avaient parlés de Yoongi, mais jamais d'Harry...**

**\- Oh, surprise alors.**

**\- Mais dîtes les gars,** nous interrompait encore une fois le métis, **vous parlez bien d'Harry Styles?**

 **\- Bien sûr,** répondait à ma place Selena, **tu voudrais qu'on parle de qui d'autre?**

Brusquement, Jaden s'était levé de sa chaise haute, tout doucement, afin de fixer le vide, la bouche entre-ouverte. Il devait sûrement réaliser quelque chose. Puis tout à coup, ils nous regardait d'un air choqué avant de partir en courant. Ce n'était même pas la peine de vouloir le rattraper car il était déjà bien loin.

Donc Jaden connaissait Harry, qui lui faisait "parti" du décès de Liv avec Yoongi. _Mais c'est quoi ce bordel? Je ne comprends plus rien._

 **\- Bref, revenons à nos moutons,** reprenais-je, **j'avais complètement oublié que Yoongi avait un rapport avec ça... Faudrait vraiment que je lui en parles dès que possible.**

 **\- Non !** S'exclamait-elle. **Enfin, vaudrait mieux pas que vous en parlez.**

**\- Et pourquoi donc?**

**\- Tu risquerait d'être déçu, Justin. Vaudrait mieux que tu reste innocent à ce sujet.**

Je me retournais précipitamment vers elle, étonné de ce qu'elle venait de dire. _Moi, innocent, avec tout ce qui se passe dans mon dos? C'est comme dire que la vierge Marie à réellement été vierge, c'est irréaliste._ Surtout venant d'elle en disant ça de moi, alors qu'elle me connaissait très bien. Puis en plus cette histoire me regardait amplement, alors pourquoi vouloir m'en éloigner? De toute façon je serais au courant de tout, un jour ou l'autre.

 **\- Justement, je ne suis pas si innocent que ça et tu le sais très bien,** finissais-je par prendre la parole, **donc en parlons-en, c'est le bon moment.**

**\- J'aimerais bien tu sais mais malheureusement, ça ce n'est pas à moi de t'en parler.**

**\- Comment ça c'est pas à toi d'en parler?** Haussais-je le ton. **Tu m'appelle en disant que tu devais me dire quelque chose mais au final ça me sors des "je dois pas t'en parler le temps que c'est moi" mais si je suis ici c'est bien pour que tu me parles ! Accouche, sort le morceau je sais pas mais dis ce que tu a à me dire bordel !**

**\- Oh, calme toi, c'est pas si important que ça, t'inquiète.**

**\- J'aimerais bien croire que ce soit pas si important que ça tu sais, mais j'ai l'impression qu'on me cache beaucoup trop de choses.** Disais-je en respirant un bon coup, en gardant mon calme. **Pour le peu que j'ai appris aujourd'hui, j'ai juste compris que mes meilleurs potes avaient un rapport avec un décès, et que malgré la gravité de la chose et ses conséquences, ce ne serait pas si "important" que ça. Donc si t'a rien à me dire de plus, sur ce moi je m'en vais. »**

Elle ne répondait rien, elle était resté stoïque, face à moi sur sa chaise-haute. Puis comme prévu je m'en allais. Ce n'était même pas la peine de rester face à quelqu'un qui n'arrivait même pas à me dire les choses tel qu'elles étaient.

Bref, voyant qu'il commençait à pleuvoir et que j'avais usé mes derniers sous pour prendre le métro', je décidais d'appeler ma mère afin qu'elle viennes me chercher. _J'suis vraiment qu'un gamin._

*

_Omniscient._

Au même moment, pas très loin du Starbucks, un jeune homme révisait sans cesse ses partitions de piano sur son lit. Il les relisait des centaines voir des milliers de fois tellement qu'il les lisait depuis un bon moment, se demandant ce qui pouvait bien clocher dans toutes ces notes. Il gommait, puis retraçait par dessus sans jamais s'arrêter, il voulait que tout soit parfait.

Harry était vraiment perfectionniste pour ce genre de chose. Quand il avait un objectif à accomplir, il était vraiment déterminer à en arriver à ses fins.

Alors qu'il continuait toujours dans sa recherche du plus que parfait, soudainement, la porte de sa chambre s'était claquée contre son mur, signifiant qu'elle était ouverte. En levant les yeux sur celle-ci, il y apercevait un sculpture d'un jeune homme brun, ayant les poignets serrés en se rapprochant de lui.

**« - Bonjour Yoongi.**

**\- Pas le temps pour les salutations Harry, l'heure est grave.**

**\- Et?** Répondait-celui ci, toujours les yeux rivés sur ses partitions. **En quoi l'heure serait grave?**

 **\- Bah regarde-moi ça** , lui répondait à son tour l'asiatique, avant de mettre un papier devant ses yeux, par dessus ses notes.

**\- C'est quoi ça encore...**

Il dépliait la feuille, toujours en ignorant le comportement de son ami. Mais il s'était mis à le compatir dès qu'il ai commencé à lire cette lettre. Plus les mots défilait devant lui, plus son visage se décomposait. _Ils allaient être dans la merde, du moins, il allait être dans la merde._

Ayant fini de lire, le jeune bouclé avait remis ses yeux sur ses partitions, sans pour autant en faire quelque chose. Il les fixait, toujours avec l'air aussi décomposé sur le visage, il semblait réfléchir à une certaine solution, ou à réaliser ce qui devrait bien se passer si il y avait aucune. En moins d'une minute, il était devenu _frustré, dépité, déboussolé_ à cause de cette lecture, comme son ami.

Après quelques secondes des blanc, tout s'était retrouvé au sol sous les cris d'énervement de celui-ci. Yoongi sursautait en voyant son ami dans cet état là, il ne l'avait jamais vu de tel.

Le jeune bouclé, ne tenant plus en place sur son lit, se levait donc. Il tournait en rond dans la pièce. Toujours la lettre entre ses doigts, en se tenant fortement la tête.

 **\- Harry, calme toi Harry, ce n'est pas si grave que ça,** ne secessait-il de se répété à lui même, **putain de merde !**

 **\- Ça tu l'a bien dis,** lui répondait le blond, toujours installé sur le lit du bouclé, **et encore là ça concerne que moi...**

 **\- Comment ça, ça concerne que toi? Il est au courant que je suis dedans aussi?** S'exclamait Harry, avant que l'asiatique hoche positivement la tête. **Donc je vais aussi je vais être dans la merde !**

**\- Mec, tu te rappelles de ce qu'on s'était dit? Que peut importe que ça ce sache ou non, je te couvrirais, tu te rappelles bien de ça j'espère?**

**\- Ouais mais là ça arrive vraiment mec, pour de vrai, de vrai de chez vrai ! Putain non mais j'y crois pas...** Il se réinstallait sur son lit, aux côtés de son ami, à regarder le sol. **Toutes ces putains de preuves je les ai effacés, et en plus ça m'en a pris du temps ! Et là, là...** Ses veines commençaient par ressortir sur ses poings, et de fines gouttes de sable commençaient à couler le long se ses joues, mais il les effaçait aussi vite. **C'est la fin mec.**

**\- Dis pas ça...**

**\- Si je le dis, c'est bien parce que c'est le cas, merde ! C'est la fin, ça va être la fin... Si jamais on ne gagne pas ce procès, j'aurais le droit à de putain de dettes à vie, bordel de merde...**

**\- Harry Edward Styles, je t'ai jamais connu de cette manière là donc tu va vite te remettre sur pieds et nous trouver une solution, parce que tout problèmes à une solution, et que la cause de cet énorme problème c'est bien toi !**

**\- Ouais, t'a raison Yoongi, faudrait vraiment que je me reprennes...**

Puis ils se sont retrouvés dans un profond silence, à essayer tans bien que de mal à une solution à leurs immense problème. Qui était que de base un petit problème, certes, mais qui es devenu par la suite par en devenir un immense. La faute à qui? Je pense que vous l'aviez compris.

Tandis qu'ils étaient toujours dans leurs pensées, un jeune métis, arrivant de nulle part dans la chambre du bouclé, s'était dirigé vers lui pour lui mettre une droite sans même une seconde d'hésitation.

 **\- Putain de merde,** lui criait le bouclé en tentant tans bien que de mal à parler avec son nez en sang, il ne s'attendait pas à une telle visite, **qu'est-ce que tu branles là toi?**

**\- Tout ça pour ça? C'est pour ta vieille gueule que j'ai dût faire tout ça? Avec Selena en plus?**

**\- Et tu t'en rends compte que maintenant?**

**\- Putain !** Jaden le détachait de son emprise, pour le regarder d'une manière très mauvaise. **Non mais j'y crois pas, je poursuit Yoongi en justice pour... Un truc qu'il n'a même pas commit? Tout prends un sens maintenant... T'es complètement taré ma parole !** Mais sur ces mots ils se déchaîné une fois de plus sur lui, dont le jeune bouclé ne cherchait pas non plus à se défendre.

 **\- Arrêtez les gars !** Les séparait tans bien que mal le seul asiatique de la pièce. **Ok, du calme, Jaden je veux juste que tu saches que je n'ai pas eu le choix de fermer ma gueule, mais c'était soit ça soit t'allais me poursuivre en...** Yoongi stoppait nette, réalisant la situation, en se retournant vers le bouclé. **Mais c'est toi en fait qui me la fait à l'envers depuis le début !**

 **\- Tans mieux, il le mérite !** Lui répondait le jeune métis en se frottant furtivement le visage sur le lit, sans même prendre le temps de regarder une énième fois son "adversaire". **Je te jure quand Justin finira par le savoir, je n'hésiterai pas une seconde à l'écarter le plus loin possible de ta vieille personne, il mérite pas d'avoir un taré comme toi s'approcher de lui juste pour son propre profit.**

**\- Si tu le dis, mais il sera au courant de rien, surtout que vous n'avez le droit de rien puisque vous savez très bien ce qui risquerait d'arriver si vous disiez ne serait-ce qu'un mot de travers.**

Harry, à l'autre bout de sa chambre près de son bureau, regardait malicieusement Jaden. Il le regardait comme si il avait le dessus sur lui, comme si il avait du pouvoir face au petit être qu'était le jeune Jaden, malgré qu'il soit plus âgé que lui. D'ailleurs, quand à lui, il s'était finalement mis à le regarder lui aussi, à le fixer, comme si il en valait la peine alors qu'en réalité, il le regardait comme si il s'apprêtait de le tuer. Yoongi, lui, était encore dans les nuages, essayant de réaliser totalement la situation et dans quelle merde il s'était mit.

 **\- Je veux que tu crève Styles,** avait prononcé le métis d'un ton glacial.

Alors que le nommé Styles allait lui répondre, une sonnerie se faisait retentir. C'était la sonnerie du cellulaire de Niall, affichant le nom de Selena sous les yeux des trois jeune homme. Le plus intéressée décrochait donc l'appel, sans oublier de mettre en haut parleur.

**\- Allô?**

**\- Salut Yoongi, c'est Selena. Je vais pas te demander si ça va parce que j'imagine que non... J'imagine que tu as reçu la convocation, pas vrai?**

**\- Oui, je l'ai reçu, effectivement.**

**\- Et t'en a parler aux autres?**

**\- Oui, je viens juste d'en parler à Harry, je suis chez lui.**

**\- Bien. Harry, si tu m'écoute, normalement si tu n'a pas reçu la convocation aujourd'hui, t'aura rien à te reprocher, la justice ne se mêlerons pas de toi.**

**\- Connard,** soufflait Jaden.

 **\- Connard?** Répétait la brune à l'autre bout du fil. **C'était qui, ça?**

**\- Personne, c'est un pote d'Harry, il ne dira rien.**

**\- Vaut mieux pour lui.** Jaden imitait un facepalm, réalisant que c'était Selena, la fille qu'il avait rencontré tout à l'heure, qui venait juste de dire ça. **Par contre Styles, certes tu n'aura aucune relation avec la justice mais prépare toi à subir un questionnaire de Justin.**

 **\- Pourquoi? T'a fais quoi encore?** Répondait celui-ci, en arrachant des mains le téléphone du blond.

**\- Disons qu'il viens juste de partir du Starbucks auquel on venait juste de discuter. Et en discutant nous avions plus ou moins dévié le sujet.**

**\- Tu lui as dis quoi, merde?**

**\- Je lui ai dis que Yoongi devait avoir certaines informations sur le décès de ta défunte cousine, mais je n'ai pas que nommé Yoongi dans tout ça...**

**\- Mais t'es débile c'est pas possible !**

**\- Je ne suis pas débile Harry, j'ai juste été franche. Puis il le savait déjà pour Yoongi, et pour être d'autant plus honnête envers toi,** soufflait-elle entre ses mots, **ça m'a fait de la peine de le voir ainsi.**

**\- Pardon? Ça y es, t'a eu pitié de lui? T'es retombée amoureuse, c'est ça?**

**\- Pas du moindre, mais tu sais quoi? Je crois que la personne qui me fait le plus de peine entre lui et toi, c'est bien toi, Styles. Car lui encore, il ne devrait pas se reprocher autant de choses j'imagine, alors que-**

**\- La première fois que j'ai réellement adressée la parole à Justin il était au cimetière de la ville.** Les coupait le métis aux cheveux blonds. **La seconde fois , il a faillit se foutre en l'air sur le pont Humber Bay mais je l'ai retenu, il était en plein bad trip. La dernière fois qu'on s'est parlés c'était tout à l'heure, il m'avait "sauvé" en quelque sorte parce que Yoongi m'avait embrouillé à cause de cette poursuite que je lui ai fait... Mais Justin était tellement déterminé par savoir ce que Selena devait lui dire que je me suis rendu à leurs rendez-vous avec eux. Donc oui, à cause de toi Harry, il s'est reproché beaucoup de choses auxquels il ne devrait pas. Maintenant nous savons tous que t'es qu'un connard, qu'un malade mental qui mériterait même pas la liberté. Sauf lui, sauf Justin, car tu sais quoi? Il te considère encore comme son meilleur ami, malgré toutes les crasses que tu lui a fait subir dans sa petite tête, sans même qu'il s'en rendes compte. Mais pourtant, ces derniers mois, pour le peu que je l'ai croisé, il s'en est reproché des choses. Il me disait rien mais pourtant ça ce voyait, ça se sentait. Il regrette d'avoir été peu présent pour sa petite-amie, il regrette également d'être aussi pitoyable... A causes de tout ses regrets, Justin pense être anormal, il m'a même avoué de voir une psy' contre son gré. Alors qu'en réalité, c'est toi Styles, qui lui a fait monté toutes ces idées à la tête, afin que tu puisses te servir de lui comme bon te semble. Parce que ça toujours été prévu comme ça, et qu'au final, entre vous deux, il n'y a jamais eu ne serais-ce qu'une once d'amitié. Du moins, pas pour toi. Juste de l'utilisation à bon usage. Et cette histoire me fais vaguement rappeler celle de Willow avec Yoongi, que c'est étrange.**

Tout le monde s'était retourné vers le métis qui venait juste de déclarer ceci dans le plus grand des silences. Même Selena s'était tût. En même temps, elle venait juste de réaliser que la personne avec qui se trouvait les deux adolescent était le garçon blessé qui l'avait accompagné elle et Justin tout à l'heure. C'était Jaden Smith, soit l'une des personnes qu'Harry avait blessé dans sa vie à cause du décès de sa petite sœur, et qui se servait donc de lui de son propre gré, sans même être au courant, en utilisant Yoongi ou bien même Selena pour brouiller les pistes vers lui. Maintenant, elle comprenait mieux pourquoi celui-ci s'était enfui. Elle comprenait où celui-ci voulait en venir. Donc pour couper ce blanc, celle-ci reprenait la parole, plus entreprenante que jamais.

 **\- Harry Edward Styles, si tu m'entends toujours, je te propose un marché. Tu t'éloigne de Justin, dans le cas inverse,** **je te dénonce à la police.**

**\- Et rappelles-moi ce que t'a contre moi pour me dénoncer? Rien, même pas une preuve. A propos de preuves, t'a oublié ce que j'ai gardé du bal de promo?**

**\- Pour Liv? Arrête, ses parents me suivent déjà en justice pour ça aussi, mais il se pourrait que ma mère travailles toujours au centre de vidéosurveillance de la ville, si tu vois ce que je veux dire,** ricanait-elle à l'autre bout du fil, pour se moquer de lui. A cette entente, Harry se figea, alors que le prénommé Jaden esquissait un léger sourire à cette entente

 **\- Donc si je comprends bien,** reprenait l'asiatique, qui s'était presque effacé jusqu'à présent, **si on fait comme si de rien était, Justin va être au courant?**

**\- C'est exact.**

Les deux jeunes hommes se regardaient, ne sachant plus quoi faire. Mais c'était sur un coup de tête que le bouclé lui avait répondu.

**\- Marché conclu.**

**\- Bien, on se voit à la rentrée.**

Puis plus rien, Selena avait raccrochée. Yoongi, toujours aussi déboussolé, regardait toujours ses pieds et Harry, lui, s'était allongé une énième fois sur son lit, à regarder le plafond, l'esprit presque vide. Presque, car il aurait aimé qu'il le soit désormais.

**\- On est réellement dans la merde, les gars.**

**\- Toi, tu es dans la merde, Styles. »**

Et c'était sur ces mots que son supposé meilleur ami lui crachait au visage avant de partir de cette maudite pièce avec le jeune métis. De cette maudite chambre cliché d'adolescent dans le quel Harry préparait tout ses plans, toutes ses folles idées derrière cette façade d'adolescent fragile et intelligent.

Tout ça rien que pour lui, mais pour la première fois de sa vie, il allait enfin connaître ce que pouvait bien être la défaite.

Parce que oui, Harry n'avait jamais perdu, et il comptait jamais perdre. Seulement, la personne à laquelle il s'y attendait le moins allait prendre le dessus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> L'opposition face au mensonge donnerait-elle la vérité ou le doute?


	18. 17,6

Le premier jour de septembre, soit la date de ma dernière rentrée scolaire au lycée. J'entrais en terminale ce jour-ci et j'attendais mon meilleur ami sur un banc près de l'entrée de l'établissement.

J'avais rien foutu de mes vacances cette année là. J'avais vu ma psychologue mainte et mainte fois, je suis allé deux semaines chez les grands-parents, rien de plus. Je n'ai pas assisté à beaucoup de soirées ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, je me suis plus concentré sur le fait de rendre ma petite sœur heureuse que de me rendre totalement heureux. Parce qu'elle était encore jeune et qu'elle avait besoin d'un grand frère pour être là à ses côtés.

Et puis pour être honnête, moi je m'en foutais d'être heureux désormais. Je m'étais mis en tête que c'était devenu impossible pour moi après tout ce qui s'était passé ces derniers temps, donc autant rendre les gens que j'aime heureux. C'était mieux comme ça.

Mis à part ça, je voyais mon ami arriver au loin, l'air aussi dépité sur son visage.

**« - Ça va mec? Je sais que c'est la rentrée mais là t'en tire une de ces têtes-**

**\- Il faut que je te parle,** me disait-il sèchement, **tout de suite.**

Je soufflais dans un "ok", sachant absolument pas de quoi il voulait me parler. À vrai dire, je ne l'avais jamais vu dans cet état si... Minable? Il avait l'air fatigué, jamais je ne l'avais vu avec des cernes pareilles. En plus il était tellement pâle, on aurait dit qu'il était tombé malade.

Donc je me suis mis à le suivre et il m'emmena loin, mais pas assez loin non plus pour avoir vue sur le lycée. Pratiquement dans un parc, assis sur un banc. Nous devrions être dans nos classes respectives dans moins de quinze minutes, il fallait qu'il fasse vite.

 **\- Je ne suis pas celui que tu crois, Justin,** me lâchait-il sans prévenir, je le regardais donc d'un air incompréhensif.

 **-** **Comment ça? Arrête de dire de la merde mec, je te connais assez suffisamment pour savoir à quel genre de personne ai-je à faire.**

 **\- Justement, tu ne me connais pas.** Me sortait-il, plus sérieux que jamais. **Comment te dire que c'est complètement absurde que tu puisses me considérer encore comme ton "ami" à ce jour.**

Je le regardais, incompris, ne voyant absolument pas où il voulait en venir. Mais il avait l'air contrarié, comme si quelque chose lui empêchait de dire ce qu'il avait à me dire. _Il est trop bizarre._

Donc je me suis mis à le fixer, sournoisement, m'attendant à ce qu'il devait me dire.

Enfin, tout ce qu'il avait put me dire je ne m'y attendais pas.

Absolument pas.

Presque dix ans d'amitié pour qu'il me lâche un truc pareil.

Jamais je me suis senti aussi usé qu'à cet instant même dans ma vie.

Aucune vérité, et seulement que moult mensonges.

Et tout ça pour _ça,_

 _et à cause de_ _ça _ _._

Je ne pouvais plus retenir ma tristesse, ma colère, mon désarroi, mon je-ne-sait-quel-sentiment-avoir-à-ce-moment-même, mais il fallait que je me contienne dans l'établissement. Sauf que je ne pouvais pas garder mon sang-froid face à tout ce que j'avais appris à l'instant. Donc sans gène, je l'avais pris par le col afin qu'il atterrisse violemment par-terre. Et je me suis mis à le frapper sans me contrôler, à vrai dire je ne pouvais plus me contrôler. Des injures et de nombreuses insultes sortait de ma bouche, et d'innombrables larmes coulaient peu à peu sur le long de mes joues. Et lui ne tentait même pas de se débattre, comme si il s'était déjà attendu à cette réaction de ma part.

En même temps c'était prévisible, il me connaissait tellement bien.

Je savais que tout le monde s'était centré sur nous, probablement en train de se dire que comment ces deux mecs là qui traînaient tout le temps ensemble en viennent à là.

Mais alors que j'allais lui remettre un coup en lui disant une énième reproche, je voyais qu'il était déjà assez amoché, mais ce n'était pas la vue qui me déplaisait le plus, ni mes actes, mais ce blocage que j'ai eu à l'instant pour éviter de le frapper, et qu'à la place d'innombrables larmes on recommencés à atterrir sur mes joues, et ainsi sur son corps.

Et oui, j'en avais vraiment marre de chialer, aussi.

*

_Omniscient._

Alors que Patricia discutait avec l'une de ses collègues en attendant que des clients se présente à la caisse, son téléphone qui était posé sur celui-ci sonna. Reconnaissant le numéro du lycée de son fils, elle décrocha presque directement.

**« - Bonjour, Pattie Malette c'est ça? Ici Monsieur Fernandez, le directeur du lycée auquel votre fils occupe. Ce matin comme vous le savez c'était la rentrée mais celui-ci avait apparemment eu autre chose à faire à la place de reprendre ses cours.**

**\- Et qu'est-ce qu'il a fait encore?** Soufflait-elle, déjà exaspérée.

**\- Il s'est battu avec un de ses camarades en face de l'établissement. Harry Styles, il me semble. Mais il n'y est pas allé de mains morte, et l'état du jeune homme n'est pas très joli à voir.**

**-** **J'arrive tout de suite.**

Elle s'excusa à ses collègues avant de reprendre la voiture. Cela faisait des années qu'elle n'avait pas reçue un appel pour dire que son fils s'était battu à l'école, et surtout avec le garçon qui se présumait être son meilleur ami.

À peine une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, Pattie arriva enfin dans l'établissement scolaire. Du couloir elle pouvait y apercevoir son fils, assis dans le bureau du principal, les yeux rouges, et les mains tellement enflées qu'il se devait avoir des bandages. _Il a encore craquer,_ pensait-elle.

 **-** **Merci d'être venue Madame.**

 **\- Je vous en pris,** Lui répondait-elle en lui serrant la main au vieil homme avant de s'asseoir aux côtés de Justin, **et toi, tu va m'expliquer ton comportement? Il t'es arrivé quoi pour que tu te battes avec ton meilleur ami le jour de la rentrée en plus?**

**\- C'est lui qui l'a tué, maman. Il a tout fait pour la tuer.**

Un silence régnait la salle. Dans ce silence si froid, le regard détruit de Justin perçait dans le regard de sa génitrice qui, visiblement, n'avait l'air pas plus choquée que ça, mais plutôt perdue. _Le meilleur ami de mon fils aurait tué sa petite-amie, si ça c'est pas bizarre._

 **\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu me racontes là,** reprenait doucement Pattie, **pourquoi aurait-il fait ça?**

**\- C'est beaucoup trop compliqué à t'expliquer, moi-même je n'y comprends rien...**

**\- De toute façon y'a rien à comprendre,** les interrompait le directeur, **tout ce qu'il faut savoir c'est que jeune homme, il faudrait impérativement que tu deviennes stable moralement afin que tu puisse reprendre les cours plus facilement, d'accord?**

 **\- Moi je ne suis pas d'accord,** l'interrompait à son tour Pattie, **mon fils, devenir plus stable, comme si il était malade? Vous vous foutez de moi** **!?**

**\- Ayez un autre langage je vous pris, nous ne sommes pas n'importe où-**

**-** **Mais je m'en contre fous du langage que je suis censée avoir,** continuait-elle, énervée, **là on parle de mon fils qui doit avoir une certaine "stabilité mentale" alors qu'à côté y'a un gamin qui a tuer une autre gamine, et c'est à mon fils qu'on dit qu'il doit devenir stable, comme si il ne l'a jamais été?**

 **\- C'est bien gentil de vouloir me défendre maman mais c'est bien vrai ce qu'il dit,** affirmait à son tour le jeune homme, **je ne suis pas normal, ose dire le contraire.**

Désormais, c'était la mère qui perçait le regard de son fils, visiblement gêné par le comportement de sa mère face au directeur de l'établissement. Mais Patricia, elle, s'en fichait de quoi elle avait l'air, elle en avait juste marre que ce soit toujours la même chose, et qu'elle et sa famille soient considérés comme des bouc-émissaire étant complètement barge.

 **\- Tu sais quoi Justin? Prends tes affaires on rentre,** affirmait-elle froidement avant de se lever de la chaise, **c'est pas un directeur d'un établissement scolaire qui va me dire comment éduquer mon fils alors qu'il approche de la majorité.**

**\- Mais maman-**

**\- On rentre Justin. Quand à vous, si vous ne réglez pas cette affaire au plus vite, vous savez à quoi vous attendre.**

Sur ces mots, Justin suivit sa mère jusqu'au parking afin de monter dans la voiture, avec plein de questions à la tête. Sa mère qui, d'habitude, avait l'air d'en avoir marre de lui avait prit sa défense. Mais ce n'était pas comme si elle avait prit sa défense juste parce que c'était son fils et qu'elle était obligée de faire ça, non. Elle avait réellement prit sa défense, et c'était bien étrange pour le jeune homme.

 **\- Il t'ai arrivé quoi?** Lâchait-il soudainement en s'installant sur le côté passager de la voiture.

 **-** **Il m'ai arrivé quoi? Bah rien, j'ai juste pas aimé ce que ton proviseur a sous-entendu.**

**\- Pourtant c'est ce que tout le monde pense, dont toi la première.**

**\- Qu'est-ce qui te fais penser ça?**

**\- Quand j'étais petit tu m'a emmené voir des psychologues, tu me faisais prendre des médocs parce que je te soûlais... J'ai l'impression que plus les années passent, plus tu veux te débarrasser de moi mais ça ne m'étonne pas que ce soit le cas à vrai dire, vu que j'ai toujours connu ça de ta part.**

**\- Dis pas de bêtises.**

**\- Justement je n'ai pas dis de bêtises là, je sais que j'ai été un accident et que personne voulait que j'existe. Mais au point de dire que tu m'aimerait comme une vrai mère, là oui je dis une énorme connerie.**

Soudainement, Patricia gara sa voiture sur le bas-côté de la route alors qu'elle venait juste de démarrer, avant de claquer son fils. Selon elle, ses propos étaient totalement stupide.

 **\- Je sais que j'aurais pas dût te faire ça Justin mais il faut que tu comprennes quelque chose...** Elle soufflait un bon coup avant de se lancer. **Je sais que c'est pas le bon moment de te dire ça mon chéri mais pour être honnête, je m'excuse vraiment de t'avoir rejeté en quelque sorte dans le passé quand tu était petit, j'ai tellement été horrible avec toi que j'ai dut te traumatiser, et franchement je ne savais pas quoi faire et tu peux continuer de m'insulter de mère indigne si tu veux. J'ai été égoïste à un point, t'imagines même pas. Je t'ai fais passer pour un gosse pas très normal, enfin pas comme ce que le monde voudrait que tu sois parce que de toute manière personne est normal mon chéri. Tout le monde prétend l'être mais ce n'est absolument pas le cas... Et à cause de moi, voilà où tu en es. Tu te jettes tout sur ton sors alors que tout ça n'est absolument pas de ta faute, t'enchaîne sans cesse des emmerdes donc c'est normal qu'au bout d'un moment tu puisse craquer. Et vu que c'est moi qui est au fruit de tout ça, normalement ce serait à moi de t'aider avec un peu de communication mais je pensait que ce qui serait le mieux pour toi serait que tu parle à quelqu'un d'extérieur à tout ça. T'engendre des choses pire que d'autres presque tout le temps, et je trouve que t'a une assez grande force mentale pour pouvoir tenir suffisamment le coup. Donc oui mon fils, tu est complètement stable. Et même si j'ai pas vraiment l'air de te le laisser prouver, je t'aime. Et c'est sincère, ne doute pas de ça.**

Puis elle redémarra la voiture comme si de rien était. Mais pourtant Justin affichait un petit sourire satisfait sur son visage, vu qu'il attendait ce jour depuis si longtemps.

Il avait jamais eu le temps de mettre les choses au clair avec sa mère, de plus il l'avait beaucoup trop mise de côté ces derniers temps.

 **\- Bon, on rentre?** Proposait-elle, souriante à son tour.

Et c'est de ce fait que Justin eu l'impression, pour la première fois de sa vie, que tout était rentré dans l'ordre.

Enfin presque, si on oublie l'incident de la matinée même.

Parce que quelques temps plus tard, Harry s'était réveillé dans une chambre de l'infirmerie du lycée. Sa mère étant partie travailler, il s'était donc retrouvé seul ici, en tailleur sur ce lit blanc. A sa droite, se trouvait une fenêtre qui donnait vu sur le parking du lycée. Et à sa gauche se trouvait un miroir auquel il n'osait même plus se regarder, il se trouvait tellement laid à cet instant. Des bleus et du sang régnait son visage. Il baissait donc ses yeux vers ses chaussures, ses Converses, taché de sang aussi. Décidément Justin n'y était pas allé de main morte.

Tout ce qu'il espérait était que son sac de cours soit là, et ce fut le cas: il était dans un coin de la pièce. Il soufflait de soulagement. Jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre subitement, laissant place à deux jeunes personnes de son âge.

 **\- Alors?** Demandait Selena.

**\- Je pense que ça ce voit. Puis, qui vous à prévenus?**

**\- Ça a fait le tour au lycée, mais c'est pas ça qui importe pour l'instant. Tu lui a dit?** Continuait Yoongi, **il s'est passé quoi?**

**\- Je viens juste de lui dire, je pense que ça se voit dans mon visage la manière qu'il a réagit.**

**-** **Aï** **e** **, coup dur pour Harry,** disait le métis alors qu'il était à l'entrée de la pièce, adossé contre la porte. _Personne ne l'a remarqué celui-là._

**\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là toi, encore? Qui t'a prévenu?**

**\- C'est moi,** affirmait la seule présence féminine dans la pièce, **c'était au cas où que tu lui ai rien dis.**

 **-** **Ouais, mais pourtant j'ai tout dis maintenant, donc il peut se casser.**

**\- Sauf que on en a pas finis avec toi Styles, crois pas. Ça c'était que la première étape, qu'un morceau du puzzle.**

Incompris, le dit Styles s'était correctement installé sur ce lit blanc.

**\- Comment ça, qu'une partie du puzzle?**

**\- Styles... Tu as vraiment cru que tout dire à Justin était la solution? Et si, malencontreusement, il serait capable de tout balancer?**

**-** **Comment il pourrait balancer? Certes il sait tout désormais, mais si il a beau me balancer personne le croira, il a aucune preuves.**

**\- C'est ce que tu crois.**

**\- Je te demandes pardon? T'es sérieux? Ils t'ont lavés le cerveau ces deux guignols ou quoi? Bon sang Min Yoongi qu'est-ce qui t'arrive !**

**\- J'ai dis à Jaden où étaient les clés de la voiture, lors de la soirée du décès de Willow.**

**\- Et j'en ai profité pour aller voir la police. Du moins rien est encore fait, je compte aller les voir dans l'après-midi.**

Suite aux dires du métis, Harry s'était senti une fois de plus oppressé. Il n'avait rien prévu de cela. Et le pire était le retournement de veste de son coéquipier, Yoongi. Il avait le pouvoir sur lui et voilà qu'il faisait confiance aux mauvaises personnes selon lui. _Mais bon, en même temps, vu la situation, il l'avait mérité._

Et à propos de lui, c'en était trop. Cette situation ne pouvait que tomber bien bas.

_Si rien ne se termine maintenant, c'est moi qui ira mette un terme à toi ça avant que ça n'aille trop loin._

Donc il se leva de son lit afin de ramasser son sac de cours de toute allure, avant d'y sortir un objet quelques peu surprenant.

 **-** **T'en es arrivé à ce point là, sérieusement?**

 **-** **Ferme** **-** **là ou je tire!**

Celui qui avait prit la parole ainsi que l'asiatique s'étaient tût en levant leurs mains en l'air vu à ce que Harry tenait entre ses mains. Même Jaden qui lui, était un jeune homme d'une nature moralement forte, était plutôt choqué par le comportement de son "coéquipier".

**\- Styles, tu va te calmer tout de suite et tu va gentiment poser cette arme à terre, tu veux?**

Il ne lui répondit pas. Il semblait être juste concentré par ses mains moites et tremblantes qui tenait cette arme à feu. Personne ne savait ce qu'il avait par là tête à cet instant, même lui à vrai dire. Il était devenu en quelque sorte incontrôlable.

Il voulait juste en _finir_.

 **\- M** **ais c'est pas vrai, Harry,** se moquait Selena, visiblement la seule qui n'avait pas l'air de se méfier de ce que le prénommé Harry tenait entre ses mains tremblantes, **comment cela ce fait sur tu sois devenu aussi faible? Je ne t'ai absolument pas connu** **comme ça, de plus tu as dix-sept ans maintenant et il faut savoir faire la part des choses, tu comprends? Et puis je suis sûre que tu serais même pas capable de tirer sur l'un d'entre nous.**

**\- C'est ce que tu crois.**

**\- Alors qu'attends-tu?** Continuait-elle en se rapprochant peu à peu de lui. **Vas y, perds ton sang-froid, perds toute la crédibilité et tout ce système que tu t'étais créer ces dernières années... Alors? »**

Et _PAN,_

_plus rien._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alors, à quoi t'attendais-tu? Serait-ce moi ou toi, au final?


	19. -5,6

Il y a des choses parfois dans la vie que l'on peut se permettre de choisir, pour notre propre profit ou celui des autres, et parfois nous n'avons tout simplement pas le choix, et dans ce cas là, nous devons faire avec ce qu'on a choisi pour nous.

Et un choix décisif s'était produit cinq ans plus tôt, le Mardi 12 Septembre 2006 pour être plus exact. En cette deuxième semaine de cours en tant qu'élève de cinquième, Justin et Harry déjeunaient ensemble en compagnie de leurs amis plus âgés, Liam et Zayn.

**« - Liam, la meuf là-bas, elle mériterait un combien à ton avis ?**

**\- Zayn, le nombre de fois que je t'ai dis que c'était totalement irrespectueux de juger les gens selon leurs apparence physique...**

**\- C'est pas ce que tu disais de Sophia pourtant !**

**\- Vous parlez de quoi les mecs?** Demandait Justin, un peu perdu.

**\- En fait, avant que Liam se fasse reconvertir en pro-féministe grâce à sa très chère et tendre copine, on avait l'habitude de noter sur dix les filles du bahut.**

**\- Je suis d'accord avec Liam, c'est assez irrespectueux comme résonnement,** continuait Harry avant de manger son pot de yaourt.

**\- Voilà je suis pas fou ! Zayn t'es dégueulasse !**

**\- Rappelles moi qui a mit un 9,5 à Sophia, et rappelles moi qui c'est qui sort avec? Comme quoi ça à ses avantages, par exemple elle, tu lui mettrais combien ?**

Le petit groupe de garçon s'était retourné vers la fille qui venait juste d'entrer dans le self. Elle était plutôt grande, blonde, les yeux bleus, souriante malgré son appareil dentaire, et portait un simple haut violet avec un jean et des chaussures assez banales en compagnie de son plateau. En soit, elle était objectivement très jolie, même Liam aurait pût la noter sur dix.

Mais Harry, lui avait plutôt remarqué la personne qui était arrivé à ses côtés. Cette personne était également grande et portait également des vêtements tout autant banal, et avait aussi les yeux bleus... Mais cette personne était non seulement brune, mais cette personne était surtout un garçon. Harry le savait déjà qu'au fond de lui-même il était pas comme ses meilleurs amis, à fantasmer sur les plus belles filles de l'école... Ou du moins pas sur les filles tout court.

Mais Harry lui-même était le seul à savoir ça, personne d'autres. Même pas ses propres amis qui se trouvaient à ses côtés.

**\- Dix sur dix...**

**\- Dix sur dix pour Jade? Mais t'a craqué mec, elle est complètement débile cette meuf !**

**\- Justin... Tu es trop jeune pour comprendre ce qu'est l'amour.**

**\- Tu parles d'amour mais si il a mit un dix sur dix c'est sûrement pas pour ce qu'elle a dans le crâne...**

**\- C'est pour ça que tu as mit un 9,5 à Sophia, et on dirait bien que ceux qui se ressemblent s'assemblent,** avait continué Zayn avant de se faire bousculer par le grand brun à ses côtés, **mais sérieux Harry, demandes-lui son numéro !**

**\- Qui ça?**

**\- Bah à Jade !** Harry n'avait pas compris ce qui se passait, il s'était juste contenté de faire comme si il comprenait la situation.

 **\- Ah oui, je vais bien lui demander son numéro...** Avait-il répondu, les yeux toujours rivés sur le grand brun. **»**

Et bientôt, il n'allait plus être le seul à savoir, parce que c'était seulement que quelques semaines plus tard que les choses s'étaient accentués. A force de cacher à ses proches la vérité, il s'était menti à lui-même. Il a voulut y croire en lui demandant son numéro, en discutant, en passant des heures ensembles,

Mais c'était seulement qu'un bon mois plus tard que les choses s'étaient intensifiés. Que les choses ont prit un autre tournant pour sa personne. Parce que malgré ses efforts à être la personne qu'il n'était pas en société, dans sa tête, seul, c'était une toute autre histoire. Il l'avait plus ou moins observé durant ce mois passé et un jour, il s'était dit que peu importe ce qu'il se passera, il fallait au moins qu'il fasse le premier pas. Qu'il ailles voir ce Louis à la fin de son heure de foot, et de lui parler comme si il ne s'était pas déjà informé sur lui auparavant.

Il ne perdit donc pas de temps à le rejoindre après sa séance avec son club, et de lui dire qu'il avait déjà entendu parler de lui, qu'il était incroyable, qu'il venait lui aussi du même collège que lui, et se raconter leurs points en communs ou les rumeurs qu'il y aurait entre certains élèves, se disant qu'un tel s'était rapproché d'un tel, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte que c'était ce qu'ils faisaient eux-même, dans ce couloir amenant aux vestiaires, à l'abri des regards.

Enfin c'est ce qu'ils pensait ces deux là. Car malgré qu'ils se comportaient comme si chacun avait retrouvé sa moitié, une personne était là, aussi. Mais à ce moment là, Louis à dût s'en aller tandis qu'Harry essayait de se remettre de ses émotions comme une fan face à son idole.

 **« - Ça va, je ne te déranges pas Styles?** Cette voix ayant retenti de l'autre bout du couloir, venait peu à peu vers lui.

**\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toi?**

**\- Je te retournes la question, pourquoi tu était là, avec Louis, alors que ça fait au moins une heure que tout le monde est part** **i** **?**

**\- Peut-être parce qu'on se connaît, et peut-être parce que ça ne te regardes pas.**

**\- Peut-être que ça ne me regardes pas, mais ça peux regarder Jade...**

**\- T'es pas sérieuse?**

**\- Donc ça veux bien dire ce que j'imaginais alors,** **non mais j'y crois pas...**

**\- Moi j'y crois pas ! Pourquoi tu chercherais à... Lui raconter de la merde ? Je tiens à elle ! Et je te signales qu'avec Justin nous étions venus te défendre lorsqu'elle te harcelait en primaire !**

**\- Tu sais très bien pourquoi, Harry. Je peux balancer les détournements de fonds de tes parents pour récupérer l'héritage qui ne sont même pas censé être le tiens.**

**\- C'était son sur testament, on a tous vus les papiers, donc ça ne sers à rien de m'en vouloir.**

**\- Alors à qui je devrais en vouloir? A tonton Hilbert? Il est déjà mort je te signales, et ça m'apporterais rien d'en vouloir à une personne qui n'est même plus de ce monde...**

**\- Je te hais.**

**\- Je le savais déjà ça, ne t'en fais pas. »**

Malgré que Liv avait abusé sur ce coup, c'est depuis ce jour où Harry s'était dit que justice sera faîte. Pour lui, son homosexualité, et son héritage qui avait sauvé sa famille du pétrin.

Mais il aurait jamais pensé que ça irait jusqu'à là. Ok, son meilleur ami était sorti avec sa cousine et il avait tout fait pour qu'il s'éloigne au plus d'elle, mais au point que ce dernier repensait d'autant plus à elle malgré qu'il avait une autre jeune femme dans sa vie, cela mettait d'avantage du doute dans sa vie, et dans ses choix personnels. Surtout lorsqu'un jour, ce jeune homme se baladait tranquillement dans les rues de Toronto en compagnie de Louis, et qu'ils aperçoivent une scène qui leurs feront glacer le sang.

Une jeune brune, s'effondrant contre un mur, avec plus de sang que de larmes qui coulait au long de son visage.

Évidemment, en tant que jeunes hommes civilisés, ils apportaient donc leurs aide en essayant de lui demander ce qui s'était passé.

 **« - C'est, je,** essayait-elle d'expliquer entre deux sanglots, **on a volé toutes mes affaires, mon sac, mon portable... Tout ! Même ma voiture !**

**\- Bordel, il faudrait appeler les flics Harry...**

**\- N'abuses pas Louis, il doit y avoir forcément une raison à tout ça.**

**\- Mais t'a pas vue dans quel état elle est ! Elle est en état de choque là, allô !**

**\- Et si moi je te dis que personne n'oserait faire un truc pareil comme par hasard à Selena, c'est que tu dois me croire !** Louis avait levé les yeux aux ciels suite aux remarques du jeune bouclé, le trouvant totalement débile. **Il ressemblait à quoi le mec ?**

**\- Je sais même plus, je crois qu'il portait une veste en jean, et un masque en plus... Tout ce dont je me rappelles c'est que tout le monde me regardait et que personne ne venait en aide, comme si c'était un spectacle !**

**\- Il y avait qui? Ils ressemblaient à quoi les gens?**

**\- Harry, tu forces vraiment là ! On s'en fous des gens ! Ça mènerait à rien de savoir qui il y avait !**

**\- J'ai dis, il ressemblaient à quoi?** Avait-il dit en ignorant la remarque de Louis. **Tu t'en rappelles?**

 **\- Bah y'avait que des vieux, ils me regardaient tous comme si j'étais une bête de foire,** avait-elle prononcé en redoublant ses sanglots, **même Liv à vu tout ça...**

 **\- Liv ?** Avait prononcé le plus vieux à la place du bouclé, sachant à peu près qui elle était selon les dires d'Harry.

 **\- Bingo,** avait répondu ce dernier, **sûr de lui, à part ça, ça mènerait à rien de savoir qui était présent? »**

Louis décida de l'ignorer, en montant dans la voiture du plus jeune ; ce dernier s'étant garé non loin du lieu de l'agression ; et il fut très rapidement suivi par ce dernier et la jeune brune et les mains aux volants, Harry décida d'appeler la personne qu'il suspectait de coupable même si elle ne répondait pas car à vrai dire, cette agression pour lui était qu'une simple excuse pour lui en faire baver, peu importe si c'était bien elle derrière tout ça ou non, il avait tellement attendu le jour ou la roue commencera enfin à tourner qu'il s'en fichait de savoir ce qui était vrai ou non, puis vu les dires de Selena, en vérité ça aurait pût qu'être elle derrière tout ça si on en compte sa jalousie et sa possessivité en ce qui en était du cas Justin depuis des années.

 **« - Harry, tu tentes d'appeler qui là?** Avait dit la seule jeune femme de la voiture, qui était assise à ses cotés au coté passager. **Pourquoi tu roules aussi vite?**

**\- Je cherches cette autre pouffiasse d'harceuleuse qui me sert de cousine.**

**\- Attends, cette Liv, c'est ta cousine ?**

**\- Surprise,** avait dit Louis depuis l'arrière de la voiture, **et lui non plus ne l'aimes vraiment pas.**

**\- Intéressant...»**

Harry ignorait les dires de la jeune femme puisqu'à ce moment là il y avait plus que lui qui comptait, ce dernier commençant à devenir peu à peu égoïste. Lentement mais sûrement, vu le taux d'adrénaline qu'il avait dans le sang rien qu'à la recherche d'une simple personne qu'il n'avait jamais apprécié, la voiture s'accélérant de plus en plus vite sur un couché de soleil qui rendait déjà tout le monde aveugle.

Au même moment, deux autres adolescents se promenait dans les rues qui suivait l'agression de Selena. Il commençait à se faire tard, mais les deux jeunes gens s'en fichait de cela. Non seulement ils s'en fichaient du temps qu'il faisait dehors ou du temps qu'il passaient ensemble, mais il n'avaient pas besoin de se créer des événements pour passer des heures ensemble, sans même forcément ressentir le besoin de s'adresser la parole pour se comprendre. L'un comme l'autre, semblaient déjà suffisamment se comprendre par les regards qu'ils s 'échangeais. Des regards qui, ma foi, n'était pas qu'innocents.

C'était clair qu'ils s'aimaient et que si ils se considéraient comme de simple amis ils allaient pas se tenir la main de cette manière, ni d'échanger de cette manière puisqu'ils s'embrassaient.

Pour eux, c'était qu'eux deux. Yoongi et Willow. Willow et Yoongi. Et non pas l'altercation de Jaden qui venait juste de se produire pour les séparer.

**« - Hé ! Ça va je ne te déranges pas?**

**\- Pourquoi tu le revois?**

**\- Parce que c'est mon mec, je suis sa meuf et on s'aime et que toi tu es que mon frère, donc fous nous la paix.**

**\- Oui justement, je suis ton frère, et si je te dis que ce mec n'est pas net c'est pour ta paix !**

**\- Dis moi une seule raison pour laquelle je serais pas « net »,** avait dit Yoongi en enlevant sa main de celle de la jeune métisse pour regarder son frangin droit dans les yeux, **une seule.**

 **\- Tout ce que tu dis ou que tu fais est complètement hors des normes,** avait avoué Jaden avec une once de dégoût dans sa voix, **tu es l'incarnation même du pêché.**

**\- Et en quoi tout ça te regardes? C'est pas parce que toi tu fais le saint que toi-même tu en est un.**

**\- Mais fermes-là, tu sais même pas ce que tu racont-**

**\- Ta sœur, par exemple, tu la surprotège...** L'avait-il coupé en s'approchant tout doucement de lui. **Et tu penses vraiment qu'aller à l'église tout les dimanches avec toi ne l'empêcherait pas de venir me rejoindre l'après-midi même? Willow n'est pas une putain de poupée, Jaden, et tu le sais très bien dans le fond.**

L'air faux et provocateur de Yoongi rendait fou l'autre jeune homme, qui s'était contenté de le pousser, et Yoongi rendant là pareil, ils ne perdirent pas de tout pour s'arracher les cheveux. Malgré que la jeune femme essayait de les séparer, la seule chose qu'elle avait en tête était que _merde, ils se battent vraiment pour moi? Ou plutôt à cause de moi ?_

**\- Wow, du calme ! Vous allez vraiment pas bien vous deux !**

**\- Willow !** Lui avait répondu son frère, se détachant de l'asiatique pour la prendre par le poignet. **Restes pas avec ce type, tu rentres !**

 **\- Non mais ça va pas la tête?** Continuait Yoongi, en le poussant d'avantage pour qu'il puisse enlever sa main de Willow. **D'où tu lui dit de rentrer comme ça ? C'est pas ta chienne je te rappelles !**

\- **Puis jamais tu m'a forcé de rentrer de cette manière, je fais ce que je veux je te signale, t'es vraiment malade Jaden.**

**\- Donc tu préfères rester avec cette âme impure que ton propre frère ?**

**\- Non, mais je-**

**\- Dans ce cas là, c'est lui ou moi,** avait-il dit en croisant les bras sur son buste, en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Willow hallucinait de ce que Jaden venait juste de prononcer. Choisir entre son copain et son frère, faire un choix entre les deux personnes qu'elle appréciait le plus au monde. Comme si ça devait en valoir la peine pour eux, et leurs propre ego.

Et Willow détestait ça, les égoïstes qui pensaient qu'à eux même.

**\- T'es pas sérieux ?**

**\- C'est moi ou lui, écoute-le.**

_Parce qu'après tout, les égoïstes ne sont même pas humains eux même, et tout le monde le sait. Alors pourquoi vouloir prétendre quelque chose si tout le monde était déjà au courant ?_ Cette manière de penser faisait juste fuir Willow de ces deux jeunes homme, en s'éloignant peu à peu d'eux en traversant la route, les larmes aux yeux.

**\- Willow, attends-**

**\- Vous savez quoi ? J'ai plus le temps pour vos... Gamineries, ça ne me regarde même pas !** Avait-elle simplement dit en détachant la main de Yoongi qui tentait de la rattraper, au beau milieu de la route encore vide. **A chaque fois ça doit être soit Yoongi, soit Jaden, jamais les deux ! J'ai l'impression que quand je suis avec l'un d'entre vous je serais jamais en paix avec l'autre ! Vous me faîtes chier !**

**\- Willo-**

**\- J'ai dis que vous me faisiez chier, oui ! Chier, chier, chier !** Coupait-elle les paroles de son frère en se reculant peu à peu de lui, qui lui tentait de s'approcher d'elle mais en vain. **Vous me soûlez ! Vous m'emmerdez ! Et je ne reviendrais pas vers l'un d'entre vous si vous ne réglez pas vos différen- »**

Et elle aurait dut laisser son frère ou bien son copain la rattraper pour éviter le pire. Elle aurait dut faire un choix, pour ne pas finir ensanglanté sur la route.

Elle aurait dût faire semblant d'être humaine, se serait-ce qu'un court instant, pour éviter de se faire rattraper aussi subitement par la faucheuse.

Mais personne semblait réagir, sauf celui qui croyait en Dieu, et en cette religion de l'impossible. A force de croire, il pensait que même allongée sur le goudron, au sol, le corps sans âme et pissant de sang, que c'était juste un simple accident. Mais il aurait beau l'appeler, pleurer toutes les larmes que contenait son corps, prier ou plutôt supplier au plus grand des esprits de rendre la majeure raison de son bonheur, rien n'y était fait.

Elle était bien morte. Et autour d'elle, il y avait seulement que deux ados et une voiture, qui dans cette même voiture, contenait déjà trois autres ados.

L'un d'entre eux décida de sortir de celui-ci en voyant ce qui s'est passé, conseillant aux deux autres de rester dans la voiture puisque ce n'était pas eux les fautifs de cet accident.

Harry savait très bien que c'était entre-autre sa faute. Il aurait dut regarder devant lui au lieu de tenter de joindre une autre jeune femme sur son téléphone en roulant à cent kilomètres-heures en plein centre-ville. Mais ce dernier était sorti tout simplement de sa caisse, le téléphone toujours à sa main, lâchant un simple **_« et merde »_** en regardant le désastre qu'il avait commit.

Un corps ensanglanté sur le sol, son ami près de celui-ci ne bougeant pas d'un poil étant encore sous le choque, et un métis qui, les larmes aux yeux, le regardait mal au loin, mais qu'il s'approchait peu à peu vers lui.

Oui, effectivement, il était bien dans la merde. Mais bon, au final, en avait-il réellement quelque chose à faire.

 **« - Tes excuses,** avait prononcé ce dernier en ce mettant face à lui, pensant se sentir supérieur que à sa minable personne. Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, était que justement, il ne connaissait pas Harry Styles. Et que ce dernier avait plus d'un tour dans son sac. Parce que pour lui, ça tombait juste bien avec ce qu'il venait d'analyser sur la veste du jeune homme, **tes excuses putain !**

**\- Je te retournes ton affirmation.**

**\- Et pourquoi ça? Tu viens juste de tuer ma sœur !**

**\- Ça t'apprendra d'avoir harcelé Selena.**

**\- Pardon?**

**\- Arrêtes ton petit jeu, t'es le seul pote mec de Liv, donc c'est toi qui lui a volé ses affaires, pas vrai ?** Harry avait dit ça d'un ton tellement serein que Jaden n'en revenait pas. Mais malheureusement, il était le seul dans ce pétrin puisque les autres ne pouvait même pas les entendre parler, mais Jaden lui, était juste outré de l'attitude du jeune bouclé. **Et t'aimerais pas qu'un truc pareil se reproduise à ton avantage, n'est-ce pas?**

\- **Mec, t'a pas vu dans quel état je suis? Regardes ce que tu viens juste de faire avant de l'ouvrir !**

**\- Tu penses vraiment qu'un simple accident, sans preuves ni quoi que ce soit, mènerait à quelque chose alors qu'un harcèlement avec preuves et témoins, non ? Tu as oublié qui j'étais, peut-être.**

T'es surtout horrible oui, pensait Jaden alors qu'il était littéralement au bout de sa vie. Il avait beau avoir le visage rempli de larmes, n'ayant même pas la force de lui crier dessus ou de se battre tellement qu'il se sentait affaibli émotionnellement parlant, que Harry n'eut ne serait-ce qu'une once de pitié. L'empathie n'entrait même pas dans le vocabulaire du jeune bouclé.

**\- Je ne t'ai jamais connu en tant que personne, et maintenant je ne veux encore moins le savoir...**

**\- Dommage, parce que tu va savoir à qui tu as à faire désormais, si tu veux éviter de mettre ta vie d'autant plus en péril qu'elle ne l'ai déjà,** avait-il dit en commençant à rejoindre sa voiture, mais il s'arrêta net pour lui dire une dernière chose, **et c'est pas que j'ai personnellement envie de te faire sortir de ce merdier, mais je te demandes juste de réfléchir deux minutes sur qui est le réel fautif dans l'histoire ?**

Sur ces mots, Harry rejoignait définitivement sa voiture en prévenant ses amis que cette histoire allait se régler en reprenant la route, laissant Jaden seul avec ses propres pensés, analysant les paroles que lui avait dit le jeune bouclé avant de s'en aller. Le réel fautif dans l'histoire. Selon lui, la faute reviendrait toujours à un problème, et le seul véritable problème que ce dernier avait eu jusqu'à présent, était Yoongi.

C'était lui qui s'était rapproché de Willow. C'était lui qui lui a proposer de sortir avec. C'était lui qui l'avait incité à fumer... C'était lui, et lui seul qui l'avait rendue hors des normes que la religion voulait que chaque humain soit.

Déjà qu'il n'avait jamais senti ce jeune asiatique que rien qu'à ces pensés, que sa haine s'était intensifié.

**\- Sache que je te hais, Yoongi Min.**

**\- Je sais,** lui avait répondu ce dernier en fixant le sang frais s'étaler peu à peu sur la route, essayant de réaliser la situation, **je me hais aussi. »**

Malgré qu'il haïssait la haine en elle-même ce fut ce soir là, que Jaden se rendit compte que tout ce qui se passait autour de lui n'était pas de simple humains comme lui-même, mais bel et bien des être vivants sans cœurs et sans âme, sans émotions ni aucune pitié, malgré leurs apparence aussi proche que la sienne.

Jaden s'était enfin rendu compte que sa petite sœur avait raison depuis le début.

Que tout ces êtres là, étaient que des humanoïdes, et que dans ce monde notre but n'était pas de vivre, mais de survivre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jaden, je crois qu'il y a un truc que tu comprends pas avec tout ce que nous venons juste de voir à l'église, c'est que nous sommes tous humains, tous égaux. Nous devons donc tous partager le même bonheur. Et ces autres gens, ceux qui se valorisent, ceux qu'on voit à la télé par exemple qui se la jouent complètement égoïstes, ceux qui pensent être au dessus de nous ne se prétendent pas à la même échelle que nous, moralement parlant. Pour eux, vu que l'on ne portons pas ces vêtements ou ces bijoux qui coûtent des milliers de dollars, nous ne sommes pas pareils. Nous ne seront pas égaux. Et ces gens là, tu sais comment je les appelle? Des humanoïdes. Et vus que nous pouvons même pas vivre avec eux, on doit juste se contenter de survivre face à ces espèces qui prétendent être comme nous.


	20. (18)

**« - Pourquoi avais-je écrite cette lettre, maman?**

**-** **Cette lettre? Mais de quoi me parles-tu?**

Pattie, désormais approchant la quarantaine, s'était posée la question en buvant un café tout juste préparé, les yeux rivés sur le jardin de ses parents.

Elle se rappelait de la fois où son fils fêtait son troisième anniversaire, jouant avec d'autres enfants ici, à cet endroit même.

Maintenant il venait juste d'avoir dix-huit ans, _putain_.

**-** **La lettre, celle du suicide. Pourquoi étais-je aussi... Mal? Quand j'y repense j'étais beaucoup trop lunatique, c'est dingue. Et plus quand j'y repense je l'ai égarée où? J'en ai plus la moindre idée...**

**-** **Seule toi peut le savoir Pattie, puis je t'avoues que je ne t'ai pas rendue la tâche facile.** Lui répondait celle-ci, en arrivant à ses côtés.

**\- Ça j'en suis bien consciente, oui. Mais sérieusement, à quel moment dans ma vie je me suis dite que j'allais tout laisser tomber? Ma famille, mon copain, mon fils... Et surtout mon fils, en fait. Non parce que en connaissant assez bien Jeremy il s'en serait remit, mais Justin... Qu'est-ce qu'il serait devenu sans moi?**

Un blanc marqua le temps de réflexion de sa mère, mais elle lui répondit, sûre d'elle:

**\- Le plus important c'est que ce ne soit pas arrivé, et ce grâce à lui en plus.**

Pattie marqua un petit sourire sur ses lèvres avant de reprendre une gorgée de son café, réalisant qu'aujourd'hui, son fils avait passé le cap de la majorité.

**-** **Dix-huit ans, putain.**

**\- T'a fais du bon boulot en plus.**

**-** **Tu trouves?**

**\- Je te le fais pas dire. C'est un jeune homme beau et gentil, il a tout pour lui. Bon, sur le fait qu'il en fasse toujours qu'à sa tête il a bien prit de toi mais au final c'est ce qui fais son charme.**

**-** **Merci.**

**\- De rien, mais plus sérieusement t'a fais du bon boulot, Patricia. T'a arrêtée de prendre tes médocs et de voir cette foutue psy' depuis quelques mois déjà... T'a réussie à te contrôler, à prendre le dessus sur ta maladie, et Dieu sait depuis combien de temps j'attendais ce moment.**

**\- Moi aussi maman, moi aussi. Et même si c'est assez dure à admettre, sans toi, j'en serais pas à là où j'en suis actuellement.**

Et elle lui souriait-elle une énième fois. Patricia avait maintenant pour habitude de venir régulièrement chez sa génitrice, surtout ces derniers temps pour ce fameux cadeau surprise qu'elles préparaient à Justin. Elles avaient eu exactement la même idée, donc suite à cette idée elles sont donc d'avantage rapprochées dans le bon sens du terme cette fois-ci, sachant pertinemment qu'avec ce cadeau le plus jeune pourrait qu'être aux anges.

 **-** **Bon, on va chercher le cadeau du gamin? »**

La plus vielle acquiesça, et elles s'en alla ensemble chercher ce fameux cadeau pour le plus jeune, _heureuses_ _._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surtout elle, et pour de vrai.


	21. 18

**« - Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fous ici, vraiment...**

**\- J'en sais rien, juste, passons le temps,** avait répondu Justin à son nouvel ami, complètement désespéré.

Pourquoi était-il désespéré le jour de sa majorité? Tout simplement parce que Pattie à eu la merveilleuse idée d'avoir choisi ce même jour de « chercher un colis » à Startford, en demandant à son propre fils de retourner dans le vieil résidence devenu encore plus miteux qu'il y a quelques années pour revoir leurs ancienne et seule voisine avec qui lui et sa famille était resté en contact ses dernières années, pour lui demander de venir à sa petite soirée d'anniversaire.

Oui, c'était totalement débile de la part de Pattie de demander à son fils de revoir des gens qu'ils n'avaient pas vus depuis des années pour leurs demander des nouvelles en personne et qu'en plus, pour les inviter à la maison le soir même. En soit tout le monde savait que c'était pour éloigner Justin du cadeau ou de la surprise qu'avait préparé sa mère, mais disons qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. En plus, il s'était dit que le faire seul serait ennuyeux, donc pourquoi pas demander à son pire ennemi depuis des années de l'accompagner ? Sachant qu'entre eux deux, durant ses derniers mois, ils se sont découverts pas mal de points en communs.

Comme quoi, toute ce semblant de haine leurs avaient fait juste perdre leurs temps, puisqu'ils étaient plus proche qu'ils auraient pût le penser.

Et que cette once d'amitié que Justin eu avec Harry était justement, une perte de temps. Comme quoi, la vie parfois nous réservait bien des surprises, quelles soient bonnes ou mauvaises à apprendre.

Du coup, après avoir vus certains de sans anciens voisins, Justin décidait de faire un tour dans son ancien appartement qui n'a pas été ré-habité depuis leurs déménagement, vu l'état de cet endroit... Puis ça pouvait également le permettre de se remémorer des souvenir, ou d'en retrouver justement, mais rien. Ils avaient beau faire le tour avec son nouvel ami depuis quelques mois désormais, mais ils ne trouvaient rien qui pouvait faire rappeler l'enfance du jeune homme.

 **\- J'en peux plus,** avouait-il en sortant d'une pièce, **pourquoi s'infliger un truc pareil ? Autant le dire si elle prépare une surprise, je serais resté dans ma chambre.**

**\- Tu t'es infligé un truc pareil à toi tout seul, sinon moi en vrai je sais même pas ce que je fous là...**

**\- Peut-être parce que t'es mon pote ?**

**\- Je dirais plus que c'est peut-être parce que tu ne veux plus adresser la parole à Yoongi depuis que tu as sut toute la vérité, pas vrai ?**

**\- Je suis sérieux, je t'apprécie vraiment bien Jaden et en vrai-**

**\- Joue pas à ça avec moi, je suis bien content de rendre service et qu'on ai appris à se connaître mais je ne suis pas débile.**

Jaden savait très bien que Justin ne voulait pas lui avouer, ou plutôt s'avouer à lui-même qu'il se réconfortait dans sa solitude qu'avec Jaden, alors qu'en vérité, il devait pas trop en vouloir à Yoongi non plus. Après tout, lui aussi s'était retrouvé dans la sauce sans avoir rien demandé à personne. Au final, lui aussi était une des victimes dans l'histoire mais vu à quel point Justin pouvait paraître égoïste parfois, il préférait être seul en ayant comme seul compagnie Jaden et sa famille plutôt qu'essayer de tourner la page et de discuter une bonne fois pour toute avec son ami de longue date.

**\- Mais tu crois que c'est facile de digérer un truc pareil? Tout le monde est parti dans son coin, ça semble être évident que la vérité est encore dure à admettre.**

**\- Je dis pas que dans tout ça il n'y a pas de fautif, mais là tu peux qu'en vouloir à toi-même.**

**\- Pardon?**

**\- Ton anniversaire était la parfaite occasion de réunir tout le monde et voilà qu'on est deux, à chercher une foutue lettre dans un appartement miteux, donc oui, c'est de ta propre faute si tu passe le pire anniversaire de ta vie.**

Justin levait les yeux au ciel, sachant pertinemment que le jeune métis avait raison. Il n'y avait pas que lui, Jaden et Yoongi comme victime dans tout ça. Il y avait aussi Selena, même si c'était son ex et que leurs relation s'était plutôt mal terminé. Mais ils étaient tous des victimes et pourtant si proche à une époque que maintenant, c'était limite si ils s'en voulaient tous mais envers eux-même. Surtout Justin, puisqu'il était un peu au centre de tout ça.

_Et putain, si seulement il pouvait retourner en arrière..._

**\- T'a raison, tout est de ma faute.**

**\- Comment ça?**

**\- Mes amis, mes copines... C'est moi qui ai choisi tout ça, et voilà comment ça s'est terminé... C'est vrai qu'aujourd'hui aurait été la parfaite occasion pour tous nous réunir mais à vrai dire ça ne m'a même pas traverser l'esprit,** avait prononcé le faux-blond, en levant le regard vers le métis, **alors pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi toutes ces merdes sont-elles arrivés qu'à cause de moi ?**

**\- Je dirais que c'est parce que tu es au centre de tout ça, t'es en quelque sorte le « protagoniste » de l'histoire, et eux sont seulement que des personnages secondaires.**

Jaden avait dit ça d'un ton tellement ferme qu'il était parti de la pièce principal, laissant Justin seul à la recherche de son passé. Bon, le seul endroit auquel il n'avait fouillé était la chambre parentale, il décidait donc d'y faire un petit tour : un matelas par terre, des toiles d'araignées et un placard. Bon, peut-être qu'il y a un truc d'intéressant là dedans, soufflait le faux-blond en ouvrant le placard, mais rien ne s'y trouvait à l'intérieur.

 **\- Fais chier,** avait-il prononcé en claquant les portes de celui-ci, faisant tomber ces planches de bois sur lui.

Il n'avait jamais autant détesté fêté son anniversaire jusqu'à présent. Franchement, est-ce qu'il se voyait fêter ses dix-huit ans, dans une pièce pire que sombre puant le moisi, avec l'entièreté d'un placard sur lui qui ne tenait même plus debout ? Avec à ses côtés, un papier qui était tombé de celui-ci.

_Attendez... Un papier ? Ne serait-ce plutôt une lettre, non ? Vu comment elle est plié..._

Il l'a lisait donc la lettre en son intégralité.

Et il l'a gardait dans sa main, faisant mine de faire comme si de rien était auprès de son ami qui venait juste de venir dans la pièce.

Mais en réalité il était en quelque sorte bouleversé... Positivement.

**\- Mec, ça va? Rien de cassé?**

**\- J'en sais rien, tu vois bien que je suis bloqué là !**

L'autre jeune homme l'aidait à se relever, mais il avait remarqué quelque chose.

**\- Mec, t'a un bleu énorme sur la main, avait-il dit en remarquant en même temps le papier qui se trouvait avec, puis c'est quoi ça-**

**\- Rien, je...** Soufflait Justin, en essayant d'être le plus transparent possible, **c'est à ma mère. »**

Ce fut par ses mots que Jaden lui conseilla juste d'aller à l'hôpital, au cas où que cet énorme bleu n'était pas qu'un bleu.

Parce qu'il avait comprit que par ce bout de papier et ce qu'avait dit son ami, que c'était le papier. Cette lettre que Justin avait cherché pendant tans d'années, cette lettre dont il avait tans besoin pour ne plus se sentir aussi seul dans ce vaste monde.

Parce que certes, Pattie lui avait déjà expliqué plusieurs fois cette nuit là lorsqu'il lui a sauvé la vie, mais jamais il l'a cru. Jamais il s'était dit qu'il était possible d'une chose pareille, en plus de ne plus avoir le souvenir. Justin pensait que c'était juste tellement absurde, au point qu'il racontait cela à tout le monde. Harry, Liam, Zayn, Yoongi, Liv, Selena, puis enfin Jaden. Et eux aussi, pensait que c'était une vaste blague, dont Harry sui lui, évidemment en tirait profit de ce fait si il était bien réel.

Sauf Jaden. Jaden, lui, avait directement comprit que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond chez lui, ou plutôt qu'il manquait de quelque chose. Cette chose. Et qu 'au final, ce n'était pas l'amour d'une famille, d'amis ou d'une personne particulière qui lui manquait, ni quelque chose, c'était ça, cette lettre. Cette preuve, pour lui prouver qu'il était bien ce qu'il était, et qu'il était tout simplement humain.

*

Une fois arrivés aux urgences, les deux jeunes adultes devaient attendre au couloir principal où se trouvait tout les nouveaux patients puis qu'apparemment les salles aux urgences étaient blindés.

Puis tout à coup, un jeune homme du corpulence fine, les cheveux, vêtements et le regard de la même couleur qu'un corbeau longeait le couloir, et en croisant le regard des deux autres jeunes hommes, il accélérait le pas.

Dire qu'il avait vécu quelque chose avec l'un d'entre eux, que ce soit de l'affection amicale ou de la haine intense... Maintenant, pour lui cela était du passé et il voulait juste tourner la page et faire comme si il ne les avait jamais connus puisque de toute manière, il n'allait et ne voulait pas les revoir.

 **« - Ce n'est pas de ta faute Yoongi,** mais Jaden avait prononcé cette simple phrase, à la surprise de tous.

Se prénommé Yoongi s'était retourné vers celui qu'il détestait le plus au monde à l'époque, l'air toujours glacial.

**\- Enfin tu l'admets.**

**\- Je suis très sérieux,** Jaden s'était peu à peu rapproché de lui, le regard encré dans le sien, avec toute sa franchise et son honnêteté, **je te demande pardon.**

**\- Donc maintenant que tu ai put faire tranquillement ton deuil et que tu a redécouvert la paix intérieure je suis censé de faire comme si de rien était? Ce n'est pas parce que tu as put réaliser ce qu'était la vie à travers celle de ta sœur que je suis censé te montrer une once de respect ou de pardon envers toi.**

**\- Mais au final on était dans la même sauce toi et moi ! Tout ce qu'on voulait était de protéger une personne qu'on aimait, et tout ce qu'on peut faire maintenant serait de se soutenir, vu que nous nous sommes retrouvés dans la même merde.**

**\- Tu pense vraiment qu'on es tous égaux ? Laisse-moi rire... Rappelles-moi pourquoi Harry en voulait autant à Liv déjà ?**

**\- Et rappelles-moi qui est sorti avec une pacifiste qui est ma propre sœur? C'est pas parce qu'elle est morte que tu devrait te laisser envahir par la haine.**

**\- Mais c'est pas parce que toi tu es toujours en vie que tu dois te forcer à apprécier tout le monde.**

**\- C'est même pas question de ça, mais bref,** s'était rajouté Justin, alors qu'il était en dehors de cette altercation depuis le début, **juste tiens, je pense que ça pourrait de rendre utile.**

Justin lui tendit le bout de papier qu'il avait retrouvé plus tôt dans la journée, sous le regard surpris de Jaden et d'incompréhension de Yoongi. D'un coté, le métis se demandait pourquoi il tenait tant à lui donner quelque chose d'assez personnel qui était adressé qu'à lui seul, et d'un autre l'asiatique se demandait juste dans quel intérêt il allait prendre ce bout de papier.

Mais connaissant Justin depuis un bon bout de temps désormais, si ça aurait été juste pour le déstabiliser il n'aurait même pas prit le temps de lui exiger de passer ce bout de papier. Et que toute manière, il ne le saura pas si il ne décidait de pas le prendre.

Mais il décida finalement de le mettre dans la poche de sa veste en cuir, et c'était le moment pour Justin prendre son courage à deux mains et de savoir quelque chose qui lui prenait la tête depuis tout à l'heure.

**\- T'étais venu voir Harry, pas vrai?**

Yoongi soufflait, mais pas d'exaspération, mais plutôt de compassion puisqu'Harry était leurs seul ami qu'ils avaient eu en commun. Puis depuis que le jeune bouclé à été annoncé dans le coma, Justin n'était jamais venu le voir, même pas une seul fois. Évidemment qu'il avait eu l'idée et également l'envie de voir dans quel état il était et surtout si il avait les chances de s'en sortir, mais il voulait pas l'affronter, ou se sentir encore dans une compétition. Comme si lui qui était encore pleinement conscient, était en tête de course face à son soit-disant ami qui était dans le même lit depuis des mois, totalement hors jeu.

Mais dans ce cas là, si leurs relation était destiné qu'à être une sorte de compétition, que sera le prix du gagnant, et celui du perdant ?

**\- Ils l'ont débranché ce matin, ils ont dit que ça servirait plus à rien d'essayer de le maintenir en vie d'après l'endroit où il s'est tiré la balle.**

Justin se sentait mal, et troublé. Non seulement par cette nouvelle qui était évidente, mais par le fait de se dire que lui, qui n'avait absolument rien fait, et qui en était arrivé à là à cause ; ou plutôt grâce ; à la personne qui avait manipulé le monde, surtout le sien, à cause de son propre malheur. Oui, Harry n'avait jamais été véritablement heureux dans sa vie et quand il essayait de l'être, son bonheur se résumait qu'à une haine intense et une envie de vengeance.

En fait, ce qui rendait heureux Harry, était le malheur des autres. Non seulement sa vie fut bien triste et courte, mais voilà qu'en plus voilà qu'il décède le jour des dix-huit ans du faux-blond. A force, ce dernier s'était dit que une force surhumaine qu'on appelait communément Dieu ou le Karma lui en voulait énormément, se demandant même quel est le péché qui l'a rendu aussi malchanceux puisqu'il les avait déjà tous commis.

 **\- Je te vois venir,** continuait l'asiatique d'un rire nerveux, **les funérailles auront lieu le 7, à onze heures. De toute façon je pense personnellement qu'ils ont fait le bon choix, parce que c'était soit ça, soit il allait croupir à l'HP ou en prison.**

Et c'était sur ces paroles rempli de gène que Yoongi s'en était définitivement allé, laissant les deux autres réfléchir. Pour l'un comme pour l'autre, malgré leurs différentes relations qu'ils avaient eu avec ce dernier, au final ça revenait au même fait : Il l'avait blessé, heurté, mis plus bas que terre sans aucun remords en se faisant passer lui aussi plus ou moins comme une victime. Donc cela en vaudrait la peine de donner une dernière fois de l'attention à une personne qui cherchait juste à en avoir au tout au long de sa vie ? Devraient-ils encore lui en vouloir malgré que tout ça ce soit passé ? Mériterait-il un hommage à la hauteur de sa personne, à la hauteur de ce qu'il prétendait être tout au long de sa vaste vie.

 **\- Tu penses y allez ?** Demandait Jaden au faux-blond, mais celui-ci ne semblait pas vraiment réfléchir, au contraire, c'est comme si il avait déjà fait son choix.

**\- J'ai un poignet à aller faire examiner et un anniversaire à fêter d'abord. »**

Dans cette partie, Justin avait gagné son droit de paraître humain grâce à Harry.

Et ce que Justin perds dans tout ça, était son propre être.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parce qu'après tout, c'était bien nous qui avons construit ce vaste monde, et c'était bien nous-même qui ont put décider que la norme pour pouvoir être ou paraître humain chez les humains, était de pas l'être.


	22. Épilogue: MASQUE (1/2)

Nous étions le 7 Mars 2012, à quatorze heures, et Yoongi était vêtu de noir, assis sur un banc du cimetière, à deux jours de la majorité, en se demandant ce qu'il allait faire bien de sa vie. Tout le monde allait partir à la fac d'ici quelques mois, lui aussi d'ailleurs si il réussissait correctement son bac, mais dans tout les cas il n'avait pas le choix de retourner dans son pays natal, et il n'avait pas vraiment hâte... Sauf pour revoir ses amis d'enfance qu'il considérait comme une deuxième famille et qu'il voyait seulement lors des grandes vacances ou alors à travers un écran. Mais ce qu'il allait plus le regretter était de revoir son père, qui était plutôt du genre à vouloir que son fils soit comme il souhaiterait qu'il soit: fort.

Et ce n'était absolument pas le cas. Yoongi se sentait faible. Yoongi était faible, mais il ne voulait pas l'admettre aux autres, seulement qu'à lui même. Ce passé l'avait tellement affaiblit qu'il ne se sentait pas encore apte à s'affaiblir s'avantage en sortant des bras de sa famille maternelle. Puis oui, si il y avait bien une chose que Yoongi devait se permettre de garder du passé, était ce papier que Justin lui avait donné la semaine dernière, et il n'avait toujours pas vu ou lut le contenu. Pourtant elle se trouvait toujours sur lui, peu importe quel vêtement il portait et pour quelle occasion, il se devait de la garder parce qu'au fond de lui même, il savait que son contenu pouvait que lui faire ouvrir les yeux sur certains aspects de la vie.

De toute façon, faible ou non, il n'avait pas le choix de retourner en Corée du Sud. Si il réussissait ses examens finaux sa famille utiliserait l'excuse des études supérieures et si ils les ratait, ils utiliserait l'excuse du stupide système scolaire canadien et qu'il fallait probablement qu'il se remettent sur pieds avec un système scolaire beaucoup plus stricte que celui de Corée du Sud. Et pour être honnête, il ressentait vraiment ce besoin de s'émanciper.

Et c'était pareil aussi pour cette lettre, fort ou non, il n'avait pas le choix d'y lire le contenu. Non seulement parce que ça faisait des jours qu'il le traînait sur lui mais mine de rien, cela lui prenait la tête. Était-ce la lettre, la preuve que tout le monde prenait au second degré ; même lui ; que personne y n'avait jamais pensé ou même parlé jusqu'à présent ? Il fallait qu'il le sache coûte que coûte parce qu'il savait que si Justin lui avait passé la preuve, c'était parce qu'il avait bien besoin de la lire.

Et que merde, il lui restait plus que quelques mois ici, alors autant en terminer avec le Canada et son passé une bonne fois pour toute.

Donc c'était en appréhendant, qu'il cherchait dans la poche interne de sa veste ce fameux papier, toujours plié en deux. Il la regardait, soufflant un bon coup, avant de l'ouvrir et de commencer à y lire son contenu.

_A la personne qui lira ceci,_

_Dans la religion, notre Dieu nous a toujours fait comprendre que_ **_nous étions tous humains, tous égaux. Nous devons donc tous partager le même bonheur. Et ces autres gens, ceux qui se valorisent, pensent que nous ne serions pas égaux_ ** _par ce qu'ils apportent manuellement, alors que tout ce qui est censé se passer est avec la foi._ **_Que la valeur morale a tout ce que la superficie ignore._ ** _Mais il faut croire qu'ici, c'est tout le contraire. Absolument personne semble se soucier de ça, que putain, nous sommes tous humains alors pourquoi chercher à se sentir valoriser d'un autre? Société de merde,_ **_la honte de vivre dans un monde que nous avons nous-même construit pour qu'au final, qu'on ne sache même pas qui est le plus humain d'entre nous._ **

_Ça commence bien,_ pensa le brun, en levant un sourcil, mais il semblait tout de même être plongé dans cette lecture assez morbide.

**_Parfois, je me demandes ce qu'est le contraire du mensonge... Serait-ce la vérité ou le doute?_ ** _Parce qu'au point de départ, j'étais juste une ado' ordinaire qui sortait, qui croyait à toutes_ **_sortes de mythes philosophiques, comparant celui de Platon_ ** _avec son copain Jay, le voyant seulement derrière le dos des parents parce que comme on le dit si bien,_ **_vivons heureux, vivons cachés._ ** _Mais malheureusement, il fallait croire que_ **_l'on ne gagne pas toujours à être discret,_ ** _surtout lorsque l'on tombe enceinte à seize ans._ **_Et à partir de là, ce fut comme une descente aux enfers._ ** _Évidemment, cela nous a pas laissé le temps à moi et ainsi qu'à Jay de terminer nos études et à cet âge là malheureusement, on cherchait plus à prouver notre maturité qu'être totalement mature, même avec des parents qui nous avait toujours soutenu jusqu'à présent était par pur hasard plus des notre à l'annonce de la nouvelle, eux qui avaient comme habitude de nous sortir des « on sera toujours là pour toi, peu importe ce qui pourrait bien se passer, mais dans ce cas là, alors_ **_pourquoi la trahison paraît-elle plus honnête que l'honnêteté elle-même?_ ** _Donc ce qu'on a fait avec Jay était de_ **_suivre notre instinct car apparemment il faudrait toujours le suivre_ ** _... Mais voilà donc trois ans d'écoulés depuis l'arrivée de Justin, trois ans que je vis à Toronto et trois ans aussi que Jay travaille de nuit pour secourir à nos besoins. Jusqu'à présent, le seul moyen de s'en sortir moralement était de_ **_faire comme si de rien était, parce que tout le monde ferait ça apparemment_ ** _. Mais plus le temps passe,_ **_plus mon corps s'emballe et mon âme semble disparaître tout doucement de mon corps ainsi que mon cœur_ ** _. Surtout quand il sagit de Justin. C'est un enfant tellement spécial qu'à force je me sent pas à la hauteur d'être sa mère et que j'aurais dût écouter mes parents quand ils me disaient d'aller avorter, et qu'il mérite pas de vivre dans un monde aussi injuste et cruel... Mais au final,_ **_c'est surtout moi qui trouve ce monde injuste et cruel, et pour de vrai_ ** _, alors..._ **_Serait-ce lui, ou moi ? Et si la fin était là, juste après?_ ** _Si on tient en compte que la vie n'est qu'un début de la fin, puisqu'on naît bien tous dans le seul but de mourir, pas de réussir. Nous sommes juste que de simple mortels._

Yoongi décida de prendre une courte pause en levant son visage vers le ciel, inspirant une énième fois l'air de la ville assez fortement afin d'éviter que ces fines perles d'eau salés tombent peu à peu sur cette lettre. Pour lui, Pattie se posait trop de questions, de faits que même une personne comme Yoongi ne pourrait répondre, mais il y réfléchissait quand même, trop au point même qu'il se demandait si cela avait vraiment un sens, si cela se faisait vraiment de faire d'horribles choix pour ou contre son propre gré, si cela se faisait d'essayer d'être comme tout le monde, ou d'être imbu de sa personne à ce point là. Il reprenait.

_Sachant qu'il est encore qu'un bébé à mes yeux, je me dis que ce serait plutôt **à moi de m'échapper à cette routine** , et qu'il ne mérite pas de voir un exemple ou de l'affection pour une personne comme moi, qui ne mérite même pas d'être en vie. Malgré qu'il soit toujours là à mes côtés, qu'il soit l'entièreté de ma vie à présent, là est bien le problème parce que sans lui, je suis absolument rien. J'ai beau penser, essayer de **penser à mon propre bonheur avant celui des autres** mais dans le cas de mon propre fils, cela m'est juste impossible. Donc si j'écris cette lettre, ayant comme but après de m'en aller pour de bon. C'est mon choix, **tout est question de choix dans la vie** , sauf que là j'ai juste envie de mourir._

_Mais serait-ce pas ce que j'ai vécu jusqu'à présent?_ Avait-il pensé en doutant de sa personne, si on ne comptait pas que cette lettre était censé être la dernière de Pattie. Il ne perdit donc pas plus de temps à reprendre sa lecture, assez perturbé.

_Si je devrais faire un dernier debrief sur ma vie je dirais que_ **_le voyage que j'ai traversé jusqu'à présent ne m'a pas apporté à la destination_ ** _que j'aurais souhaité être, le bonheur._

_Jay, Justin, je vous aime._

_P.S : Si jamais tu penses avoir réussi à grandir dans ce monde de merde Justin, dis toi que c'est juste ce que tu crois. Parce que qu'est-ce que grandir, au final ? Met en avant ta propre personne, puisque ça a toujours fonctionné comme ça dans ce monde rempli d'humanoïdes._

**« Des Humanoïdes,** avait-il dit à voir haute en allumant enfin sa cigarette, comprenant le sens de cette lettre qui se résumait qu'à survivre ou mourir et Yoongi lui avait bien comprit le message, **de toute façon on a pas vraiment le choix, si c'est dans le but de vivre. »**

Et ce fut ces seuls et uniques propos en ce qui en était de ce qu'il venait juste de déchirer avant de le mettre à la poubelle: son passé.


	23. Épilogue: RACINE (2/2)

Le médecin regardait ce papier, rempli de anecdotes en tout genre à propos de ce jeune Justin qu'elle a connu presque comme son fils. Comme quoi quand il était jeune, d'autres médecin pensait qu'il était bipolaire et que sa mère lui a bourrer de médocs jusqu'à ce qu'il s'en rende compte parce qu'elle avait peur de mal s'occuper de lui, au point de le considérer véritablement comme malade... 

_Mais en réalité, qui était le plus malade de sa famille? Ou alors, qu'est-ce qui rendait réellement malade Justin?_ C'est une question que se posait sa psychologue depuis un certain temps. Même après des années de consultations; que ce soit avec lui ou d'autres clients, elle se posait toujours la même question sur son cas, et cela en devenait inquiètent.

Sauf que quelques jours plus tôt, malgré les secrets médicaux, elle en avait parlé à ses collègues qui eux, leurs ont conseillés d'aller se renseigner d'avantage dans la faculté de médecine de la ville envers de nombreux professeurs et là, tout s'était _enfin_ éclaircit.

 **« - Tu en as vécu des choses ces dix-huit dernière années, mon jeune Justin.** Ce dernier était resté silencieux, laissant la vieille dame continuer de plus belle, **dis moi ce dont à quoi tu pense, là, maintenant.**

Le faux-blond s'était retourné vers elle, étant enfin prêt à parler, il prononça:

**\- Vous me trouvez intelligent?**

**\- Oui, du moins, de ce que me laisse entendre les tests.**

**\- Vous avez reçue les résultats?**

**\- Oui, et tu peux les lire si tu veux.**

Et lui passait le papier et commençait à lire. Mais il ne présentait même pas une once de surprise quand il aperçu que son quotient intellectuel était bien plus haute que la moyenne, 

_Nom du patient: BIEBER, Justin Drew_

_Né le: 1 MARS 1994, Toronto, Canada._

_Troubles psychiques: Munchausen._

Il n'y comprenait rien à tout ces termes psychiques qui semblaient être plus important que ses résultats... C'était quoi ce mot, _Munchausen_? C'était un verbe, un sujet, un nom?

 **\- Madame, que veux dire le mot _Munchausen_? **Demandait-il, alors que la psychologue se contentait de cacher sa joie.

En même temps, après dix huit ans de recherche... Si il n'était pas devant lui, elle aurait bien fêter ça avec une coupe de champagne.

**\- C'est un syndrome que j'ai découvert récemment sur toi, il consiste à croire de souffrir d'une maladie alors qu'il y en as pas.**

Le jeune homme comprenait pas, ou du moins refusait de comprendre. Mais il sentait quelque chose en lui depuis quelque temps, quelque chose de vide.

Mais face à cette nouvelle, il prenait enfin conscience qu' _il_ était vide.

_Donc si je suis vide, pourquoi suis-je en vie?_

**\- Quelque chose ne va pas, Justin?**

**\- Je crois que je dois admettre la vérité.**

Sur ces mots, il s'était levé et s'en était allé de son bureau, sans au revoir. De toute façon, pourquoi chercherait-il à la revoir si il savait enfin ce qui clochait chez lui? Hormis pour dépenser encore plus d'argent inutilement, cela n'allait plus lui servir.

Donc il s'en était allé, non pas dans les jupons de sa mère pour une fois, mais dans le chants des fantômes. Et le revoilà.

Des années d'existence, pour en finir à là.

La nuit étant tombée, seul la lune éblouissait cette gravure en pierre ainsi que cette terre, qui cachait à quelques mettre sous elle, un cercueil.

Mais _lui_ , face à cette tombe, n'avait pas l'ai de réagir. Il ne ressentait plus rien. Il avait beau essayé d'éprouver quelques chose, ne serait-ce le moindre bon souvenir qu'il partageait avec cette personne à six pieds sous terre, rien ne semblait l'affectait. Son visage était resté neutre, et son cœur aussi.

Il avait éprouvé tellement de choses ces dernières années que même si il essayait d'avoir du remord, ou de la pitié pour une personne qu'il avait tans chéri, il ne versera même plus une larme. « _D'ailleurs, c'est quoi pleurer? »_ Repensait-il en ricanant de lui, pensant à son passé désastreux, en regardant le ciel, avant que ces yeux ne replongent sur le nom inscrit sur cette gravure en pierre.

Il se demandait donc tellement de choses désormais.

_Qu'étais-ce la vie, si nous ne vivons pas?_

**_Quel est mon but, si je ne vis pas?_ **

Mais au fond du lui, il savait qu'il devait accepter la vérité, et qu'il n'était rien d'autre qu'un **_Humanoïde_**. D'apparence humaine, mais ne ressentant plus aucune émotion, c'est ce qu'il était devenu.

Donc pour en créer de nouvelles, pur pouvoir réellement vivre, il n'avait pas d'autres choix que de s'en inventer une, de mentir ou d'en finir...

_Ou alors de tout recommencer._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FIN.


End file.
